


Woven Together By Chance; Strengthened by Love

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Best Friends, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 113,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Wanting to clear the air, and have a honest conversation, after the battle at the Stark Expo Natasha makes her way into Tony’s home workshop discovering a secret that Tony keeps form the world, and causing a domino effect of changes, culminating in a different ending to the Airport Battle years later and a very different aftermath.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark & Natasha Romanov & Hope Van Dyne & Sharon Carter, Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Shuri & Cooper Barton, Melinda May & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & T'Challa & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 567
Kudos: 1183





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** So, I was writing my Peggy/Howard story (which I will continue to update/write) when I ended up being reminded of my love of Ironwidow, and then I debated how I would write the idea I have, and this is the result. Hope you like. Let me know what you think.

The summary basically explains how this is going to work. There will be changes to the MCU, but things will be very similar in a lot of ways up until the airport battle in CACW where things will become very different.

* * *

**June 12** **th** **2010**

When you've been a spy as long as Natasha Romanoff you become okay with doing a lot of things. Things that are just written off as 'doing your job', but after being undercover at Stark Industries, spying on Tony Stark, Natasha feels the need to talk to him, to clear the air. She feels this need not because she feels bad about what she did, because she doesn't, but because she has realized that she saw him when he was vulnerable, she saw past his mask; and as someone who has spent her life with a mask up she knows how much of a big deal that is.

Feeling surprised that JARVIS hasn't just blocked her from all access, Natasha has made her way through Tony's, still slightly destroyed, Malibu house, and down to his home workshop. Walking into the room Natasha is, though she doesn't let it show, surprised, to find Tony working with a little brown-haired boy, who looks to be no older than about nine.

"Give me a minute Romanoff," Tony says, an edge which Natasha can detect to his voice, and she assumes JARVIS warned him, without looking away from what he is doing "Just connect that piece there, to that piece there," Tony says as he points out what to do to the boy.

"Like this Dad?" The boy asks, as he does what his father told him, and Natasha has to fight not to react to that because it was certainly not something she was expecting.

"Exactly like that, Pete," Tony says as he ruffles his hair. "Now, we've got a new circuit board for my Repulsor," Tony explains.

"Awesome," Peter says, with a grin.

"Peter, I have to talk to Natasha, do you want to go up to the kitchen and get a snack?" Tony asks his son curious.

"You're going to have boring adult talk?" Peter asks, looking between his Dad and Natasha.

"Yep," Tony confirms.

"Okay," Peter says, putting what he is working on down. "I'll ask JARVIS to tell me when I can come back," Peter explains.

"Good idea," Tony says, and once he does Peter jumps down from the stall he is standing on and heads out of the garage, pausing at Natasha.

"Hi," Peter greats with a grin.

"Hi," Natasha says, honestly not sure what else to say, as Peter walks past her, and out of the room.

"Look at you, finding out all my secrets," Tony says, a bitter edge to his voice, as he turns to look at Natasha.

"I wasn't expecting my clearance to still work," Natasha admits, as she walks a couple of steps closer to Tony, completely side stepping his comment.

"Hadn't got around to deleting it," Tony says, honestly it completely slipped his mind. "What do you want Rushman… I mean Romanoff?" Tony asks, having clearly called her the wrong name of purpose.

"To talk," Natasha admits. "Look, I get it, you've spent your life being exactly what people expect you to be, not expecting anyone to see through the persona…" Natasha starts to say.

"That's because they never do, not unless I want them too," Tony says, knowing that for some reason that doesn't include Natasha, and that both terrifies and intrigues him.

"Which isn't a whole lot of people I'm guessing," Natasha admits.

"Do you have a point Natasha or are you just repeating what we both know?" Tony asks, feeling rather uncomfortable about the conversation.

"My point is, I know that that it can be uncomfortable when you slip and someone sees through the cracks, sees the parts you hide, and I want you to know that I have no intention of revealing what I saw," Natasha admits, doing what she would like someone to do for her if the roles were reversed.

"I kind of figured that when I read your report," Tony admits. "Thanks for that by the way," Tony says, and Natasha just gives a simple nod. "You know I saw through a crack too," Tony says, and Natasha tenses. "You may be a triple impostor, but you're a triple impostor who cares. You were fascinated by me and Rhodey because you clearly still trying to figure out what friendship, what having people to count on, means, but don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone that the Big Bad Black Widow has a heart," Tony comments, having learnt what her code name is.

"Appreciate it," Natasha admits, feeling pretty uncomfortable, and in that moment, that moment of frightening honestly for them it is like something shifts between them, something changes.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about Peter," Tony says, his voice turning even more serious.

"I did research, deep research, I found nothing that said you have a son," Natasha admits, honestly a little impressed that Tony managed to keep that fact a secret considering how public his life is.

"Good, that's what I want," Tony admits. Feeling glad because he realizes that if Natasha couldn't find out about Peter then chances are no one will.

"Does he live with his mother?" Natasha asks curious as she saw no sign of Peter when she was uncover.

"No, his maternal uncle and aunt," Tony reveals, and Natasha sees, just for a second, a look of pain pass over Tony's face. "I met Peter's Mom, Mary, in my twenties, we were friends, worked together. We knew we weren't going to work in an actual relationship, but we still had fun," Tony admits. "When she got pregnant, I knew the childhood I didn't want for my son," Tony reveals.

"Your childhood," Natasha realizes, and Tony nods.

"All I was ever seen as is Howard Stark's son; I wanted something different for Peter," Tony admits. "I didn't want him to be smothered by the public, to live a life in the spotlight; I wanted him to be able to just be himself, with no pressure, whatever that may look like; I wanted him to have a normal life," Tony admits. "When he was two his mother got married, Richard was a good man," Tony admits, and Natasha can tell what he isn't saying.

"What happened to them?" Natasha asks curious.

"They were killed when Peter was four," Tony admits. "He was with me that night, I got the call," Tony says, and he clearly doesn't want to go into detail. "Ever since Pete has lived with his Uncle and Aunt in Queens, away from the spotlight, having the closest thing to a normal life he can have. I spend as much time as possible with him," Tony explains, knowing he has made a point of spending even more time with him since Afghanistan.

"Who else know?" Natasha asks, though she can guess at least a couple of the people.

"Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, my godmother, a couple of old family friends, I'm assuming Fury," Tony admits, as he would be more shocked if Fury didn't know. "Now you," Tony says, it being hard to tell how he feels like that.

"I won't tell anyone," Natasha says, making a promise that she will do everything in her power to keep.

"Appreciate it," Tony says. "Do you want to meet him? Actually?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure," Natasha says, being pretty sure that this a big deal.

"J, tell Pete he can come down," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS answers, and less than a minute later Peter walks back into the lab.

"Pete, I would like you to meet Natasha Romanoff. Natasha, this is my son, Peter Parker," Tony introduces.

"It's nice to meet you," Peter says.

"Nice to meet you too, маленький," Natasha says, and because he speaks a little Russian Tony can't help but smile at what Natasha has called him.

"Are you Dad's friend?" Peter asks curious, trying to make sense of things, and as he asks Natasha and Tony exchange the briefest glances.

"Yeah, she is," Tony confirms, and Natasha feels a swell of emotion that she can't quiet place at that.

"Cool," Peter says, "Dad, can Natasha stay for dinner and movie night?" Peter asks, looking excited.

"Um, I'm not sure she's…." Tony starts to say, sounding uncertain.

"I'd love to," Natasha says, cutting Tony off, as she can tell that Peter wants her to stay.

"Yay!" Peter says excitedly, "I'm going to go decide on the movie," Peter says, before heading out of the garage.

"You really don't have to stay," Tony assures her.

"It's okay, I want to," Natasha admits, and the two of them once more exchange looks.

* * *

A few hours later Tony, Natasha and Peter are on the couch in the living room watching movies together. For Natasha it is a very new experience as she hasn't had many chances to just watch movies; not given her life.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is here," JARVIS says, just as the front door opens.

"Uncle Rhodey!" Peter says excitedly as he jumps off the couch and runs to his godfather, who picks him up.

"Ohh, you're getting so big," Rhodey says as he picks up Peter, and swings him around.

"I'm nine next month," Peter says proudly.

"I know," Rhodey says.. "I'm going to be at your party," Rhodey assures the young boy, and as he does he notices who is on the couch. "Romanoff?" he asks surprised. Not sure what he is more shocked about that fact that Natasha is on Tony's couch, or the fact that Tony looks quite comfortable around her.

"Hey Rhodes," Natasha greats, like there is nothing wrong with her being on Tony's couch.

"Dad, now that Uncle Rhodey is here can we play Uno?" Peter asks curious as his father didn't want to play it with just the three of them.

"Sure Kid," Tony says smiling at his son, and so Rhodey puts Peter on the ground and so he runs up to his room.

"Should I ask what is going on here?" Rhodey ask curious, as he walks towards Natasha and Tony, trying, and failing, to make sense of things.

"Nat popped around for a visit, Peter invited her to stay," Tony explains simply.

"Of course he did," Rhodey says, not at all surprised as he knows what Peter is like, though it is slightly surprising to see that Natasha agreed to stay, and honestly he has about a hundred more questions.

"He's a hard kid to say no too," Natasha jokes, though there is a level of seriousness to her voice.

"You don't have to tell me that," Rhodey admits, as Peter hurries back into the room.

"Can we play now?" Peter asks curious, looking between the three adults.

"Sure, Kid," Tony tells his son, and the four of them start to play uno together.

* * *

Hours later Tony has just put Peter to bed, and knows Rhodey is asleep in one of the guest rooms, and he is walking into the living room where he is surprised to find Natasha still sitting on the couch.

"I honestly thought you would be gone," Tony admits, as he walks over to Natasha.

"I thought that would be rude," Natasha admits.

"And you wouldn't want that," Tony jokes. "You know you didn't have to stay this whole time," Tony admits, as he sits back down next to Natasha.

"I wanted too. You've got a pretty great kid there, Stark," Natasha admits.

"And you've got a fan," Tony reveals. "Pete wouldn't stop talking about you all the way upstairs, it made his bedtime story interesting," Tony admits, and Natasha can't help but smile, a real smile.

"I should go," Natasha says, a few moments later, though she makes no effort to stand up.

"You can stay if you want, there's plenty of room," Tony explains.

"Maybe next time," Natasha comments, and with three simple words she makes it clear that this isn't going to be a one-time thing. "Here, if you or Peter need anything," Natasha says, putting a piece of paper, which has a number on it, on the couch next to Tony as she knows how he feels about being handed things.

"Your number? I already have that," Tony comments, picking up the paper.

"Not this one," Natasha says, standing up. "See you around, Shellhead," Natasha says, smirking slightly, before walking away.

"I hope so, Nat," Tony mutters, too quiet for Natasha to hear, as she walks away.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Ever since she met Peter Natasha has seen the nine-year-old more than once and has actually spent more time than she expected to with Tony and Rhodey. Having spent the last few hours being debriefed about her recent mission Natasha is returning home to her small apartment.

As she hangs up her jacket, and secures her weapons one of Natasha's phones start to ring, and because she has several it takes her a several moments to figure out exactly which one is ringing.

"Hello," Natasha says, finally answering the right one.

"Hey, I've got someone here who wants to talk to you," Tony's voice says, and Natasha hears the sound of the phone being passed to someone else.

"Nat!" Peter's excited voice says.

"Hey маленький," Natasha greats, with a slight smile. "How are you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good!" Peter says excitedly. "I got an A+ on my science test," Peter reveals, and Natasha can hear the pride in his voice.

"That's great," Natasha says, even though she isn't surprised as one thing she has learnt is just how smart Peter is.

"I'll show you when you come to thanksgiving," Peter tells Natasha, who is a little confused as she didn't know she was invited to thanksgiving.

"Pete, you've got to invite her first, Buddy," Tony's voice says.

"Oops," Peter says. "Nat, will you come to our New York place for thanksgiving with me, Dad, Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper?" Peter asks curious.

"I think I can make that work," Natasha comments. "What time?" Natasha asks curious.

"Nat can come, Dad! Nat can come to thanksgiving," Peter says and Natasha can't help but smile at the excitement in Peter's voice. "Dad wants to talk to you; I can't wait to see you!" Peter says, and without even saying goodbye Peter clearly hands the phone back over to his Dad.

"You've just made a little boy's day," Tony reveals, once he has gotten the phone from his son.

"I'm happy too," Natasha admits.

"I'll text you all the details. It will be the three of us, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy," Tony explains.

"Sounds good," Natasha admits, and as she stretches a bit she can't contain a little wince.

"You okay?" Tony asks, a hint of concern in his voice as he heard the wince.

"Yeah, nothing a hot shower won't fix," Natasha admits.

"How showers can work miracles," Tony comments. "Well, I guess I better let you go," Tony says, even though he would like to keep talking to Natasha. "I'll see you next week,"

"See you next week," Natasha says, before hanging up.

* * *

A week later, having had to come up with an excuse as to why he can't join her friends Melinda May and Phil Coulson at Clint Barton's farmhouse with his family, Natasha is arriving at the address Tony gave her, and honestly she isn't at all surprised to find a rather nice apartment.

"Go right in, Miss Romanoff," JARVIS's voice says, and because she has gotten so used to him in recent months she isn't at all phased.

"Thanks JARVIS," Natasha says, and she walks straight into the apartment.

"NAT!" Peter yells excitedly as he runs up to Natasha and gives her a hug.

"Hey маленький," Natasha responds, as she returns the hug.

"I'm really glad you're here," Peter admits.

"I'm really glad to be here," Natasha assures him, as they break apart. "Where is everyone?" Natasha asks curious.

"Kitchen, it's this way," Peter says, as he leads Natasha to the right place, and as they get closer to the kitchen they run into Pepper, though Peter hurries forward, leaving the two woman in the hallway.

"Ms Potts," Natasha greats, with a simple nods.

"Call me, Pepper, I'm no longer your boss," Pepper says, and the two of them exchange looks and nods, almost like an understanding passes between them. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Pepper asks curious.

"Nope," Natasha admits.

"You're going to have fun," Pepper says, with a laugh, it sounding almost like a warning, as the two of them head into the kitchen where Tony, Rhodey, Peter and Happy are.

"Finally, everyone's here, now the party can begin," Tony comments.

"Somehow I don't think we have the same idea of what a party is," Natasha responds.

"That's because you're too conservative," Tony tells Natasha, actually causing her to laugh, as she walks over.

"I've been called a lot of things before, conservative isn't one of them," Natasha admits, with a smirk which clearly says 'there's a story there'.

"Oh, I'll bet," Tony says, laughing a little, raising an eyebrow, looking intrigued.

"If we want to eat today, we should get started," Rhodey suggests, being the one responsible adult.

"Well I for one definitely want to eat," Happy comments, and everyone gets to work.

Over the next couple of hours Natasha understands why Pepper gave her warning, but despite that fact she also had a really good time, and she feels something she doesn't feel that often; that she belongs, is apart of something.

* * *

**August 10** **th** **2011**

For the eight months that follow Natasha joining Tony, Peter, Happy, Rhodey and Happy for thanksgiving the six of them have spent quiet a lot of time together which has resulted in Pepper and Natasha becoming pretty good friends; despite their rocky start.

It is a Wednesday night and Peter, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, along with Sharon Carter, and Hope Van Dyne are at the top floor of Stark Tower, a building in New York which is still being built, but is safe enough for them to spend time in the top floor.

"Dad, where is she?" Peter asks his father, looking upset.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Pete," Tony says, needing to believe that as in the over a year he has known Natasha she has always been somewhere when she said she would be. "She's probably just got held up," Tony says, trying to think of a excuse.

"But Nat said she'd be here an hour ago!" Peter objects, and just as he does the elevator opens, and Natasha, who was clearly on a mission as she is still wearing her tactical gear, has a cut on her head, and is holding a large wrapped present, hurries in.

"Pete, I'm so sorry, маленький," Natasha tells the boy, and then she sees who else is there. "Sharon?" Natasha asks shocked as she recognizes Hope Van Dyne as well.

"Hey Nat," Sharon great, not looking at all phased.

"You two know each other?" Tony asks. "What am I saying of course you do," Tony says, realizing he should have seen that one coming.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Natasha tells Peter as she hugs him.

"Are you okay? You look hurt?" Peter asks worried.

"I'm fine, better now," Natasha comments, not wanting Peter to worry about her. "I have this for you," Natasha says as she hands a present over to Peter. "Why don't you open it," Natasha suggests, and Peter happily takes the present over to the couch where Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are, as Tony, Hope and Sharon walk closer to her.

"The medical area is still a work in progress, but should be stocked enough if you need it," Tony tells Natasha, trying to hide his concern, as he keeps his voice quiet as like Natasha, he doesn't want Peter to worry.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," Natasha admits, giving Tony a reassuring look, one that he isn't sure he should believe. "How exactly do you two know each other?" Natasha asks, as she looks between Tony, Hope, and Sharon, and because he recognizes Natasha changing the subject, Tony frowns, feeling his concern grow.

"My great aunt is Tony's godmother, we've known each other my whole life," Sharon explains, purposely giving the simplest explanation without going into details.

"Hope's parents were friends with my parents, our Dads had a huge falling out; We stayed in contact," Tony explains, knowing that by now Natasha would have released who Hope is.

"Mainly to piss of my dad," Hope comments, with a grin, but that doesn't mean she hasn't enjoyed having Tony, and since he was born Peter, in her life. "It's nice to meet you," she says to Natasha.

"Nice to meet you too," Natasha responds.

"THIS IS AWESOME!'" Peter yells, sounding excited as he finally gets the wrapping paper off.

"What did Nat get you, Sweetheart?" Pepper asks curious, and Peter shows Pepper, and everyone else.

"Is that a nerf Iron Man repulsor?" Rhodey asks shocked, looking at Natasha, wondering where she would have gotten something like that, as last he knew it wasn't something that exists.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms.

"Okay, that is awesome," Tony says, climbing over the back of the couch so that he can sit next to Peter. "Oh, and look there's two of them," Tony says, sounding glad.

"Can we play?" Peter asks his father, looking at him.

"After dinner," Rhodey answers, before anyone has a chance too.

"I think you owe someone a thank you Bud," Tony tells his son, and Peter gets up and hurries over to Natasha, and hugs her.

"Thank you sooo much, Nat," Peter says, as he hugs her tightly.

"You've very welcome, Pete," Natasha assures him as she returns the hug and ruffles his head, smiling because she is glad that he is happy. "After dinner I'll show you the best way to use it," Natasha promises.

"Awesome," Peter says with a grin. "Dad where's dinner?" Peter asks, it being clear that he wants to get dinner done so that he can play.

"Uncle Rhodey and I are going to get it," Hope explains, trying and failing to hide her amusement.

"Thanks Aunt Hope," Peter says happily.

"We won't be long," Rhodey says. "Why don't you go open more presents while we're gone," Rhodey says before he and Hope leave, and that is exactly what Peter does.

Despite the pain she is in, Natasha does her best to help Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Hope, and Sharon make sure that Peter has an incredible birthday celebration, one which ends with a nerf battle. During the epic battle it isn't clear who has more fun, the ten-year-old or the six adults.

* * *

**AN2:** IMPORTNT: FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY BEN WAS MARY'S BROTHER, NOT RICHARDS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:** I am beyond overwhelmed with the response to this story. Thank you, thank you so much. You are all incredible.

So, from now there will be less 'big' jumps between stuff. I just wanted to establish a few things with the previous chapter.

* * *

**May 4** **th** **2012**

In the eight months that have passed since Peter's tenth birthday Natasha has been working a lot, but she has still managed to spend at least once a month with Tony and Peter, as well as some combination of Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Hope and Sharon.

Even with how much she has been working nothing could have prepared Natasha, or Tony for that matter, for the events of the last few days. Aliens, wormholes, death, but somehow they have gotten through, but not unscathed. As the Avengers, as they have come to be called, eat their shawarma Natasha notices that Tony slips away, and she figures she knows exactly what he is doing, and so, sure that the others won't notice, Natasha slips away too.

Just like suspects Natasha finds Tony in the corridor near the bathrooms on the phone.

"I'm okay, Kid. I promise," Tony says, giving Natasha a nod as he sees her. "Yes, I did. But I'm okay. I'm not hurt, I swear, I'm okay," Tony tells his son, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "I've got some things to deal with, but then I'll come to see you," Tony says, and he pauses so that Peter can clearly say something. "Nat's fine too," Tony assures Peter, and as he does Natasha sticks out her hand so Tony hands the phone over, realizing that it is the best thing to do.

"Hey маленький," Natasha greats, once she has the phone.

"Nat! are you okay? I saw you on TV fighting aliens," Peter says, it being clear that he is worried, but also amazed by what he saw.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm okay," Natasha assures him. "I wasn't hurt," Natasha explains.

"I want to see you, can you come with Dad when he comes to see me?" Peter asks, as he wants to see Natasha for himself.

"I'll see what I can do," Natasha assures him, knowing that she will try her best but she can't make any promises.

"Is Dad really okay?" Peter asks worried, trusting Natasha to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, he is," Natasha assures him. "I'm going to give you back to him," Natasha explains.

"Nat," Peter says, before she can hand the phone back to Tony.

"Yeah Bud?" Natasha asks curious.

"I love you," Peter says, to Natasha's amazement. Because she is so touched, and shocked, Natasha freezes, and Tony is pretty sure that in all the time they have been spending time together he has never seen a look like this on Natasha's face.

"Hey Pete," Tony says, taking the phone back, as he realized Natasha isn't going to give it back easily. "Nat and I have to go, but we'll see you later. I love you," Tony tells his son.

"I love you too," Peter responds, before hanging up the phone.

"You alright there?" Tony asks, once he looks at Natasha and sees that the look of shock is still pretty clear on her face, and that amuses him a little.

"I don't think alright is the right word," Natasha admits, as considering everything that happened she isn't sure if she will be alright for a while. "He saw the footage? The wormhole?" Natasha assumes, and feeling a little concerned as she can imagine how traumatizing that would be for him.

"Unfortunately," Tony answers, looking concerned. "Ben and May tried to keep him away from the TV, but you know Peter," Tony comments.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "That must have been scary for him, watching you fly into that thing, wondering if you'd ever come out. Must have felt like an eternity," Natasha comments, not just speaking about Peter.

"Felt like that to me too," Tony admits. "I'm sorry, I know you and Coulson were close," Tony comments, as he hasn't had a chance to talk to Natasha about how she's doing after losing a friend.

"When I first joined SHIELD, I worked with a team of three other agents, for years, it was just us," Natasha admits. "So much has changed since then, but I guess a part of me always thought that maybe we'd get back to being that team one day," Natasha admits, looking sad even though she tries to hide it.

Not sure what to say Tony just reaches out and puts his hand on her shoulder, wanting to offer her some comfort. Reaching up Natasha puts her hand over Tony's and gently squeezes it, giving him a grateful look.

"We should probably get back to the others," Natasha says, ending the moment that is going on between them.

"Yeah, probably," Tony admits. So, he removes his hand from Natasha's shoulder, and together they head back to where the others are.

* * *

The next afternoon Thor has taken Loki back to Asgard, Natasha has said goodbye to Clint, who has left to go home to her family, and made her way to Tony's private New York apartment.

"Welcome Miss Romanoff," JARVIS greats as Natasha just opens the door and walks in.

"Thanks JARVIS. Is everyone in the living room?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes," Jarvis answers, and Natasha heads straight there.

Walking into the living room Natasha finds Tony, Peter, Pepper and Rhodey, sitting around together, with food on the table.

"Hey," Natasha greats as she walks into the room.

"NAT!" Peter yells excited and he runs over to her and hugs her, tightly. "I'm really glad you're okay," Peter tells Natasha, in a quiet voice, Natasha only hearing because he is so close.

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Natasha admits, as she kisses the top of Peter's head.

"You have perfect timing, food just got here," Tony says as Natasha and Peter break apart, and so the two of them walk over and sit down, Peter sitting next to his Dad while Natasha sits next to Peter, taking off her leather jacket as she does.

"Great, I'm starved," Natasha admits, as they all sit to eat.

Over the next fifteen or so minutes the group of five happily eat and engage in pleasant conversation the whole situation feeling familiar and comforting despite the insanity of the past few days.

"What was it like?" Peter asks curious, looking between his Dad and Natasha, as he basically finishes his late lunch.

"What was what like, Pete?" Tony asks curious.

"The aliens!" Peter exclaims. "They looked so cool, but it must have been scary, and you went into a wormhole, what was that like?" Peter asks, clearly wanting to know more but the adults notice that Tony seems quite uncomfortable with his sons question.

"Cold," Tony answers.

"Ohh," Peter says, looking interested. "What was on the other side?" Peter asks, not realizing how much more uncomfortable Tony looks.

"Oh no, it looks like we forgot desert," Pepper says, looking around and wanting to change the subject for Tony's sake as she does realize how uncomfortable he is.

"How about we get some ice cream," Rhodey suggests, realizing exactly what Pepper is doing.

"Yes please," Peter says, with an enthusiastic nod.

"Well how about you, me and Uncle Rhodey go to get some ice cream and bring some back for Dad and Nat?" Pepper suggests as she wants to help Tony, she loves him, but she also recognizes that she may not be the best person to help him, and that's what she wants most.

"Can we get double chocolate?" Peter asks curious, looking between Pepper and Rhodey, as he stands up.

"You know, I think we're going to have to," Rhodey says with a grin, causing Peter to grin as well, as he stands up too.

"We won't be long," Pepper says, before kissing Tony goodbye and she, Rhodey and Peter leave together.

For a couple of minutes after Pepper, Rhodey and Peter leave Natasha and Tony just sit in the living room together, in a comfortable silence.

"Tony, it's like I told Clint, this was monsters and magic, nothing we were even trained for," Natasha says, breaking the silence. "It's okay if you're not okay," Natasha tells him.

"I don't know what I am," Tony admits. "I don't even know if I believe what happened," Tony admits.

"You have to," Natasha says, in a gentle tone. "That's how you get through it," Natasha tells him. "This, what happened, is our new reality, and Tony, you can embrace it, figure out the role you're going to play in it, or you can let it, and the uncertainty, crush you," Natasha reveals. "And the Tony Stark I know is too damn stubborn to let anything crush him," Natasha says, smirking slightly, causing Tony to give a little laugh.

"You know you're pretty good at this whole pep talk thing," Tony comments. "What about you, Nat? you going to let it crush you?" Tony asks interested, it being his way to see how she is really doing.

"I'm gonna try not to," Natasha responds, a level of uncertain to her voice. "I'll see how I go," She admits, with a shrug.

"Well you know, that suit of yours, I have a few ideas," Tony reveals.

"Of course, you do," Natasha says, shaking her head, not at all surprised.

"Well if you're not interested…." Tony starts to say.

"You know I am, Shellhead," Natasha says, cutting him off, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

"There's no need for names," Tony says, clearly teasing.

"Says the man who has uncreative nicknames for everyone," Natasha teasing.

"Hey, too far, my nicknames are awesome," Tony says, pretending to be insulted.

"You keep telling yourself that," Natasha responds, and in response Tony grabs one of the cushions and throws it at Natasha, which she easily catches. "So mature," Natasha says, before throwing it back at Tony, and they both laugh as Tony catches it, causing all the earlier tension to disappear.

* * *

Not long after Tony threw a pillow at Natasha Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter arrives back with ice cream for Natasha and Tony, and sharing ice cream becomes playing games, which becomes watching movies, and ends with all five of them falling asleep snuggled on the couch together Natasha and Tony finally getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

**June 15** **th** **2012**

Six weeks have passed since the battle of New York, and even though he has been trying not to let it affect him Tony has been truly struggling with what happened.

It is early afternoon on a Friday and Natasha, who has unsurprisingly been working a lot since the battle is walking into Tony's personal workshop in what he and Pepper are turning into Avengers Tower.

"Tony, we've had this conversation. I don't need something special for my room," Natasha says as she walks into the room, assuming that the conversation they have had many times in the last six weeks is the reason why Tony called and asked her to come to the tower.

"Of course you're getting something special in your room, that's not even up for debate," Tony reveals. "But that's not why I called," Tony admits.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks, as she notices that Tony has clearly not been sleeping, as she sits down on one of the benches, looking perfectly comfortable.

"Since New York I've been working on things. Things to keep people safe in this new world we find ourselves in," Tony explains.

"Things like the Iron Legion," Natasha comments, and Tony gives a surprised look as he hasn't mentioned that to her before, though he also realizes that he shouldn't be surprised she knows. "Rhodey told me," Natasha admits, being able to tell what he is thinking.

"I should have known," Tony admits, honestly not minding that Rhodey told her. "That's one part of what I've been thinking off, another, bigger part is Peter, what all this means for him," Tony reveals.

"That's understandable," Natasha admits, as she would be lying if she said she hasn't thought about how everything that has happened will affect not just Peter, but Clint's kids too.

"No matter what happens, I need him to be safe," Tony reveals.

"I know," Natasha says, in a gentle voice, one that Tony knows well, but others don't. "Tone, why'd you call?" Natasha asks, suspecting he is going to ask her something.

"I'm having dinner with Peter, Ben and May tonight. I was hoping you'd come," Tony admits. "I want you to meet them, them to meet you. I want them to know who you are, that I completely trust Peter with you, just in case," Tony explains.

"Sure, I'll come," Natasha answers, and Tony grins. "Pepper coming with us?" Natasha asks curious

"Nah, she's still in LA, doing Stark business," Tony explains.

"Right, Pepper's the one who does all the hard work around here," Natasha comments, with a slight smirk.

"Oh, she really is," Tony confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later, having driven in one of Tony's cars, Natasha and Tony have gotten to Queens, and the Parker apartment which Tony is knocking on the door off. Seconds after Tony knocked on the door, it opens to reveal Peter.

"Dad! Nat!" Peter says happily and he hugs his father.

"Hey Kid," Tony says, as he hugs his son and kisses his head, and once they break apart, Peter hugs Natasha.

"Hey, маленький," Natasha says, as she hugs him.

"I'm glad you're here," Peter says as Tony and Natasha walk into the apartment. "AUNT MAY, UNCLE BEN," Peter calls, and they both walk over.

"Hey Tony," Ben greats.

"Ben, May," Tony says. "I'd like you to meet my good friend Natasha Romanoff," Tony introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Both, Peter talks about you all the time," Natasha reveals, smiling slightly at how Tony introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you too," May responds as for almost two years she has been hearing about Natasha from Peter so it is nice to finally meet her.

"Can I show Nat my room before dinner?" Peter asks curious, looking between the adults.

"Sure," Ben answers.

"Lead the way, Pete," Natasha says, and Peter does just that.

"So, Black Widow," May says, once Peter and Natasha are out of hearing range. "Does that mean we're going to meet the rest of the Avengers soon?" May asks curious.

"No," Tony answers. "Nat's the only one who knows about Peter, and I have no intention of changing that," Tony explains, not even realizing that he stressed Nat.

"So, you trust her," Ben realizes, knowing Tony well enough to know that that is a big deal.

"Completely," Tony answers, without hesitation. "If something happens, or if Peter's in danger, and I can't get to him, Nat will," Tony explains as he knows that no matter what Peter will always be safe with Natasha.

"Do you think that's likely to happen?" May asks concerned, though considering what is going on lately she wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't know, but I'd rather be prepared," Tony admits.

"I think that's a good philosophy," Ben says approvingly.

"I'm going to go check on Pete and Nat," Tony says, before heading to Peter's bedroom, and before long the five of them are sitting down to an enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

**September 25** **th** **2012**

Almost three months have passed since Natasha met May and Ben Parker for the first time and since then Nat has been in contact with them more than once.

As she had to be in LA for SHIELD business Natasha is staying with Tony and Pepper at Tony's Malibu mansion. It's pretty late, and as she lays on the couch, Natasha sees a figure she knows to be Tony head from upstairs to down to the lab.

Not being able to help her curiosity Natasha gets up and follows him downstairs. Even though it has only been moments by the time Natasha gets to the workshop Tony is already working on something.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," Natasha asks, as she walks over to Tony.

"Shouldn't you?" Tony counters.

"Probably," Natasha responds, as she does what she does basically every time she is in one of Tony's workshops and sits down on the bench. "Let me guess, you can't sleep, and you didn't want to wake Pepper," Natasha assumes.

"Basically," Tony responds, not looking away from what he is doing. "Figured I make myself useful," Tony admits, and as he does Natasha gets an idea.

"I've got a better idea," Natasha says as she jumps down from where she is sitting. "Come on," Natasha says heading without the workshop, and without hesitation, Tony follows.

After heading out of the workshop Tony follows Natasha upstairs, and into the gym.

"Really? You think me getting my ass kicked will help with my insomnia?" Tony asks.

"You'd be amazed by the good a good workout will do," Natasha comments, walking over to the ring, taking the hoddie she is wearing off as she goes so she is in a tank top.

"I'm a big fan of a good workout, just not the kind where I get my ass kicked," Tony comments, it being all too obvious what he is actually saying.

"And yet for the past three years you've been putting on a suit and doing exactly that," Natasha teases, before climbing into the ring. "You're not scared, are you?" Natasha asks, turning to face him with a smirk, as she leans against the railing, knowing exactly what she is doing.

"Are you seriously trying to goat me into this?" Tony asks surprised.

"Is it working?" Natasha asks curious, and for a moment Tony looks like he is pondering it.

"Yeah," Tony admits, walking over to Natasha, and so she lifts the ring boundary so that he can climb in.

Once Tony is in the ring the two of them walk over to the center.

"How exactly is this going to work?" Tony asks curious, then before he can react Natasha has kicked his legs out from under him and he has fallen onto his back.

"Like that," Natasha reveals. "I'm going knock you down, you're gonna try to stop me," Natasha explains, stressing the try.

"If you wanted to get me on my back, all you had to do was ask," Tony jokes, though both of them know that neither of them would betray Pepper like that, and Tony gets back on his feet.

"Tony, I know you are Iron Man, with or without the suits which are apart of who you are now, but that is exactly why you need to develop your fighting skills," Natasha explains.

"My fighting skills are pretty good," Tony argues.

"But not as good as they can be. What if you're in a situation where you can't access an actual suit?" Natasha asks.

"I'd invent my way out of it," Tony says, without missing a beat, and Natasha can't help but smile at that, as she knows that's true.

"Ever so, I'd still feel better if you had some more hand to hand lessons," Natasha admits.

"So, this is about you?" Tony asks, though he is a little touched.

"No, it's about wanting to help you," Natasha tells him. "And besides don't you want a distraction so that you can actually sleep?" Natasha asks.

"Desperately," Tony admits. "Try not to hurt me too bad," Tony requests, there being a double meaning to his words as he has come to trust Natasha, and considers her to be one of his best friends, so he knows that means she is in the perfect position to hurt him.

"I'd be doing the exact opposite of my intention if I did," Natasha responds. "Remember, I'm going to knock you down. You're gonna try to stop me," Natasha explains as that will give her a good idea of what Tony's current skill is.

"Got it," Tony responds, and the two of them start to spar together. Even though Natasha is beyond superior, and Tony gets on knocked on his ass many times, he does truly enjoy himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN** : Okay, I'm going to update every second day for both my current stories, but I decided to alternate so that I update this one day then my other story the next day. So, enjoy an update sooner than you were expecting. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. So, I hope you do too, thank you for all the support. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**December 23** **rd** **2012**

Almost three months have passed since Natasha gave Tony fighting lessons to help with his insomnia and since then his insomnia, and PTSD thanks to New York, has only gotten worse.

Arriving home from a mission, late at night, having not even checked in at the Triskelion yet, Natasha turns on her TV for background noise as she starts to get changed. As she is getting changed Natasha hears something which causes her to stop what she is doing and instead watches the TV.

" _There's no word yet on the status of Tony Stark. After his public challenge of the Mandarin earlier today his Malibu Mansion has been destroyed. There is no word as to whether Mr Stark escaped the destruction,"_ The news reporter says, and Natasha watches as footage of the Malibu Mansion crashing into the ocean is played.

"Damn it Tony," Natasha says worried, wondering why on earth he would publicly challenge a terrorist. Heading to where she keeps her phones Natasha grabs the right one and starts to check it.

Unsurprisingly Natasha finds that she has a lot of miss calls, and text messages, but to her disappointment, and concern, she none from who she is hoping to hear from. After checking her phone Natasha returns the call of the person who has left her the most calls and texts.

"Nat!" Peter's voice says after only a couple of rings. "The news is saying Dad's dead, but he can't be dead! He's not dead right? Please tell me he's not dead," Peter says, talking very quickly and clearly getting upset, believing that Natasha will have the answers he needs.

"Pete, breathe," Natasha tells him, in a kind voice. "I just got home from a mission. I'm going to look into things. I'll find out what really going on, I promise," Natasha tells him, knowing that that is the best promise she can give him at the moment.

"I can't lose him," Peter tells Natasha and she can hear the pain in his voice, which she truly hates.

"I know, маленький," Natasha tells him.

"When Dad was missing in Afghanistan, I was scared every day that I was going to lose him, I was sure I was going to," Peter admits. "Nat, I can't go through that again," Peter admits, his voice breaking and Natasha desperately wishes she could hug him, hold him, protect him from this pain.

"Pete, your Dad is strong, he's the strongest person I know," Natasha admits, including Thor and the Hulk in that. "And he's…. beyond stubborn. He's not going to stop fighting to come home to you," Natasha informs Peter, as if there is one thing she knows it is that.

"You think so?" Peter asks, sounding uncertain.

"I know so," Natasha says, knowing it will take a hell of a lot to keep Tony away from Peter. "I'll figure out what's going on, Pete, and as soon as I know something I'll let you know," Natasha promises. "But until then I need you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, okay? Don't leave the apartment," Natasha says in a stern tone of voice. "If anyone but me comes to the apartment to take you, don't go with them, no matter what they say," Natasha instructs. "Can you do that for me?" Natasha asks, as she needs to know Peter is safe while she figures out what happened to Tony.

"Yeah," Peter confirms.

"And don't watch the news, or look for information on the internet, right now it's just rumors; it won't do any good," Natasha explains. "I'll be in touch with the truth once I know it, okay?" Natasha asks.

"Okay," Peter responds. "I Love you, Nat," Peter tells her, causing Natasha to smile softly.

"I know, Bud," Natasha tells him. "I'll talk to you soon," Natasha says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Peter Natasha makes another call, and even though she hoped otherwise the call goes straight to voicemail, just like she was expecting.

"Hey, it's me," Natasha says. "I know you're too stubborn to die, but I also figure you're too busy to check your messages," Natasha admits. "But if by some chance you do, give me a call, let me know how I can help. I'm…just call if you get this," Natasha says, before hanging up, even though there is so much more she would like to say.

Once more once she finishes her call Natasha makes a third phone call.

"Rhodes," Rhodey's voice answers a after a few rings.

"Have you heard from him?" Natasha asks, without any pleasantries.

"Not yet," Rhodey admits, honestly not at all surprised to hear from Natasha as honestly he was expecting a call from her a lot sooner.

"I spoke to Peter, he's terrified," Natasha reveals.

"I'm not surprised," Rhodey admits as he has purposely not called Peter because he doesn't know anything yet, he has nothing that will help the young boy. "We're working on it. Trying to figure out exactly what happened," Rhodey admits.

"Why the hell did he publicly challenge the Mandarin?" Natasha asks, wanting to know exactly what is going on, and even though there is anger in Natasha's voice Rhodey knows that at the core there is worry.

"Happy," Rhodey answers, simply. "He was badly hurt in one of the explosions. Tony took it about how you'd expect," Rhodey says and Natasha knows exactly what that means.

"I told Peter I'd find out what really happened. That's what I'm going to do," Natasha informs Rhodey.

"I figured," Rhodey says, knowing that Natasha would be doing that just as much for herself as for Peter, but he also knows she will never admit that. "I'll let you know if I get anything concrete," Rhodey tells her.

"I'll do the same," Natasha responds. "Watch your back, Jim," Natasha tells him.

"You too, Nat," Rhodey says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Rhodey Natasha quickly gets change so she can get to work trying to find out what happened to Tony both so that she can keep her promise to Peter, and because she desperately wants to know.

* * *

Having worked all through the night to figure out what happened to Tony Natasha was beyond relieved when she received a call from Rhodey who told her that Tony is alive, but has to finish something before coming home.

Due to the call from Rhodey, and the fact that she has a promise to keep, Natasha has made her way to New York, so that she can tell Peter what is going on in person, and keep an eye on him; protect him if needed.

Having purposely made sure that she wasn't followed Natasha has made her way to the Parker apartment. Once more making sure she wasn't followed, Natasha knocks on the door to the apartment, and after a few seconds May opens it.

"Do you have news?" May asks, the second she has the door open, honestly very glad to see Natasha.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms, as she walks in her room, and as she does, out of habit she looks around for any danger. "Is Peter awake?" Natasha asks curious.

"I don't think he went to sleep," Ben admits, clearly concerned. "Are you here with good news or bad?" Ben asks worried.

"Good," Natasha answers. "He in his room?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah," May says, looking relieved as she is relieved not just for Peter's sake but because she was concerned for Tony.

"I'll explain what is going on once I talk to Peter," Natasha explains, before heading to his room, knowing that she has to talk to Peter first, as he is most important.

Getting to Peter's room Natasha gently knocks on the door.

"Pete, it's Nat," Natasha says as she knocks and seconds later the door opens. The second she sees Peter Natasha knows that Ben is right; Peter didn't get any sleep.

"Please tell me he's alive," Peter begs, honestly not sure what he'll do if Natasha tells him his Dad is gone.

"He is," Natasha says, and Peter basically throws himself into Natasha's arms.

"I was so scared," Peter admits, his voice muffled.

"I know," Natasha says, as she kisses the head of the eleven-year-old, trying to do her best to comfort him.

"Where is he? When will he be okay?" Peter asks, as he pushes himself out of Natasha's arms, so that he can look at her.

"Not for a little while маленький," Natasha admits. "You Dad needs to deal with something before he can come home, to make sure everything, and everyone, is safe," Natasha explains. "But he'll be home as soon as he can," Natasha explains.

"Can I call him?" Peter asks, really wanting to talk to his father.

"Not right now," Natasha admits, and she hates seeing the disappointment on Peter's face.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Peter asks, looking a lot younger than he is, needing Natasha to reassure him.

"I'm sure," Natasha promises, as she hugs Peter again, and as Peter returns the hug Natasha realizes that he is basically clinging to her; like he is afraid to let go, and so she just holds him as long as he needs.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha, who stayed for breakfast once Peter was finally wiling to let go of her, and explained to Ben and Mary what happened, is leaving the Parker apartment. After leaving the apartment Natasha doesn't head back to DC, or even to the tower, rather she heads across to the building across the road and makes her way to the roof. Once she is on the roof Natasha sets herself up in a position so that she can see both the main entrance to the building and the ways into the Parker apartment that don't use the front door.

After picking her spot Natasha makes herself comfortable, though her gun isn't out of reach, not planning on leaving any time soon.

* * *

After about fifteen hours sitting on the roof watching, being prepared to protect Peter, May and Ben if needed, using her training to ignore the cold, Natasha's phone rings, and she answers it without even looking at the screen.

"Yeah," Natasha answers.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" Tony's voice responds, and Natasha can't help but grin.

"Maybe," Natasha answers, purposely being coy.

"I got your message, it certainly seemed like you missed me," Tony teases, though because he knows Natasha so well he knows what she wasn't saying, and that means a lot to him.

"Are you calling because you've come to your senses and realized that you need my help?" Natasha asks curious, purposely changing the subject.

"Not this time," Tony answers, deciding not to say that he could always use Natasha's help. "I'm in LA, and I can't leave for a few days, but I spoke to Peter and…." Tony starts to says.

"He's terrified, desperate to see you," Natasha finishes, knowing that.

"Exactly," Tony finishes. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could bring him to LA. Mary and Ben could, but honestly, considering everything, I'd feel better knowing he was with you," Tony admits.

"It's not even close to being a lot to ask," Natasha informs Tony. "Of course, I can bring him," Natasha says. "Just give me a couple of hours to make sure we can travel safety," Natasha requests.

"Of course," Tony responds. "Maybe arrange it for mid-morning; let him have Christmas morning with Ben and May," Tony suggests, feeling like his son deserves that.

"He'd like that," Natasha admits, knowing that. "Once I've arranged it I'll send you the info," Natasha tells Tony.

"Cool. I'll text you the details of where we are," Tony responds. "Nat, thanks," Tony says gratefully.

"Aren't we beyond thank yous?" Natasha asks, and Tony chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Tony admits.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tony," Natasha admits.

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Tony responds. "I'll see you when you get here," Tony tells Natasha.

"See you then," Natasha says, before hanging up, honestly feeling a true sense of relief.

* * *

Hours later, and for Natasha no sleep, later she is walking into a facility with Peter, who has actually managed to get some sleep. A facility where Tony said he, Pepper and Rhodey are.

"Stay close, Pete," Natasha tells him, even though Peter is right next to her, and Peter nods in response.

Together Peter and Natasha continue to make their way through the corridors until they finally see two people they recognize.

"DAD!" Peter yells excitedly as he runs towards his father, and honestly Natasha is very glad that there is no one else around.

"Hey Kid," Tony says as he happily hugs his son, holding him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you," Tony says as he hugs him tightly, and kisses the top of his head, and being able to tell how glad they are to be reunited Natasha smiles softly.

"I've missed you too," Peter responds, as he clings to his father, and honestly Tony is clinging to his son just as much.

"Nat," Tony greats with a simple nod, looking over Peter's head, though he does look glad to see her.

"Tony, you're looking pretty good for a man the world thinks is dead," Natasha comments, feeling the need to make a joke.

"We'll I aim to surprise," Tony comments. "Wait, you think I'm good looking?" Tony asks curious, and he and Natasha just exchange amused looks. "I knew it," Tony says, sounding rather proud of himself, so he causes Natasha to roll her eyes in a playful way.

"I was so scared," Peter admits, without moving away from his father so his voice is a little muffled.

"I know," Tony says as he hugs his son tightly, feeling bad about that. "But I'm okay, Kiddo. I'm not going anywhere," Tony assures him.

"Good," Peter says, sounding glad, holding onto his father tighter.

"You hungry, Kid?" Tony asks his son curious, trying to distract him, and Peter nods. "Come on, there is a pretty great vending machine around the corner," Tony explains to his son, and even though they break apart Peter doesn't move away from his father. "Let's go," Tony says, before walking away from Natasha and Rhodey, his arm being around Peter as they go.

After Tony and Peter walk away Rhodey walks over to Natasha.

"Pepper is in isolation why Tony figures out how to stabilize her," Rhodey explains, answering Natasha's unasked question.

"How long does he think that will take?" Natasha asks curious.

"A couple of days," Rhodey answers. "Tony's also going to remove the Arc Reactor for his chest," Rhodey explains.

"I didn't think that was possible," Natasha admits, sounding shocked, remembering all Tony went through to find a cure for being poisoned by it; rather than just removing it.

"I didn't either, but he's sure he's going to be able to do it," Rhodey explains, suspecting it might have something to do with extremis.

"And what just live with a hole in his chest?" Natasha asks, with a from. "Jim, he has no sternum! His ribs have been separated. Not to mention all the damage to his lungs, and the rest of his body that was done to accommodate the arc!" Natasha says and because he has spent so much time around her over the last couple of years Rhodey can hear the worry. "What's he going to do about that?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know," Rhodey admits, as he honestly has a lot of the same concerns. "He also destroyed the Iron Legion," Rhodey says, feeling like he might as well drop another bomb on Natasha while she is already worried.

"He what?" Natasha asks shocked, as he knows how much those suits mean to him.

"Yep, shocked the hell out of me too," Rhodey admits. "You know how Tony's mind works, he's probably seeing something we're not," Rhodey comments.

"Maybe," Natasha says with a frown, feeling concerned.

* * *

A few hours later, while Rhodey, Pepper and Peter are asleep, Natasha, despite her own exhaustion has made her way to the workshop where Tony is working on stabilizing extremis.

"You really destroyed the legion," Natasha says as she walks in.

"I see you and Rhodey have been talking about me again," Tony says, honestly not at all surprised as he was expecting it.

"He also said you're going to get rid of the Arc in your chest," Natasha says, as she sits down on one of the benches. "Which is strange because I know what that will mean," Natasha comments.

"You're the one who told me that I am Iron Man, even without the suit," Tony reminds Natasha.

"Yeah, because you are, and always will be, but I also know the suits are apart of you," Natasha comments. "And I know what the Arc symbolizes to you; not to mention the effect it's had on your body, are you really going to let go of all that?" Natasha asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"it's time," Tony admits, putting down what he is doing and walking over to Natasha. "Nat, over the last few days I had no suit, and it was like everything that I've been feeling since New York, came to the surface, and somehow it didn't crush me," Tony explains. "I used the armors as a cocoon, a way to keep everyone but Peter at a distance, a way to keep a distance between myself and everything going on around me, but if I want to progress, I can't keep doing that," Tony admits.

"Okay, I'm going to say something, and you can take it how you want," Natasha says, giving a warning that she would have never given a couple of years ago.

"Okay," Tony says, having a feeling he might not like what Natasha is going to stay.

"That's bullshit," Natasha says simply. "Yes, there have been times where you've used your suits to keep almost everyone at a distance, but that doesn't mean that the only way for you to progress is to get rid of everything," Natasha tells him. "You are Iron Man, without or without the suit, and I'm glad you've finally realized that, but you've always believed that you survived Afghanistan for a reason, and that since then you know what you have to do. So, I can't help but wonder if getting rid of the arc, and the Legion, is what you truly want, what you truly believe is right, or whether it's just what you think people want you to do," Natasha admits. "Maybe you should think about who you're really doing this for," Natasha says, before jumping down from the bench and heading out of the workshop, giving Tony a lot to think about.

* * *

A little while after Natasha left Tony, she is sound asleep the bunk she claimed, or at least she was until the door is basically thrown open and the light is turned on. Reacting on instinct she pulls a gun and points it at the person who turns out to be Tony.

"What's so wrong about doing something because it's what people I care about want?" Tony asks, as he closes the door, sounding angry.

"What's wrong with it is that you're not being true to yourself," Natasha informs him, as she puts her gun back under her pillow, and sits up.

"Says the triple impostor, double agent," Tony says, lashing out because Natasha has a point.

"That's what makes me expert in being what people want you to be," Natasha tells him in a calm voice; recognizing exactly what he is doing.

"I thought I lost her, Nat," Tony reveals, sitting down on the end of Natasha's bunk, there being no question about who he is talking about. "And I know I don't want that," Tony admits, pain in his voice. "I meant want I said earlier, I have been using the suits as a cocoon, and I can't help thinking that if I keep them then I'm going to lose Pepper," Tony reveals.

"Do you really want the reason you don't lose her to be giving up a part of yourself?" Natasha asks. "Look Tony. I'm not going to tell you what to do because no one can. Not Me, not Pepper, not Rhodey, not even Peter. What I can say is that if getting rid of the arc is what you really want, if you truly believe that the suits are just a crutch, then maybe you should get rid of it, but you've got to make sure your reasons are about you, not anyone else," Natasha tells him.

"This whole perceptive thing you do can be really annoying," Tony informs Natasha.

"You don't just like it when I'm right," Natasha responds. "Whatever you decide I've got your back, you know that, I just want to make sure you make this decision for yourself," Natasha explains, as she can see regret and resentment if he doesn't.

"Thanks Nat," Tony responds. "I should get back to work," Tony says, standing up.

"Just think about what I said," Natasha requests.

"I will," Tony says, heading back out the room, turning the light off as he goes. After Tony leaves Natasha once more makes herself comfortable and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Ever since Natasha and Peter arrived in LA Tony has been working on stabilizing Pepper and making a decision about what to do about the arc. It is early morning, Natasha, Peter, and Rhodey are sitting together having breakfast that Rhodey went to get when Tony and Pepper walk in.

"Aunt Pepper!" Peter says happily. "Does that mean you're okay? Did Dad fix you?" Peter asks curious, as Pepper and Tony walk to the table.

"Yeah, he did," Pepper confirms as she takes a seat.

"How do you feel?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Better," Pepper admits.

"That's good," Natasha tells her, looking glad.

"Got to say, I think I've done some of my best work," Tony jokes.

"Always so modest," Pepper says with a loving smile.

"Of course," Tony responds, with a grin. "Nat, can we talk?" Tony asks, looking at her, and Natasha is pretty sure she knows exactly what Tony wants to talk about.

"Sure," Natasha says, standing up.

"Make sure you have some fruit too, Pal, not just waffles," Tony tells his son.

"Yes Dad," Peter responds as Natasha and Tony leave the room, as Pepper and Rhodey start to talk about thing things that have happened that are okay for Peter to hear about, though Rhodey also wonders what Tony is going to talk to Natasha about.

* * *

After leaving the others Natasha and Tony head to a deserted corridor, so that they can have their conversation in private.

"You've made a decision," Natasha says, being able to tell that, as she turns to face Tony.

"Yeah, honestly I've been going back and forth," Tony admits. "I thought about what you said, about what removing it would mean, what keeping it in will mean," Tony explains.

"And?" Natasha asks, truly interested in what Tony is going to decide to do.

"I'm not going to remove it," Tony reveals, a s this has been a very difficult decision for him. "You were right. I was going to do it for the wrong reasons," Tony admits. "I figured out the protocol, I know how I would remove it, and I might one day, but I'm not going to now," Tony reveals, and Natasha nods.

"I think that's a good decision," Natasha tells him. "But I would have supported you if you decided to remove it, and will if you do," Natasha explains, though she is pretty sure he isn't going to.

"I know," Tony says, with a nod. "I'm not going to rebuild the legion, not even going to build a new suit for a while, and I'm going to try to make things work with Pepper," Tony reveals, as he wants Natasha to know everything he's decided; though he knows that if necessary the day may come where he does rebuild a different version of the legion.

"I figured," Natasha admits.

"How'd you know that keeping it is what I truly wanted deep down?" Tony asks curious, feeling truly vulnerable around Natasha, not because of how deadly she is, or how good of a spy she is, but because of how easily she can see who he really is; even the parts he tries desperately to hide.

"I know you," Natasha answers simply. "You may be pretty good at being what people want you to be, but I can see you really are, Tony," Natasha tells him, taking a step closer. "You're a good man, who doesn't need a suit to be a hero, but who feels comforted, safe, and stronger, by having it be apart of you," Natasha says, reaching out and putting her hand on his chest, on the arc. "This doesn't just keep your heart beating, it's apart of your heart," Natasha says, knowing that as she has learnt that in the past couple of years.

"It really is," Tony says, as he reaches out and puts his hand on Natasha's, and the two of them exchange smiles, and after a few moments Natasha moves her hand. "So, Rhodey and Pepper are flying back to New York, but after I go collect some very important things from the wreckage Pete and I are driving; want to join?" Tony asks curious.

"Tempting," Natasha admits. "But I need to get back to DC; I'm pretty sure Fury is going to get fed up with me ignoring his calls soon," Natasha reveals.

"Probably," Tony says amused, feeling quite impressed that Natasha is ignoring Fury. "At least stay for breakfast," Tony tells her.

"That was the plan," Natasha says and once she does the two of them head back to the other room and join Peter, Pepper and Rhodey for a very enjoyable breakfast; it being more than clear that everyone is happy that Tony and Pepper are okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support, I am constantly overwhelmed by you. I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**March 24** **th** **2013**

Just under three months have passed since Tony decided not to remove the arc reactor from his chest, a decision he has stuck too. While Tony hasn't started work on a new Iron Man suit yet, he does have some ideas in his mind.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Natasha, who has been working missions with Steve Rogers over the past few weeks, is getting off the elevator in the top floor of Stark, now named Avengers, Tower. As she steps out of the elevator Natasha finds Peter racing remote controlled cars with a sandy haired boy who looks to be about the same age as Peter.

"NAT!" Peter says happily as he sees Natasha.

"Hey Pete," Natasha greats, walking over to him, as Peter hurries towards her, and once he is close enough he hugs her.

"I've missed you," Peter informs Natasha.

"Missed you too," Natasha admits.

"You're Black Widow," The boy, Harley Keener, says shocked, as Natasha and Peter break apart.

"Call me Nat," Natasha requests, and Harley just looks amazed.

"Nat this is Harley, he's my friend," Peter reveals. "Dad met him when he was in Tennessee he's going staying for Spring Break and come back for a few weeks over summer," Peter explains, looking excited.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you. It's nice to meet you Harley," Natasha tells him.

"It's nice to meet you too," Harley responds, starting to get over his shock.

"Speaking of your Dad, is he in the workshop?" Natasha asks curious, as that's what she assumes.

"Yep," Peter confirms.

"Cool," Natasha says, and she starts to walk away but then she gets an idea. "If you want to see how fast the cars can go, the wood paneling in the screening room is the perfect environment," Natasha explains, causing both boys to grin.

"Thanks Nat," Peter says. "Come on," he says to Harley and while the two of them head to the screening room Natasha heads to the workshop.

Due to the fact that she gave input into the renovations Natasha knows her way around the tower well and so she heads straight to the lab, and because she has full access she walks straight into where Tony is working.

"Only you would find a kid to adopt while on the run," Natasha says as she walks into the workshop, sounding amused.

"I see you've met Harley," Tony realizes, turning to look at her as Natasha sits down on a bench.

"Yep," Natasha confirms. "Pete says they're already friends," Natasha reveals.

"Yeah, I know," Tony says, looking glad about that. "When I was in Rose Hill I broke into his garage, he shot at me with a potato gun," Tony reveals, sounding almost proud, and Natasha laughs. "He's a good kid, Nat. smart; saved me," Tony admits. "His Dad walked out on him almost seven years ago. He's got a little sister, who he looks after, who never knew her father. His mom's working two jobs; doing her best," Tony reveals, as he made it clear that Harley's sister could come to the tower too, but their mother is hesitant because she is only six years old, and not turning seven until December.

"So, you've decided to be there for him, them, be his father figure," Natasha says. After getting to know Tony so well she isn't at all surprised as she knows that he has a soft spot for kids who lacking in good parents; not surprising when you know what he went through as a kid.

"I don't think I decided on anything," Tony admits. "I just knew what I wanted to do, what I need to do; and that's be there for him, and his sister; be someone they can count on," Tony reveals.

"I get that," Natasha admits as she feels the same way about Peter. She didn't really decided to play a role in his life, or to care about him, it just happened because after meeting him she couldn't imagine not being there for him; and certainly couldn't imagine not caring about him.

"I know you do," Tony responds, and the two of them drift into a very comfortable silence.

"How much work do you have right now?" Natasha asks curious, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"No more than usual," Tony answers. "Why what's up?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm having a problem with my gauntlets," Natasha admits.

"I thought you didn't like asking me for favors?" Tony asks, as while he doesn't mind making stuff for Natasha and she always accepts it when it is his decision to make it, she doesn't like asking for things as, he suspects, she doesn't want him to think that she is only using him for his skills.

"I don't, so if you don't want to I get it, I just through I would ask," Natasha admits, as she never wants Tony to think she is using him; because she isn't.

"Give them here," Tony requests, sticking out his hand and Natasha jumps down from where she is sitting and hands over both her gauntlets which are under her civilian clothes. "What kind of problems you having?" Tony asks, as he starts to inspect them.

"The bites don't seem as strong, and there is a delay in the Grappling Hook release," Natasha explains. "SHIELD scientist say they're fine, but…."

"You want a second opinion," Tony realizes. "A better one,"

"Exactly," Natasha confirms, and Tony nods.

Over the next couple of minutes Tony inspects the gauntlets closely and connects them to a machine so that he can get a better idea about what is going on.

"There's definitely some damage to the internal mechanisms," Tony admits. "And I can see where some improvements can be made," Tony admit, looking at Nat. "I can work something up, how long before you need it?" Tony asks curious.

"Honestly, as soon as possible," Natasha admits, feeling a little bit of guilt about that. "I'll need them to go into the field," Natasha explains.

"Then I better get to work," Tony says, with a grin, and he stops what he is doing so that he can get to work on what Natasha needs.

"Thanks Tony," Natasha says a gratefully.

* * *

A few hours later Tony has made Natasha new gauntlets and the two of them are having a very enjoyable dinner with Peter and Harley, and even though Harley was obviously amazed and shocked about meeting the famous Natasha Romanoff he quickly becomes a lot more comfortable.

* * *

**May 6** **th** **2013**

Ever since Tony made her updated versions of her gauntlets Natasha has been using them for every mission; to great success.

It is a Monday morning and even though she is waiting for a mission brief with Clint and Steve she isn't paying attention to them as she is on a group chat message with Tony, Peter, Harley, and even though she isn't texting herself Harley's sister is involved as well, usually telling her brother what to say. As she reads a message about the things Peter, Harley and Tony plan to make together over the summer Natasha can't help but grin, and feel like it is something she is truly apart of.

"What's got you so happy?" Clint asks curious as he notices the look.

"Summer plans," Natasha answers.

"I didn't think SHIELD agents got typical vacations," Steve comments, feeling confused as he is still trying to make sense of things.

"They don't," Clint confirms, feeling confused. "Who are your plans with?" he asks curious, but before Natasha has the chance to avoid the question Fury walks in to begin their mission brief.

Even though both Clint and Steve are curious neither question Natasha once the meeting is over. Clint doesn't as he figures he won't get an answer, while Steve doesn't feel comfortable enough to.

* * *

**June 26** **th** **2013**

Over seven weeks have passed since Clint realized Natasha has a secret that she isn't sharing and even though he has been beyond curious, and realized that the secret is probably connected to why she's randomly disappeared a lot over the past few years, he hasn't asked what is going on as he respects her; plus he figures she won't explain.

As Peter has finished school for the year, Tony has picked him, and a couple of bags of his stuff, up from his aunt and uncles house as Peter will be spending all summer with Tony, something which they are both truly excited for.

"You ready to go?" Tony asks his son once they are in the car.

"Beyond ready," Peter informs his dad, and seeing his excited look Tony pulls away from the curb and starts to drive them back to the tower.

* * *

Not long after they left Queens Tony and Peter arrive at the tower and as they walk into what Tony has effectively called 'The Stark Floor' they are both surprised, but glad, to find Natasha waiting.

"Nat!" Peter says, dropping his bag to run over and hug her.

"Hey маленький," Natasha says as she returns the hug.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Peter says surprised.

"Me either," Tony admits, though he is glad.

"Like I would miss your first night here," Natasha informs him, as they break apart.

"Dad, said we're doing whatever I want for dinner; are you staying?" Peter asks curious.

"Of course," Natasha answers.

"And you're going to be around a lot this summer too, right?" Peter asks, as he really hopes so.

"I intend to," Natasha says, knowing that is the best she can do as she never knows when her SHIELD work is going to take her away.

"Good," Peter says relieved. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room, but then can we go into the workshop, Dad?" Peter asks curious.

"Sure," Tony answers with a grin, and once he does Peter grabs his stuff and takes it to his room. After Peter leaves Tony walks over to Natasha. "I thought you were supposed to be in DC, or somewhere classified," Tony comments, knowing that Natasha has been based in DC for the past few months.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be," Natasha comments.

"Yeah, you are," Tony confirms, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

Hours later Peter is in bed while Natasha and Tony are sitting on the couch in the Stark area, both drinking beers.

"So, he's going to stay at the tower all summer?" Natasha asks, as while Peter usually spends the whole summer with Tony, she is surprised that he is having Peter stay at a place where there is possibility of others meeting him.

"Bruce said he's going to be overseas until the end of the summer; he's working with a doctor who's doing some pretty fascinating work," Tony admits. "If he gets back sooner, we'll go to the apartment," Tony says as he still has another property in New York, honestly more than one, but there is one he usually stays with Peter. "I trust Bruce, but…."

"You'd rather the others didn't find out about him, I know," Natasha says nodding in understanding. "Harley gets here on July twenty second, right?" Natasha asks, knowing that she is planning on being around when Harley is in New York.

"Yep, it's all arranged," Tony confirms. "I talked to Jill last night, on the ninth of August I'm going to fly down and get Kenzie. She'll stay for the weekend and on the thirteenth, I'll fly both her and Harley home," Tony explains.

"That's good, I know she really wants to be here for Peter's birthday," Natasha comments, knowing that she planned to be in New York for Peter's birthday and now she might try to be around for longer.

"I think that's why Jill agreed," Tony admits.

"Three kids running around this place, you ready for that?" Natasha asks, with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, I think I am," Tony says, with a fond smile, and because he is clearly so happy Natasha can't help but smile too.

Over the next few minutes Natasha and Tony drift into silence and sit side by side on the couch until the elevator opens and Pepper walks out.

"Pep, you're home!" Tony says, sounding glad to see her.

"Yep, hey Nat," Pepper greats, as she takes off her shoes, and leaves them near the elevator, not even to see Natasha in what is technically hers, Tony and Peter's private floor.

"Hey," Natasha responds.

"Did I miss seeing Peter?" Pepper asks curious, looking a little disappointed, as she walks over.

"Yeah, he went to bed about half an hour ago," Tony explains, as Pepper gets close enough and the two of them great each other with a kiss.

"Speaking of bed, I think I'm going to head there myself," Natasha says, before downing the rest of her beer. "I'll see you both in the morning," Natasha says, standing up. "Night,"

"Goodnight Nat," Pepper tells her.

"Night," Tony responds and Natasha heads to the elevator heading to her private floor which she doesn't spend a whole lot of time in as she is usual on the Stark, or common, floors.

* * *

**July 24** **th** **2013**

It's been a month since Peter's summer vacation begun and ever since he has been truly enjoying his holiday at the tower. Even though Natasha has been jugging SHIELD work and being in New York Natasha has managed to spend a lot of time doing both.

As Harley has been in New York for a couple of days Natasha has been as well. It is a Wednesday afternoon and Tony, Peter, Harley and Natasha are all in the workshop at the tower. While Tony, Peter and Harley are working on something together Natasha is just sitting on a bench and watching them; honestly, she likes to watch the way the three of them work together as it is effortless.

"This is so cool," Harley says, with a grin. "It seems like it is already intuitive, and we're not even finished," Harley comments.

"That's the point, right Dad?" Peter asks, as that's what he thinks.

"Yep," Tony confirms.

"Sir, you are meant to be meeting Miss Potts for dinner in ninety minutes," JARVIS informs Tony, and form the look on his face Natasha guesses that he completely forgot.

"Thanks J," Tony answers.

"Hey Boys, I think we're running low on snacks," Natasha comments. "Why don't you go get some more," Natasha suggests, so that she and Tony can have a chance to talk alone.

"Time for boring adult talk?" Peter asks, looking between his Dad and Natasha, and Natasha just gives him a look. "Right, we should get more snacks," Peter says to Harley, as he starts to head out of the lab.

"One look and that's it? We go to get snacks," Harley asks shocked as he follows Peter.

"Yep," Peter confirms, as he and Harley head out of the lab.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Natasha asks.

"No," Tony answers, and Natasha gives him the same look she gave Peter.

"Okay, yes," Tony admits. "I arranged dinner, got us tickets to a Broadway show, and now I have to call and cancel," Tony says, looking a little disappointed about that.

"You know, last time I checked making things work means that you actually attend date night," Natasha comments. "You should go. I'll stay with the boys. I can handle a Mario Cart competition on my own," Natasha says with a grin.

"What if you get called for a mission?" Tony asks concerned, as he knows that's always a possibility.

"Then I'll call Rhodey, or even you and Pepper, and not leave until one of you gets here," Natasha tells him, and honestly Tony doesn't need to hear the last part as he knows that Natasha wouldn't leave the boys alone. "Tony, I know how important trying to make things work with Pepper is to you, you should go," Natasha says, and while Natasha is right and making things work with Pepper is important to him Tony can't deny that there is a not so small part of him that would rather stay home with Natasha and his boys.

"Okay, I'll go," Tony finally decides.

"Sir, Young Mr Peter is asking if he and Young Mr Harley can return or if you and Miss Romanoff are still having boring adult conversations that you don't want them to hear," JARVIS comments, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange amused looks.

"Yeah, tell them they can come in, J," Tony answers, and moments later Peter and Harley return.

* * *

A few hours, many pieces of pizza and many bowls of candy, later, Natasha, Harley, and Peter are in the Stark living area, doing what they have been doing for a while and playing Mario Cart.

"Come on, come on," Peter says.

"You're not going to win, I'm not going to let you," Harley tells him.

"Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to overtake you both," Natasha says, and at the last minute she overtakes both Harley and Peter, winning the game.

"OH COME ON!" Peter exclaims.

"Seriously, Nat?!" Harley objects, looking at her in shock.

"I told you I was good at this," Natasha tells the boys, a little amused at their reactions.

"You're not going to win the next one," Peter says, sounding determined.

"There's not going to be a next one. J, turn off the TV," Natasha requests.

"Yes Miss Romanoff," Jarvis answers.

"No! come on, one more game!" Harley objects.

"I already agreed to five more games, and it's way past bedtime," Natasha tells him. "It's time for bed," Natasha says, sounding stern.

"But Nat…." Peter starts to object.

"But nothing, it's almost midnight," Natasha says. "You both have five minutes until I check to make sure you have brushed your teeth and are in bed," Natasha explains, making it clear that she is serious, as she looks between the boys, both of whom realizes there is no point in arguing.

"Yes Nat," Peter and Harley say, and they both head to their rooms.

Just like she said, five minutes later, Natasha is checking to make sure the boys have done like she asked. First, she goes to Harley's room and finds him in bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Natasha asks.

"Yep,"

"Then lights out," Natasha tells him. "That means no Starkpad, or reading, or building something," Natasha tells him.

"I know," Harley says.

"If you need anything just ask JARVIS for me," Natasha tells him.

"I will," Harley confirms. "Night Nat," Harley tells her.

"Goodnight, Harley," Natasha says, before turning off the light, and heading to Peter's room where she finds he is in bed too. "Did you brush your teeth?" Natasha asks curious, as she walks over to him.

"Yep," Peter answers.

"You okay?" Natasha asks, and Peter nods. "Then get some sleep маленький," Natasha says, bending over and kissing his head. "No tech, no reading, no building, just sleep," Natasha tells him.

"I know," Peter answers. "Goodnight Nat,"

"Goodnight маленький," Natasha says, before heading to the door.

"Nat," Peter says, and Natasha turns around. "I'm really glad you walked into the workshop that day and Dad decided to tell you the truth," Peter informs her.

"I'm glad too," Natasha admits, before heading out of the room. Turning of the light and closing the door behind her.

After she leaves the boys Natasha heads back to the living room where she grabs a book and starts to read. Even though she knows that Jarvis can contact her anywhere in the building she would rather stay close incase one of the boys need her.

* * *

About an hour after Natasha started to read the elevator opens, Pepper and Tony walk out, so she closes what she is reading.

"Evening," Natasha greats.

"I'm going to head to bed," Pepper says, there being an edge to her voice. "Night Natasha," Pepper says, before leaving.

"Night Pepper," Natasha says as Pepper heads down the corridor. "Everything okay?" Natasha asks, as Tony walks over to her.

"The show was good, dinner was fine," Tony says, deciding not to get into the fact that Pepper felt he didn't really want to be out with her, and honestly he couldn't tell her she was wrong. "Are you really reading a book on Quantum Mechanics?" Tony asks shocked and feeling glad for this opportunity to change the subject.

"I figured it would be a good conversation starter," Natasha explains, having recognized the change of subject, and Tony just shakes his head in amusement, as of course Natasha would think that was a reasonable reason.

"How were the boys?" Tony asks curious.

"Good, they're probably going to sleep in tomorrow though," Natasha admits.

"Sounds like it was a good night then," Tony comments, feeling more than a little sad that he missed it.

"It was," Natasha admits. "Though I don't think either Peter or Harley were impressed with the fact that I won the most games of Mario Carts," Natasha admits.

"You know you're supposed to let them win," Tony tells Natasha.

"You never do," Natasha counters, as she knows that for a fact.

"True," Tony admits, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

"I should probably go to bed," Natasha says, but before she can even get up her phone goes off. "Or I guess not," Natasha says, after she reads what her phone says. "Tell Peter and Harley that I'm sorry I'm not going to be here when they wake up," Natasha requests.

"I will," Tony responds. "I don't know if be careful, or stay safe is the right thing to say, but…. Stay safe, Nat," Tony request, struggling to find the right way to say he doesn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'll see what I can do," Natasha says, with a slight smile as she realizes what Tony is trying to say. "Bye Tony," Natasha says, before getting up and leaving.

"Bye Nat," Tony says as he watches her go, and after Natasha leaves Tony goes to check on his boys before heading to bed himself, though he ends up sleeping in what will be Kenzie's room rather than the room he shares with Pepper.

* * *

**August 9** **th** **2013**

Just over two weeks have passed since Natasha stayed with Peter and Harley while Tony and Pepper went on a date and ever since Harley has very much enjoyed his time in New York, and he and Peter have become the best of friends.

It is Friday afternoon and Tony is in the elevator of Stark Tower with McKenzie 'Kenzie' Keener who he flew to Tennessee to pick up.

"Your rooms all ready for you," Tony assures Kenzie, who like her brother has sandy blond, curly hair.

"I get my own room!?" Kenzie asks excited.

"Yep," Tony confirms, smiling at how happy she is.

"Is Nat here?" Kenzie asks curious as she has spoken to Natasha a few times and she is really excited about meeting her in person.

"She should be," Tony says as the elevator opens to the Stark Floors, and as they step out Tony realizes that they are interrupting something as Natasha, Harley, and Peter are in the middle of what looks like a fierce nerf battle.

To Tony's amusement Peter and Harley are ganging up on Natasha, but unsurprisingly, she manages to not only dodge everything they send at her, but still hits them with the nerf bullets.

"Oh come on!" Harley objects as Natasha flips to avoid several bullets that were sent at her in rapid fire.

"That's amazing!" Kenzie says excited, causing her brother, Peter, and Natasha to look at her. "Can you teach me to flip like that?" Kenzie asks excited.

"We'll see," Natasha says, purposely not giving a straight answer. "It's nice to meet you in person, Kenzie," Natasha tells her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kenzie says.

"Pete, Harley, do you to want to show Kenzie to her room, and maybe get the two of us our own nerfs so we can join in?" Tony asks.

"Sure Dad," Peter answers.

"Come on, Kenz," Harley tells his little sister and the three of them head down the corridor.

"Flipping to avoid nerf bullets, isn't that a bit over dramatic?" Tony asks curious, as he walks towards Natasha, though he is clearly amused by her actions.

"Says the most overdramatic person on the planet," Natasha teases, though there is fondness in her voice. "How was the flight?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good, I think Kenzie enjoyed it," Tony admits. "Did you get the weekend off?" Tony asks curious as he knows Natasha was going to try to do that.

"Yep, barring any world ending event," Natasha explains. "So, how are we going to play this battle?" Natasha asks curious, her voice completely serious.

"I was thinking the four of us, against you," Tony explains. "It's the fairest option after all," Tony explains, not even being dramatic.

"You're on," Natasha tells him. "How about a little bet," Natasha suggests.

"I'm listening," Tony admits.

"Out of us, the person gets the most hits picks dinner, and the music for the rest of the weekend," Natasha tells Tony, smirking slightly.

"Deal," Tony responds, and the two of them shake hands.

A couple of minutes later Peter, Harley and Kenzie have rejoined and an epic nerf war, that ends up expanding to more than one floor, takes place and unsurprisingly, even though it's four against one, Natasha wins.

For the rest of the weekend Natasha doesn't get a call to work and she gets to spend the rest of the weekend, including celebrating Peter's twelfth birthday, with Tony, Peter, Harley and Kenzie.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **2013**

A little over three weeks have passed since Kenzie Keener came to New York for the weekend, and even though she was able to have that weekend completely away from SHIELD Natasha has been working a lot since then, meaning she hasn't been able to spend much of Peter's last month of school holidays with him.

As she wants to see Peter before he goes back to school, and returns to living with Ben and May, in a week Natasha is going to head to New York, but first she is meeting an old friend at a dive bar in DC.

"It's been a while," Natasha says as she slides into the booth across from her old friend, Melinda May.

"Too long," Melinda responds as while they spent a bit of time together after Coulson's death they haven't seen much of each other over the last few months. "How you been Nat?" Melinda asks curious.

"Pretty good, you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Not bad," Melinda admits, working hard to hide what she is really feeling from Natasha, even though she knows how difficult that is. "I called for a reason," Melinda admits.

"I figured," Natasha admits, as Melinda has never been one to call without a reason.

"I'm going back into the field, flying the bus for a team," Melinda explains, and as soon as she speaks Natasha is suspicious.

"On who's orders?" Natasha asks, knowing that will tell her a lot, and she is positive that Melinda wouldn't be doing it willingly.

"Nat…." Melinda starts to say.

"Who's orders May?" Natasha asks, as she really wants some idea about what is going on.

"Fury," Melinda answers. "I can't say anymore, Nat. I would if I could," Melinda admits, hoping that that that is enough of a hint to get Natasha to look into things as while Melinda knows she can't go against orders on this, she also knows Natasha deserves to know the truth; same with Clint.

"Okay," Natasha says, making a note of this so she can figure out what is going on. "Well, if this is really your going away then how about I buy you a drink?" Natasha suggests. "I doubt they have Haig, but they should have some decent whiskey," Natasha comments.

"I'd like that," Melinda admits, and once she does Natasha heads to the bar to get their drinks.

Once she has the drinks Natasha returns to Melinda and the two of them sit together and talk. While they both have secrets, things they don't talk about, they also understand each other so they have an enjoyable time.

After a couple of hours, and a couple of drinks with her old friend Natasha heads to New York to spend time with Tony, Peter, Pepper and Rhodey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**January 11** **th** **2014**

Over four months have passed since Natasha met up with Melinda and ever since she has been working so much, mainly with Steve Rogers, that she hasn't had many opportunities to spend time in New York.

Being unaware, for the moment, about the horrible situation Natasha is in, Tony is in his workshop working on plans, and prototypes, for several of his new Inventions.

"Sir, I believe there is something you need to see," JARVIS Informs Tony.

"Okay," Tony says, as he stops what he is doing. "Play it J," Tony requests, and Jarvis plays what looks like cellphone footage of a man with a metal arm, and mask, being garroted by a woman Tony finds all too familiar. "J, please don't tell me that's Nat," Tony says worried, as he watches Natasha get throw off. "Damn it," Tony says as he clearly sees her face and his fears are confirmed.

"There's more, Sir," JARIVS informs him.

"Play it," Tony requests, and to his complete horror he watches as Natasha is shot, and whoever was recording drops the phone. "Nat," Tony says, his voice barely above a whisper but full of pain and horror. "J, please tell me there is something more. Please tell me she is okay," Tony begs, hoping that his AI doesn't let him down.

"There is nothing more of Ms Romanoff, Sir," JARVIS answers. "But there is footage of this," JARVIS says before playing footage of what looks to be the same street of Steve getting arrested.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Tony mutters. "J I want any footage from the area, check all DC hospitals for Nat, hell check any vet clinics, and reports on doctors who are missing," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," JARIVS answers.

"That looks like Cap has been arrested," Tony realizes. "I want Metro Police, FBI, SHIELD, screw it, get me into every law enforcement agency that operates in the US, whether officially or unofficially, find any info on Nat," Tony requests, his voice hurried as he is trying to think logically, but he is extremely worried. "Or Rogers," he adds, as an afterthought.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis requests.

"And try every number I have for Nat," Tony instructs.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis answers.

"Come on Nat, give me something," Tony mutters to himself.

With everything he is, everything he has, there haven't been a lot of times where Tony has felt useless, but as he struggles to find information on Natasha, as he has no idea whether she is okay Tony knows he feels beyond useless. Honestly, he isn't sure what he hates more the fact that he doesn't know whether Natasha is okay; or the fact that there is nothing he can currently do to help her.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Tony continually tries to find information about what has happened to Natasha, and to his horror he hasn't been able to find anything. As he watches the footage of Natasha being shot for what feels like the hundredth time, doing so because he wants to figure out how bad the injury is, Tony doesn't even realize that tears are welling in his eyes.

"Sir…" JARVIS starts to say.

"Have you got something, J?" Tony asks, sounding desperate.

"No Sir; but young Mister Peter has arrived, he is making his way to the workshop," JARVIS explains.

"Thanks J," Tony answers, realizing he lost track of time as he didn't even realize that school had finished.

"Sir, I recommend wiping your eyes," JARVIS informs Tony, who does so and finishes just as Peter hurries in.

"Dad! Is Nat…." Peter starts to say, his voice breaking as he has clearly seen the same footage Tony.

"I don't know, Kid," Tony admits, as he walks over to his son and hugs him, knowing that he needs the hug just as much as Peter does. "I've got JARIVS trying to figure out what happened, but I don't know much right now," Tony admits, as he continues to hold his son.

"It's Nat, she's going to be okay, right?" Peter asks, his voice full of worry, as he looks up at his father, hoping his father has all the answers like he usually does.

"I hope so," Tony tells his son. "Pete, Nat's tough, strong, stubborn as hell, a survivor, pretty incredible really," Tony says, fondness clear in his voice. "She'll be doing everything in her power to get through whatever is going on, and that's a hell of a lot," Tony explains to his son, trying to make him feel better while trying not to think about his own worry.

"I can't lose her, Dad," Peter admits, tears coming to his eyes.

"I can't either," Tony admits, kissing the top of his head, wondering just when Natasha Romanoff became such an integral part of his life that he can't imagine it without her, as he and Peter break apart. "Pete, I want you to call your Aunt and Uncle, tell them you're going to stay here tonight," Tony says as he knows that he wants Peter close, and it is the safest option for him.

"Okay," Peter says with a nod. "I'll go do that in my room," Peter says, before leaving the lab.

"J? Anything new?" Tony asks, desperately needing to know more.

"No," Jarvis answers.

"Call Nat's family number," Tony requests, and Jarvis does jus that, unsurprisingly it goes straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's me…" Tony starts to say.

After leaving his father's workshop Peter heads to his bedroom, once he is in his bedroom he walks over to his bed, where he sits down and picks up a picture, a picture from his birthday of him, Tony, Natasha, Harley, and Kenzie. In the photo they are all laughing as they didn't realize that Rhodey took it, on Pepper's suggestion, to after.

"Don't leave us," Peter says, starting to cry.

* * *

Hours later Tony, who hasn't left the workshop, is once again watching the footage of Natasha being shot; footage that he has managed to cupelled together from more than once source, so that he can try to get every angle and figure out just how bad the injury is.

"Dad!" Peter says hurrying into the workshop, sounding excited, and just because he is watching Natasha get shot over and over again doesn't mean he wants his son to see that again and so he quickly turns it off.

"Pete, it's past your bedtime," Tony tells his son, feeling incredibly confused about why he sounds excited.

"She's okay, Dad! Nat's okay!" Peter says his voice full of hope, as he gets to his father's side.

"How do you know?" Tony asks, not being able to bring himself to hope.

"Look," Peter says, thrusting his phone at his father, and Tony takes it to have a look.

Having a look at the phone Tony sees that it is a message from a blocked number that simply says, _'I'm okay'_ followed by a smiley face.

"Pete, I know you want it to be from Nat, but we don't know it is. it could be from anyone," Tony explains to his son, wanting him to understand what is really going on as he doesn't want Peter to get his hopes up and then have them dashed in the future.

"Dad, it's Nat. she always ends her texts with a smiley face, and not an emoji one but an old school one, just like that!" Peter exclaims.

"She does do that," Tony mutters, not sure if he can bring himself to hope. "Jarvis call the number," Tony requests, as he does know it would be like Natasha to let Peter know she was okay if she could, as she wouldn't want to cause him pain; or worry.

"Just a moment, Sir," JARVIS says it will take him a moment to unblock it. "Sir, the number has been disconnected," Jarvis answers.

"Of course, it has," Tony mutters to himself. "JARVIS, get me everything you can on the number," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis answers.

"It's Nat, Dad. I know it is," Peter informs his father, sounding sure.

"I really hope you're right," Tony answers. "Come on, let's get you back to bed," Tony says, and for a moment Peter looks like he is going to object, but then he just nods, so they head out of the workshop.

Heading out of the workshop they head to Peter's room where Peter gets back into bed, and Tony tucks him in and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I know its hard right now, because you're so worried, but try to get some sleep," Tony tells his son.

"Will you wake me up if you find out anything about Nat?" Peter asks curious.

"If I find something concrete I will," Tony promises his son. "I love you, Peter,"

"Love you too, Dad," Peter responds and once he does Tony kisses his head, and heads out of the room.

As he leaves his sons room Tony walks into Pepper who has clearly just gotten home and is heading to their room.

"Tony," Pepper greats. "Is Peter here? I didn't think he was going to be," Pepper admits, sounding surprised.

"He's wasn't going to be, but he saw the footage," Tony says, and he realizes Pepper looks confused. "Which you clearly didn't," Tony realizes.

"I've been in meetings all day," Pepper admits. "What's going on?" Pepper asks curious, and a little concerned.

"There's footage online of Nat being shot in DC, she's with Cap, but I can't find out anything more than that; I don't know if she is okay," Tony admits, and even if she didn't know Tony as well as she did Pepper knows she would have been able to hear the pain in his voice. "I should get back to the workshop, Peter got a message he is sure is from Nat; Jarvis is running it down, I need to know if he's found something," Tony explains.

"Okay," Pepper says and she watches him go, wishing there was something she could do to help him, but knowing that the only thing that will truly help is knowing Natasha is oaky.

* * *

After a night of not sleeping Tony has only left the workshop to have breakfast with Peter, who he sent to school as he figured it was best. As Peter is gone Tony is once more in his workshop, looking at the footage he has memorized but yet still watches.

"Sir, all of SHIELDS files are being released online," Jarvis reveals.

"What?" Tony asks shocked.

"They seem to indicate that Hydra has been working form within SHIELD since the organization was founded," JARVIS explains, and Tony realizes that the events of the last day is starting to make a bit more sense.

"Make copies of everything J. I'll figure out a way to categories it," Tony comments. "Anything more on Nat?" Tony asks.

"The typing signature of person who released the files matches Miss Romanoff," JARIVS explains.

"That's something," Tony says, knowing that Jarvis would be right about that so it is at least a hint that Natasha is okay.

"Sir, there is a live news broadcast that you should watch," Jarvis explains.

"Play it," Tony says, turning to look at the screen, and he watches as Helicarries are destroyed and rain down over DC. "Bloody hell," Tony mutters, knowing that things are about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

**January 14** **th** **2014**

Two days have passed since SHIELD was destroyed and even though he is pretty confident that she is okay Tony has not heard from Natasha; considering everything going on he isn't overly surprised by that, but he is still concerned.

As she has to defend what is has occurred Natasha is sitting before congress, and because his connections Tony is watching a live stream from the tower. The second he sees Natasha walk into the room, and take her seat, Tony feels better than he has in days, and feels overwhelming joy.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?" The committee general asks Natasha.

"I don't know what there is left for him to say. I think the wreck in the middle of the Potomac made his point fairly eloquently," Natasha comments, and as she does Tony can't help but smirk.

"Well, he could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that he, and you, have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus," The Committee General says and Tony knows that while he is still trying to figure out the details he knows that that will be his, and the Avengers, responsibilities.

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence," Natasha points out.

"Many of which you seemed to have a personal hand in telling," The Committee General says, and Tony tenses, worried about what this will mean for Natasha.

"Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mounting off on Capitol Hill," one of the men, Scudder, says.

"Don't you even think about it," Tony mutters to himself, knowing he has no intention of letting anyone put Natasha in jail.

"You're not going to put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?" Natasha asks.

"Do enlighten us," Scudder says.

"Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So, if you want to arrest me, arrest me, you'll know where to find me," Natasha says, before getting up and leaving the room.

"Wow," Tony says, feeling both impressed and amazed. "J, save a copy of that," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS answers.

* * *

A couple of hours after she testified on Capitol Hill Natasha has made it to a safehouse of hers outside of DC. As she has to meet with Steve, Fury and Sam Wilson the following morning Natasha knows she can't go to New York, which she would very much like to do, quiet yet.

Even though she can't let her guard down Natasha knows that does have some time and so she has gotten into what she calls her family phone. Unsurprising there are a lot of missed calls and messages, figuring it will take a while Natasha starts to listen to the messages; the first of which being from Clint;

_What the hell, Nat? What the fuck is going on? Give me a call, please, let me know what I can do._

After Clint's message the next message plays and it is from Melinda;

_I'm with my team. I'm okay. Garret's Hydra; don't know who else is. I'll be in touch when I can. Watch your back, Nat. If you need me, you know how to reach me._

"Yeah, I do," Natasha mutters to herself as the next message plays;

" _Hey Nat, um, it's me, Harley,"_ Harley's voice says.

" _And Me, Kenzie,"_ Kenzie's voice adds.

" _We've seen the footage, and talked to Peter, and um, we just want to know that you're okay,"_ Harley's voice says _. "I know you must be really busy, but I just, really want to hear from you. I really want to know you're okay,"_ Harley's voice responds.

" _Me too,"_ Kenzie's voice says. _"Please, Nat. please be okay,"_ Kenzie begs and her voice gets upset.

" _So, um, yeah. Call us back, please,"_ Harley says, before hanging up, and because she knows him so well Natasha knows that Harley is trying to be strong, likely for Kenzie's sake. Once Harley and Kenzie's message ends another message starts to play;

" _Hey Nat, it's me, um, Peter. I was really hoping you were going to answer. I saw what happened. Dad said you're tough, strong, stubborn as hell, a survivor, pretty incredible. He said you'll do everything in your power to get through whatever is going on, which is basically what you said about him when he was missing,"_ Peter says, before pausing. _"I hope he's right, but I need to know. I told you that I couldn't lose Dad, well I can't lose you either,"_ Peter admits, and Natasha can hear the pain in his voice. _"Please Nat, let me know you're okay. I love you, come home to us,"_ Peter says and his voice breaks as the message ends.

"Oh Pete," Natasha says, pain in her voice as she never wants to cause Peter pain, that's why she sent him a message, but before she can dwell on what Peter said another message starts to play.

" _Hey, it's me. You've probably realized that,"_ Tony's voice says. _"So, you're clearly in a bit of trouble, and you haven't called me, I'm a little insulted Nat,"_ Tony says, and Natasha recognizes Tony's defense mechanism of humor and avoidance. _"I'm going to be serious for a minute, which you know I hate, call me Nat, please,"_ Tony says, and Natasha can hear the pleading in his voice. _"I'm watching you get shot, over and over again, I….. call me. I need to know you're okay, I can help you Nat. Whatever is going on I can help, I'm always on your side. Just make the call, please,"_ Tony requests, his voice shaking slightly, which Natasha knows doesn't happen all that often. _"I'm going to go, comb through what I have. Can me Nat, please, let me know you're okay,"_ Tony says, before hanging up the phone.

After listening to Tony's message Natasha just has to sit in shock as she knows that it is extremely rare for Tony to be that vulnerable; and it makes her want to get to New York even sooner, but she knows there is something she has to do first.

* * *

Having told Steve that she was going to establish a new cover Natasha headed straight to New York, as the truth is she knew exactly who she wants to be now, she wants to be the version of Nat that Tony, Peter, Harley, Kenzie, Rhodey, Pepper, even Happy, Hope, Sharon, Melinda, Clint and his family, know her as.

As she knew where to find Tony, even without asking JARVIS, Natasha walks into the workshop where Tony looks hard at work on something.

"You know with all the security threats these days you should probably make this place harder to get into," Natasha comments as she walks towards Tony, and the second he hears her voice he pauses, then turns towards her.

"Nat," Tony says, turning to look at her in amazement, and for almost a second he looks at her like he can't believe he is seeing her.

"You miss me?" Natasha asks, with a teasing smirk, deciding to use his own line against him, and quickly Tony hurries towards her and hugs her, a hug which Natasha returns.

"Yes," Tony admits, his voice barely above a whisper as he hugs her tightly. "I know you're not okay, but are you okay?" Tony asks as he and Natasha break apart.

"My wounds healing well, I'm still dealing with everything else," Natasha admits. "If that's what I think it is I see you've found your way to deal with everything," Natasha says, gesturing to the designs.

"Yeah, I figured a new suit, and new version of the legion is necessary," Tony admits. "We've got to defend this vulnerable world," Tony comments, having purposely chosen his words.

"I see you saw my speech," Natasha comments.

"I recorded your speech," Tony reveals, and Natasha smiles slightly at this. "New suit, and a new legion is just phase one of what I am planning," Tony reveals, wanting to share everything with Natasha, even though he hasn't told anyone else.

"Oh? What are the other phases?" Natasha asks curious.

"Well, phase two is offering the other Avengers a place here," Tony reveals. "JARVIS, put the plans for AC," Tony requests, and holograms appear. "And this is phase three," Tony explains, as Natasha walks over to have a look.

"Some kind of facility?" Natasha asks, looking back at Tony.

"Probably more like a compound," Tony admits, walking over to Natasha so that they are standing side by side. "There's an old storage facility of Dad's upstate, it's a hundred acers, I'm going to transform it," Tony explains.

"That's ambitions," Natasha admits, though she doesn't doubt that Tony can do it.

"That's my middle name," Tony jokes.

"Your middle name is Edward," Natasha says, looking at him.

"I figure it's going to take a little over a year, maybe eighteen months, and until then we can work out of here," Tony explains.

"You've given this a lot of thought," Natasha realizes.

"I haven't been sleeping much," Tony admits, and knowing exactly why that is Natasha reaches over and puts her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I made sure there was no information about Peter that got released to the public in my info dump," Natasha reveals, as she also made sure nothing about Clint's family was, and Tony is very glad about that fact. "But If the Avengers are going to work out of here does that mean you're going to tell them about Peter?" Natasha asks curious.

"I honestly don't know," Tony admits. "All the reasons that I haven't told anyone other than you still stand, but things are changing," Tony comments.

"Really are," Natasha confirms.

"I want to talk to Pete, and want your opinion too, and I'll go from there," Tony admits.

"How's he doing?" Natasha asks concerned, even though it is so natural now for Tony to ask her opinion about stuff related to Peter, she is still amazed by how natural it seems; for both of them.

"He's worried about you," Tony admits. "He'll be here after school; he has been here every day, wanting to know if I have heard from you," Tony explains. "It's a few hours away, you going to be here?" Tony asks, trying to sound casual.

"Well yeah, if you didn't mind, I was thinking I could move into my rooms, for at least the foreseeable future, unless of course you've remodeled it again," Natasha comments, knowing that Tony has a habit of remodeling things without warning.

"I haven't, but I can if you want," Tony informs her.

"I'm good," Natasha says, and the two of them exchange smiles. "So, how about you fill me in on all these new plans of yours," Natasha says as she jumps up onto a bench, and makes herself comfortable.

"Sure," Tony responds and he starts to explain to Natasha all the plans he has made so far, and gets her opinion on some of them.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha and Tony are still in the lab together discussing everything that Tony is planning so far.

"I like it, I especially like the extra protection for the Arc," Natasha admits.

"Considering it's what keeps me alive I thought some extra protection was a good idea," Tony comments.

"It is," Natasha confirms, getting a couple of ideas that she wants to discuss with JARVIS at some point.

"Young Mr Peter has stepped off the elevator on this floor," JARVIS Informs Natasha and Tony.

"Thanks J," Natasha and Tony both say, and less than a minute later Peter walks into the lab.

"Dad…." Peter starts to say, but then he notices who else is in the lab. "NAT!" He yells excitedly as Natasha jumps down from the bench she is sitting on as Peter hurries towards her and hugs her.

"I'm okay, маленький," Natasha assures Peter as he hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried," Peter says, in a muffled voice.

"I know, I got your messages, but I'm okay," Natasha assures him.

"I'm so glad, I love you Nat," Peter tells Natasha.

"I love you too, Peter," Natasha tells him, telling him that for the first time, as she kisses the top of his head, realizing that before long he will be too tall for her to easily do that. As she is looking down at Peter Natasha doesn't see Tony smile.

"We've got to call Harley, and Kenzie, they're worried too," Peter tells Natasha, as they break apart.

"We're going to do a video call at dinner," Tony explains, as he and Natasha decided on that.

"Good, that's good," Peter says relieved.

"How was school?" Tony asks his son, and Peter, quiet happily, starts to explain all about his school day to his Dad and Natasha. Even though it's been a tough few days for all of them they are all happy to be together; happiness that only increases once they do their video call with Harley and Kenzie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN:** As I am nearly finished chapter 14, and the incredible response to this story, I am going to continue to update this story every day, hope you enjoy the frequent updates.

* * *

**February 17** **th** **2014**

Almost five weeks have passed since Natasha returned to New York and ever since she has been living at the tower with Tony, Pepper, and on weekends Peter; while the other Avengers have been offered rooms none of them have moved in; though Bruce is planning to again soon.

It is Monday morning and Pepper, Tony, Natasha and Peter are having breakfast together in the Stark floor of Avengers Tower.

"I'm so excited. If it works the way we think it will Ned and I are sure that it will be great," Peter explains, sounding excited.

"The plan you've mapped out does seem solid, so I think you've got a pretty good chance," Tony explains to his son, who grins.

"Pete, if you want I can give you a lift to school on my way out of the city," Natasha tells him.

"Out of the city? Where are you going?" Peter asks surprised as he didn't know Natasha was going anywhere.

"I going to DC for the day to meet up with an old friend," Natasha explains. "I'll be back in time for dinner," Natasha explains, knowing that Peter is spending the week at the Tower because he has to be at school even earlier than normal everyday this week.

"Good," Peter says, looking glad.

"I probably won't be home for diner," Pepper reveals, causing everyone to look at her. "I've got long meetings all day, I'm not sure when I'll be done," Pepper explains.

"Okay," Tony responds. "Am I meant to be at any of them?" Tony asks, as he honestly doesn't know.

"No," Pepper answers, and even though she is sure that Peter can't Natasha can sense the tension between Tony and Pepper.

"Pete, you better grabs your bag, we don't want you to be late," Natasha informs him.

"Yep," Peter says, before getting up and going to get his stuff.

"This old friend, do you trust them?" Tony asks, as he knew that Natasha is going to DC, but she has been rather sketchy about the details.

"Compeltley," Natasha tells him. "She was apart of that old team I told you about," Natasha explains.

"I see," Tony says, with a nod, understanding what is going on.

"Ready Nat," Peter says, walking back into the room.

"Then let's get out of here," Natasha says, standing up, and as she does Peter walks over to his Dad.

"Bye Dad," Peter says, hugging him.

"Bye Kid," Tony says, returning the hug, and once he and Peter break apart Peter walks over to Pepper.

"Bye Aunt Pepper," Peter says, as he hugs her.

"Have a good day at school, Sweetheart," Pepper tells him.

"See you later," Natasha says, looking between Pepper and Tony as she heads to the elevator with Peter.

* * *

A few hours after she left the Tower with Peter Natasha has arrived at a studio apartment that works as a safehouse which surprisingly wasn't compromised by Hydra. Walking into the apartment Natasha isn't surprised to find Melinda is already waiting.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you," Natasha admits, as she walks towards her old friend.

"What about Budapest?" Melinda, her lip twitching slightly, asks as she and Natasha engage in a simple hug.

"I think I was so happy to see the plane that I didn't care who was flying it," Natasha responds, as they break apart. "Did your team get through everything unscathed?" Natasha asks concerned.

"One was Hydra; he hurt another member of my team; someone who may never fully recover," Melinda admits, and because she knows Melinda so well Natasha can hear the pain.

"I know you said no to Maria, but Mel, me, Tony, Maria, we're building something, and I for one want you to be apart of it," Natasha admits. "I know you said you're training a member of your team now, so if you trust your team, they can be apart of it too," Natasha tells Melinda, meaning what she is saying.

"It's not that simple," Melinda admits.

"What does that mean?" Natasha asks curious.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you now; Coulson's alive," Melinda reveals.

"What?" Natasha asks, sounding shocked and honestly having trouble thinking of anything else to say.

"That's why Fury ordered me back into the field; to build a team to keep an eye on him because of the procedures Nick used to bring him back," Melinda explains.

"I knew it must have been something pretty big to order you back into the field, and for you to agree rather than quit, but I wasn't expecting this," Natasha admits. "Is he okay?" Natasha asks, wanting more information as Coulson means a lot to her.

"Considering everything he's been through, and everything that's happened, he's doing as good as you can expect," Melinda admits. "There are still a lot of questions, so I don't know for sure if he is going to stay that way," Melinda reveals, an undertone of pain to his voice.

"If he, if you, need…." Natasha starts to say.

"I know," Melinda says as she doesn't need Natasha to finish what she is going to say. "I know you trust Stark, and Coulson does too, but we've got our own mission from Fury," Melinda explains and as she does Natasha has a suspicion.

"He's having you rebuild SHIELD," Natasha guesses.

"Slowly, and the right way, but yeah," Melinda confirms.

"Of course," Natasha says, shaking her head. "Honestly, I want to be pissed, but I know how dangerous things are; and if SHIELD's going to be rebuilt there is no one better than you and Coulson to do it," Natasha admits, feeling rather torn considering everything but how much she trusts Melinda and Phil is overtaking everything else.

"High praise," Melinda comments, smiling slightly.

"You deserve it," Natasha tells her. "My offer if you need anything still stands, and I'm still really glad to see you" Natasha explains and Melinda nods. "Also, I'm going to tell Tony, he deserves to know," Natasha admits.

"If you think that's best then that's good enough for me," Melinda admits. "What about Clint?"

"I'll tell him too," Natasha confirms, and Melinda nods. "So, I don't have to head back to New York for a few hours. Want to get out the mats, go a few rounds, like the old days?" Natasha asks curious.

"Definitely," Melinda answers, and the two of them start to get the apartment set up so that it is suitable for sparing, and once they spar, just like so many times before, Natasha learns more about what's been going on with Melinda, and none of it makes her happy.

* * *

Hours later Natasha has returned to New York, and as Peter has gone to bed Natasha is doing what she has been doing for the last hour and just sitting in Tony's workshop, not really talking or paying attention to what Tony is saying to her.

"So, I definitely think I could destroy a planet with this," Tony says, doing so purposely because he wants to see if he is right and Natasha's not paying any attention.

"Sounds good," Natasha responds, proving that she isn't listening.

"And you're not listening," Tony says, stopping what he is doing to walk over to Natasha says. "Nat? what's going on?" Tony asks. "Nat?" Tony asks, in a gentle voice.

"What?" Natasha says. "Hang on, did you say something about a planet?" Natasha asks confused.

"Only to see if you were paying attention, which you're not," Tony says as he sits down next to Nat. "You've been distracted since you got back from DC. What's going on? did something happen with your old friend?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yeah, you can say that," Natasha confirms, with a sigh. "You know when Clint brought me into SHIELD, everyone was pissed; especially Fury. Clint was trying to get him to understand, but he realised he was failing, but then he said two words that changed everything; Get May," Natasha explains.

"Your old friend," Tony realises.

"Clint brought me to SHIELD, but it was because of May that I was given a shot," Natasha admits. "Fury used to say that we clung together, Coulson said we understood each other; and Clint, well Clint just used to say that we protected each other in a way that no one else even knew we needed," Natasha admits.

"Nat, what happened?" Tony asks, his voice gentle as he can tell that Natasha is quite distressed, even though she is trying to hide it.

"Mel and Coulson were partners. They were a team long before I, or even Clint, came along," Natasha explains. "Almost seven years ago Mel quit field work, I understood why, but I don't think Fury, or even Coulson, ever did; they didn't understand that it was the right decision," Natasha says.

"Okay," Tony says, drawing out the word and feeling confused as while he is sure everything will make sense eventually it doesn't right now.

"Last year Fury got May to go back into the field, by forcing her to form a team with the sole purpose of watching her best friend," Natasha explains, and as she does the pieces start to fall into place for Tony.

"Coulson's alive….," Tony says, barely able to say the words because he can't believe them, and Natasha nods. "How?" Tony asks, sounding shocked.

"Very questionable procedures," Natasha answers. "It's complicated and Mel didn't go into all the details, but he's back, and working under orders of Fury to slowly rebuild SHIELD the right way," Natasha explains.

"Holy crap," Tony says shocked. "Thought I probably should have seen that one coming," Tony admits. "There's something else bothering you," Tony realises.

"The way Coulson was brought back was questionable at best, and if things go badly, which is still a possibility, it's up to May to stop him," Natasha admits. "People who don't know Mel, don't understand her, call her unfeeling, cold, a robot, but that's not who she is," Natasha reveals. "Mel cares so much, she just shows it differently and she is driven by desire to protect people, especially those she cares about; it's what makes her an incredible agent and why she is always someone I want watching my back," Natasha explains.

"You're worried about what it will do to her if she has to do something about Coulson," Tony realises.

"Mel, barley got through what happened six years ago. If this goes badly, she's not going to get through it," Natasha admits. "I want to help her, but I don't know how," Natasha admits.

"I don't think I have the solution for this one," Tony admits. "Look, I can't say I'm happy about SHIELD being rebuilt so soon, but I am beyond happy that Coulson is alive, and I know he will try his best to do it in the right way, and if you trust May then that is more than enough for me," Tony admits. "Nat, your care about your friend, I know that and from what you've said I bet she does too. I don't really know a way to help her with all this, expect maybe all you have to do is just be there for her," Tony admits, thinking that it is the most logical solution he can think off. "That's all anyone need, someone to count on," Tony says. "Maybe you can be that someone," Tony suggests.

"Yeah, I can," Natasha confirms, as she rests her head on Tony's shoulder, in a rare show of vulnerability, and as she does that Tony puts his arm around her.

"I'm seriously going to have a conversation with Nick next time I see him; and it won't be pleasant," Tony says, his voice sounding so overly serious that Natasha can't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be very tough when I want to be," Tony argues, as Pepper walks into the room.

"Tony, you cried watching Toy Story Three," Natasha points out, and as she does Pepper pauses and just watches the interaction between the two from just inside the door.

"So, did you, Miss Big Bad Assassin," Tony counters. "And I thought we agreed to never mention that," Tony reminds her.

"We did," Natasha admits. "But we made no such agreement about the fact that you cried watching Up," Natasha reminds him.

"Oh, come on! that movie is heartbreaking!" Tony objects. "I still don't understand how you didn't cry," Tony responds. "Or how that is supposed to be a kids movie,"

"Yeah, because Peter is so the reason why we watched that," Natasha teases.

"He was!" Tony objects and Natasha just gives him a disbelieving look.

"You know now that Peter is getting older is Kenzie going to be the excuse for why we watch all the kid's movies you want to see?" Natasha asks curious.

"Maybe," Tony admits, in a sheepish tone.

"I knew it," Natasha says, with a laugh.

"Hey, you like watching them too, otherwise you wouldn't keep doing it," Tony tells Natasha, feeling rather sure of that. "I know your secret, so you might as well just admit it now," he teases.

"I'm never going to admit that," Natasha comments, causing Tony to laugh, and not being able to help herself Natasha laughs too, and as they are distracted neither notice Pepper leave the workshop.

* * *

**April 11** **th** **2014**

Seven weeks have passed since Natasha and Tony found out Coulson is alive and ever since Natasha has made multiple trips to DC so that she can meet up with Melinda and see how she is doing.

It's lunchtime on the Friday and Natasha is in the gym of Avengers Tower training when she realises he phone is ringing and so she quickly removes her boxing gloves so that she can answer it, feeling concerned when she sees who is on the caller Id.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I just wanted to double check to make sure you're coming tonight," Peter explains, sounding nervous.

"Of course, I'm coming, I said I was," Natasha assures him. "Your Dad, and Uncle Rhodey, and Aunt Pepper are coming too; we've figured out a way so none of us will be noticed; we'll all be there, and we'll have the camera to record it," Natasha assures him.

"Good," Peter says, sounding glad. "I just wanted to triple check," Peter admits.

"Well you have, and we'll be there," Natasha assures him. "Hang on, aren't you at school? How are you on your phone?" Natasha asks.

"It's lunchtime, Nat," Peter says, sounding amused.

"Right," Natasha says, realising she should have realised that. "Pete, baring the end of the world we're all going to be there for you маленький," Natasha assures him.

"What if it's not the end of the world but the Avengers are needed?" Peter asks worried.

"Then there are four other Avengers who can handle it," Natasha tells him. "One of whom is a demigod," Natasha points out.

"Yeah, that's true," Peter admits, feeling better. "I should go. I'll see you tonight," Peter tells Natasha.

"See you tonight," Natasha assures him. "Bye Pete,"

"Bye Nat," Peter says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up with Peter Natasha goes back to her training.

* * *

Hours later, Natasha, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey, having waited to the rest of the audience arrived, are walking into the auditorium where Peter's school marching preforming. Even though the upper level isn't meant to be open they have arranged for it to be open so that they can watch Peter perform.

"He really called you earlier?" Tony asks Natasha.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure we'd be here," Natasha admits. "He's really proud about how good he has gotten," Natasha admits.

"Tell me about it, last Saturday he spent at least an hour telling me all about it," Rhodey reveals.

"And being the great godfather, you are, you listened," Tony says, smiling at his best friend.

"Of course, I did," Rhodey answers, feeling like that shouldn't be a question.

"We should sit down, they will be beginning any minute," Pepper points out, and they all start to move over to take their seats.

"The camera, I forgot the camera!" Tony realises, clearly panicked.

"Don't worry, I have it," Natasha informs him. "I'll record it so you can focus on Peter," Natasha says.

"Thanks Nat," Tony says, relieved, and moments later the performers walk out.

As the performer walks out Peter, looks out at the audience and see Ben and May, and then looks up to where he knows the rest of his family are going to be, and sees Tony, Natasha, Rhodey and Pepper, all smiling proudly at him.

The second Peter sees them he grins, and feels all his nervousness slip away as he knows he can do anything when he has his family support.

* * *

A few hours later the performance has ended and Peter, with May and Ben, are walking up to a restaurant.

"Um, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, this place looks closed," Peter notes as he follows his Aunt and Uncle.

"It is," Ben informs him.

"Just not for us," May explains as the three of them walk into the restaurant.

Walking into the restaurant Peter finds his Dad, Natasha, Pepper, and Rhodey, and the second he sees them everything falls into place, and he realises exactly what is going on.

"Dad," Peter says happily as Tony walks towards him and hugs him.

"I'm so proud of you, Kid," Tony says, as he hugs his hand and kisses his head.

"Thanks Dad," Peter says as they break apart, and as they do Peter isn't at all surprised that Natasha is the next one to hug him.

"You were incredible маленький," Natasha says as she hugs him.

"Thanks Nat," Peter responds and after he breaks apart from Natasha Pepper, and then Rhodey hug him too.

"I'm really glad you were all there," Peter says, as he looks between his family.

"We were glad we were there too," Pepper assures him, with a smile, as even though things have been tense between her and Tony she always intends to be there for Peter.

"You really brought out a restaurant?" Peter asks his father, not overly surprised as his father has done it before.

"We had to celebrate," Tony says, as they all take seats around the table.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Peter confirms, smiling slightly as he looks around at everyone he loves. Over the next couple of hours the group, the family of seven have a truly enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

**June 26** **th** **2014**

Almost eleven weeks have passed since Peter's band performance and ever since Peter has had a lot of time with all his family; which he truly enjoys.

As Natasha had nothing else to do, and honestly she wanted to, she went with Tony to pick Peter up from May and Ben's, to bring him to the tower for the summer.

"This summer is going to be great," Peter says excited, as even though he has been at the tower more over the past year, he truly loves getting the chance to spend months without a break with his Dad. "Harley and I have so many plans for when he gets here," Peter reveals, as the three of them get into the elevator of the tower.

"Those plans better include Kenzie Kiddo," Tony tells him, as Kenzie is going to be in New York as long as Harley and he won't have the boys excluding her.

"They will," Peter assures his dad, with a nod.

"Sir, Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner, Agent Barton, and Thor are currently are on the Avengers Level," JARVIS reveals, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange concerned looks as while they have had a conversation about whether the avengers will find out about Peter, they haven't talked to Peter himself.

"Stop at our floor J. And lock it down until either Nat or I say so, no exceptions," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS answers.

"Dad? What's going on?" Peter asks confused.

"We've got to have a little talk, Pete," Tony says, as the elevator doors open and the three of them step out; both Natasha and Tony know that whatever they decide everything is going to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. This chapter might not be what you expect, but I hope you like it.

* * *

"I can go distract them," Natasha offers as she, Tony and Peter walk towards the couch, feeling like it is a valid suggestion.

"No, I want you to be apart of this," Tony tells Natasha as he thinks it wouldn't be right if she wasn't.

"Dad, what's going on?" Peter asks, as he sits down on the couch. "I didn't think the others Avengers were going to be here," Peter admits, as he is certain he would have remembered being told that.

"I didn't think they would be," Tony admits, as he and Natasha sit down across from Peter. While Natasha sits down on the coffee table, Tony pulls over an armchair and sits down next to her, the two of them sitting extremely close to one another.

"Are you ashamed of me? Are both of you?" Peter asks, his voice quiet as he looks between Tony and Natasha.

"Pete no," Tony answers, without hesitation.

"Never," Natasha adds. "Pete, we both love you, and are beyond proud of you,"

"We really are," Tony confirms. "Kid, I've done a lot of things in my life that I am, or should be, ashamed of, you are not one of them, and you never will be," Tony explains to him.

"It's the same for me, маленький," Natasha tells him, and Peter nods in understanding.

"Pete, when you were born, actually even before you were born, I knew I didn't want you to have the childhood I did," Tony says, and while Natasha knows he means that for several reasons she suspects that he is only going to talk about one. "I didn't want to be constantly in the spotlight, to have media and the public be so demanding that you couldn't be who you truly are," Tony explains to him. "I wanted you to get to be just Peter; I wanted you to have a normal life," Tony explains. "Your Mom agreed that that is what was best for you," Tony says, and Peter is a little surprised as while he knows a lot about his Mom from his Aunt and Uncle Tony doesn't talk about her a whole lot.

"I've seen the way the media is around you; I couldn't imagine growing up like that," Peter admits, as he is pretty sure it would have been beyond overwhelming, so now that he is getting older, and can understand, he is glad that he was given a different life.

"That's a really good thing; Pete, it's what I've always wanted," Tony explains. "Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, Aunt Pepper, Aunt Sharon, Aunt Hope, Aunt Peggy, they've always known the truth because I trust them, because they're my family; and I knew that I wanted them to be yours," Tony explains.

"They are family; I love them," Peter reveals, honestly, he is so thankful for his extended family.

"I never intended for Nat to find out about you," Tony admits. "But I'm beyond glad she did," Tony says, looking at Natasha, who smiles slightly, as honestly he can't imagine Natasha not knowing, not being the huge part of his life that she is now.

"Me too," Peter confirms.

"Same," Natasha admits.

"Pete, over the last few years a lot has changed, and now not only do I want you to be able to be you without the public pressure and expectations, and have a normal life, I want you to be safe," Tony admits. "The word I live in now, is beyond dangerous, especially since SHIELD fell, and I want to protect you from that," Tony explains.

"We both do," Natasha adds, and Peter has to resit the urge to grin at the fact that Natasha and Tony are finishing each other's sentences.

"But you are getting older; and when it comes to decisions that affect you this substantially you can't be cut out of the decision-making process; it wouldn't be fair," Tony explains. "Nat and I have talked about this, we both have our opinions, but your opinion matters too, maybe even more than both of ours," Tony explains.

"I'm not exactly clear about what decision I have to make," Peter admits. "Is this about telling the other Avengers who I am, or telling everyone?" Peter asks curious.

"Just the Avengers," Natasha answers.

"The rest of the world finding out; that's a conversation we're not going to have for a while," Tony admits, as he knows that eventually, when Peter is older, it is a conversation that they should have.

"The way your Dad and I see It there are three options," Natasha tells Peter. "Option one is, your Dad and I can go upstairs, and not tell the Avengers anything. Option two is; we can go upstairs and tell them that you exist, but that they're not going to meet you; at least for now," Natasha admits.

"Or option three; all three of us can go upstairs, and you can meet them, and they can meet you," Tony explains to his son, and Peter realises that they must have given this a lot of thought.

"Wow, that's a lot," Peter admits, not really sure what to think.

"We know," Natasha confirms.

"If you pick option one it doesn't mean they won't find out in the future; and if you pick option two it doesn't mean you won't meet them one day; they're flexible choices," Tony admits.

"But option three isn't," Natasha tells Peter. "Once they know; that's it; they know, there's no taking it back," Natasha explains.

"Do you not trust them? I thought you were a team," Peter comments, looking between Tony and Natasha, trying to understand, and causing them to exchange looks.

"It's not about trust," Tony answers. "Pete when more people find out about you, even if it is just the Avengers, it opens you up to more danger," Tony explains.

"When more people know about something it means there are more chances of the information getting out to everyone," Natasha explains. "Pete, for both me and your Dad, what matters most to both of us is that you are safe, and protected," Natasha tells him. "In my opinion the best way to do that is for as few people as possible to know about you," Natasha says.

"I understand," Peter says, looking deep in thought. "I can't deny that it would be so cool to meet the other Avengers, I mean you're all the biggest heroes in the world," Peter admits, causing both Natasha and Tony to smile slightly. "But I also understand your reasons," Peter admits. "And I've heard you talking since the Battle, I know what the Avengers mean to you and what you let them see," Peter says, causing Natasha and Tony to once again exchange looks as they didn't realise that Peter had heard some of those conversations.

"What are you saying, Kiddo?" Tony asks his son curious.

"I'm saying…" Peters starts to say before explaining what his decision is.

* * *

A few minutes later, having made sure that Peter is comfortable with what he decided, and that he understands what it means, Natasha and Tony are in the elevator on their way upstairs, both standing extremely close to each other.

"Are you going to be okay doing this?" Natasha asks Tony curious.

"Of course, I've got you by my side," Tony responds, causing both him and Natasha to exchange looks and half smiles as the elevator doors open.

"Finally, JARVIS wouldn't tell us if you were here," Steve comments, as Tony and Natasha walk out of the elevator, his annoyance at being kept waiting clear in his voice.

"We were downstairs, dealing with something. It was better that we weren't interrupted," Natasha explains, being the one to explain as it would be harder for the others to tell that she is lying, rather than Tony.

"Something we should all know about?" Steve asks curious as he looks between Natasha and Tony.

"Nah, we handled it. It's all good," Tony says, not raising any suspicion because it is the truth. "So, what's going on that's caused the Avengers to Assemble?" Tony asks interested, wanting to deal with whatever is going on as soon as possible so that he, Natasha, and Peter can engage in their first night of summer tradition.

"Nothing, yet," Clint comments.

"But we all know that before long we will have to," Bruce reveals, saying what they are all thinking.

"There will be a lot of work for us to do," Thor says.

"That sounds about right," Tony comments. "That's why I'm setting up this place, a base for us. Nat has been advising on the security aspects," Tony says, knowing that Natasha has been doing a lot more than that, but it will also help to explain why Natasha knows so much about the Tower.

"That's good," Steve comments. "We've all been talking, over the next couple of months we've all got things we need to handle; I need to chase something down; Thor has a life in England, Bruce has work with a doctor in South Korea, Clint you said you have something you need to do too," Steve says, Natasha being the only one other than Clint to know what that means.

"Yeah, I do," Clint confirms, really hoping no one questions him.

"So, I was thinking that we spend the next couple of months doing what we individually have to do, and then we come together; deal with everything else," Steve suggests, as he really wants to find Bucky and help his friend remember who he is.

"That would be good; it would give me time to get everyone's gear up to shape," Tony says, knowing that it will also mean he won't have to change his summer plans.

"But we stay in contact," Natasha says. "And if one of us need help we reach out to the others," Natasha says, looking around at the others, looking glad when she sees nod.

"Agreed," Steve says, speaking for everyone. "So, how about we all come here at the end of August," Clint suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Tony confirms, as the others nod.

"Then I'll see you then," Steve says, and everyone starts to leave. "Tony, a word," Steve requests, and as he walks away with Tony Clint walks over to Natasha.

"So, I don't know what you've got planed, but if you can visit any time," Clint tells Natasha, purposely keeping his voice quiet.

"I will," Natasha confirms. "But I have some places I need to be," Natasha explains.

"I assume you won't explain if I ask?" Clint asks, and Natasha just smirks. "Okay then, I'll see you when I see you," Clint says, before heading over to the elevator.

"What's up, Cap?" Tony asks curious, once the two of them are away from each other.

"I know you're still working on stuff, and that's great, we need equipment as soon as possible, with all the threats it needs to be as advanced as possible, but is there any chance you have a plane or something I could use?" Steve asks curious. "I've got to look into something in Europe, and I'm not sure I can get there any other way, but I figure you'd have something I could use," Steve explains, and because he doesn't know Tony Steve doesn't see the flash of hurt pass over Tony's face, but across the room, Natasha who does know him extremely well, does see it.

"There's what's going to be an Avengers Quinjet. I was going to bring it here later this week, but you can use it if you want," Tony explains. "I can give you the address if you want," Tony offers.

"That would be good, thank you," Steve says.

* * *

About ten minutes later the rest of the Avengers have left while Natasha and Tony are walking back into the Stark level where Peter is sitting on the couch.

"So, was it okay?" Peter asks as soon as he sees them. "Was not telling them okay?" Peter asks.

"It was fine," Tony assures his son. "And we won't have to go to the apartment because no one will be around for a couple of months," Tony explains.

"Great!" Peter says, with a grin. "The apartment is great, but I've got really use to this place," Peter admits, as he looks around.

"Me too," Natasha admits. "So, first night of summer holiday; that means that dinner is your choice Pete, what do you feel like?" Natasha asks curious.

"I think you both know the answer to that," Peter says, looking between Natasha and Tony, causing both of them to look at each other.

"Pizza," Natasha and Tony say together.

"Yep,"

"J, make an order for the normal, from the normal place," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis answers.

"Why we are waiting for dinner can we play Mario carts?" Peter asks curious.

"Do you want to lose that badly?" Natasha asks curious, clearly teasing.

"I've been practicing, I'm not going to come third this time," Peter says, sounding determined.

"Whatever you say, Kid," Tony tells his son. "J, set it up," Tony requests, as the three of them walk over to the TV so that they can grab the controllers and before long a Mario Cart Competition breaks out.

(Line break)

Hours later, Peter is in bed while Natasha and Tony are in the workshop together. Both of them are sitting on the bench while Tony is working on designs for new gear, while Natasha is giving her opinions.

"I'm really proud of the decision Pete made," Tony says, he shows Natasha what she has drawn, and she nods. "It was a really mature decision," Tony explains, clearly sounding proud of his son.

"Yeah, it was," Natasha comments. "He must have got his maturity from his mom," Natasha teases.

"I'll have you know Miss Romanoff that I am very mature," Tony argues.

"Tony you threw M&M's into your mouth while playing Mario Carts less than an hour ago," Natasha points out.

"And you did the same with popcorn," Tony reminds her.

"I never said I was mature," Natasha counters, causing Tony to laugh. "So, do you want to talk about whatever Rogers said earlier that hurt you?" Natasha asks curious and because he already knows the answer Tony doesn't even bother asking how Natasha realised that.

"Not even a little bit," Tony responds. "Think Barton would appreciate having a case that could hold multiple collapsible arrows?" Tony asks curious.

"Probably," Natasha admits. "Tony if you want to talk about whatever it is Steve said to you…" Natasha starts to say.

"I know, I can talk to you," Tony says, giving Natasha a grateful look. "Thanks, but I don't want to talk about it," Tony says as even though he is beyond open with Natasha he doesn't want to admit that Steve seemingly only being concerned about what he can give him hurts.

"If you change your mind…" Natasha starts to say.

"I know," Tony says, looking glad, and as he does Natasha sees Pepper walk into the lab.

"You know, I'm going to head to bed," Natasha comments. "I'll see you in the morning," Natasha says to Tony before jumping of the bench. "Night Pepper," Natasha says to her, as she walks past.

"Goodnight Natasha," Pepper says, and Natasha heads out of the workshop. "Are you going to come to bed anytime soon, or are you going to keep working?" Pepper asks, a slight edge to her voice.

"I just want to finish these sketches, then I will," Tony explains.

"JARVIS said the other Avengers were here earlier. Does that mean they're moving in?" Pepper asks curious.

"In a couple of months," Tony explains. "I gave Peter the choice about whether they'd find out about him," Tony reveals.

"Really?" Pepper asks surprised as she didn't even know that Tony was considering that.

"Yeah, I figured with them being around more I should give him the option," Tony explains. "Nat and I explained the options, and the consequences," Tony explains.

"What did he decide?" Pepper asks curious, honestly not even surprised anymore that Tony included Natasha in something so personal.

"That for now we won't tell them," Tony explains. "The Avengers aren't going to be back to the end of the Summer; so, things won't have to change until after that," Tony explains.

"Good. I know how worried you are more people knowing about Peter," Pepper admits. "About this summer; I need to supervise a project in LA, so I might not be around that much," Pepper reveals, feeling that a summer with her in LA and Tony in New York, might be just what their relationship needs.

"Wow," Tony says shocked. "We'll miss you," Tony admits, and honestly Pepper isn't overly sure about who he is referring to as 'we'.

"I know," Pepper confirms. "I'm going to leave in a couple of days, and I'll try to make it back for Peter's birthday," Pepper explains.

"I know he'd like it if you were here," Tony comments.

"Would you?" Pepper asks, before she can stop herself.

"Of course," Tony answers, without hesitation. "I know you would prefer that I didn't start all this again, but I have to," Tony tells her.

"You don't have to; you want to," Pepper counters.

"SHIELD'S gone! What Dad and Aunt Peggy started to protect the world is gone! The world is vulnerable it needs protection," Tony tells Pepper, sounding frustrated.

"Why do you have to be the one to protect it?" Pepper asks, wanting an honest answer.

"Because I have the resources, and the desire too," Tony responds.

"Whatever the cost," Pepper says, not really expecting an answer. "Look, it's honourable that you want to do all this. I just don't understand why you're insisting on carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders when you know doing it means Peter and I might lose you," Pepper admits.

"I'm doing this to protect all the people I love!" Tony argues, and not sure if it is intentional Pepper notices Tony's slight stress on the world All. "Pep, this world is vulnerable and if I have the means to try and make it so that no one loses someone they love what right do I have to refuse to do it?" Tony asks, needing Pepper to understand this.

"Every right, if it was what you truly wanted, but it's not," Pepper says, knowing that, and so she sighs. "We've had this conversation before, and I really don't have the energy to go around in circles," Pepper admits. "I'm going to bed," Pepper says, before leaving the workshop.

After Pepper leaves Tony walks over to where he has a couple of bottles of scotch;

"J, if Nat's awake ask if she wants to join me for a drink," Tony says as he grabs the bottle, and a couple of glasses, and walks over to the bench.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis responds, as Tony climbs onto the bench and sits cross legged. "Miss Romanoff said she will be right back," Jarvis responds.

"Good," Tony says, sounding glad, as he pours two glasses of scotch, but he doesn't drink one.

Not long after Tony poured the drink the workshop door opens and Natasha walk in, now in sweatpants and a tanktop.

"I don't want to talk," Tony says, before Natasha can ask what is going on. "But I do want to share a bottle of scotch with my friend. You interested?" Tony asks curious, as he offers Natasha a glass.

"Yeah, I think I am," Natasha says, taking the glass, her hand lingering on Tony's for longer than necessary, and sitting on the bench, being truly curious about what is going on, but she respects Tony enough not to push; plus, she wants to make sure he doesn't drink too much.

"Great," Tony responds, taking a small sip of his drink and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence as they sit in the workshop together, and even though he suggested drinking Tony doesn't even finish his first glass as he and Natasha start to discuss their plans for the summer.

* * *

So you wouldn't believe how long i spent debating what would happen in this chapter. I hope you like what i ultimately chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really like a few things in this chapter. So I hope you like this too.

* * *

**July 13** **th** **2014**

A little over two weeks have passed since Peter made the mature decision not to allow the Avengers to find out about his existence, and ever since then he has been enjoying his summer holidays with Tony, Natasha, and occasionally Rhodey.

It is a Sunday afternoon and as Tony, Peter, and Natasha flew to Tennessee to pick up Harley and Kenzie the five of them are walking into the Stark floor of the tower.

"There's been some remodelling, but your rooms are still in the same places," Tony explains, as they walk in. "So why don't you go put your stuff there," Tony suggests.

"Dad, can we go to down to the pool?" Peter asks curious.

"Wait, there is a pool here now?" Harley asks excited.

"Yeah, I added it in the renovations," Tony reveals, as while he didn't particular want a pool he knew Peter did. "And yeah, you can go down to the pool," Tony explains.

"Will you and Nat join?" Kenzie asks curious, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Sure," Tony answers, before Natasha can answer.

"Why don't you three go get changed, and we can meet back here," Natasha suggest.

"Yes Nat," Harley, Peter and Kenzie say before they hurry off. Once the three of them are out of hearing range Natasha turns to Tony, with a serious expression on her face.

"I can go with them, you don't have to," Natasha informs Tony not making the offer because of the arc, as its now waterproof, but doing so because she knows an issue that Tony has, but she knows that the kids don't know about it.

"No, it's okay," Tony says, though he does look uncomfortable.

"Tony…" Natasha starts to say, with a gentle voice as even though this is something Tony doesn't talk about she knows how much of a big deal it is.

"As long as my head doesn't go under the water I'll be okay…. I hope," Tony admits, though he does look uncertain while he has been okay in water in his suit, he wasn't okay when the mansion collapsed; and they are the only two times he's been fully underwater since Afghanistan.

"If you're not, just give me a look," Natasha offers, and Tony nods. "Guess we better get changed," Natasha realises, having an uneasy feeling that this isn't going to go well.

"Does that mean I'm going to finally see you in a bikini?" Tony asks, looking interested.

"Nah, I don't want the kids to see the scars I have," Natasha responds, as she heads towards the elevator.

"Oh," Tony says, not sure how to respond to that, as he watches Natasha go.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha, Tony, Peter, Harley and Kenzie walk into the room where there is a lap pool. As soon as the kids see it they hurry towards it, leaving Natasha and Tony walking behind.

"If it gets too much…." Natasha starts to say, in a quiet voice, looking at Tony.

"I know," Tony says, looking grateful, as they head towards the pool.

Over the next half an hour the three kids and two adults have a great time together. Even though he has issues in water seeing his three kids so happy causes Tony to let go of them, and even enjoy himself.

"Harley no!" Natasha, from across the pool, suddenly says, but she isn't quick enough because Harley jumps onto Tony's shoulder, dunking him, intending to do it in playful way, but that's not what happens.

The second Tony's head goes under the water he flashes back to Afghanistan, to the waterboarding, and he so he starts thrashing, fighting Harley as he panics, struggling to find the surface, and so he just sinks to the bottom. Feeling beyond terrified Tony just keeps struggling, which leads to more panic, and he starts to see darkness, but then he sees a flash of red, feels someone pulling him, and seconds later his head breaches the surface.

"Your okay," Natasha tells Tony, once he is above the surface, still looking terrified. "Tony you're safe, your home," Natasha tells him, in a calming voice. "You're not back there. I'm here, Peter's here, Harley and Kenzie are here," Natasha says, trying to reassure him. "Just take deep breaths, feel the air enter your lungs, you can breathe, you're not underwater," Natasha says, trying to do her best to help Tony as she can see that he is still in a state of terror, and she is holding him up so he doesn't go below the surface again.

"I'm sorry," Harley says, looking horrified about what he has done as he hurries out of the pool, and runs out of the room.

Even though Natasha wants to follow Harley, wants to explain to him what happened, and how it isn't his fault, she knows that right now she needs to ground Tony, help him through his panic, otherwise things are going to get so much worse.

"Tony, I'm real. You're okay," Natasha says, as Tony keeps gasping, and so she moves one of her hands and puts it against his face, allowing him to feel her touch. "Just keep breathing," Natasha tells him.

"Nat? what can we do?" Peter asks, feeling terrified about seeing his Dad like this.

"Take Kenzie upstairs," Natasha says as even with Jarvis she doesn't like the idea of an almost thirteen-year-old and a not even eight-year-old being in the pool when an adult can't give them the attention they need.

"Okay, come on Kenz," Peter says, and he leads her out of the pool.

"Come on Tony, just keep breathing; deep breath in; deep breath out," Natasha says, as she feels Tony grab her shoulders, and in a part of her mind Natasha knows that Tony could easily dunk her, drown her, in the state he is in, she is more concerned with helping him.

"I need…. I need… to get out," Tony says, through struggled breaths.

"Okay, keep hold of me," Natasha says. "I'll get us out of here," Natasha promises.

As it is easy to move through water, despite Tony's extra weight and the grip he has on her, Natasha manages to get Tony to the ramp without much difficulty.

"Okay Tony, we're at the ramp. You can lean on me, but I'm going to need your help to get out, okay?" Natasha asks, and she watches him carefully and sees the slightest hint that he understands what she is saying.

With extreme difficult Natasha manages to get both her and Tony out of the pool and to the bench. Once at the bench she helps Tony to sit down and covers him in a towel.

"Just keep breathing Tony. I'm right here," Natasha promises, as she takes his hand, and Tony nods, and just holds on tightly to her hand, almost like he is holding on for dear life.

For well over fifteen minutes Natasha and Tony sit side by side, Natasha doing her best to try to help Tony calm down while Tony struggles to get okay.

"I never wanted the kids to see that," Tony admits, and Natasha isn't at all surprised that as he is finally becoming more grounded and getting through he is more concerned about their kids than himself.

"It's okay, Tony. We'll talk to them," Natasha assures him. "You back with me?" Natasha asks.

"I think so," Tony admits, though he doesn't let go of Natasha's hand. "Thank you," He says sincerely.

"You know you don't have to thank me," Natasha assures him.

"I should go talk to Harley," Tony realises.

"Lets just sit here a couple more minutes, then you can talk to Harley and I can talk to Peter and Kenz," Natasha explains, and Tony nods, thinking that that might be a good idea.

* * *

About five minutes later Natasha and Tony are walking onto the Stark Floor of the Tower. While Tony is looking better he is still clearly not completely okay, and he is leaning on Natasha slightly, as well as holding her hand.

"Dad! Are you… better?" Peter asks worried, wanting to run towards his father and hug him but at the same time he doesn't want to cause another panic attack.

"Yeah Kid, I am, thanks to Nat," Tony assures his son. "I've got to go talk to Harley," Tony says, before heading to Harley's room, squeezing Natasha's hand once more before letting go, while Natasha walks over to Peter and Kenzie.

After leaving the others Tony heads straight to Harley's room, where he finds the door open, and Harley curled up in the bed, clearly upset.

"Harley," Tony says, as he walks in, and Harley looks up from him, tears clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't mean…." Harley starts to say.

"It's okay, Kid," Tony assures him as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "You didn't know, you thought you were having fun," Tony reminds him.

"it's because of Afghanistan right?" Harley asks, as he sits up. "Nat knew, I should have…." Harley starts to say.

"Harley I don't know if you've realised but Nat knows everything, there's no use trying to know everything she knows," Tony tells him, managing to get Harley to smile slightly. "I don't blame you, there was no way for you to know what would have happened," Tony explains. "It's okay, Harley. You did nothing wrong; I don't want you to blame yourself," Tony tells him.

"But…" Harley starts to say.

"No Buts, Kiddo," Tony says to him. "You were just trying to have fun, that's what I want for you," Tony explains, and in response Harley just hugs him. "I love you, Harley," Tony says as he hugs the boy he sees as a second son.

"Love you too," Harley responds, his voice muffled in Tony's shoulder.

* * *

In the living room, after Tony heads to Harley's room Natasha walks over to Peter and Kenzie and sits down across from them.

"Is Dad really okay?" Peter asks worried.

"Yeah Pete, he's okay now," Natasha tells him.

"Nat, what happened?" Kenzie asks, it being clear that she doesn't completely understand.

"Tony's been through a lot of bad things; I know you both know that," Natasha says, looking between Peter and Kenzie, and they both nod. "Sometimes those bad things affect him, and he gets scared, anxious, that happened in the pool today; but he's going to be okay," Natasha explains, having thought of the simplest explanation that she could.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks in a scared voice.

"Yeah, I am," Natasha assures him, giving him a reassuring look.

"It was really scary," Kenzie admits, and in response Natasha just leans forward and hugs them both.

A couple of minutes after Natasha put her arms around Peter and Kenzie Tony and Peter walk into the room.

"Dad," Peter says, glad to see him and so he hurries over and hugs his father, as does Kenzie.

As Kenzie and Peter hug Tony Natasha walks over and hugs Harley;

"Don't even think about blaming yourself," Natasha tells Harley in a quiet voice, as they hug.

"I'll try not to," Harley responds, before he and Harley break apart.

"So, swimming was kind of a bust," Tony admits. "How about a movie marathon," Tony suggests.

"YES!" Peter, Kenzie and Harley all exclaimed, looking excited.

"Then go get changed. We'll meet in the screening room in ten," Tony says, looking between the kids, who nod and head to their rooms.

"You alright?" Natasha asks worried.

"I'm getting there," Tony admits. "I really don't want Harley to blame himself," Tony tells Natasha.

"I know. We'll do everything to make sure he doesn't," Natasha tells Tony.

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "Guess we should get dressed too," Tony realises.

"Yeah, we should," Natasha confirms, and they go to their respective bedrooms.

Over the next ten minutes Tony, Natasha, Peter, Harley, and Kenzie get changed, arrange the food they want and settle into the screening room where they spend the rest of the day, and well into the night, watching movies together; though when the kids aren't paying attention Natasha sends worried looks Tony's way.

* * *

Many hours later, Natasha isn't at all surprised when even thought the kids are asleep Tony is in the workshop; looking far from okay.

"Tony, you need rest," Natasha tells him, as she walks over, as she knows what happened today would have been exhausting on serval levels.

"I can't," Tony admits, and he looks uncertain for a few moments then he looks up at Natasha. "Nat, I close my eyes and I'm being suffocated by water, unable to breathe," Tony admits, sounding terrified, and as he does Natasha reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What if I stay with you?" Natasha offers. "And if you wake up confused, or scared, I'll remind you that you're home; not being suffocated," Natasha assures him.

Even though he feels like he should argue Tony also knows that he is exhausted, and that he trusts Natasha compeltley, without hesitation.

"Okay," Tony says, with a nod.

Hearing Tony's conformation Natasha removes her hand from Tony's shoulder, and sticks it out for him to grab; which she does, and the two of them head out of the lab together.

About five minutes later Natasha and Tony have both changed into clothes that are more comfortable to sleep in.

"You know, this isn't how I've pictured us going to bed together," Tony comments.

"You've pictured it?" Natasha asks, trying to keep her voice natural.

"Haven't you?" Tony asks, and Natasha gives the slightest nod. Even though it is a slight nod it is enough for Tony to see it. "I thought so," Tony says, as he climbs into bed. "I've called suits in my sleep before," Tony tells Natasha, feeling the need to give her the warning, as he gets into bed, but sits up.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you've given me administrative privileges," Natasha comments, as she gets into the bed, and sits up too.

"And yet you won't learn to control a suit," Tony comments, as he has tried to get Natasha to let him teach her, more than once.

"I don't need to," Natasha responds. "Close your eyes, Tony. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here," Natasha assures him.

"I know, you're always the person I can count on," Tony says, before moving down a little, so that he is lying.

"Always," Natasha tells him. "Just like I can always count on you," Natasha says, admitting something she had a lot of difficulty accepting, as Tony smiles slightly, knowing how big it is for Natasha to admit that, then closes his eyes.

Not long after Tony closes his eyes he falls fast asleep, and by some miracle he gets through the entire night without nightmares; getting the best sleep he's had in years.

* * *

**July 27** **th** **2014**

Two weeks have passed since Tony had a panic attack in the pool, and even though the kids have used the pool since then Natasha has always been the only one with them while Tony hasn't set foot in the room.

It's a little after lunch on a Sunday and Natasha who has been away from the tower for the past few days visiting with Melinda as well as Clint and his family, is returning to the tower. To Natasha's surprise, when she steps out of the elevator on the Stark floor she finds Kenzie sitting alone, looking upset.

"Kenz, what's wrong?" Natasha asks, as she walks towards her.

"Nat! you're back!" Kenzie says, looking glad.

"I am," Natasha says as she sits down across from her. "So, how about you tell me what is going on," Natasha suggests.

"Harley and Peter are in Peter's room. They're building stuff and told me to go away, said I was too young to build with them," Kenzie explains, getting upset. "It's not fair Nat! I want to build too!" Kenzie objects.

"It isn't fair," Natasha says, with a frown. "Come on, let's go talk to those boys," Natasha says, standing up, and once she is standing up she picks up Kenzie and carries her towards Peter's room.

Once she gets to Peter's room Natasha finds that the door is open and the two boys are sitting cross-legged on the floor, with pieces of some kind of device scatted between them.

"Hey you two," Natasha greats.

"Nat! you're back," Peter says excited.

"I am, and we're going to have a little talk," Natasha says as she puts Kenzie down and walks over to the boys. Hearing Natasha's tone of voice Peter and Harley exchange looks, not sure what to expect. "Kenzie said that you two told her to get out," Natasha says, looking between Peter and Harley.

"We're trying to build a surprise for Dad," Peter explains.

"It's really complicated work, she can't do it," Harley explains, knowing that it is going to take them an extremely long time to build it.

"You both know what it's like to have people not include you in things. What it feels like to have other kids you can't do something or be apart of something for some reason or another; you remember how that feels?" Natasha asks, looking between the boys.

"Yeah," Peter confirms, with a frown.

"Unfortunately," Harley admits, also frowning.

"Exactly, it doesn't feel good, and that's how you made Kenzie feel," Natasha explains, wanting the boys to Understand.

"I'm Sorry Kenzie," Peter tells her, sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," Harley confirms, looking bad for hurting his sister.

"If you two are doing something advance then that is great; and I'm sure Tony will love it; but I also think that you are both smart enough to figure out something that Kenzie can do. Something so she can be apart of something which you are both clearly enjoying," Natasha suggests.

"I do want to help," Kenzie says, looking between both her brothers, as that's what Peter is to her, a brother.

Hearing Natasha and Kenzie Harley and Peter exchange looks, trying to think up something, and as they do Peter gets an idea.

"How about some painting," Peter suggests. "We need some parts to be red," Peter explains, as he knows that they will need other parts painted different colours, but for now they need red parts.

"I can do that," Kenzie assures him.

"Great, I'll get the pants," Harley says, getting up, and before long the three kids are working together, while Natasha watches on, feeling rather proud that the boys were able to understand that what they were doing was wrong.

* * *

**August 10** **th** **2014**

Two weeks have passed since Natasha had to explain to Peter and Harley why what they were doing was wrong, and ever since neither boy has excluded Kenzie from what they were doing.

It is the day of Peter's thirteenth birthday and Tony, Natasha, Kenzie, Harley, Rhodey, Sharon, Hope, Happy, Ben, May, and Pepper who has just arrived back from LA are all celebrating in the living room of the Stark floor of the Tower.

"This is awesome Uncle Rhodey, thanks," Peter tells him with a grin, as he looks at the present his godfather gave him.

"I'm glad you think so, Kid," Rhodey tells him, glad he looks so happy.

"So, Pete more presents or cake?" Tony asks his son.

"Cake then presents," Peter says, with a grin.

"He's so your son," Sharon says, with a teasing smile.

"I know," Tony says proudly. "Nat, give me a hand?" Tony asks, as he isn't overly sure he could carry the cake himself.

"Sure," Natasha says, as gets up. "I still can't believe you did this," Natasha mutters to Tony as they head out of the room.

"Oh come on, of course you can," Tony responds, and if the smirk on Natasha's face is anything to go by then he is right.

"Um, why does a cake need two people?" Harley asks, looking between the others, all of whom look confused.

"This is going to be great," Kenzie realises with a grin, while the adults are feeling a little concerned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hope says, sounding beyond shocked a couple of minutes later when Tony and Natasha walk into the room, carrying between them, a massive cake which is in the shape of all the Avengers, with 'Happy Birthday Peter' on the base.

"That's incredible," Peter says amazed.

"There are twelve of us, do you really think we're going to be able to eat all that?" May asks curious.

"Yes," Peter, Harley and Kenzie say together, as Tony and Natasha put the cake Infront of Peter.

"Nat, do you want to do the honours," Tony suggests, as Natasha has steadier hands.

"Sure," Natasha says and she proceeds to light the candles.

"j, Lights," Tony says, once the last candle is lit, and the lights quickly go down, while a few people pull out their phones to record what is going on.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Peter, happy birthday to you," everyone sings and once he blows out the candles Peter hugs his father.

"I love you Dad," Peter says, as he hugs him.

"Love you too," Tony responds.

"You know as the Birthday Boy I think you have to choose which Avenger you want," Pepper informs Peter.

"And the answer is obvious, you're going to pick your favourite," Tony tells his son.

"Yep," Peter confirms. "I pick Black Widow," Peter says, grinning from ear to ear, and causing Tony to pretend to look insulted, Natasha to grin, and the others to laugh.

"Great choice," Natasha says with a grin, as she puts his arm around Peter, kissing his head.

"I'm going to remember this," Tony tells his son, his voice serious.

"Oh, come on, we both know you'd choose Black Widow over any Avenger too," Peter argues.

"He's got a point there," Happy comments.

"How about we just eat the cake, I for one want to know what Captain America tastes like," Sharon comments, and as soon as she sees the grin on Tony's face, she regrets her words.

"Don't," Hope, May, Pepper and Natasha tell Tony together, causing the adults to laugh while the kids exchange confused look.

Taking control of the situation Rhodey takes the knife and just starts to cut the cake, all enjoying celebrating Peter's birthday with him, and the celebration even involves video calling Peggy so that she can say Happy Birthday to Peter.

* * *

**August 25** **th** **2014**

Just over two weeks have passed since Peter's birthday and while Harley and Kenzie left to go back to Tennessee the following day Peter has been at the Tower.

It is about lunchtime on a Monday and while Peter is spending time with his friend Ned, Tony is in the lab, and Natasha is waiting in the garage, purposely waiting in a place where she knows Jarvis can't hear.

A few minutes after Natasha started to wait Steve drives in on his motorbike, looking surprised to see Natasha.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming," Steve admits.

"I'm not here to welcome you. I'm here to take you up to Tony's lab, because we're going to tell him what happened to his parents," Natasha reveals, there being no room for arguing in her voice as the only reason she hasn't told Tony herself is because it concerns Steve's best friend too, so she wants to give him a chance to do the right thing.

"What?" Steve asks shocked.

"Tony deserves the truth; and he deserves to hear it from us," Natasha explains. "This is what happened to his parents that we're talking about. You can't be on a team with him, and you especially can't keep using his resources when keeping this from him; you have to tell him, he has the right to know," Natasha explains.

"No," Steve says as he quickly searches his brain, trying to think of a solution that will protect Bucky and also protect Tony from pain.

"I wasn't asking," Natasha informs Steve. "Either you come upstirs now and tell him, or I'll go upstairs and tell him myself. Either way he will be told the truth today," Natasha explains, as honestly she feels likes has kept it from him long enough, as Steve gets an idea, that he just hopes he can pull it off.

"I mean you don't have to because I've already told him," Steve explains, focusing on Bucky, and how much he wants to protect him, to hopefully get away with lying to Natasha.

"You have?" Natasha asks, being surprised, and looking at Steve carefully, and she sees guilt on his face, which isn't surprising considering the situation.

"Last time I were here," Steve says, knowing that everything will potentially fall apart, but he has to keep trying.

"Oh," Natasha says, though she realises that it does explain why Tony was hurt, and she can understand why he didn't want to talk about it. "You made the right choice Steve, I'm glad," Natasha informs him, and Steve gives a slight smile. "I'll see you later," Natasha says, before leaving and heading upstairs.

As Natasha goes Steve lets out a sigh of relief he didn't even realise he was holding and even though he doesn't feel great about lying he knows it was to protect Bucky, and even Tony, so that makes it worth it.

* * *

Hours later Natasha, who figures that if Tony ever wants to talk about what happened to his parents he will, and Tony are walking into the apartment where Rhodey and Peter are waiting; Rhodey having picked up Peter on his way to the apartment.

"Hey Dad, Hey Nat," Peter greats.

"Hey Pete, did you have a good time with Ned?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep," Peter confirms, with a grin. "Is Aunt Pepper not coming?" Peter asks curious.

"Sorry Kiddo, she had to go to London on a business trip," Tony explains.

"Oh," Peter says, looking disappointed. "I've missed her this summer," Peter admits, as Pepper has barely been around.

"I know," Tony says, walking over to his son. "Aunt Pepper loves you, but she's just had a lot of work lately," Tony explains. "Do you remember when I used to go on business trips?" Tony asks curious, and Peter gives a nod. "It's like that. Aunt Pepper is very important, and she is very good at what she does; that means she needs to go to a lot of places to do a lot of impressive things," Tony explains.

"I guess that is kind of cool," Peter comments, looking uncertain.

"How about we start the movie," Rhodey suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea," Natasha comments, and once she does the four of them head over to the couch and start to watch the movie; having a good time as they do.

* * *

At Avengers Tower Steve, Clint, Bruce, Maria Hill, and Thor are all sitting around the dining table that is in the main area.

"Where's Nat and Stark?" Clint asks curious.

"I don't know," Steve admits.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asks.

"Mr Stark and Miss Romanoff are not in the tower," JARIVS answers.

"Where are they?" Maria asks curious.

"I am unable to say," JARVIS answers, causing the group of five to frown and wonder where they are.

* * *

**November 27** **th** **2014**

Three months have passed since the other Avengers moved into the Tower and ever since the all have been getting used to living together while Natasha and Tony have been doing their best to make sure they still spend a lot of time with Peter, and the others have been wondering where they keep disappearing to.

It is a Thursday night and rather than being in New York Natasha is in a safehouse in Europe, having been tracking Hydra. Sitting at table on a laptop Natasha is drinking a coffee and waiting, when she finally sees _'Secured; Stark Private Network'_ on the screen Natasha does what she wants to do and sets up a video call.

"It's about time you called," Tony says, appearing on the screen, looking glad to see her as he searches her image for signs of injuries.

"You know I'm not here on a vacation right? I'm working," Natasha informs Tony.

"Yeah, I know," Tony confirms. "You look good, does that mean you haven't found Hydra yet?" Tony asks curious, trying to sound casual, but he is concerned.

"Not yet, but I've got somethings I'm looking into," Natasha explains.

"Does that mean you won't be home soon? This place isn't the same without you," Tony comments, causing Natasha to smile slightly.

"I'll see what I can do, but it will depend on how hard Hydra is to find," Natasha reveals, and as she does Tony looks like he is going to say something, but before he can both Tony and Natasha hear;

"Dad, is that Nat?" Peter's voice says excited.

"Yeah, Kid," Tony confirms, and as soon as he does Peter appears on the screen.

"Nat! It's great to see you! I've got so much to tell you, I've missed you," Peter says, looking excited.

"I've missed you too, маленький," Natasha assures him. "I've only got a few minutes before I have to go, but I want to hear all about what's got you so excited," Natasha explains.

"It's the science fair," Peter says and he happily explains all about the idea he has, and Natasha realises just how much he looks like Tony as he passionately talks about science.

* * *

**March 15** **th** **2015**

Over three months have passed since Natasha went to Europe to chase Hydra leads and after what she discovered the entire Avengers team have been chasing down Hydra leads, trying to find Loki's sceptre while Clint, Steve, Thor, and Bruce keep wondering where Natasha and Tony disappear to every weekend, and at least one other time a week.

In Tennessee Harley is enjoying a Sunday sleep in when suddenly he feels someone jump on him and he opens his eyes to see his sister.

"What are you doing?" Harley asks his sister, sounding annoyed.

"It's your birthday!" Kenzie says, like it should be obvious. "And I'm not the only one who wants to say Happy Birthday," Kenzie explains and once she does Harley notices that she is holding a Starkpad with Natasha, Tony, and Peter on the screen, and from the background he isn't really sure where they are.

"Happy Birthday Kid," Tony tells him.

"Thank Tony," Harley responds.

"Have you got any plans for the day?" Natasha asks, and as she does he realises that her voice sounds a different than it should sound coming through a Starkpad, and so he looks up and to his amazement he sees Natasha, Tony and Peer standing at his bedroom door.

"Oh my god," Harley says excited and the fourteen-year-old runs over to the door and hugs Tony, Natasha and Peter. To his joy for the rest of the day he gets to celebrate his fourteenth birthday with not just his mother and sister, but with Natasha, Tony, and Peter as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN IMPORTANT:** Just a warning, I'm probably not going to end up updating tomorrow. I'm not doing too great as tomorrow is the day I was meant to be leaving for the trip, which because of covid isn't happening, that is the one time a year I have a respite from caring for my mum; it's the one time where I get to put myself first, and act like a normal person in their 20s. So I'm a little bummed and I'm really struggling with writing, and I have to get Law School work done (which I'm also struggling with) so I might, or might not, have a chapter out tomorrow, if not I'll have one out Monday.

* * *

**April 28** **th** **2015**

A little over six weeks have passed since Harley's birthday and ever since the Avengers have been working hard to try and find Loki's scepter and they suspect that they have finally found the Hydra base where it is being kept.

As Tony is trying to get towards the main structure, which looks like a castle, the others Avengers are fighting on the grounds, and as they fight Clint gets shot at.

"CLINT!" Natasha yells as she sees her friend get shot.

"We have an enhanced in the field," Steve says as Natasha hurries to where Clint is.

"Clint's hit!" Natasha exclaims as she gets Clint who is lying in the snow, and the two of them get fired on by people in a bunker. "Someone want to deal with that bunker?" Natasha asks curious, and the Hulk easily destroys it. "Thank you," Natasha says.

"Stark, we really need to get inside," Steve says as he fights several Hydra soldiers.

Above everyone Tony is flying in his most advance suit yet, doing everything he can to get into the building.

"I'm closing in," Tony says to Steve. "JARVIS, am I closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?" Tony asks curious.

"There's a pathway below the north tower," JARVIS explains.

"Great, I want to poke it with something," Tony says, before using an explosive to destroy the power source and get into the building. "Drawbridge's down people," Tony says.

On the grounds Thor has walked up to Steve.

"The enhanced?" Thor asks curious.

"He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't," Steve admits, as he isn't overly sure he can explain just what he saw.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys, we're gonna need evac," Natasha tells them.

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better," Thor says. "You and Stark secure the scepter," Thor informs Steve.

"Copy that," Steve says. "Romanoff, that means you're on lullaby duty," Steve says as over the last few months all of the Avengers have learnt a way to help Bruce transform from the Hulk back to himself.

"On it," Natasha says as soldiers approach Thor and Steve.

"Looks like they're lining up," Thor comments.

"Well they're excited," Steve says as he raises his shield and Thor hits it with his hammer, the force of which knocks down all the soldiers.

"Find the scepter," Thor tells Steve before flying off.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony exclaims, teasing Steve because of an earlier comment.

"That's not going away anytime soon," Steve comments, sounding annoyed.

* * *

Over the next couple of minutes Tony makes his way into the building, incapacitates, the people who are in the building and puts his suit in sentry mode as he starts to collect data.

"I know your hiding more than files," Tony comments, as JARVIS starts to copy everything. "Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick," Tony requests.

"The wall to your left… I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current," JARVIS explains, and so Tony walks over to the wall JARVIS told him about and puts his hand against it.

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door," Tony says to himself as he pushes the wall and it opens up. "Yay!" Tony says to himself, sounding excited.

After opening the door Tony heads downstairs, where he finds parts of Chitauri Leviathans, as well as different artifacts from the Battle of New York, including some of his own amour.

"Guys, I've got Strucker," Steve reveals, sounding glad as that is the current Hydra head.

"Yeah, I got… something bigger," Tony says, and as he does he spots the scepter. "Thor, I've got eyes on the prize," Tony says, and without realizing it a young girl walks up to him, and causes red wavy energy to go out of her hands and into his head.

_As soon as the light goes into his head Tony's eyes glow red and suddenly the Chitauri comes to life, and Tony sees the rest of the Avengers team, and his family, are dead. Feeling beyond horrified Tony runs over to Natasha and desperately checks for her pulse. As he does Natasha grabs him._

" _You could have saved us," the image of Natasha, who seems beyond real to him asks, before she dies. "Tony, why didn't you do more?" Natasha's voice asks in his head, as Tony sees himself in the Chitauri realm, and as he does that snaps him back to reality; but he is still clearly affected by what he saw._

"Nat, have you done the lullaby?" Tony asks, needing to hear her voice. As he calls his gauntlet so that he can grab the scepter.

"Yep, we're all back on the jet waiting for you," Natasha explains, causing Tony to feel beyond relief as he hears her voice, as he grabs the scepter.

"Great," Tony says, before heading out of the building.

* * *

A little while later the team are back on the quinjet, while Clint is on a gurney kind of out it, Thor and Steve are talking, and Bruce is listening to his headphones Natasha walks up to Tony who is in the cockpit.

"Did you see the messages from Pete?" Natasha asks Tony in a whisper, purposely making sure the other can't hear.

"Yeah, I'll respond when we get home," Tony responds, his voice just as quiet as Natasha. "You good?" Tony asks curious.

"Worried about Clint, but yeah," Natasha answers. "You?"

"Yeah," Tony says, though he sounds uncertain, and so Natasha squeezes his shoulder and walks over to Clint, wanting to check on her friend.

As he gets an alert Tony realizes he has to talk to Bruce.

"Hey, Banner," Tony says, turning around. "Banner!" Tony says again and this time Bruce takes of his headphones. "Doctor Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she set up in your lab?" Tony asks curious, as Doctor Cho is a doctor Bruce has been working with a lot since the Battle of New York.

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around," Bruce answers.

"Thanks," Tony says, before turning back around. "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment," Tony explains.

"Very good sir," JARVIS answers.

"JARVIS, take the wheel," Tony requests.

"Yes Sir, approach vector is locked," JARVIS responds, and once Jarvis has control of things Tony walks over to Steve and Thor, as all three of them look at the scepter.

"It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…" Tony starts to say.

"No, but this… this brings it to a close," Thor comments.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons," Steve comments. "Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asks shocked.

"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asks, looking at Thor, who nods his head. "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?" Tony asks.

"Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels," Tony comments.

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels, Captain?" Tony asks curious.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels," Steve comments.

Not long after the conversation about revels, the plane touches down at Avengers tower and Clint is taken out of the plane, with Natasha by her side, while Thor carries out the scepter and Maria Hill walks into the plane to talk to Tony and Steve.

Once Steve and Maria leave Tony pulls out his phone and calls Peter.

"Dad, are you okay? Are you home?" Peter asks worried, answering after only a couple of rings.

"Yes, to both," Tony says.

"And Nat?" Peter asks worried. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She'll call you herself soon," Tony explains, knowing that Natasha will do that when she knows Clint is okay.

"Good, that's good," Peter says relieved. "Can I come by the tower tonight?" Peter asks as even though he feels better about his father's reassurance he would rather see for himself.

"Not tonight Kid, everyone's going to be around for the next few days, and I have some work to do," Tony admits. "But you can come by soon, okay?" Tony asks his son.

"Okay," Peter confirms, tough he does sound a little disappointed.

"How you been?" Tony asks, as it has been a couple of days since he has seen his son, and Peter starts to talk about what he has been doing.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Natasha is standing next to Clint who is being treated by a machine that is an invention of Doctor Cho's.

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Natasha asks. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together," Natasha jokes, doing so to try and hide her worry.

"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano- molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum," Doctor Cho explains.

"She's creating tissue," Bruce explains, sounding amazed by the science.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," Doctor Cho says as Tony walks in.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" Tony asks.

"No, no, no," Clint says, sitting up as Tony gives Natasha a drink of green juice. "I'm going to be made of plastic," Clint comments.

"Here's your beverage," Tony says, a he hands Clint his drink.

"You'll be made of you, Mr Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference," Helen explains.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend," Clint says, as he and Natasha exchange amused looks, both knowing the truth, and Natasha heads out of the medical area.

"That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust," Doctor Cho explains.

"Well, that's exactly the plan," Tony comments as that is what he has always hoped for, a world where Iron Man isn't needed. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday," Tony comments, looking at her.

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of times for parties," Helen says, before hesitating for a few moments and realizing something. "Will Thor be there?" Doctor Cho asks curious.

"Yep," Tony says, before heading out of the lab with Bruce, putting an arm around his friend as they go and head towards the workshop.

"What's the rumpus?" Bruce asks curious, as he can tell that Tony has a plan of some kind.

"Well, the scepter," Tony comments. "You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem, inside you may recognize," Tony says, putting an image of JARVIS'S consciousness in the center of the lab.

"JARVIS," Bruce realizes.

"Doctor," Jarvis responds.

"Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper," Tony explains.

"Oh," Bruce comments.

"Top of the line," Tony says.

"I suspect not for long," JARVIS admits.

"Meet the competition," Tony says as he gets another 3D image up, this time of what is in the scepter.

"It's beautiful," Bruce comments, looking amazed.

"If you had to guess, what it look like it's doing?" Tony asks, as he has a suspicion, but he wants to know what Bruce thinks.

"Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a… it's not a human mind, it…" Bruce starts to say, trying to make sense of what he is seeing.

"Um, um," Tony confirms.

"I mean, look at this! They're like neurons firing," Bruce says, sounding amazed.

"Down in Stucker's lab I saw some fairly advance robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but… I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door," Tony comments.

"Artificial intelligence," Bruce realizes.

"This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron," Tony says, looking excited about the possibility.

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy," Bruce comments.

"Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion Protocool…" Tony starts to say.

"That's a mad-sized if," Bruce comments.

"Our job is 'if' what if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA," Tony says as he and Bruce start walking around the lab as Natasha, who is on the phone with Peter, walks past the lab.

"Don't hate, I helped design Veronica," Bruce comments.

"As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe?" Tony asks. "What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?" Tony asks curious.

"The only people threatening the planet would be people," Bruce realizes.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days," Tony explains.

"So, you're going for Artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team," Bruce realizes, sounding surprised.

"Right. That's right. You know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of amour around the world," Tony comments.

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony," Bruce comments.

"I've seen colder," Tony says, thinking of what he just saw, and what he saw through the wormhole. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron," Tony says before he starts to walk away. "Peace in our time. Imagine, that," Tony comments as he walks over to his workbench.

* * *

**May 2** **nd** **2015**

Over the next few days Tony and Bruce do their best to get Ultron working. As ever simulation has failed, they have stopped for now and going to enjoy their party. As he heads towards where the party is Tony see Natasha, so he walks quickly so that he can catch up with her.

"Hey Nat," Tony greats, causing her to turn around and look at him. "You clean up nice," Tony comments, as he leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks, but you say that as if you never seen me look good before," Natasha responds, smiling slightly.

"You always look good," Tony responds, without missing a beat, causing Natasha to smile slightly. "M'lady," Tony says, offering Natasha his elbow, and as she laughs Natasha takes Tony's arm.

"You are such a dork," Natasha tells Tony with a fond look on her face, and the two of them head into the party.

* * *

A little while later Tony is with Rhodey, Thor and Maria as Rhodey quiet, happily finishes telling an excited story but Tony and Thor just look at him blankly.

"Boom! Are you looking…? Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills," Rhodey reveals.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story," Rhodey explains.

"Well, it's very good then," Thor says and he gives a fake laugh. "It's impressive," Thor comments.

"Quality save," Rhodey says, not sounding at all believing. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodey asks curious as he knows that Pepper hasn't been around as much over the past few months, he was expecting her to be at the party.

"No," Tony answers, unlike Rhodey he wasn't surprised when Pepper said she wasn't coming.

"Hey, what about Jane?" Maria asks curious. "Where are the Ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asks looking between Tony and Thor.

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run," Tony says, using the excuse Pepper has been using a lot over the past few months.

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane is in. her work on the convergence has made her the word's foremost astronomer," Thor comments.

"And the company Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It's pretty exciting," Tony says.

"There's even talk of Jane getting a.. um, uh, Nobel prize," Thor explains.

"Yeah, they… must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together," Maria says before she mock coughs. "Testosterone!" Maria coughs. "Oh, excuse me," Maria says.

"Want a lozenge?" Rhodey asks, as he leads Maria away.

"But Jane's better," Thor says, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

As he rolls his eyes Tony sees Natasha behind the bar, mixing drinks, and so he walks over to her.

"You know I've paid, a decent amount, for bartenders for tonight. You don't have to make drinks yourself," Tony comments.

"Your bartenders can't make a drink like this," Natasha informs Tony.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tony comments. "What is that thing, anyway?" Tony asks curious, as Natasha pauses a bright pink drink into two glasses.

"Something that me, Mel and Clint created one new years eve," Natasha says as she pushes one of the glasses toward Tony.

Feeling intrigued Tony picks up the glass, toast with Natasha, and takes a drink, and once he does he has to wince.

"Wow, that's strong, even by my standard," Tony admits, though it does taste good.

"That's the point," Natasha informs him.

"It's good though," Tony tells her. "So, did you see the video from Kenz earlier?" Tony asks curious, once he checks that no one is close.

"Yeah," Natasha says, with a proud look on her face. "She's doing really well, she seems to really love gymnastics, and is working really hard at it," Natasha comments.

"That's because she wants to be just like you," Tony comments.

"Just like the boys want to be just like you," Natasha reminds him.

"I think Kenz has chosen a better inspiration," Tony admits, clearly meaning what he is saying.

"And I think the boys have," Natasha responds, clearly meaning what she said, and before Tony has a chance to say something Natasha notices someone walking towards them. "Hey Cap," Natasha says, before grabbing her drink and walking away.

"Rogers," Tony greats, feeling a little annoyed as he had so much more to say to Natasha.

"Something going on?" Steve asks, as lately he can't help but think that there is something going on between Natasha and Tony.

"Nope," Tony says before grabbing the drink that Natasha made for him and walking off.

* * *

A few hours later most of the guests have left the tower leaving Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Clint, Maria, Rhodey and Doctor Cho sitting around with Thor's hammer sitting in the middle, as they all sit around it. Over the next few minutes various members of the team try to pick it up ending in Steve who gets it to shake, but cannot pick it up.

"Widow?" Bruce asks curious.

"Oh, no, no. that's not a question I need answers," Natasha comments, though she can guess what the response would be.

"All the deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," Tony comments.

"You bet your ass," Clint says as he walks past Tony.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria teases.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asks Tony curious.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code 'whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony asks.

"Yes, well, that's uh, a very, very interesting theory. I have simpler one," Thor says and he gets up and lifts his hammer, flipping it into his hand. "You're all not worthy," Thor says and as he does everyone starts to disagree as there is suddenly a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears, as suddenly a partially destroyed bot shows up.

"Worthy… no… how could you be worthy? You're all killers," the bot, says.

"Stark," Steve says angrily.

"JARVIS," Tony says, trying to get through to him.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or… I was, a dream?" the bot says sounding confused.

"Reboot, legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit," Tony says, tapping his earpiece and trying to get JARVIS to work.

"There was a terrible noise… and I was tangled in… in.. strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," The bot says, causing everyone to become even more concerned.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices," Ultron comments.

"Who sent you?" Thor asks.

"I see a suit of armor around the world," Tony's voice, being replayed, says.

"Ultron," Bruce realizes, causing Natasha to glance at Tony and wonder what is going on.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this… chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron says.

"What mission?" Natasha asks.

"Peace in our time," Ultron says, before several legionnaire's break through the walls and start to attack, causing everyone to separate.

Because the three of them know the tower so well Natasha, Tony and Rhodey run together, and jump over a railing and slide down glass. As they do Natasha runs to one of her hidden weapons and start to fire at the bots, as the others attack the bots as well; while Bruce, who is hidden behind the bar, tries hard no to turn green.

As they fight back Natasha and Tony both run up different sets of stairs to try to get to one of the bots. As Natasha is firing back at the bots she is slightly slower so Tony gets the first and jumps getting on the back of a legionnaire.

"Stark!" Steve yells as Natasha tries to get a clear shot at the legionnaire but she knows she can't risk accidently hitting tony.

"One sec," Tony says, as he disables the legionnaire and falls to the ground.

"CAP!" Clint says as he throws Steve's shield at him and he uses it to destroy a legionnaire while other escapes with the scepter.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" Ultron asks as he picks up one of the dismembered Iron Legions, and as he does Tony looks around for Natasha, and seeing what he is doing she looks at him, and nods. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace; The Avengers extinction," Ultron says and Thor throws his hammer at uptorn, while he destroys the body Ultron escapes through the internet.

* * *

A few minutes later Thor has gone after the legionnaire that took the scepter while the other are collecting some of the things they have while Natasha and Tony are walking into the lab.

"This is bad," Natasha comments, heading straight over to the draws.

"I know," Tony say. "Nat, I don't know what happened, this wasn't supposed to happen," Tony explains, as Natasha pulls clothes out of the draw.

"I figured," Natasha says as she starts to get changed into jeans, and a tank top. "Tony, I know the arc in your chest is shielded now, does that mean Ultron won't be able to get to it?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Yep, that's exactly what it means," Tony confirms, to Natasha's relief.

"Good. We've got to go make sure Peter is no where near this," Natasha says, her voice serious, as she puts her jeans on under her dress, and honestly Tony isn't at all surprised that Natasha keeps clothes in his lab.

"I know," Tony says, as he picks up a prepaid phone and makes a call, putting it on speaker as he does, knowing they will have mere moments before the others walk into the lab.

"Tony? What's wrong? You never call this late," May's voice says, answering after a couple of rings. While Natasha turns around to put her tanktop on and take off her dress.

"May, I only have a couple of minutes," Tony says, his voice rushed. "You need to keep Peter away from the news, and the internet. Unless you hear from me or Nat, don't send him to school on Monday," Tony explains.

"Tony, what's going on?" May asks, as Natasha, who has changed, walks over to Tony, picking up his gray hoddie as she does.

"It's a long story, but something's happened," Tony admits. "You need to stay home as much as possible, and tell Peter not to try and contact us, he probably won't be able to get through if he does," Tony explains.

"May, tell Pete that we will contact him when we can, and that we love him," Natasha adds, as she gets to Tony's side, and puts on his hoddie.

"I will," May assures them, "Be careful, whatever you two are doing," May requests, and as she does Nat sees people coming closer to the lab.

"We've got to go, May," Natasha says, taking the phone and hanging it up, before putting it in the hoddie pocket.

Over the next ten minutes or so the others, with the exception of Thor, walk into the workshop as everyone tries to make sense of what happened.

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch," Bruce realizes.

"Ultron," Steve says, shaking his head.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other," Natasha comments, not being able to think about Peter, Harley, Kenzie, Cooper, and Lila and how much she wants to protect them; and honestly she isn't sure how she can protect them from something like Ultron.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asks.

"Nuclear Code," Maria comments, sounding concerned as she attempts to get glass out of her feet.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can," Rhodey comments.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead," Natasha comments.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct," Steve comments.

"He also said he killed someone," Clint points out.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building," Maria comments.

"Yes, there was," Tony says as he brings up the now destroyed image of JARVIS's consciousness, and Natasha looks concerned at Tony as she knows how much Jarvis means to him.

"This is insane," Bruce says, sounding shocked.

"JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense," Steve comments.

"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy., this is… rage," Bruce comments as Thor comes into the room, clearly angry and grabs Tony by the throat, pulling him up in the air by his throat, as he does Natasha quickly pulls a gun.

"THOR! Put him down," Natasha says, pointing her gun at Thor.

"Come on, use your words, Buddy," Tony says as he tries to get Thor to let go.

"Let him go! I'm not going to ask you again," Natasha says, as she clocks the gun, and everyone in the lab can tell how serious she is.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark," Thor says as he lets go of Tony.

"Thor, the legionnaire?" Steve asks, as Tony gives Natasha a nod which says he is okay and so Natasha puts the safety back on her gun and lowers it.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now, we have to retrieve it, again," Thor says annoyed.

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Natasha comments.

"I don't understand," Doctor Cho comments. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Doctor Cho asks as Tony starts to laugh as he works on a computer, and Banner shakes his head at him, trying to get him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asks.

"No. it's probably not, right?" Tony asks, looking around. "Is this very terrible? Is it so... it is so... it is. it's so terrible," Tony says.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you didn't understand," Thor says angrily.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this," Tony says.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time too…" Bruce says.

"Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?" Tony asks annoyed.

"Only when I've created a murder bot," Bruce comments.

"We didn't!" Tony says. "We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony asks Bruce as he knows they weren't.

"Well, you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD," Steve says, saying the exact reason why Natasha hasn't mentioned to Steve what Melinda and Coulson are doing.

"Anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asks, and Natasha thinks yes.

"No, it's never come up," Rhodey comments.

"Saved New York?" Tony asks.

"Never heard that," Rhodey says.

"Recall that? A hostile alien came charging through a whole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers," Tony says, looking around at the others. "We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's the end game. How were guys planning on beating that?" Tony asks, looking around at everyone except for Natasha as he already has her answer.

"Together," Steve answers.

"We'll lose," Tony informs him.

"Then we'll do that together too," Steve says, causing Tony to look at him for a moment before turning away. "Thor's right, Ultron is calling us out," Steve says, causing Natasha to roll her eyes as she is the one who said clear and present is Ultron. "And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller," Steve says, and as everyone gets to work Natasha walks over to Tony and Puts her hand on his back; offering him comfort without saying anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN:** Thank you so much for being so supportive about no update yesterday, I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. I am trying really hard not to think about the fact that I should be in a bar in Rome at the moment. So I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **May 3** **rd** **2015**

Having worked all through the night with the rest of the Avengers, attempting to find a lead, Tony has gotten the prepaid phone from Natasha and is making a call.

"Dad? What's going on? Aunt May said I can't contact you," Peter says worried. "Are you okay? Is Nat?" Peter asks concerned.

"We're both okay," Tony tells his son, deciding not to mention that his throat is still hurting because of Thor. "Pete, there's a situation right now, a rouge AI," Tony explains.

"Rouge AI?" Peter asks, sounding shocked, but also fascinated.

"Yeah, so you need to stay away from the Tower, stay with your aunt and uncle, and for now don't try and contact us, and avoid tech," Tony explains to his son.

"Dad…." Peter starts to say.

"Please Pete," Tony begs.

"Okay," Peter says, with a sign. "Dad, are you going to be okay? This sounds big," Peter admits, feeling concerned about his father.

"I'm going to be fine. I have Nat watching my back," Tony assures his son.

"And who's watching hers?" Peter asks curious.

"Me," Tony answers. "Pete, we look out for each other," Tony explains. "I've got to go, Kid. But I want you to know that Nat and I love you, and we'll see you as soon as we can," Tony explains.

"Love you too, Dad," Peter responds, and once he does Tony hangs up.

* * *

Not long after Tony made a call to his son, Clint is making his own call to his wife.

"That's a negative. I answer to you," Clint informs Laura. "Yes, ma'am," Clint says, as Steve walks up to him.

"Barton, we might have something," Steve says.

"Gotta go," Clint says, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Steve asks curious.

"Girlfriend," Clint lies and the team head into the office are where Natasha and Tony have just gotten off video call with Rhodey, and Steve shows an image on a tablet to Natasha, Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor.

"Who is that?" Tony asks.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker," Steve explains.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony realizes.

"This is a smokescreen," Natasha realizes. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asks.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve comments.

"Yeah, I bet he…" Natasha says as she types on the computer monitor. "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased," Natasha explains.

"Not everything," Tony says and the team start to go through the paper files.

* * *

A while later the team have gone through the paper files and between them, Tony knowing a person, and Thor realizing the significance of a Brand they have headed to the African Coast to met someone who they suspect Ultron will choose to work with.

"Don't compare me with Stark!" Ultron says angrily, as the team enter the boat. He's a sickness!"

"Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart," Tony says, from where he is with Steve and Thor, across a walkway from Ultron, and the Maximoff twins.

"If I have to," Ultron says.

"We don't have to break anything," Thor says.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," Ultron comments.

"He beat me by one second," Tony reveals.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro asks Tony, referring to the fact that they are surrounded by weapons.

"This was never my life," Tony reveals.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve says to the Maximoff twins.

"Oh, we will," Wanda comments.

"I know you've suffered…" Steve starts to say.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…" Ultron starts to say.

"If you believe in peace then let us keep it," Thor requests.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet," Ultron informs Thor.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asks curious as he has realized what is in the facility.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron says, before a fight breaks out and the Avengers start to fight against robots, the Twins, and Ultron.

As they fight Wanda uses her powers on all the Avengers with the exceptions of Clint and Tony. When Wanda uses her abilities on Natasha she is forced to remember her childhood, the place where she was trained.

Having just destroyed another Ultron bot Tony is trying to go after Bruce who has turned into the Hulk and is even angrier than usual.

"News or footage, keyword; Hulk," Tony says and he sees news footage of Hulk destroying the city. "Anyone there? I could use help with a Lullaby," Tony says as he doesn't think he is going to be enough to do a lullaby alone.

"Well that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The whole team is down, you got no backup here," Clint explains.

"Nat?" Tony asks concerned.

"I've got her, you get Banner," Clint explains.

After debating for a few seconds Tony tries to think of the best thing to do, and as he sees how much destruction the Hulk is doing Tony knows what he has to do. "I'm calling in Veronica," Tony says, and he calls on an amour which is known as the Hulkbuster.

* * *

A while later everyone, including Bruce who is human once more, are on the quinjet, and with the exceptions of Clint and Tony, no one is okay. As he needs to know how bad things are Tony has called Maria for information.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is," Maria reveals, and as she does Tony hopes that May and Ben have managed to keep Peter away from the news, and that Jill has done the same with Kenzie and Harley. "There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air," Maria explains.

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asks, needing that to be in place.

"Already on the scene," Maria reveals. "How's the team?" Maria asks concerned.

"Everyone…. We took a hit," Tony explains, as he glances at Natasha. "We'll shake it off," he says, hoping that is true.

"Well for now. I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here," Maria advises.

"So, run and hide?" Tony asks, not liking the idea of that.

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer," Maria admits.

"Neither do we," Tony says, before switching off the monitor, and after he does he walks over to Clint who is flying the Quinjet. "Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asks curious.

"No, I'm good. If you wann get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out," Clint explains.

"A few hours from where?" Tony asks, feeling confused as he can't think of a safe place.

"A safe house," Clint says, a slight edge to his voice, as he is worried about revealing his biggest secret.

After speaking to Clint Tony walks over and sits next to Natasha. While he knows better than reaching out for her, especially when she looks so freaked, he sits extremely close to her.

"I'm here," Tony tells Natasha in a quiet voice, and he just sits next to her, honestly, he isn't even sure if Natasha heard him.

* * *

 **May 4** **th** **2015**

After hours of Flying Clint has touched down the jet. With difficulty everyone starts to get up and head out of the jet. As he is standing next to Nat Tony sees Natasha struggle, and so he helps her.

"I got you," Tony tells Natasha, who gives him a grateful look, and they head out of the house and towards what looks like a farmhouse.

"What is this place?" Thor asks curious, as they walk up the stairs on the porch, Natasha leaning on Tony as she walks.

"A safe house," Tony says, sounding uncertain.

"Let's hope," Clint says, as they all enter the house. "Honey, I'm home," Clint says and his heavily pregnant wife, Laura, walks out from the kitchen.

The second he sees Laura Tony realizes that he isn't the only one who has a secret family.

"Hi, company. Sorry, I didn't call ahead," Clint says, walking towards his wife.

"Hey," Laura says, as she and Clint great each other with a kiss.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura," Clint introduces, only saying gentlemen as Natasha already knows her.

"I know all your names," Laura explains, as they hear sounds of hurried footsteps.

"Ohh, incoming," Clint says, as two kids, a boy who looks to be a couple of years younger than Peter, and a girl who is the same age as Kenzie, hurry in.

"Dad!" Lila yells, and Clint picks up her and hugs her, as Cooper hugs her father too.

"Hey, Buddy. How are you guys?" Ohh. Look at your face, oh my goodness," Clint says, sounding amazed as she puts Lila back on the ground.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asks curious and Natasha purposely pushes herself away from Tony, making it seem like she is okay.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha asks, causing Lila to hurry towards her, and once she is close enough Natasha picks her up, hugging her. Watching Natasha with Lila Tony can't help but smile as he is reminded of how Natasha is with Peter, Harley and Kenzie.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve comments.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony says, and he completely understands why Clint would have kept his family hidden; after all he has done the same thing.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up with I joined," Clint explains. "He kept it off SHIELD'S files, I'd like to keep it that way," Clint says.

"Of course," Tony assures him.

"Thanks, I figured it was a good place to lay low," Clint explains, as Natasha puts Lila down and walks over to Laura.

"How's little Natasha, huh?" Natasha asks, as she touches Laura's stomach.

"She's Nathaniel," Laura explains, looking sheepish as Natasha leans towards her stomach.

"Traitor," Natasha says as Thor suddenly hurries out of the house, and Steve follows.

"Thor," Steve says, heading out onto the porch.

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here," Thor says, before using his hammer to fly away.

* * *

A little while later Clint and Laura are up in their room. Clint is getting changed and Laura is looking at his wound.

"See, you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?" Clint asks Laura.

"If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up," Laura reveals, causing Clint to laugh.

"Yeah, that's not gonna sell," Clint admits.

"What about Nat and Stark? What's going on there?" Laura asks curious.

"What? What do you mean?" Clint asks confused.

"You are so cute," Laura says amused.

"Nat and… Stark? There's nothing going on there," Clint says. "Stark's with Pepper; has been for years," Clint explains though he does admit that Pepper doesn't seem to be around much, and that he can't help but think about all the times Natasha and Tony disappeared; if he didn't know better he would think that maybe they had a secret family of their own.

"Are you sure about that? They seemed pretty close to me," Laura comments. "It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken," Laura admits, and Clint explains about the Maximoff's and they talk about their growing family.

* * *

While Clint is upstairs with his wife, Tony who quickly freshened up upstairs is heading downstairs, planning on heading outside when he sees Natasha sitting alone in in the sunroom which is clearly being renovated and so he walks in and sits down next to her, there being no space between the two of them.

"Have I been fooling myself?" Natasha asks curious, in a quiet voice, a few moments after Tony sat down next to her.

"What?" Tony asks confused.

"Thinking I could be an Avenger, thinking I could be anything other than the killer they made me to be, was I fooling myself?" Natasha asks, trusting Tony to tell her the truth.

"No, not at all, because you're so much more," Tony says reaching out and taking her hand. "You're a hero, Nat, an Avenger. You save people, save the world," Tony reminds her. "You're the person I trust the most, the person I know is always on my side, my closest friend," Tony says to her. "You've been a mother to Peter, even to Kenzie and Harley to a degree. You're a teammate to the Avengers, and your SHIELD family, an aunt to Clint's kids, and an inspiration," Tony tells Natasha, meaning everything he is saying. "A killer is a part of who you are, because it was what you were once forced to be, but it stopped being all you are a hell of a long time ago," Tony says. "You stand side by side, with a god, people who are beyond human, and a machine; and you're the biggest hero of us all," Tony says.

"Do you really believe that?" Natasha asks, being pretty sure she can't.

"With everything I am," Tony assures her. "You may be doubting yourself because of Maximoff, but I never will. You're an Avenger Nat, no one is more deserving of the title," Tony tells her as he gently squeezes her hand.

Not sure what to say, not sure if she deserves the faith Tony has in her, Natasha just nods and for a little while the two of them sit in silence.

"I should probably have a shower, clean up," Natasha finally says, breaking the silence.

"The bathroom I just came from is free," Tony assures Natasha.

"Thanks," Natasha says, squeezing Tony's hand once more, before standing up, and heading out of the room.

* * *

A little while after Natasha headed out of the sunroom Tony is outside cutting wood with Steve, and honestly his thoughts are still on Natasha, wondering, worrying, whether she is okay.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asks curious.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception," Steve says, and as he does Tony has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him," Tony explains.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes pulled us apart like cotton candy," Steve comments.

"Seems like you walked away all night," Tony comments, not being able to help but compare Natasha, the strongest person he knows, to Steve and how so far from okay she is while Steve seems fine.

"Is that a problem?" Steve asks.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned," Tony comments.

"Well, let's just say you haven't seen it yet," Steve comments.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?" Tony asks.

"Well, I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question," Steve comments.

"Banner and I were doing research," Tony explains.

"That would effect the team," Steve says.

"That would end the team," Tony corrects. "Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the way we fight, so we can end the fight, so we can go home?" Tony asks, thinking about his family, and how much he would like to go home to them, as Steve uses his hands to break apart a piece of wood.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die, every time," Steve explains as Laura walks up to them.

"I'm sorry. Mr Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor. It doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might…" Laura starts to say.

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick," Tony says. "Don't take form my pile," Tony says to Steve before walking away.

After leaving Steve and Laura Tony heads to the ban and walks up to the tractor. "Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you?" Tony asks.

"Do me a favor, try not to bring it to life," Fury says, from across the barn, and Tony is more shocked than he should be.

"Ah, Mrs Barton, you little minx," Tony comments. "I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" Tony asks curious, though considering what he knows Coulson and May are doing he realizes that he shouldn't be surprised.

"Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated," Fury comments, and once he does the two of them talk about what has happened, what Tony saw, and how Fury cares about him.

* * *

Hours later the team, minus Thor, as well as Fury are all in the Barton kitchen. After Lila gives Natasha a picture Laura takes both her and Cooper up to bed.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something," Fury explains, and Clint, Natasha and Tony suspect that those contacts likely include Coulson and May. "The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing," Fury comments.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asks.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though," Fury comments.

"He's still going after launch codes?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway," Fury admits.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony reveals, and honestly no one is surprised by that.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that," Fury explains.

"Nexus?" Steve asks confused.

"It's the world's internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth," Bruce explains.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asks curious.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed," Fury explains.

"By whom?" Tony asks, interested.

"Parties unknown," Fury answers.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asks interested.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is," Fury admits.

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our unknown," Tony comments.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha admits.

"I do, I have you," Fury says, looking around the room. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else," Fury reveals. "Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. So stand, outwit the platinum bastard," Fury comments.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha teases.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve asks, and Natasha just smirks back at him.

"So, what does he want?" Fury asks, interrupting the banter that is going on.

"To become better. Better than us, he keeps building bodies," Steve comments.

"Person bodies," Tony says, looking like he is thinking through something. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it," Tony explains.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha comments, as she looks between Tony and Bruce.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve," Bruce comments, as he looks at Lila's picture and realizes something.

"How?" Fury asks, interested.

"Has anyone heard form Doctor Cho?" Bruce asks curious.

* * *

 **May 6** **th** **2015**

Less than Twenty-four hours later, it's the early hours of the morning, and Tony has gone to the Nexus, while Clint, Steve, and Natasha went to South Korea. While the three of them managed to get the cradle back, Natasha got taken by Ultron, and so Clint is arriving back to the Tower, where Tony and Bruce are waiting.

"Was she okay the last time you saw her?" Tony asks Clint, and from the worry in his voice Clint thinks that maybe Laura has a point, while Tony can't help but think that anything that happens to Natasha is on him.

"Yeah," Clint admits. "But I haven't heard from her since," Clint admits, and both Clint and Bruce can see the worry on Tony's face.

"She's alive, if she wasn't Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it," Bruce points out, trying to reassure everyone.

"Yeah," Clint confirms. "This is sealed tight," Clint says, referring to the cradle.

"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within," Bruce explains.

"Hm, Clint, is there any chance Nat might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?" Tony asks, trying to think of how Natasha would think and after how much time they have spent together over the last few years he hopes he has a chance of being able to do that.

"There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright, I find her," Clint says, before hurrying off to do just that.

As he knows that Clint cares about Natasha, and will do whatever he has to do to find her, Tony turns his attention to Bruce.

"I can work tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted," Bruce comments.

"Yeah, about that," Tony comments, and Bruce looks at him,

"No,"

"You have to trust me," Tony says.

"Kinda don't," Bruce comments.

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military nuclear codes? I found him," Tony says, as he puts an image of Jarvis's consciousness.

"Hello, Doctor Banner," JARVIS greats.

"Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do," Tony explains. "So, JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory, but not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together," Tony explains.

"So, you want me to help you out JARVIS into this thing?" Bruce asks shocked.

"No, of course not! I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing," Tony says, as Bruce shakes his head. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone," Tony explains.

"And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?" Bruce asks surprised.

"JARIVS has been beating him from the inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to," Tony explains.

"I believe it's worth a go," JARVIS comments.

"No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong," Bruce comments.

"I know, I know. I know what eveyrone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand," Tony says, and Bruce shakes his head. "It's not a loop. It's the end of the line," Tony says.

* * *

In Sokovia, Ultron who has improved on his body has just finished giving Natasha a speech and locked her in a cell. After she is locked Natasha uses the pieces of machines that are around her to achieve two goals; get a message that she knows Clint will be listening for out, and figure out a way to get out of her cell.

* * *

Back at the Tower Clint has received Natasha's message while Tony and Bruce are continuing to work on the synthetic body in the cradle.

"This framework is not compatible," Tony comments.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes," Bruce says, as Steve and the Maximoff twins, who unknown to Tony and Bruce have switched sides, appear in the lab.

"I'm going to say this once," Steve says.

"How about 'nonce" Tony suggests.

"Shut it down!" Steve exclaims.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony says.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve says.

"And you do?" Bruce asks angrily. "She's not in your head," Bruce says, pointing at Wanda.

"I know you're angry," Wanda says.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade," Bruce comments.

"Banner, after everything that's happened…." Steve comments.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony exclaims, wanting someone to listen to him because he knows horrible things are coming.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda exclaims.

"This isn't a game…" Steve says.

"The creature…" Wanda says as Pietro uses his powers to destroy the lab equipment.

"No, no. go on. You were saying?" Pietro asks as Clint shoots a bullet up, destroying the glass floor Pietro is standing on, causing him to fall through.

"Pietro!" Wanda asks concerned, as a fight breaks out.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Clint asks.

"Go ahead, piss me off," Bruce says to Wanda, who he is holding, and just then Thor enters, and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lighting that brings the body to life.

"Wait!" Thor yells as everyone looks in shock as a syntenic body flies to the window and looks out.

"I'm sorry, that was odd," Vision, who has the voice of JARVIS, says. "Thank you," Vision says to Thor.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asks, sounding shocked.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that," Thor says as he points to the gem inside Vision's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asks shocked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in it's destructive capabilities," Thor explains.

"Then why would you bring it…" Steve starts to ask, feeling incredibly confused.

"Because Stark is right," Thor reveals.

"Oh, it's definitely end times," Bruce says.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor reveals.

"Not alone," Vision says.

"Why does your vision sound like JARVIS?" Steve asks.

"We… we reconfigured JARVIS'S matrix to create something new," Tony explains, looking shocked to hear the voice he knows so well come out of something new.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve comments.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asks.

"You're not?" Steve asks.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am…" Vision starts to explain, and honestly it hurts Tony more than he would like to admit to hear him say that he is not Jarvis.

"I looked into your head and saw annihilation," Wanda comments.

"Look again," Vision requests.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint admits.

"Their power, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unless, but with it on our side…" Thor explains.

"Is it? Are you? On our side?" Steve asks.

"I don't think it's that simple," Vision admits.

"Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint says.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all," Vision explains.

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asks.

"You,"

"Where?" Bruce asks.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too," Clint explains, causing Tony to feel relief as Bruce walks towards Vision.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…" Bruce starts to say.

"What will you do?" Vison asks, and he realizes that the Avengers will destroy him. "I don't want to kill Ultron, he's unique, and he's in pain," Vision explains. "But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go," Vision says as he picks up Thor's hammer, to the complete shock of everyone, before giving the hammer to Thor and walking away.

"Right, well done," Thor says, patting Tony on the shoulder.

"Three minutes get what you need," Steve says, and everyone starts to get ready. As he gets ready Tony uploads a new AI, FRIDAY into his suits, and the tower.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun is rising in Sokovia, the team are starting to fight. As he has instructions Bruce has gone to find Natasha, but to his surprise she is no longer in the cell, but rather walking free.

"Nat, I was coming to free you," Bruce reveals.

"When have I ever needed someone to save me?" Natasha asks, smirking slightly.

"You alright?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms.

"The team's in the city, it's about to light up," Bruce explains. "I'm here to get you to safety," Bruce explains.

"Job's not finished," Natasha points out.

"We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians, our fight is over," Bruce explains.

"No, it's not," Natasha informs him. "I'm sorry, but I don't need you right now," Natasha says, before pushing Bruce down a shaft and causing him to turn into the Hulk. Once he has turned into the Hulk Bruce jumps in front of her and she climbs onto him, and he carries her into the city.

* * *

As Natasha joins the fight Tony is flying above the city in his suit, trying to get some idea of what is going on, as the city is rising into the air.

"The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together," FRIDAY tells Tony.

"if it drops?" Tony asks.

"Right now, the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction," FRIDAY explains, and as she does Tony sees a building start to shake and collapse to the ground. "That building's not clear, tenth floor," FRIDAY explains and once she does Tony flies in and saves the family. "I've got airborne, heading up to the bridge," FRIDAY explains.

"Cap, you've got incoming," Tony explains.

"Incoming's already come in," Steve comments. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely, the rest of us have one job; tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back, you get killed, walk it off," Steve says.

Over the next few minute the Avengers and the Maxmioffs continue to fight as they do Clint makes Wanda an Avenger, and Tony continues to figure out a solution.

"The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow," Friday reveals.

"The spire's vibranium, if I get Thor to hit it…" Tony suggests.

"It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would be devastating," FRIDAY comments.

"Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back," Tony suggests.

"That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it," FRIDAY reveals.

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asks, though the coms.

"Well, nothing great," Tony admits. "Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear," Tony explains.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan," Steve comments.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice," Tony comments, knowing it is a horrible choice, but one they have to make.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Tony finds a way to blow this rock…." Natasha starts to say.

"Not till everyone's safe," Steve says.

"Everyone up here verses everyone down there? There's no math there," Natasha points out.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it," Steve comments.

"I didn't say we should leave," Natasha says, causing Steve to look at her. "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" Natasha asks.

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better," Fury's voice says as a hellicarrier shows up. "Nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do," Fury explains.

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve comments.

"Ohh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asks, as the lifeboats are released.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asks.

"This is what SHIELD'S supposed to be," Steve comments.

"This is not so bad," Pietro comments.

"Let's load 'em up," Steve says, and everyone starts to load the civilians into the lifeboats, and onto the Hellicarrier.

* * *

Over the next few minutes everyone loads all the civilians onto the Hellicarrier while Tony, and Rhodey who was on the Hellicarrier, use their suits to protect the lifeboats from the Ultron bots.

"I got it!" Tony says, getting an idea. "Create a heat seal. I can… I can supercharge the spire from below," Tony says, knowing he can use the repulsor that covers his arc reactor to do that.

"Running numbers," FRIDAY says as Tony continues to fight. "A heat seal could work with enough power," FRIDAY reveals.

"Thor! I got a plan!" Tony says.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core," Thor reveals.

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier," Tony tells his friend.

"On it," Rhodey says.

"Avengers, time to work for a living," Tony says, and everyone heads to where the core is. when they get there Tony realizes that everyone but Natasha are there.

"Nat, seriously, are you walking?" Tony asks shocked, and a little concerned.

"Relax Shellhead, not all of us can fly," Natasha says, as she drives a bulldozer.

"Well you know that's your own fault, I've made the offer," Tony reminds her.

"We are not having this discussion again, especially not right now," Natasha says, to the confusion of the others, as she runs into the church where the core is. "What's the drill?" Natasha asks.

"That's the drill," Tony says, pointing to the Vibranium core. "If Ultron gets his hand on the core, we lose," Tony explains.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor yells and Ultron summons his army of robots to join him.

"You had to ask?" Steve asks, sounding done with him.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me, how could you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron asks.

"Well, like the old man said. Together," Tony says and they all start to fight off Ultron's attacking robots.

Over the next few minutes the team attack the bots, managing to destroy a huge portion of them.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight," Ultron says and the Hulk suddenly knocks him far away and the robots start to retreat.

"They'll try to leave the city," Thor realizing.

"We can't let 'em, not even one," Tony says, knowing that without a doubt. "Rhodey!" Tony says and Rhodey starts to fight the robots, and as he does he is shocked by Vision.

"We've got to move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you," Steve explains.

"What about the core?" Clint asks.

"I'll protect it. It's my job," Wanda explains and once she does Steve, Clint and Natasha leave the church.

* * *

A little while later Clint and Natasha are making their way towards the lifeboats in a very expensive car which Clint is driving.

"I know what I need to do. The dinning room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice workspace for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?" Clint asks curious.

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway," Natasha comments.

"No one eats in the dinning room," Clint says as they reach the lifeboats and see the Hulk. "Your or me?" Clint asks.

"Me, you get your ass on a boat," Natasha says, wanting Clint to be safe, and she hurries to where the Hulk is.

Over the next minute or so Natasha makes almost gets the Hulk to transform into Bruce, but then Ultron attacks so the Hulk picks up Natasha and carries her to the Hallicarrier, before taking Ultron's hand and disappears, as Pietro dies saving Clint and a kid.

"Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church," Tony says.

"Is this the last of them?" Thor asks, referring to the last lifeboat which Clint is on, and he and Steve are standing by.

"Yeah, everyone else is on the carrier," Steve explains.

"You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away," Tony says, thinking about Peter, and as much as he doesn't want to leave his son, he knows that Natasha will look after him, and Kenzie and Harley, while Rhodey, Pepper, Hope, May, Ben, Sharon and Happy will do their best to help, and that makes him feel a little bit of relief.

* * *

A little while later the city has been destroyed, Vision has rescued Wanda and destroyed the last of the Ultron bots. Making sure she is away from the others Natasha uses the fact that she has administrative privileges to switch her coms to a private channel.

"Tony, are you there?" Natasha asks, pausing and hoping for the answer.

"Yeah, I'm here, Nat," Tony responds, and Natasha lets out a sigh of relief, feeling beyond glad to hear from him, and even with all the horrors that are around them, and the death, she feels joy at knowing Tony is okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN:** With Law School work piling up I am going back to updating every second day. I will hopefully be able to increase updates again soon. You would think being on lockdown would mean I would actually do my work and not procrastinate, but sadly that is not the case.

* * *

**May 7** **th** **2015**

For the next day Tony does what he can to deal with the aftermath of Ultron, and all the consequences. After spending all day working Tony is glad to be knocking on the door to May and Ben's apartment. Seconds after he knocked the door opens revealing Peter.

"Dad!" Peter exclaims as he hugs his father tightly. "Are you okay?" Peter asks worried, as he looks his father up and down.

"Yeah, Kid. I'm okay," Tony assures him, kissing Peter's head before they breaking apart.

"Where's Nat?" Peter asks curious, as they walk back into the apartment.

"She's going to meet us at the apartment," Tony explains. "Do you want to grab your bag?" Tony asks, knowing his son would have packed a bag with stuff he needs.

"Sure," Peter says, and he heads to his room to get it.

"How you doing Tony?" Ben asks curious.

"I'm as okay as I can be, considering," Tony answers, and to his surprise May walks over and hugs him.

"You looked like you could use that," May admits, as she and Tony break apart.

"Thanks," Tony says, as Peter walks out from his room.

"I'm ready to go, Dad," Peter says.

"Great, let's get out of here, Bud," Tony says, and the two of them leave the apartment.

* * *

Not long after they left Ben and May's apartment Tony and Peter arrive at the Apartment Tony keeps in New York where they find Natasha waiting in the living room.

"Nat!" Peter says, dropping his bag and hurrying towards her.

"I'm okay, маленький," Natasha says, hugging him tightly and realizing that he is almost the same height as her now.

"Are you really?" Peter asks worried, as he looks for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, I am," Natasha assures him as they break apart. "I picked up dinner," Natasha says and as she does Tony and Peter realizes what is on the coffee table.

"Pizza," Peter says, looking glad.

"Yep," Natasha confirms, as she figured it was the best choice. "And I thought we could make a video call to Harley and Kenzie," Natasha explains.

"That's a good idea. They're really worried," Peter reveals, making it clear that he has talked to them which doesn't surprise Natasha or Tony.

"We'll do it as we eat," Tony says, as they head over to the couch.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha, Tony and Peter have had dinner together, and have called Kenzie and Harley. While Peter is in bed Natasha and Tony are sitting on the couch together, in silence, both drinking beers.

"I saw you dead," Tony suddenly says, breaking the silence for the first time since Peter went to bed.

"What?" Natasha asks confused, looking at Tony.

"Back in Sokovia, the first time. When I was getting the scepter, I saw you dead," Tony reveals, it being hard for him to admit that. "Nat, it was as real as you are right now, you said I could have saved you, that I could have done more," Tony explains, pain in his voice, and as he does Natasha realizes something.

"It was Wanda," Natasha realizes, a look of understanding on her face. "Tony, she showed you your fear, so you'd build Ultron," Natasha explains, and as she does everything makes a lot more sense.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Tony tells Natasha, as he avoids looking at her. "I still don't know how Ultron happened. We were so far from an interface, but then he existed, and he killed so many people…" Tony says, guilt clear in his voice. "That's all on me," Tony admits.

"Not just you," Natasha tells him. "Bruce was right by your side, working with you, and you were being influenced by Wanda, the mind stone; hell, probably even Ultron itself," Natasha points out.

"I still created a murder bot," Tony says, remember what Bruce said, looking at Natasha, who can see the guilt clear as day on his face.

"Tony between JARVIS, FRIDAY, Dum-E, U, not to mention all the AI's that are currently inactive you've made what, a dozen AI?" Natasha asks, wanting him to see the truth as he shouldn't be putting everything that has happened on himself.

"Something like that," Tony answers, with a shrug, wondering where Natasha is going with this.

"None one of them turned into a murder bot as you put it," Natasha reminds him. "There was so many outside forces when it came to Ultron; it's not just on you," Natasha explains to him. "When Wanda used her powers on me, I saw my childhood, and you saw how affected me; but I knew that what I saw was just her influence, you didn't," Natasha tells him, in a kind voice. "It was no wonder you were so determined to protect us, because that's what you've wanted most since the first time you put on that suit; to protect people; to keep them safe," Natasha tells Tony.

"And yet I did the opposite," Tony says, guilt clear in his voice, as Natasha reaches out and takes his hand.

"If you're going to blame yourself for Ultron then you should congratulate yourself for Vision," Natasha tells Tony. "Ultron was made out of fear, outside influence and corrupted by what it saw on the internet, but Vision, a being so good that he's worthy of holding Thor's hammer, he was made from you too; from all the goodness you have inside you," Natasha explains. "You need to remember that," Natasha says, and she feels Tony squeeze her hand.

"I think I'm going to take a step back from the Avengers," Tony reveals.

"Tony…" Natasha starts to say, sounding shocked.

"It's time. I need some time Nat, and I don't know if I can be around Wanda and Vision just yet," Tony admits, as it is painful for him to be around Vision when he sounds like Jarvis. "The Compound will be ready soon, and I'll keep supplying the Avengers, and dealing with the political fallout," Tony says, saying the part of the job that only Natasha knows he handles as the others don't care to ask. "I'm just not sure I can go back into the field right now; I don't know If I can trust myself," Tony admits, only doing so because he trusts Natasha.

"I trust you," Natasha assures him. "Tony, you may be doubting yourself, but I'm not," Natasha assures him. "If this is something you need to do, then okay, but just know that I don't think you have to. I would walk into a battle tonight with you, because I know you'd watch my back; I trust you to do that and always will," Natasha assures Tony.

"Let's not talk about a battle tonight; I'm so exhausted that I really don't want you to jinx it," Tony admits. "I just need some time Nat, to get my head on straight," Tony admits. "And I'm going to have plenty of other things to do," Tony comments.

"I fear you're right," Natasha admits. "If you need help…."

"You hate Politics," Tony says, knowing that.

"So, do you, so you shouldn't have to deal with it alone," Natasha tells him. "Steve asked me to lead the New Avengers with him," Natasha reveals, and she sees what looks like the first real smile on Tony's face since Peter went to bed.

"He finally made a perfect choice," Tony says, smiling at Natasha.

"I might be based at the compound, but that doesn't mean that the tower isn't my home," Natasha tells Tony, feeling strange as she figured that when she moved to the Compound Tony would be with her. "I'll still going to be around," Natasha assures him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Tony admits. "Speaking of the tower, I had an idea to run past you," Tony admits, causing Natasha to give him an interested look. "When I do the repairs, I'm thinking about doing some remodelling; and I was wondering how you'd feel about your room changing places?" Tony asks curious.

"To where?" Natasha asks interested.

"Next to Kenzie's," Tony explains. "I mean you're always on our floor anyway, but I'd get it if you want your own space," Tony explains, as he can't explain why but he would like Natasha to be even closer.

"I have been getting annoyed by needing to go to another floor to go to bed," Natasha admits. "I'm happy to move," Natasha reveals, liking the idea of being closer to Tony and the kids.

"Good," Tony says, looking glad. "I'll get started as soon as I can," Tony explains.

"Cool," Natasha admits. "Tony, even if you're talking as step back as far as I'm concerned you're always going to be an Avenger; there will always be a place for you when you're ready to fill it; I'll make sure of it," Natasha assures him.

"Thanks Nat," Tony says and the two of them drift into silence sitting side by side. Before long both Natasha and Tony have fallen asleep, side by side, still holding hands, at some point Natasha ended up resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

* * *

**May 28** **th** **2015**

Three weeks have passed since Natasha and Tony talked about Tony taking a step back from the Avengers and every since they have been working on getting the compound set up and Tony has been dealing with the political fallout of Sokovia.

In a quiet area of the Compound, a walkway, Natasha is looking at a video message on her phone from Clint and Laura, a video of a baby wearing a onesie that says Nathaniel Pietro Barton

"Say hi to Auntie Nat," Laura's voice says.

"Fab," Natasha says, with a smile, and as she smiles at she gets a group video request and so she presses accept and Peter, Kenzie, and Harley appear on her screen. "Hey you three," Natasha says, smiling at them. "What's up?" Natasha asks curious.

"We wanted to talk to you about an idea we had," Harley explains.

"I'm listening," Natasha says, and the trio start to explain their idea, and as they do Natasha can't help but grin.

* * *

Out on the grounds of the compound Thor, Tony and Steve are walking together, discussing everything that has happened.

"The rules have changed," Steve comments.

"We're dealing with something new," Tony says.

"Well, the Visions artificial intelligence," Steve comments.

"A machine," Tony says.

"So, it doesn't count," Steve says.

"No. it's not like a person lifting the hammer," Tony says, poking holes in what Natasha told him to make him feel better.

"Right. Different rules for us," Steve comments.

"Nice guy, but artificial," Tony says.

"Thank you," Steve says.

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply," Thor explains.

"Bit if you put the hammer in an elevator…" Steve says.

"It would still go up," Tony says.

"Elevators not worthy," Steve points out.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours," Thor says, looking amused.

"Well not if you don't leave," Tony informs him.

"I had no choice," Thor admits. "The mind stone is the fourth of the Infinity stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all the pieces are in position…" Thor starts to say.

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony asks.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asks curious.

"I do. besides this one," Thor says, taping Tony's chest. "There's nothing that can't be explained," Thor admits, before summing the Bifrost and returning to Asgard, burning a circle in the grass as he goes.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance," Tony says, as he and Steve turn around and start to walk together. "I'm gonna miss him through, and you're going to miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears," Tony comments.

"I will miss you, Tony," Steve comments.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, not sure if he can believe that. "Well, it's time for me to tap out," Tony admits. "Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book, build myself a farm, hope nobody blows it up," Tony says, thinking that Peter, Harley and Kenzie would enjoy a farm.

"The simple life," Steve comments. "Pepper will like that,"

"You'll get there one day," Tony tells him, deciding not to comment about the fact that Steve just assumes that Pepper will be with him; while he isn't so sure about that.

"I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went into the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out," Steve says, as Tony turns and gets into his car.

"You alright?" Tony asks.

"I'm home," Steve responds, and once he does Tony drives away, while Steve heads into the building.

* * *

Not long after Tony left Steve heads to where Natasha is standing, having just ended her call with Peter, Harley and Kenzie.

"You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall," Steve comments.

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes," Natasha comments as she walks towards Steve. "How do we look?" Natasha asks curious.

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Steve says, handing Natasha a tablet as the two of them start to work.

"We've got some hitters," Natasha says.

"They're good. They're not a team," Steve comments.

"Let's whip them into shape," Natasha says as they walk into the room where Rhodey, in his war machine armour, Sam, in his falcon suit, Wanda, and Vision are.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **2015**

The next afternoon Natasha has picked up Peter on her way to the Tower from the Compound and the two of them are arriving at the tower.

"I'm going to go find Dad," Peter says, as they step out of the elevator. "Give him his birthday present," Peter explains.

"Good idea, Bud," Natasha says, with a smile. "I'll catch up," Natasha informs him. "I want to check out the repairs, and remodelling, first," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Peter says, and while he heads to the workshop Natasha starts to have a look around.

* * *

About fifteen minutes of looking around, making note of all the reservations so that she knows how they affect the security, Natasha makes her way into Tony's workshop and to his surprise she finds Tony, but no Peter.

"Where's Pete?" Natasha asks curious, as she walks towards Tony.

"His room, apparently he and Harley had plans for a video game competition via video call," Tony says.

"Of course," Natasha says, looking amused, realising that she shouldn't be surprised, as she sits down on the bench.

"How's the compound?" Tony asks curious.

"Good, big," Natasha comments. "A lot of empty space," Natasha says, there being a double meaning to her words.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Tony says to her.

"What if I don't want to?" Natasha asks curious, and Tony smiles slightly.

"I just need some time, Nat," Tony admits.

"I know," Natasha tells him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you," Natasha informs him.

"I'm going to miss you too," Tony admits. "You're going to be around this summer, right? For the kids?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course," Natasha says, without hesitation. "I promised Clint I would make a few trips to see his kids, but I'll be around here as much as I can," Natasha explains.

"You know, I can't believe that three of us have secret families," Tony admits. "Last year I told Harley that you know everything; guess you knew more than even I knew," Tony comments.

"Tony you know why…" Natasha starts to say.

"Of course," Tony says, without even needing Natasha to finish. "I get it," Tony says, with a nod. "So, have you been sleeping better?" Tony asks curious as he knows Natasha has been struggling with that after Wanda made her see the Red Room.

"Not really," Natasha admits. "You?" Natasha asks curious.

"Not so much," Tony admits. "I just keep thinking about what I saw," Tony admits, purposely turning away from Natasha so she doesn't see the pain on her face.

"Well next time it happens, call me. I'll remind you that what you saw wasn't real," Natasha informs him, and as she does Tony turns around.

"And I'll do the same for you," Tony assures her.

"I appreciate it, but what I saw was real," Natasha reminds Tony.

"Then I'll remind you that that Little Girl who was forced to be one thing grew up to be a hero, and so much more than she could have imagined," Tony informs Natasha, and Natasha gives him a grateful look, one that he returns.

"Boss. Miss Potts is asking for you, she's in the dining area," FRIDAY reveals.

"Pepper arranged dinner, you're staying right?" Tony asks curious, hoping that she chooses to.

"Nah, I should get back to the compound," Natasha admits, as she jumps down from the bench and walks over to Tony, pulling a wrapped gift out of her jacket as she does. "I know you have a difficult relationship with your birthday, but here. Happy Birthday Tony," Natasha says, placing the present on the bench next to Tony, as she kisses his cheek, and for a spilt second both Tony and Natasha consider moving so that it is not just a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Tony says sincerely, as he picks it up, and Natasha heads out of the workshop.

After heading out of the workshop Natasha heads straight to the elevator.

"FRIDAY?" Natasha asks, once the elevator doors close.

"Yes Ms Romanoff," FRIDAY answers.

"The protocols I had set up with JARVIS, the emergency ones specifically, have they transferred over to you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes Ms Romanoff, all of the protocols you have set up have transferred over," FRIDAY answers.

"Good," Natasha says relieved. "And you know, how about we go with Nat rather than Miss Romanoff," Natasha requests.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY says as the elevator doors open and Natasha walks out.

* * *

Hours later Natasha is in her room at the compound, unable to sleep, and she is just about to get up and go work out when her phone rings. Considering the time Natasha is pretty confident in who is calling her.

"Hey Tony," Natasha answers.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Tony asks, as he purposely moved to the workshop so that he wouldn't wake Pepper up and is currently lying on one of the benches.

"Nah, I was actually just about to get up and go workout," Natasha admits.

"I can let you go if…" Tony starts to say.

"Nah, it's fine," Natasha assures him.

"I opened your present," Tony reveals.

"Oh?" Natasha asks, wanting to know what he thinks.

"I loved it," Tony admits. "Thank you, Nat, really," Tony admits, his voice full of sincerity, as he was beyond touched by Natasha's gift to him.

"You don't need to thank me," Natasha assures him. "Want to talk about why you can't sleep?" Natasha asks curious.

"Do you?" Tony counters.

"I don't remember my life before the red room, I was so young," Natasha admits. "I don't even know my parents' names, but I remember that I killed someone for the first time when I was younger than Kenzie," Natasha admits.

"When Ultron had you, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that anything that happened to you it would be my fault," Tony reveals offering something personal up because Natasha did.

"But nothing happened to me, I got myself free," Natasha tells him. "And if something happened to me the last thing I would want is for you to blame yourself," Natasha informs Tony.

"I know you can protect yourself, that you don't need mine, or anyone else's protection, but I always want to do whatever I can to keep you safe because you mean so much to me, and I can't bear the thought of losing you," Tony explains, it feeling compeltley natural to be so honest with Natasha. "Nat, do you want me to try and find out information on your parents?" Tony asks curious, as while that is something he wants to do for Natasha it is something he won't do without her okay.

"I don't even know if you could," Natasha admits. "The KGB weren't exactly good record keepers, especially not when it came to creating human weapons," Natasha comments.

"I'll see what I can do," Tony says as he can tell from Natasha's tone of voice that it is something she wants.

"Thank you," Natasha says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So, Peter insisted that we saved some birthday cake for you," Tony reveals, and Natasha can't help but smile.

"I look forward to it." Natasha comments.

"That means you have to come to home soon so you can eat it while it's still good," Tony comments.

"You don't have to bribe me with cake to come home," Natasha informs Tony. "I'll be home as much as I can; what are you thinking for summer plans with the kids?" Natasha asks curious and Tony starts to explain all his ideas; and Natasha explains hers.

After a while of talking Natasha and Tony both fall asleep, but they remain on the line together, and honestly listening to each other breathing helps both Tony and Natasha manage to get restful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much. So, I might be able to update again tomorrow. It just depends on how quickly I do the work I need to get done. Basically, updates will be completely random, I might update every day sometimes or it will be every second day. It just depends on a lot of outside factors.

* * *

**June 8** **th** **2015**

A little over a week has passed since Tony's birthday and ever since Natasha and Tony have exchanged late night phone calls more than once. It is a Monday afternoon and Natasha is walking into a dive bar in New York.

Looking around Natasha sees the person who she is meeting, who unsurprisingly is sitting away from everyone else, and walks over to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Melinda May going on Vacation," Natasha teases, as she slides into the booth across from Melinda. "And Hawaii over Vegas, I'm shocked, truly," Natasha jokes.

"You, me and Clint are banned from most places in Vegas," Melinda reminds her, causing Natasha to laugh as she knows that is true. "And Hawaii seemed like a good idea at the time," Melinda comments.

"But not now?" Natasha asks curious, and Melinda just gives her a look. "Right," Natasha comments. "And you called me instead of going back to SHIELD, because you're not sure you're ready," Natasha comments, knowing that because she knows Melinda.

"I'm not sure I am going back," Melinda admits. "A lots happened," Melinda admits. "Things with Coulson aren't great; Skye… I mean Daisy, doesn't need me, or want me anymore," Melinda reveals, only admitting that because it is Natasha she is talking to. "I couldn't protect Simmons," Melinda says, guilt in her voice.

"Mel, from what you've said your Rookie is always going to need you; even if she is too stubborn to admit it, because you're more than just a mentor to her, even if you're too stubborn to admit that," Natasha says, knowing that, thanks to all Melinda's told her that Daisy is more like a daughter than a student to Melinda. "And I don't know what happened with Simmons, but you really think leaving is the right thing to do?" Natasha asks curious, and Melinda shrugs. "And you Coulson will get through whatever is going on, you always do," Natasha informs her.

"I don't know if we can't Nat. The last couple of years have just been us hurting each other, over and over again," Melinda admits, pain in her voice. "We've both made a lot of mistakes," Melinda reveals.

"Then maybe some space will do you two good," Natasha admits, wanting to do something to help her friend. "And while you're taking that space how about you join me as an Avenger, at the compound," Natasha offers.

"Nat…" Melinda starts to say.

"Come on, Mel you know that Fury, and Coulson, always intended for you to be apart of the Avengers Initiative," Natasha tells her friend. "If you're not ready to go back to SHILED yet, then fine, but you're a warrior, and as an Avenger you can do some real good, protect a lot of people," Natasha explains to her friend, hoping that Melinda says yes. "And it would be pretty great working side by side again," Natasha admits.

"Yeah, it would," Melinda confirms, with a slight smile, and just as she is about to give Natasha her answer her phone rings, so she quickly checks it. "It's my Mother," Melinda explains.

"Tell Lian I said hi," Natasha requests, as she has always liked Melinda's mother.

"Hello Mother," Melinda greats and Natasha gives her a look so Melinda rolls her eyes. "Nat says hi," Melinda says, and once she does she gets a tense look on her face.

"Mel? What's wrong?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I'll go there myself," Melinda says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Dad's been involved in a hit and run, he's in the hospital," Melinda explains.

"Is William okay?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Not clear," Melinda answers, sounding worried, and as she does Natasha realises something.

"You don't think it was an accident," Natasha realises.

"I have an enemy, and this is exactly his style," Melinda admits, her mind going to Ward. "I need to get to Arizona," Melinda says, standing up. "It was good seeing you Nat; if it wasn't for that call I probably would have said yes to your offer," Melinda explains.

"The offer will always stand," Natasha assures Melinda, who gives a nod before leaving, leaving Natasha sitting alone at the bar.

* * *

A while later Natasha didn't really feel like heading back to the compound, and so she headed to the tower. When she steps onto the common floor Natasha sees no sign of anyone.

"FRIDAY? Is anyone here?" Natasha asks curious.

"Boss is in the workshop, no one else is home," FRIDAY answers.

"Thanks Friday," Natasha says and she heads straight there.

Working in the lab, Natasha finds Tony sitting cross legged on the bench as he works on what holodesigns.

"Nat," Tony says, surprised, but looking glad to see her. "Did I know you were coming?" Tony asks curious, wondering if he knew and forgot, which would be strange as he tends not to forget when he expecting to see Natasha.

"No," Natasha says as she climbs onto the bench and sits too. "I was meeting Mel at a bar," Natasha explains. "She's left SHIELD for now, I was trying to get her to join the Avengers," Natasha explains.

"And she said no?" Tony asks curious, being able to tell Natasha is a little disappointed.

"She would have said yes, but then she got a call, her Dad's been hurt, and she doesn't think it was an accident," Natasha explains. "William's a civilian, he was married to a spy for twenty years, raised a daughter who became one; he should get to live in peace," Natasha admits.

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "You're disappointed that Mel couldn't accept your offer," Tony realises.

"It would have been nice," Natasha admits. "With you, and Clint, both retired it would have been nice to have Mel on the team," Natasha admits, and so Tony reaches out and takes her hand, giving her a supportive look.

"So, do you have to get back to the compound, or can you stick around?" Tony asks curious.

"I can probably stick around, why?" Natasha asks, looking interested.

"There's a new Chinese place across the road, I thought I might order… everything on their menu," Tony explains. "Want to help me eat it all?"

"Seriously tempting," Natasha admits. "But don't you have plans with Pepper?" Natasha asks, trying hard to keep her voice natural.

"She's in LA doing Stark business," Tony explains. "Come on, Nat. You know you'd rather stay than eat whatever you've been eating at the compound," Tony comments.

"it's been a lot of kale," Natasha comments, purposely looking over dramatic as she pretends to consider. "I guess I could stay, wouldn't want you to get sick eating all the food," Natasha says, and because Tony knows what she is doing he rolls her eyes. "But I get to pick the movies," Natasha informs Tony.

"Deal. It's been a while since I've watched multiple musicals in a row," Tony comments, with a teasing look.

"We're starting with Mama Mia," Natasha informs Tony.

"I can live with that," Tony comments.

"Meaning you'll be singing along within five minutes," Natasha teases, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

Over the next few hours Tony and Natasha eat a whole lot of food and watch a lot of musicals, signing along as they watch, before falling asleep in the living room; and for the first time since Ultron they both manage to get to sleep, and stay asleep, without issues.

* * *

**June 26** **th** **2015**

A little over two weeks have passed since Natasha tried to recruit Melinda and ever since Natasha has had to spend so much time at the compound that she has barely been around the Tower.

It is a Friday night and Peter who has finished his last day at school for the year, his last day of middle school ever, is returning to the tower with his father.

"Is Nat going to be here this weekend?" Peter asks curious.

"I don't know," Tony admits. "I know she's going to be here as much as possible over the summer; but I'm not sure if she will be here tonight," Tony explains.

"Oh," Peter says, trying to hide his disappointment. "Can I help you in the lab?" Peter asks curious.

"Sure Bud," Tony says, ruffling his hair. "Just go put your stuff in your room first," Tony tells his son.

"Okay, I'll met you there," Peter says and while he heads to his room Tony heads straight to the workshop.

* * *

A couple of hours after Peter and Tony got home, Natasha is arriving at the tower, carrying several pizza's from Peter's favourite place. Without needing to check with FRIDAY Natasha knows exactly where to find who she is looking for and so she heads straight to the workshop.

Unsurprisingly, when she walks into the workshop Natasha finds music blasting, Peter and Tony working hard on something. As she watches with how they work together Natasha can't help but smile fondly, as they are both so happy; and work together so perfectly.

"Hey, You two," Natasha greats after watching them for a few moments. "FRIDAY, turn the music down thirty percent," Natasha says, and FRIDAY turns down the music down so that it is still playing, but not too loud.

"Nat!" Peter says, sounding happy, looking thrilled to see her.

"I brought dinner, if you two are hungry," Natasha says as she walks over to them.

"I'm definitely hungry," Peter admits.

"Same," Tony confirms. "Do you want to eat in here or in the living room?" Tony asks.

"Here please," Peter requests.

"As long as you two don't have any substances on your hands that will make you sick," Natasha comments as she puts the pizzas down on the bench.

"Good point, we better wash our hands," Tony says and he and Peter both head over to the sink to wash their hands while Natasha sits on the bench. Once Peter and Tony have washed their hands they walk over to sit on the bench as well.

"So, how does it feel to have finished your last day of middle school?" Natasha asks Peter curious as the three of them start to eat.

"Surreal," Peter admits.

"And you know High School, you don't have to get any older," Tony informs his son.

"Dad!" Peter objects, as Natasha rolls her eyes. "High school is going to be great, I just know it,"

"You're going to do great, Pete. You're going to blow all the other students away, and learn so much," Natasha tells Peter, sounding incredible proud.

"And you're going to have a lot of fun too," Tony adds.

"I'm sure I am," Peter says, with a laugh, resisting the urge to comment about how much Natasha and Tony are acting like co-parents as he has gotten rather used to it. "Nat, are you going to be around all weekend?" Peter asks curious.

"Sorry Bud, I've got to get back to the compound tonight," Natasha explains, and as she does Peter looks disappointed, and Tony tries to hide the fact that he is. "But I'm not leaving until you're asleep; so, you choose what we can do until bedtime," Natasha explains, and as she does Peter looks like he is considering all his options.

"Mario Carts," Peter says, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Deal," Natasha and Tony say together.

* * *

Hours later Natasha, Tony, and Peter have finished tea and played many rounds of Mario Carts. As they play Peter, to his joy, actually manages to win a few rounds. As they finish a round Natasha notices Peter's eyes drift open and closed.

"Okay, that's it. Time for bed, маленький," Natasha says.

"But…." Peter starts to object.

"But nothing," Tony tells his son. "Nat's right. Time for bed, Kid," Tony says, and as he looks between Natasha and Tony Peter realises that he has no choice.

"Fine," Peter says, with a sigh. "Do you know when you'll be home?" Peter asks Natasha.

"When I can. I'm not sure exactly when though," Natasha admits, as she walks over to Peter. "I love you, маленький," Natasha says, before hugging and kissing his forehead. "You're getting to tall," Natasha tells him with a fond smile.

"Nah, you're just short," Tony teases.

"You're one to talk," Natasha responds, without missing a beat, as she hugs Peter.

"Love you too, Nat," Peter says, and once they break apart Peter goes over to his father and says goodnight to him as well.

"Night Dad, Night Nat," Peter says, before heading to his own room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to drive back to the compound this late?" Tony asks concerned, walking over to Natasha.

"I'll be okay, Tony," Natasha assures him, honestly after all these years she is still a little touched to hear how much Tony cares. "I'll let you know when I get back to the compound," Natasha assures him.

"Good," Tony says relieved. "Any idea when you'll be back?" Tony asks curious.

"No," Natasha admits. "But hopefully I won't have to be away for long,".

"That'll be nice," Tony comments, before he hugs Natasha.

"See you Tony," Natasha says as Tony feels her give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Nat," Tony says, as he kisses Natasha's cheek before they break apart, and Natasha leaves.

* * *

A while later Tony is working in his lab when, to his relief he gets a message from Natasha assuring him that she made it back to the compound safety

* * *

**July 10** **th** **2015**

Two weeks have passed since Peter finished school for the year. Due to her responsibilities as an Avenger Natasha hasn't been home for ten days; but that is about to change. It's early afternoon on a Friday and Natasha is walking through the corridors of the Compound heading to the Garage.

"Natasha?" Steve asks curious. "Are you, leaving?" Steve asks.

"Yep, I told you I wasn't going to be here this weekend," Natasha tells Steve.

"What if there is an emergency, and the Avengers are needed?" Steve asks.

"Then you can call me, and I'll be there," Natasha explains. "Otherwise, I'll see you Monday," Natasha says, before she continues to walk away, and once she is in the garage she gets on a motorbike and drives to the city.

* * *

After driving quicker than most people would consider safe Natasha gets to the tower.

"FRIDAY? I assume Tony and Pete are in the workshop?" Natasha asks, once she is in the elevator.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY confirms.

"Great," Natasha confirms, and she heads straight to the workshop.

When Natasha walks into the workshop a few minutes later she is greeted by Peter and Tony trying to put a fire while Tony also tries to protect Peter. Reacting fast Natasha grabs the fire extinguisher, and uses it to put out the fire.

"NAT!" Peter says happily, before hugging her. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," Natasha assures Peter, as she returns the hug. "What happened?" Natasha asks, looking at Tony, though she keeps an arm around Peter.

"We miscalculated how reactive a formula was," Tony explains.

"Is that science talk for you didn't realise something was explosive?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yep," Peter confirms.

"Pretty much," Tony admits. "We should probably let the workshop air out a bit," Tony suggests, looking around.

"How about a movie marathon while the lab does that," Natasha suggests.

"With plenty of snacks, and Pizza?" Peter asks curious.

"Of course," Natasha confirms. "Why don't you go pick the movies," Natasha tells Peter, who nods, and heads out of the lab. "Are you okay? Your hand got a little close to the fire," Natasha says, once Peter is out of hearing range.

"I'm good," Tony assures her, showing her his hand. "I didn't expect it to blow up. If I thought it was a possibility I wouldn't have let Peter be near it," Tony explains.

"Tony, I know," Natasha assures him, with a gentle smile. "Come on, we've got a movie marathon," Natasha says, and the two of them head out of the workshop and head to the Stark floor living room.

* * *

Hours later Pepper is returning home from a very long day at work, and as she steps out of the elevator on the Stark floor she has to pause due to the sight that greats her. Tony, Natasha and Peter are on the couch together, with Peter sitting between Natasha and Tony, but they way they are sitting, talking, laughing, and the fact that Natasha is throwing popcorn into Tony's mouth, Pepper realises just how much they look like a family.

"Aunt Pepper!" Peter says, sounding glad, and the first one to see her.

"Hey Peter," Pepper says, walking over to the trio.

"Hey Pep," Tony greats. "We've still got plenty of food if you're hungry," Tony offers.

"Thanks, but it's been a long day. I think I'm going to have a bath and go to bed," Pepper explains.

"Are you sure? Peter's insisting that we watch all of the Lord of the Rings movies," Natasha explains.

"Oh come on, you like them, Nat," Peter teases, with a grin, looking very much like his father.

"I'm sure, I'm pretty exhausted," Pepper says, forcing a smile. "I'll see you three in the morning," Pepper says, before heading to the bathroom.

As Pepper heads to bed Natasha and Tony exchange looks, but then they go back to enjoying watching the movie and having fun with Peter, and each other as they watch.

* * *

**July 20** **th** **2015**

Ten days have passed since Peter and Tony accidently caused a fire to the lab. It's about midday and Peter, Natasha, and Tony have flown to Rose Hill to pick up Kenzie and Harley. Even though Tony could have made the flight himself with Peter Natasha went with them as she thought it was a better choice. After having a quick conversation with Harley and Kenzie's mother Natasha, Tony, Peter, Harley and Kenzie are boarding the Stark Private Jet that will take them back to New York.

"Nat, when we get to the tower can we go down to the gym so I can show you what I've been learning in gymnastics?" Kenzie asks curious, as they walk up the stairs.

"Sure Kiddo," Natasha answers.

"And could you maybe teach me some gymnastic moves?" Kenzie asks innocently. As he knows that for Natasha that simplest question leaves to a lot of baggage, Tony gives her a worried look.

"We'll see," Natasha answers.

"The next month is going to be so amazing," Harley says, with a grin.

"It so is," Peter confirms.

"Yep," Kenzie says, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange amused looks as they are both so happy to see the kids so happy.

"Sit down and strap in," Natasha instructs, and that's what everyone does.

Once he is sure that all the kids are strapped in Tony has the autopilot take off, and before long they are flying back to New York.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Stark Plane has landed back in DC, and everyone is back at the Tower. While Tony, Harley, and Peter are in other parts of the tower, Natasha and Kenzie, both in workout gear, are in the lab, in the sparing area, as it's where the mats are.

"I've been practicing really hard, Nat," Kenzie reveals.

"I'm sure you have," Natasha says, as she has no doubt about that.

"Look," Kenzie says and she demonstrates a flip, then a summersalt, and finally a cartwheel, while they aren't perfect, they are still really good attempts.

"That's really amazing, Kenz," Natasha says, as she smiles proudly.

"I want to lean more; can you teach me?" Kenzie asks, with a pleading look.

"I'm not sure," Natasha admits, as when she thinks about teaching things to a young girl she can't help but flashback to the Red Room, and what she was forced to do to the other girls there.

"Please Nat," Kenzie begs.

"Okay," Natasha finally says. "But gymnastic and acrobatics only, okay?" Natasha asks.

"Okay," Kenzie confirms.

"Good, let's go to the middle of the mats," Natasha says and she leads Kenzie over to the mats.

Once Kenzie and Natasha are in the middle of the mats Natasha starts to instruct Kenzie on various gymnastic moves, and does them with her.

A few minutes after Natasha and Kenzie started to work on Gymnastics together Tony walks into the gym. Seeing what Natasha and Kenzie are doing Tony purposely pauses by the door and watches. As he sees how happy both Natasha and Kenzie are Tony pulls out his phone and records what they are doing as he wants to show Natasha how happy she looks helping Kenzie.

* * *

**July 25** **th** **2015**

Five days have passed since Kenzie and Harley were brought to New York, and ever since the two of them having a great time with Peter, Tony, and when she is around, Natasha.

It is mid-morning and Tony is working in his workshop when he hears footsteps, and so he turns and see Peter, Harley, and Kenzie walking really close to each other, with Peter in the middle and Harley and Kenzie either side of him.

"Hey, you three," Tony greats, and as he looks at them he realises that the three of them look like they are keeping something hidden. "What's going on?" Tony asks, as he looks between the trio.

"Since last summer we've been working on something," Peter reveals as they had hoped to have it done by Tony's birthday, but that didn't exactly work.

"At first it was just me and Pete, but then Nat helped us realise that excluding Kenz wasn't right, or fair," Harley explains.

"I couldn't do as much as Pete and Harley, but I did what I could," Kenzie explains.

"We've been doing this for you, Dad, and we really hope you like it," Peter says, before he side steps, as do Harley and Kenzie, revealing an Iron man model that is almost as tall as Kenzie, standing where he and Harley were.

"That's incredible," Tony says amazed.

"Now Pete," Harley says, and Peter uses his phone to causes the model to take several steps forward, then flies into the air a couple of feet, and then shoots light of out of the repulsor.

"Harley wanted us to actually create a repulsor. Kenz and I talked him out of it," Peter explains.

"I stand by that being a smart idea," Kenzie comments.

"I still think it was an awesome idea," Harley comments.

"Do you like it?" Peter asks, as he looks nervously at his father.

"I love it," Tony says, as he hugs his son, his face breaking out into a grin. "And I love you guys," Tony says, before hugging Kenzie and Harley as well. "How about you three show me exactly how this thing works," Tony requests, and Kenzie, Harley and Peter do just that.

* * *

Upstate, at the Avengers Compound, a while after Tony was presented with his presents from his kids, Natasha is running a training session with Wanda, Sam, and Steve.

"Control Wanda, you need to focus on precision, rather than power," Natasha tells her.

"Isn't power better?" Wanda asks.

"Not always," Natasha answers, and as she does her phone rings, so she checks the caller ID. "I've got to take this, take a break," Natasha instructs, and presses answer, "Hey, hold on a sec," Natasha says, as she hurries out of the gym causing the others to exchange confused looks.

After leaving the gym Natasha heads to a private office and closes the door behind her for privacy.

"Hey, you there?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm here," Tony answers. "Nat, do you know what they were doing?" Tony asks, his voice full of amazement.

"I assume you're talking about the kids, but I'm going to need more information," Natasha admits.

"They built a mini Iron Man, almost fully functioning, minus the lethal capabilities and arc," Tony explains, having learnt that the suit is battery powered. "Nat, it's incredible," Tony says, sounding beyond proud.

"I can't wait to see it," Natasha admits.

"You're going to be home soon right? The kids are so excited," Tony explains.

"Yeah, I've got to finish a training session here, but then I'll come home for the night," Natasha explains.

"Good," Tony says, sounding beyond glad. "Nat, we have three pretty amazing kids," Tony says, and Natasha can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, we do," Natasha confirms, smiling as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter; I have suspicions that you might.

* * *

**July 30** **th** **2015**

Five days have passed since Peter, Harley, and Kenzie presented Tony with the Model Iron Man that he made, and he completely loves it. It is a Thursday afternoon and Natasha is arriving at the Tower. As she walks into the living room she finds Peter, Harley and Kenzie sitting together and the second she sees them Natasha can tell that something is bothering them.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asks concerned, and as she does she hears what sounds like loud muffled voices.

"That," Peter answers. "Dad and Aunt Pepper have been fighting for the last hour. They went to another room, but they have just been getting louder," Peter explains, and as he does Natasha can see the distress on the trios faces.

"Okay, that's it, let's go," Natasha says, as she looks between Peter, Harley and Kenzie.

"Where?" Harley asks, as he stands up.

"How about late lunch? I know a diner," Natasha explains, looking between them.

"That sounds good, I'm hungry," Kenzie admits.

"Same," Peter confirms.

"Me too," Harley adds.

"FRIDAY, when you get a chance tell Tony I'm taking the kids to the dinner, he'll know the one," Natasha explains.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY responds.

"Let's go," Natasha says to Peter, Kenzie, and Harley, and the four of them head out of the tower together.

* * *

Due to the area the dinner that Natasha took the kids to is in she knows she knows that the risk of people taking pictures of her and the kids are low, but she still takes a lot of precautions and is on alert for danger.

"How's your food?" Natasha asks as she looks between Peter and Harley, and Kenzie who she is sitting next to, as she dips a fry in a milkshake.

"Good," Harley says, with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Really good," Peter confirms, drinking some of his own milkshake.

"This was a good idea," Kenzie says as she eats a chicken nugget and Natasha's phone goes off.

"Dad?" Peter asks, as Natasha checks her phone.

"Yep, he wants us to bring him back Cheeseburgers," Natasha says amused.

"Tony really loves cheeseburgers," Kenzie comments, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, he does," Natasha confirms, as the four of them continue to eat.

* * *

A little while later Natasha, Peter, Kenzie and Harley have arrived back at the tower. After checking with FRIDAY to find out where she will find him, Natasha has headed to the lab where Tony is looking at something under a microscope. Walking over to him Natasha puts the take away bag on the bench next to him.

"Thanks," Tony says, gratefully as he stops what he is doing to have a look in the bag.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha asks curious as she sits on the bench.

"I don't even know what started todays fight," Tony admits, as he walks over and sits next to Natasha. "But it escalated quickly, and everything we've ever fought about came back fool force," Tony admits, as he takes a bite of the burger.

"I'm sorry," Natasha says sincerely as while she does have opinions on Tony and Pepper's relationship both of them are her friends and she doesn't want either of them to be in pain.

"Yeah," Tony comments. "Pepper's going to stay on the guest floor for a few days," Tony explains.

"How do you feel about that?" Natasha asks curious.

"I think it's the right choice," Tony admits, as he knows that they have stuff they need to work out. "How are the kids? Are they freaked out?" Tony asks worried.

"A little," Natasha admits. "But they'll be okay," Natasha explains, knowing that going for lunch helped them.

"Good," Tony says relieved, and Natasha gives him a supportive smile, which Tony returns, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

Not long after they sat side by side Natasha and Tony both find themselves getting hit with nerf bullets, and they turn to see the three kids standing in the doorway, each with a different nerf weapon.

"Arm yourselves," Kenzie says.

"This is war," Harley reveals, his voice completely serious.

"Three of us, against the two of you," Peter reveals, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange looks.

"Oh, it's on," Tony says, before finishing the last bite of his burger, and once he speaks he jumps of the bench and runs towards his kids, Natasha right behind him, and an Nerf war once again breaks out between the five of them.

* * *

**August 3** **rd** **2015**

A few days have passed since Tony and Pepper had their massive fight and ever since Pepper hasn't returned to the Stark floor. While the kids are asleep, and Natasha is at the compound, Tony is dealing with Paperwork related to Avengers things which he still has to deal with even though he has taken a step back.

As he has been paying attention to the news over the past few days, and has figured out the time difference, tony figures that it is safe to make a call, and so that's what he does; and the person he is ringing answers after a couple of rings.

"Surprised it took you this long," Hope's voice says.

"I figured you were dealing with the fallout, so I decided to give you a day," Tony explains. "You okay?" Tony ask concerned.

"Yeah, considering," Hope answers. "Tony, I finally found out what happened to my mom," Hope reveals, sounding shocked.

"You've been wanting those answers for a long time," Tony comments, knowing that.

"Decades," Hope comments.

"How does it feel to finally know?" Tony asks curious, purposely not pushing for the details about what happens.

"Surreal," Hope answers. "I've been wanting the truth for so long, and I'm glad to finally know," Hope admits. "I know now why Dad checked out all those years ago; but I don't understand how he could have, and I don't think I can forgive him," Hope admits.

"Hope…" Tony starts to say.

"Don't you of all people tell me to forgive him! You saw what it was like! You saw the effect what he did had on me," Hope says angrily.

"I wasn't going to tell you to forgive him," Tony informs Hope, in a calm tone of voice. "Hopes, you're right, I was there. I saw the effect that basically losing both your parents at the same time had on you. So, it's your decision what you do next; don't let anyone tell you what you should do," Tony explains to Hope.

"That sounds suspiciously like Nat," Hope admits.

"I made be quoting," Tony admits. "Hope as co-leader of the fathers that suck club, you never have to defend your decisions regarding Hank to me, because you know best when it comes to him, and you know I'm always on your side," Tony admits.

"God, I really miss you," Hope admits, as she lived with Tony when she was in college, and then in grad school, and so there was a time where she saw the person she considers to be her big brother every day.

"Well you know, your company has imploded. You could always relocate to New York," Tony suggests.

"Tempting," Hope admits, telling the truth. "But for now there is something I have to handle here," Hope admits. "But once I do that there is a conversation I want to have with you," Hope admits.

"You got it," Tony responds.

"I should go. Thanks for calling, Tony," Hope responds.

"No problem," Tony responds. "Bye Hope,"

"Bye Tony," Hope says, before hanging up.

Once Hope responds Tony hangs up, and after he hangs up with Hope Tony goes back to work, and because of everything he has to do Tony doesn't get to sleep for a long time.

* * *

**August 10** **th** **2015**

A week has passed since Tony talked to Hope, and ever since he hasn't heard from her to have the conversation that they need to have.

It's a Monday morning, the day of Peter's fourteenth birthday and Peter, Kenzie, Harley and Tony are having breakfast together.

"That's really what you want to do today?" Tony asks his son, sounding surprised.

"Yep," Peter confirms. "It's the perfect way to celebrate my birthday," Peter says, with a grin.

"Okay, then I guess that's what we have to do," Tony says, with a grin.

"Guess what is what we'll have to do?" Natasha asks as she and Rhodey walk into the room.

"Pete's made a list of the best pizza places in New York," Harley explains. "He wants us to do a walking tour and visit them all," Harley explains.

"Harley and Kenz have been coming to New York for years, but they haven't really seen it," Peter explains. "I want them to, and I want to spend my birthday showing them the best places in the city," Peter explains. "I know there is issues, because if you're seen…." Peter starts say.

"Don't even worry about it," Tony tells his son. "Nat can help me come up with a disguise," Tony comments.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Natasha asks.

"Well yeah," Tony says, sounding like it shouldn't be a question.

"Fine, come on," Natasha says. "You too Jim," Natasha says, and she leads the two of them to her room.

About ten minutes later Natasha, Tony, and Rhodey all walk back to the kitchen, and the three of them look very different. Rhodey is wearing a wig, and glasses, Tony is wearing a blond wig, and his goatee has been added to so it looks like a beard, and even with his signature sunglasses, he looks different enough not to be recognized, while Natasha is wearing a black wig and colored contacts.

"Wow, you really don't look like you," Peter says, looking between the trio.

"That's the point, маленький," Natasha informs him.

"While were out we stick together, but if one of us tell you to do something you listen," Tony explains, looking between the three kids.

"Yes Dad,"

"Yes Tony," the three kids says.

"Let's go," Rhodey says, and the six of them head out of the tower together.

For the rest of the day Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, Peter, Harley, and Kenzie have a good time around New York, and for once no one bothers them because no one recognizes Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey.

* * *

**August 20** **th** **2015**

Ten days have passed since Peter's fourteenth birthday and ever since Natasha has had to be at the compound more times than the tower. However, as it is the last weekend before Harley and Kenzie have to go back to Tennessee, she is going to be at the tower all weekend.

It's a Thursday afternoon, and Natasha is arriving at the Stark floor of the tower.

"Nat!" Peter says, looking very happy to see her. "No that you're home can we go in the pool?" Peter asks as he, Harley and Kenzie want to swim, but they didn't want to cause Tony pain by asking him.

"Hello to you too," Natasha says, smiling at Peter.

"Right, hi Nat," Peter says, before walking over and hugging her, and once he hugs her Harley and Kenzie hug her as well.

"And yes, we can go into the pool," Natasha tells them when she breaks apart from Kenzie, who is the last one out of the kids she hugged, and all three of the kids looked excited. "Go get changed, we'll head down there together," Natasha instructs, and once she does the kids head to their rooms to get changed, as does Natasha.

* * *

At the compound Steve has become even more curious about where Natasha keeps disappearing too. Having become even more curious about what she is doing, Steve has decided to talk to the one person at the compound who seems to have an idea of what is going on.

After a bit of searching Steve finds Rhodey in the gym hitting a boxing bag.

"Rhodey, can I talk to you?" Steve asks curious.

"Sure, what's going on, Cap?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I want to talk to you about Natasha," Steve reveals.

"What about Nat?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I was wondering if you knew what was going on with her," Steve admits. "She keeps disappearing, or leaving for the weekend, or for days at a time; and then she never explains why. I was wondering if you knew anything," Steve admits.

"What I may or may not know is not mine to talk about," Rhodey admits. "Contra to popular opinion Nat has a life outside the Avengers, and if you want to know about it then you need to ask her," Rhodey says, knowing that is going to be an interesting conversation. "She'll be back Monday night, if you really want to know what is going on," Rhodey says, before heading out of the gym, leaving Steve with a lot to think about.

* * *

At the tower Natasha is swimming in the pool with Peter, Harley, and Kenzie. While the three of them are in the pool Tony is standing outside the door to the room, trying to get the courage to head in as while he knows he isn't going to swim he would like to watch his family having such a good time.

"You can do this, just don't go near the water," Tony says to himself, and once he does he forces himself to take several steps, and finally heads into the room.

Once he is in the room, staying as close to the wall, and as far away from the pool, as possible, Tony heads over to the bench and sits down.

For the next few minutes Tony just watches Natasha, Peter, Harley, and Kenzie swim around together. As she has realized Tony is in the room Natasha swims to the edge of the pool, gets out and walks over to him.

"You doing okay?" Natasha asks concerned, as she sits down next to Tony.

"Yeah, as long as I don't go anywhere near that water," Tony admits.

"Okay, then we know what not to do," Natasha realizes.

"I'm glad they are having fun," Tony admits.

"Me too," Natasha responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

**September 9** **th** **2015**

Almost three weeks have passed since Tony stepped into the room with the pool for the first time, and just over two have passed since Harley and Kenzie went back to Tennessee. Even though he has continued to be curious Steve hasn't been able to bring himself to ask Natasha about what is going on with her.

It's early morning and Natasha, Tony, and Peter are in the kitchen of the Stark floor of the Tower. Both Natasha and Tony are noticing that Peter is picking at his food, and not really eating.

"Pete, eat up, you've got a big day today," Tony tells his son.

"What if it's horrible?" Peter asks worried.

"It's High School, Pete. It's not going to be horrible," Natasha assures him. "It's going to be different," Natasha admits. "But you're going to have classes you love, and Ned, you're going to learn so much, and you love learning," Natasha reminds him.

"Yeah, I do," Peter admits.

"Nat's right, Kid. It will be different, and maybe even difficult, but it will not be as horrible as you think it is; that I know for sure," Tony says, as he knows that Peter has been imagining the worse so that he has built things up in his mind that there is no way that it is going to be that bad.

"Really?" Peter asks, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Really," Natasha confirms, giving him a comforting smile. "So, eat a bit more, then I can drop you off on my way to the compound," Natasha explains.

"No, no way! I can't have my mom drop me at school on the first day of high school," Peter objects, and while Peter doesn't realizes what he said Tony and Natasha certainly did.

"How about I drop you off around the block then," Natasha suggests, still trying to deal with her shock about what Peter called her.

"I guess that could be okay," Peter comments.

"Good," Tony says, and once he does the three of them drift into silence as Peter eats a bit more breakfast.

"I honestly don't think I can eat anymore," Peter admits.

"Then go get your stuff, I want a picture before you go," Tony explains to his son.

"Dad!" Peter objects.

"No arguing about this one, Kid," Tony tells his son.

"Fine," Peter says, rolling his eyes, as he heads to his room.

"He called me his mom," Natasha says, sounding amazed, once Peter is out of hearing range.

"Yeah, he did," Tony confirms. "I told you at Barton's place that you've been a mom to him. I'm not surprised that he feels the same way," Tony comments.

"I don't know if I deserve that," Natasha admits.

"I am," Tony informs her. "Nat you've been a mom to Peter since you met him; and really good mom at that," Tony explains, and as he does he and Natasha hear Peter's footsteps.

"I'm ready to go, Dad, Nat," Peter says, as Natasha stands up.

"Stand by the elevator Pete. That's a good backdrop for the picture," Tony tells his son.

Rolling his eyes Peter heads to the near the elevator, is a little annoyed when both Tony and Natasha take multiple pictures of him.

"Are you done yet?" Peter asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"Almost," Natasha says, taking Tony's phone out of his hand. "You two need a picture together," Natasha explains and Tony walks over to his son and puts his arm around him; taking the picture.

"You too, Nat. We need a picture of all three of us," Peter says, and once he does Natasha walks over and the three of them take a selfie together. "Okay, now we can go," Peter says, as he really doesn't want to take more photos.

"I love you, Bud. Have a great day," Tony says, before hugging his son and kissing his head, and once they break apart, Peter calls the elevator and heads into it.

"I'll let you know next time I can come home," Natasha says, handing Tony his phone, and giving him a quick one armed hug, before following Peter into the elevator.

"Don't be a stranger," Tony says to Natasha.

"I'll do my best," Natasha tells him, as the elevator doors close. After the elevator closes Tony looks at the pictures that Natasha took, and he can't help but smile as he decides to put the one of him, Natasha, and Peter as his background on all of his electronics.

* * *

Not long after they left the tower Natasha has pulled over around the corner from the Midtown school of Science and technology.

"Pete, you'll be okay," Natasha assures him. "You're a genius, and you're going to school for geniuses. You'll fit right in, and you have a friend; you're going to enjoy yourself," Natasha explains.

"I hope so," Peter admits, sounding uncertain.

"I'll call you later so I can hear all about your day," Natasha explains. "I love you Pete," Natasha says, leaning forward and giving him a hug.

"Love you too, Nat," Peter responds as he feels Natasha kiss his head. "I'll see you later," Peter responds, and once they break apart Peter gets out of the car and heads to school; and Natasha watches him until he rounds the corner.

* * *

**September 18** **th** **2015**

Just over two weeks have passed since Peter started High school and just like Tony and Natasha said he has been very much enjoying himself.

It is a Friday afternoon and Natasha is with the other Avengers, with the exception of Rhodey, training when her phone rings. She is about to let it go to voicemail, when she sees who is on the caller ID.

"Sorry, I have to get this," Natasha answers as it is Peter on the caller ID and she knows he would have a reason for calling her.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks, concerned.

"I'll let you know, "Natasha responds. "Hey," Natasha answers, taking a few steps away from the others.

"Hey Nat, um, don't be mad, I'm in the lobby of the compound, I kind of need to talk to you," Peter's voice says, sounding nervous as he isn't sure how Natasha is going to react to what he did.

"I'll be right there, do not move," Natasha tells him, with a stern tone of voice, wondering what the hell he is up to, before hanging up. "Training's done. I've got to go," Natasha says, running out of the gym, grabbing her jacket as she goes.

As Natasha leaves the others are left, very confused, in the gym as they watch her go.

* * *

Not long after she left the gym, due to the fact that she ran, Natasha gets to the lobby of the compound, where Peter is waiting.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natasha asks surprised, when she sees Peter.

"It's teacher training day," Peter says, with an innocent look on his face, as Natasha walks towards him.

"So, you decided to travel, alone, for half the day to get here?" Natasha asks surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Peter explains. "Nat, was it my fault Dad retired from being an Avenger? That he stopped being Iron Man? I know how much he loved it, and he's stopped it, is it my fault?" Peter asks, a guilty look on his face. "Because if it is, I don't want that," Peter admits.

"No, маленький,, it's not," Natasha assures him, in a gentle tone of voice. "We'll talk about it on the way back to the city, okay?" Natasha asks, and Peter nods. "Good, let's go," Natasha tells him.

"You know this place is kind of cool," Peter comments, as they start walking.

"Yeah, when you decide not to surprise me, I'll give you tour," Natasha explains.

"That will be cool," Peter says, as he looks around.

* * *

A little while later Peter and Natasha are in a car together, Natasha, who has called Tony to tell him what Peter did, is driving them back to the city, and as he sits in the passenger seat Peter is pretty sure he is going to be in big trouble.

"Pete, your Dad hasn't quit being Iron Man, he's just taking a step back," Natasha explains.

"Whatever you call it, is it because of me?" Peter asks.

"No, Bud," Natasha tells him. "Your Dad's been Iron Man for a long time, he's seen and done a lot of things," Natasha explains, trying to think of the best way to describe what Tony has been through. "After Ultron he needed some time away; to deal with loosing JARVIS, and everything that happened," Natasha explains. "When fighting Ultron your Dad saw a fear of his, and just like when I saw a fear of mine, it affected us. Your Dad is trying to deal with that too," Natasha admits. "Pete your Dad loves you more than anything; you are the most important thing to him; but this decision, the decision to take a step back from Avengers; wasn't because of you," Natasha explains. "You shouldn't blame yourself and I know your Dad wouldn't want you to; okay?" Natasha asks and Peter nods.

"Things have been different since Dad stopped being Iron Man," Peter admits. "You know he and Aunt Pepper have been fighting like all the time," Peter reveals. "I don't like it, I wish they would just go back to being just friends; they didn't fight then," Peter explains, as he looks out the window, and honestly Natasha has no idea what to say to that. "Dad should be Iron Man again, he's happy when he's Iron Man; though he is even happier when you're around," Peter reveals, and once again Natasha has no idea what to say to that.

"You know, on our way home we're going to pass that burger place your Dad really likes. How about we stop there," Natasha suggests.

"I think that's a good idea," Peter responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they drive.

* * *

After a lot of driving, and a stop at a burger place, Natasha and Peter get back to the tower, and honestly neither are surprised to find Tony waiting.

"Travelling upstate alone? What were you thinking?" Tony asks Peter, sounding shocked.

"I needed to talk to Nat," Peter explains.

"And now the three of us are going to have a talk while we calmly eat our burgers," Natasha explains, looking between Peter and Tony, and the three of them head over to couches.

"Pete, if you wanted to talk to Nat why didn't you ask me to drive you to the compound? Or ask Nat to come here?" Tony asks curious.

"I didn't want you to say no, going to Nat myself to talk to her seemed like the best idea," Peter admits.

"I wouldn't have said no," Tony admits.

"And whenever you need to talk to me you just have to call and I will come to you, always," Natasha assures Peter, who nods.

"What did you want to talk to Nat about?" Tony asks curious.

"I thought it was my fault that you stopped being Iron Man," Peter admits. "I know you love being Iron Man, and I didn't want you to stop being an Avenger because of me," Peter explains.

"Oh, Kid, I didn't take a step back because of you," Tony assures his son.

"I know, Nat told me," Peter explains. "Dad, I know that you want to protect me, but I know how much being Iron Man, being an Avenger means to you. So, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about me. When you want to be Iron Man again, I'll be okay; in fact, I'll be happy for you," Peter explains.

"I'm your Dad, Pete, I'm always going to worry," Tony admits. "But I'm glad to know how you feel," Tony admits, and he, Natasha and Peter drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

Hours later Peter has gone to bed while Natasha and Tony are in the lab together. While Tony is working, Natasha is eating a bag of popcorn and watching.

"You're being quieter than normal, everything okay?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I'm just thinking," Tony admits, as he stops what he is doing and walks over to Natasha. "Anything could have happened to Pete today; he could have been hurt, or taken, or god knows what," Tony says worried as he sits down next to Natasha.

"I know," Natasha says. "But he's okay, we need to focus on that," Natasha tells him.

"Yeah," Tony responds, looking around the lab. "Pepper and I broke up," Tony reveals.

"What?" Natasha asks, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago," Tony reveals. "We've been practically on break since last summer, so I guess it was time," Tony admits.

"So, are you broken up or just on an official break?" Natasha asks curious, as she knows those are two different things.

"Broken up, for good," Tony explains.

"How do you feel about that?" Natasha asks interested.

"Pretty okay," Tony admits. "We've been fighting so much; and just weren't working, she wanted me to stop being who I am," Tony explains. "We'll always be friends, that was always the best part of our relationship, but we're not going to be together anymore," Tony explains.

"I don't know what to say," Natasha admits. "I feel like it was a long time coming, but I don't like it that you're in pain," Natasha reveals, as she reaches out and takes Tony's hand.

"I don't feel like I am in pain, not really," Tony admits. "I feel, glad to have my friend back, without all the complications," Tony admits, doing so because it is Natasha he is talking too. "Though I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Pete," Tony admits.

"On the way here, Pete told me that he wanted you and Pepper to go back to being just friends, because you fought less. I think he'll be okay," Natasha admits.

"Good, that's good," Tony responds and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Natasha and Tony sit side by side, sitting in comfortable silence, but neither moves away from the other.

"Nat…" Tony starts to say, but then he isn't sure what to say, and so he doesn't finish his sentence.

"What is it, Tony?" Natasha asks, turning to look at him.

Realizing that actions speak louder than words Tony leans forward, and realizing what he is doing, Natasha leans forward too, but before their lips can meet Natasha's phone goes off, causing both of them to pull back, so that Natasha can check her phone.

"It's Rhodey," Natasha reveals, cursing her friend. "He said I should get back to the compound, apparently Rogers is asking question," Natasha reveals.

"Oh," Tony says, as Natasha jumps down from the bench. "Nat…" Tony starts to say, but this time Natasha cuts him off.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later," Natasha says, before heading out of the lab.

As Tony watches Natasha goes he can't stop thinking about everything that happened, what almost happened, and as Natasha drives back to the compound she can't help but think about the same things.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **AN** : I have to say I am so appreciative for the response to the last chapter. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**September 29** **th** **2015**

Eleven days have passed since Tony and Natasha almost kissed, since Tony revealed he and Pepper broke up, and ever since Natasha has been avoiding the Tower, though has been staying in contact with Peter, and have exchanged a few phone calls with Tony even though she hasn't seen him.

It is a Tuesday morning and Rhodey is with Tony at the tower, working on improvements to the War Machine armour. As they work Rhodey can tell that something is bothering Tony, and after spending the last week working with Natasha Rhodey can guess exactly what that is.

"Do you want to keep taking your annoyance out on my suit, or talk what's bothering you?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony comments, causing Rhodey to roll his eyes.

"After all the years we've known each other do you really think I can't tell when something is bothering you?" Rhodey asks, giving his best friend a disapproving look. "And considering how she has been throwing herself into work lately, I'm going to guess that whatever is bothering you has to do with Nat," Rhodey says. "So, are you going to talk to me? Or are we going to continue to work in awkward silence?" Rhodey asks, it being clear that he has no intention of letting that happen.

Looking at his best friend Tony realises that he has no chance of getting away with not telling him anything and so Tony sighs and puts down the tablet that he is holding.

"The day Nat brought Peter home after he travelled to the Compound on his own, I told Nat that Pepper and I broke up," Tony admits. "We talked about it, and then we sat in comfortable silence, then I was going to… I'm not really sure what I was going to say, but then actioned seemed better, and I leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned in too, and then you messaged her," Tony says, a level of annoyance to his voice. "Things have been awkward since, I mean we still do our phone calls when one of us can't sleep, but I haven't seen her, and we haven't talked about what almost happened," Tony explains.

"Wow, got to admit I'm sorry about sending that text message now," Rhodey admits. "There's been something between you and Nat for years, literally, but there has always been a wall," Rhodey explains.

"Wall? What wall?" Tony asks, pretending to be confused.

"Pepper," Rhodey says simply. "You're both too loyal to ever consider betraying Pepper, so while you were with her things between you and Nat were just platonic, even more if they were more than friendship because you wouldn't cross that line," Rhodey says, finally saying what he has been thinking about for years. "Now you and Pepper have broken up, and that wall has fallen down, you and Nat could be together; but that scares you both," Rhodey admits, knowing that because of how much time he has spent with Natasha and Tony. "I'm not entirely sure if there is a word that describes what you and Nat are to each other, but what I do know is that your relationship matters to both of you," Rhodey admits. "And even if neither of you admit it you're scared to risk what you have to be something more," Rhodey explains.

"When SHIELD fell, and I kept watching that video, I knew that I couldn't imagine my life without Nat in it," Tony admits. "If we get together and things don't go well, which let's face it is a pretty real chance, I don't know if I could get over that," Tony admits. "And it's just not me and Nat who will be hurt, its Peter; and even Harley and Kenzie. Anything that happens between me and Nat effects them too," Tony reveals.

"And I think that's just another wall you're trying to hide behind," Rhodey admits. "Tony, you're scared because you know that you and Nat could have a real, deep, relationship where you two are equal partners; and terrifies you, but its also what you want," Rhodey reveals, knowing that because he knows his best friend.

"We should get back to work," Tony says, ignoring Rhodey's last point as he picks up the tablet he is using to collaborate the suit.

"Whatever you say," Rhodey responds, with a sigh, and they get back to work. Rhodey realising that Tony isn't going to talk about this anymore.

* * *

Hours later, with upgrades to his suit, Rhodey has arrived back at the compound. As he walks into the gym and sees Natasha working out on the heavy back he realises he has to have a second conversation.

"Bloody hell," Rhodey mutters to himself. "Why can't these two just communicate like regular human beings?" Rhodey asks himself, not really expecting an answer, as he walks towards Natasha. "Hey," Rhodey says, and Natasha just gives him a look in form of acknowledgement, as she continues to beat the bag. "So, I just came from the tower. Tony and I were working on improvements to my suit," Rhodey explains. "And we had an interesting conversation," Rhodey says, and because of the tone of voice Natasha knows exactly what that conversation was about.

"Jim…" Natasha starts to say, as she stops what she is doing to look at him.

"Okay, clearly I'm going to have to have this exact conversation again. I swear you two are going to be the death of me," Rhodey comments.

"You don't actually have to have this conversation," Natasha informs him.

"Actually, I do, because I care too much about you two to let you keep being idiots," Rhodey reveals. "Nat, for years now you and Tony have had a relationship that is so much more than friendship, but yet completely platonic. You've been co-parenting Peter, being each other's best friend, and confidant. You've been more open with each other than I've seen you be with anyone else," Rhodey points out.

"What's your point?" Natasha asks, there being an annoyed edge to her voice.

"My point is there is nothing holding you two back anymore," Rhodey tells Natasha. "Neither of you would even think about doing something when Tony was with Pepper, but he's not with Pepper anymore," Rhodey points. "I've watched you two over the past five years, I've watched your relationship develop, and what you've become," Rhodey says. "Can you really say that you don't want to give a real relationship a shot?" Rhodey asks, even though he knows the answer.

"It's not that simple," Natasha admits. "Whatever happens between me and Tony effects Peter," Natasha reminds Rhodey.

"Oh my god!" Rhodey explains, throwing his arms up. "I know that for both you and Tony Peter is who matters most, and that's how it should be, but he cannot be the reason you don't give a relationship a shot," Rhodey reveals. "You're both scared, but I think you need to admit that that is more about yourself than Peter," Rhodey comments.

"We're a family," Natasha says. "Me, Tony, Pete, even Harley and Kenzie, we're a family," Natasha tells Rhodey. "If we try, and things go wrong, then we're going to lose our family; and I don't want that. I don't want to lose Tony because we tried to be more than what we are at the moment," Natasha admits.

"But if you don't try won't you always wonder what you could be?" Rhodey asks. "I get it, you think about the worse, but what about the best? Nat, this, you and Tony, it could be good, incredible even, don't you want to see what it could be rather than just imagine the worst?" Rhodey asks.

"I don't know," Natasha admits, before going back to hitting the bag, clearly putting an end to the conversation.

"Good talk," Rhodey mutters.

* * *

In the hours that follow both their respective conversations with Rhodey Natasha and Tony give what Rhodey said to them a lot of thought. In his workshop Tony is attempting to work on designs for upgrading the equipment for all Avengers, but he keeps getting distracted by thoughts of Natasha and what Rhodey said.

"Screw it," Tony says, and he picks up his phone and calls Natasha.

"Hey," Natasha answers after a couple of rings.

"Hey, I think we should talk," Tony admits.

"Yeah, me too," Natasha says, as she walks into the workshop, and as Natasha walks into the workshop they both hang up their phones. "So, Rhodey can be kind of annoyingly perspective," Natasha comments.

"Tell me about it," Tony responds, as Natasha takes her usual seat on the bench and so Tony walks over. "When he knows you he has this habit of knowing exactly what you are thinking, and feeling," Tony admits, as he sits down next to Natasha. "It's extremely irritating," Tony comments.

"Yep," Natasha confirms. "But unfortunately, he did have a point about us needing to talk," Natasha comments.

"Yeah, he did," Tony confirms. "But neither of us are any good when it comes to that," Tony comments.

"Usually we are with each other," Natasha comments.

"True," Tony admits.

"Tony, this is us, you and me, let's just talk like we have done a thousand times in this workshop," Natasha suggests, and Tony nods.

"Nat, you are so important to me," Tony reveals.

"You're important to me too," Natasha informs him. "Tony, when I walked into your workshop to clear the air five years ago I could have never imagined what it would lead to; but every day I'm glad for what we've become, for the life we have with Peter, our family," Natasha admits.

"I am too," Tony admits. "And that's what scares me. Nat, you mean so much to me, I love our family; and I terrified about losing it; because I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life," Tony explains, vulnerability clear in his voice.

"I feel the same," Natasha admits. "But Rhodey said something to me that made me think," Natasha admits. "He asked if we don't try won't we always wonder what we could be. He said that we think about the worst, but what about the best? He thinks that we could be good, incredible even, and he asked if I want to see what it could be rather than just imagining the worse," Natasha explains. "I told him I didn't know, but the truth is, I think I do want to see," Natasha explains.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nat," Tony admits. "I'm not exactly great when it comes to relationships," Tony explains.

"And I am?" Natasha asks. "Tony if we do this we'll be going in with our eyes wide open, I know all of you, and you know all of me, either the parts I wish you didn't," Natasha admits, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm glad to know every part of you," Tony says, as he reaches out and takes Natasha's hand. "Nat, you are incredible, and you carry around all this guilt that you don't have to," Tony tells her.

"Look who's talking," Natasha comments, smiling slightly.

"You were a child who was forced to be one thing, but when given the chance, you became something else, you became a hero," Tony tells her. "I… can't imagine my life without you in it, and I never want to," Tony explains. "You mean so much to me, and I do want to see what we can be, I'm just so scared of ruining us," Tony reveals.

"I am too, but I don't think we can be ruined," Natasha admits. "How about we take things slow, and just see what happens," Natasha suggests.

"I think that's a good idea," Tony admits. "Peter still has to come first," Tony tells Natasha.

"Of course," Natasha confirms.

"We don't lie to him, but we hold off telling him until we've figured out exactly what is going on, and how we will work," Tony explains.

"That's a good idea," Natasha confirms, looking at Tony, and once she does Tony leans forward, and the two of them exchange their first kiss.

Both Natasha and Tony have kissed a lot of people, but this kiss, their first, feels very different for both of them, it feels loaded, intense and also completely right; like it has been a long time coming.

As they both need air both Tony and Natasha break apart, and as they do Tony pushes Natasha's hair out of her face, and the two of them smile at each other.

"Have you had dinner?" Natasha asks curious, even though she can suspect the answer.

"No, have you?" Tony asks.

"No," Natasha answers. "How about that delivery we love that the kids hate," Natasha suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Tony confirms. "FRIDAY can you place a delivery order of the usual from Harpers," Tony requests.

"Yes Boss," FRIDAY answers.

"So, I think it's your turn to pick a movie," Tony tells Natasha.

"I think we agreed that we would watch something we could both mock next time the kids weren't around," Natasha reminds Tony, who grins.

"I think I have the perfect idea," Tony reveals, before letting go of Natasha's hand and jumping down from the bench.

"This should be good," Natasha says, as she also jumps down from the bench and the two of them head out of the workshop.

* * *

A while later Natasha and Tony are both sitting on the floor of the living room eating their dinner and watching a movie together.

"Oh come on! that would never happen," Natasha objects.

"So, you've said, more than once," Tony says, looking amused.

"Like you don't object when science is wrong; in fact you have in this exact movie," Natasha reminds Tony.

"Well yeah, because it's stupid, but i've only said it once," Tony says, as he uses his arms to pull Natasha in close.

"Oh so we're keeping count?" Natasha asks.

"Don't we keep count with everything?" Tony asks.

"Yep," Natasha confirms and she leans up and kisses Tony. Once they break apart Natasha just rests against him, while Tony has his arms around her, and they quickly realise how comfortable it is for them to be this affectionate.

"So, do you have to get back to the compound, or can you stay?" Tony asks curious.

"I can stay," Natasha confirms.

"Good," Tony says, sounding glad.

For a little while longer Tony and Natasha continue to watch the movie they are watching and as they continue to watch Natasha feels Tony kiss he neck and she tries, and fails to hold in a moan.

"FRIDAY, turn the TV off," Natasha requests.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY says, and after hearing Friday's conformation Natasha turns and kisses Tony, and quiet quickly the kiss becomes more passionate, and is clearly leading to more than a kiss.

"Bedroom?" Natasha asks, between kisses as she starts to undo the buttons on Tony's shirt.

"Yours is closer," Tony responds, and while still kissing the two of them get up and head towards Natasha's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they go.

* * *

After a night where they didn't fall asleep until very late Natasha isn't at all surprised when she wakes up first. Looking at Tony who is sleeping soundly Natasha can't help but smile as she looks at him. Even though she knows they have a lot to figure out, and probably have a complicated road ahead of them Natasha knows that if the night before, and the morning, was any indication, things are going to be very good.

Keeping hold of the blanket to cover herself Natasha moves slightly, moving closer to Tony, and as she lays her head on his shoulder she rests her hand on his bare chest, on the arc reactor.

"Does it bother you?" Tony asks curious, as he opens his eyes.

"No," Natasha admits, as she feels Tony kiss the top of her head. "Honestly, it gives me comfort because I know that as long as there is this blue light your heart is still beating; you're okay," Natasha admits, being completely honest as she realised that that is the only way she and Tony are going to work. "But I know you have a different relationship with it; and that it does make you feel vulnerable, so I would understand, and support you, if you decided to use the extremis protocol or something else to get rid of it," Natasha admits.

"I have thought about it over the last couple of years," Tony admits. "But It's not necessary, one day I might get rid of it, but I have no plans," Tony admits, and Natasha nods, once she nods the two of them exchange a quick kiss. "So, I know you have to get back to the compound at some point, but how would you feel about going to the dinner for breakfast first?" Tony suggests as he loves the fact that they can go to the diner without getting mobbed.

"I'd like that," Natasha admits. "But I need to have a shower," Natasha says, before sitting up and as she is sitting up she turns to look at Tony. "You want to join?" Natasha asks curious, smirking at Tony.

"Definitely," Tony confirms, and they both head to the bathroom.

* * *

A lot later than she was attending Natasha arrives back at the Compound and she isn't at all surprised to find Rhodey waiting in the lobby with a grin on his face.

"Late morning?" Rhodey asks, in a teasing tone of voice.

"You have issues, you know that," Natasha tells him, as she walks past him.

"So, do I have to actually ask where you were?" Rhodey asks curious, as he jogs to catch up with Natasha.

"You know you gossip like a high schooler right?" Natasha tells him.

"And you're avoiding," Rhodey comments. "Do I have to lock you two in a room together or have you admitted what everyone who actually knows you two know?" Rhodey asks interested, and as he does Natasha stops and turns to look at him.

"We've had a conversation, and if you want details you're going to have to ask your best friend," Natasha explains, as when it comes to Rhodey that is Tony's choice about how much he knows. "The team in the gym?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yep, taking bets about where you are," Rhodey explains.

"Of course," Natasha says, rolling her eyes and heading to the gym. As she goes Rhodey pulls out his phone so that he can get some answers about what happened between Tony and Natasha.

* * *

Not long after she left the lobby Natasha walks into the gym where Steve, Sam, Vision, and Wanda are standing together, huddled up together.

"Nat, you're here, good we. We were getting worried," Steve admits, when he sees her.

"There was no need to worry, I spent last night in the city and it took me longer than I was expecting to get back here," Natasha explains, purposely staying as close to the truth as possible.

"Is everything okay?" Wanda asks concerned.

"Everything's good," Natasha assures her, not being able to help the grin that appears on her face. "We're doing simulations today, aren't we Steve?" Natasha as in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah," Steve confirms, once more getting the impression that there is something Natasha isn't saying.

"Then gear up," Natasha says.

Over the next couple of minutes Natasha gets changed into, and collects, her gear. Just as she is about to head out to others her phone goes off and she finds a message from Tony;

' _Really? Did you have to sick Rhodey on me?'_

Laughing at the message Natasha texts back;

' _He's your best friend. :)'_

And seconds late she gets a response back that says;

' _Really? That's what you're going with? All good if I tell him?_

And without hesitation Natasha sends back;

' _Yep :)'_

And once she does she goes back to join the others in training which they spend the rest of the day doing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN** : I'm so glad you liked the last chapter so much; I was pretty sure that you would but it is nice to read that you did.

* * *

**October 6** **th** **2015**

A week has passed since Natasha and Tony decided to give a real romantic relationship a go. While Rhodey is the only other person who knows Natasha and Tony have been spending a lot of time together, but they have realized that the only difference between now and the way there where is that they are now a lot more physically affectionate; something which feels completely natural for them.

It is late on a Tuesday night, one of the only times all week that Natasha hasn't been at the tower, and after spending several hours in the firing range Natasha is heading back to her room when her phone rings. Checking it she isn't at all surprised to find Tony on the caller ID.

"Hey," Natasha greats.

"Hey," Tony responds. "Are you coming home this weekend?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep," Natasha confirms, feeling like there is something she can't place in Tony's voice.

"Good, that's good," Tony says.

"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha asks concerned, as she walks into her room.

"Saturday is the tenth anniversary of Mary and Richard's deaths," Tony explains.

"Oh," Natasha says, honestly not sure how to respond to that, as she sits down on her bed.

"I've been talking to May and Ben, we're all going to go the cemetery, and Hope, who was really close to Mary, is flying down on Friday night," Tony explains. "Peter's really going to need you this weekend, I'm not sure how he is going to handle everything, I think I'm really going to need you this weekend," Tony explains.

"You know I'm here for you both," Natasha assures him, and as she does she realizes something. "You never told me how Mary and Richard died," Natasha comments. "I get if you don't want to…" Natasha starts to say.

"No, it's okay," Tony confirms, and Natasha hears him take a deep breath. "They were killed in a plane crash," Tony explains. "I still don't know why the they were on the plane in the first place, Peter was with me in New York when I got the call," Tony explains, pain in his voice. "The official report says it was a cascade system failure that lead to the crash, they had no chance," Tony explains.

"You sound like you don't believe the official report," Natasha realizes.

"I wasn't allowed access to the wreckage, I tried everything I could think of but I wasn't allowed near it," Tony admits. "The official report looked good, but that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong," Tony reveals. "I wasn't in love with Mary, but she did matter to me, she was someone I loved, a good friend, Peter's mom, and Richard was a damn good friend, a good man," Tony comments. "I would like to know what know what happened to them; Peter deserves to know the truth," Tony admits.

"How much does Peter know?" Natasha asks curious.

"He knows it was a plane crash," Tony admits. "That there was a system failure, I've never explained the cause," Tony explains. "He's going to ask more one day, probably one day soon, but I don't have answers for him," Tony reveals.

"I might be able to find them," Natasha reveals. "I can't make any promises," Natasha admits. "But I might be able to find some answers though one of my connections; if that's okay with you," Natasha says, as just like how Tony asked when he said he would look into her parents she knows that she should ask if it is okay if she looks into something this personal for him.

"It's okay, I want to know. Even if it's not good news," Tony admits.

"Okay, I I'll let you know what I find," Natasha assures him.

"Thank you," Tony says gratefully.

"Tony, I know you're going to be worried about Peter this weekend, but you've got to let yourself feel too," Natasha tells him.

"I know," Tony responds, and as he does the two of them drift into silence, but stay on the phone together.

* * *

**Three days later**

Ever since talking to Tony about what happened to Peter's mother and step-father Natasha has been using her connections to try and find out what happened to them.

It is Friday afternoon and Natasha, who has a bag, is walking through the halls of the compound, planning on meeting Rhodey in the lobby so they can drive to the city together.

As she walks through the corridor Natasha isn't surprised when Steve walks up to her, but because she can guess what he is going to say she can feel her annoyance.

"Are you leaving?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, Rhodey and I will be in the city for the weekend," Natasha explains. "You can call if you need us," Natasha explains, though she and Rhodey have talked about trying to make it so if they do get a call if possible Rhodey will just go back.

"Look Nat, we're supposed to be leading this team together," Steve tells her, as he hurriedly moves to block her path. "And we can't do that if there's not honesty between us," Steve tells her, purposely not focusing on the fact that he is being a hypocrite. "I haven't brought it up, but for months now you've been disappearing and not explaining why, or where you've been going," Steve explains. "I want to know what is going on," Steve explains.

"I know Rhodey told you I have a life outside of the Avengers, and he's right," Natasha confirms. "I have people who count on me, who are important to me, and so yes, I am not always around her, but that doesn't mean that the Avengers aren't important to me," Natasha explains. "My life, will not interfere with the Avengers," Natasha informs Steve.

"What life? What people?" Steve asks, wanting answers.

"You don't need to know, because it doesn't affect the Avengers," Natasha says, before side stepping Steve and heading down the hallway. Realizing at some point, not this weekend, she is going to have to talk to Tony about what Steve knows as he is clearly getting more confident in asking questions.

When Natasha gets to the end of the hallway she finds Rhodey waiting and he just gives her a look;

"Everything okay?" Rhodey asks.

"Yep. Let's go," Natasha says, and the two of them continue to walk together.

* * *

After a mostly silent drive Natasha and Rhodey arrive at the Tower. Walking into the Stark floor Natasha and Rhodey find Tony, Peter, and Hope sitting around the coffee table that is covered in food, clearly in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey Nat, Hey Uncle Rhodey!" Peter greats, sounding glad to see them.

"Hey Pete," Natasha says, as she walks over and hugs him, before sitting next to Tony. "Hope," Natasha says, with a nod and smile.

"Hey Nat," Hope says as Rhodey hugs Peter and sits down next to him.

"So, what did we miss?" Natasha asks curious.

"Peter was telling us all about his week at school," Hope explains.

"Ohh? What's been going on?" Natasha asks curious, and Peter starts to explain all about what is going on with him.

* * *

Hours later most of the food covering the coffee table has been eaten but Hope, Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey are all sitting around the table, watching the movies. From where he is sitting on the couch with Natasha Tony looks over at his son and realizes that he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, Pete, time for bed," Tony tells his son.

"But Dad! The movie!" Peter objects, pointing at the TV.

"FRIDAY, pause the movie," Tony requests. "We can finish it another time," Tony tells him. "You need to sleep," Tony reminds his son.

"Your Dad's right, маленький," Natasha tells him, and Peter looks around to see if he can get help from Rhodey or Hope, but he realizes that neither look like they are going to object.

"Fine," Peter says, sounding annoyed, before getting up. "Night Dad," Peter says before hugging him. "Night Nat," Peter says, before hugging her, and once he hugs her he walks over to Hope. "Night Aunt Hope," Peter says before hugging her, and once he breaks apart from her he walks over to Rhodey. "Night Uncle Rhodey," Peter says, before heading to his room.

"You know I might head to bed too," Hope comments.

"Yeah, me too," Rhodey says, and they both head to the elevator to head to their rooms.

Once the elevator doors open and really close Natasha turns her attention to Tony.

"How are you really doing?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I've been better, but I'm okay," Tony admits. "I know I have to be there for Pete, and that's helping," Tony admits.

"I don't know if this will help or make things worse, but I found something about the crash," Natasha admits, as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a file.

"Guess it's the night for it, I found some information on your parents," Tony reveals.

"You did?" Natasha asks shocked, and Tony nods.

"So, who goes first?" Tony asks, as he knows they both have potentially very intense information to share.

"Me," Natasha says as it will give her time to process. "A friend, someone I trust, was able to get this," Natasha reveals, as she hands the file over to Tony.

"What's it say?" Tony asks, as he starts to have a look.

"The cascade failure could have been an accident, and was obviously intended to look like one…" Natasha starts to explain.

"I can hear the but," Tony comments.

"Second picture," Natasha says, and as she does Tony flicks to what Natasha said.

"It was sabotaged," Tony realizes, as he looks at the picture and automatically realizes what Natasha realized, and Natasha nods.

"Yeah, but from what I've been able to find no one looked into it; there are no leads, but I'm going to keep looking into it," Natasha explains.

"Me too. Pete deserves to know what happened," Tony says, and as he does Natasha reaches over and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You both do, and I'm going to help you find out what happened," Natasha informs him, and Tony gives her a grateful look. "My parents, what did you find?" Natasha asks.

"Not a lot," Tony says, because he wants to make that clear. "But I found out that your father's name was Ivan," Tony explains. "I haven't been able to find the name of your mother; not yet anyway," Tony reveals, making it clear that he isn't going to give up. "In the town of Stalingrad there was a fire at a building your father lived. The official report says that Ivan Romanoff, his wife, and his baby daughter died in the fire," Tony reveals.

"Cover, for when the KGB took me," Natasha says, knowing the fact that Tony called the town by that name means he realized how old she really is.

"I think so," Tony confirms. "I had to dig, a hell of a lot, but there were reports of a baby girl being thrown from the building to soldiers down below; she was saved from the fire," Tony explains.

"Me," Natasha realizes.

"Definitely seems like it," Tony confirms. "I found out where your father was buried, I think your mother was buried at the same place, but that's all I've been able to find; I'm sorry," Tony admits, sadness in his voice.

"Tony you found out my father's name. I never knew that before, that's incredible" Natasha reveals, looking amazed. "Thank you," Natasha says gratefully.

"I'm going to keep looking for you; you deserve more than a name and half a story," Tony admits, and in response Natasha just kisses him, and when they break out Tony puts his arm around her and Natasha rests against him. "So, how old are you really?" Tony asks curious. "I did always wonder how you had adventures in the 90s with Clint, Mel, and Coulson," Tony admits, teasing and showing he doesn't have an issue with Natasha being a lot older than he thought.

"I honestly don't know," Natasha admits. "I know when I was in my early teens I was given a drug, it slowed my aging, gave me a little bit of strength, a little bit of speed, and slight durability," Natasha admits, knowing that the effects weren't as good as her instructors were hoping for. "But I honestly couldn't tell you what year that was," Natasha admits. "That fire, did you find out what year it happened?" Natasha asks concerned.

"1960," Tony answers. "And if you were a baby then…" Tony says, the pieces starting to fall into place.

"Then I was born in either 1960 or 1959," Natasha realizes. "Huh, I guess I finally know," Natasha says, as she feels Tony kiss her head, and she takes comfort from him.

"You okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"I don't know," Natasha admits. "In the Red Room we were taught that we didn't have a place in the world; that we should never want, and that we would never be apart of anything," Natasha explains. "Clint, Mel, Coulson, Fury, were the first people to make me realize that it was okay with wanting, that I could have a place in the world, that I could be apart of something," Natasha admits. "You, Pete, the Avengers are why I started to believe it," Natasha reveals.

"You should," Tony assures Natasha. "Nat you are so much more than what the Red Room turned you into. I've said it before, you are the best of the Avengers, and I believe that," Tony assures her.

"I'm not sure I do," Natasha admits.

"I know, I hope one day you can," Tony admits, hoping that one day he can help Natasha believe that, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together.

Despite the two intense conversations the two of them sit in a comfort smile, taking comfort form each other.

"Steve's been asking questions about where I disappear too," Natasha admits, as considering they have had two very intense conversations, she figures that they might as well have a third.

"What did you tell him?" Tony asks curious.

"Basically to mind his own business," Natasha admits. "I said I have a life outside of the Avengers, that I have people who count on me, who are important to me, but that the Avengers are also important and that my life will not interfere with Avenging," Natasha admits. "I don't know if it will hold him off for very long," Natasha reveals.

"I don't think anyone other than Rhodey should know about us before Pete, and I don't think we should tell him yet," Tony says.

"I agree," Natasha admits.

"And about Pete, I don't know," Tony admits. "Clint trusted us with his family secret, and that means a lot, and maybe we should trust them with ours, but it's always been my instinct to protect Peter by not telling people about him, and I don't know if I can ignore that," Tony reveals.

"You shouldn't have to," Natasha reveals. "Tony Clint's situation was different, he told you guys because of the situation, and he was ready to reveal the truth; I don't think we are, not yet anyway," Natasha explains. "You have to be ready; we have to be ready, and I don't know when that will be," Natasha admits.

"I don't either," Tony admits. "But I do know that this isn't a decision for me to make alone anymore; me, you, and Peter have to be ready; and we're not there yet," Tony says.

"No, we're not," Natasha confirms, and as she does, she notices Tony struggle to keep in a yawn. "I think three intense conversations are our limit. Let's go to bed," Natasha says.

"That sounds good," Tony says, and they both get up and head to Natasha's room, which in the last week has been the room that they have been staying in together.

* * *

The next morning Natasha is a little surprised when she wakes up alone and so she gets ready and heads out of her room, Once she is in the main area of the floor Natasha smells something that seems to be burning and so she heads to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Natasha finds Tony clearly attempting, but not really succeeding at making breakfast.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say no one wants to get food poisoning today," Natasha teases, as she walks towards Tony.

"I'm not going to poison anyone, It just may not taste too good," Tony admits, as Natasha gets to his side, and once she does he leans in and kisses her.

"You hate cooking? Why are you trying to make breakfast?" Natasha asks curious.

"I wanted to something nice for Peter," Tony admits. "Today is going to be hard enough. I wanted to do something that could help," Tony admits.

"That's sweet," Natasha admits, kissing Tony's cheek. "But he's probably isn't going to eat much, and even if he does eat he should have some decent food," Natasha comments, as she knows what Peter is like when he is nervous.

"Is it that bad?" Tony asks curious.

"Anthony Stark, you may be a genius, and good at a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them," Natasha informs him. "The dinner's not far. How about I go pick us all up breakfast," Natasha suggests.

"I think that would be good, we shouldn't try eating any of that," Tony admits. "Thanks Nat," Tony says, kissing her.

"No problem, I'll be back soon," Natasha says, before kissing Tony once more. "Why don't you clean this up while I'm gone," Natasha says as she heads out of the kitchen.

* * *

A while later Natasha has returned with the food, and she, Peter, Tony, Hope, and Rhodey are sitting around the table that is in the kitchen on the Stark Floor, all wearing black, and are eating breakfast together. just like Natasha suspect Peter isn't really eating, but instead he is just picking at his food.

"Kid, try and eat a bit more," Tony says to his son in a gentle voice.

"I'm not really sure I can," Peter admits, looking at his father. "Don't we have to go?" Peter asks curious.

"Soon Kiddo," Tony tells him, giving him a comforting look.

"Why don't you try just a couple more bites, маленький," Natasha suggests, giving him a supportive look.

"I can try," Peter says, and he attempts to try a few more bites.

Over the next few minutes the group continues to sit in a very tense silence. Basically the only sounds being the sounds of people eating.

"It's time," Rhodey says. "We should go," Rhodey says, looking between the others.

"Yeah, we should," Hope confirms, and once she does everyone gets up and starts to head out of the room together.

* * *

A little while later Natasha, Tony, Peter, Rhodey and Hope have arrived at the cemetery and are getting out of two cars.

"We're all with you, Kid," Tony says, as he puts an arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," Peter says, as Natasha squeezes his shoulder, and they all start to walk.

Together the group of five walk through the story, and ending at a grave where May, Ben, Happy and Pepper are standing.

"Aunt Pepper. I'm really glad you're here," Peter says, looking glad to see her.

"I'm still going to be apart of your life, Peter. I always have been and always will be," Pepper says, before hugging him, and once they break apart Pepper hugs Tony, while Peter hugs his aunt and uncle.

"Thank you," Tony says to Pepper, kissing her cheek, as they break apart, and Natasha gives Pepper a grateful look as she knows that Pepper will always matter to Tony and Peter, and so she wants her to still be a part of their lives.

"Let's get started," May says as she takes her husband's hand.

"Mary was the best sister anyone could want," Ben says as both Natasha and Tony puts arms around Peter and together nine family members talk, reminisce, and in Natasha's case, learns about, Mary and Richard.

As they are all so focused on their mourning no one, not even Natasha, notices a person take a photo of them, unfortunately for them it is not the first, or the last, photo taken.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Hours later Peter, Natasha, Tony, May, Ben, Pepper, Rhodey, Hope and Happy are all in the living area of the tower, eating, and talking about Mary and Ben. In almost perfect unison Tony, Natasha, and Pepper all get alerts on their phones, causing them all to look at their respective phones, and then at each other; something which Rhodey notices.

Trying to be as unnoticeable as possible Tony, Natasha, Pepper, and Rhodey head into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks worried, and Natasha passes her phone so he can have a look to see what they've been alerted about. "Seriously? Today of all days?" Rhodey asks angrily, and as he does Natasha's phone starts to ring. "Looks like you're going to have to deal with this too," Rhodey says as he hands Natasha her phone back, where Steve is on the caller ID.

"I'll deal with that later. We've got a bigger concerns," Natasha says, as she presses ignore, as she figures if it is something not relating the photos he'll contact Rhodey, or message her.

"FRIDAY, are there any pictures with clear images of our faces, Peter especially?" Tony asks concerned.

"Searching, Boss," FRIDAY answers.

"After all these years I thought nothing would surprise me, but then someone takes a picture at a cemetery," Pepper says, with a frown.

"Boss, sending to your phone all the pictures that include Peter," Friday says.

"Thanks FRI," Tony says and he projects all the pictures so that they can have a look. "You and me are clear, but Peter's not," Tony says, looking at Natasha.

"Yep," Natasha confirms, feeling glad about that, "Let's keep looking," Natasha says, "FRIDAY, send through all the photos, not just the ones with Peter," Natasha requests as she knows that there might be pictures that give some other clues.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY says and the group of four look through all the pictures.

Over the next few minutes Natasha, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper look at all the pictures that have been uploaded to the internet, and thankfully there isn't a lot of them.

Over the next few minutes everyone looks at the pictures that have been uploaded to the internet and thankfully there weren't a lot of them.

"No clear pictures of Peter's face, same with May and Ben, though there are of the rest of us," Natasha realizes. "I think considering everything that's the best news we could get," Natasha admits.

"Yeah, it is," Tony confirms.

"We've got to categories the images, figure out a description for each of them and then we can figure out our response," Pepper says.

"Response to what?" Hope says, walking into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Hope asks concerned.

"Photographer at the cemetery," Natasha explains, feeling extremely guilty that she didn't realize.

"Of course," How says, with a sigh, sounding done, as like Tony it is something she is familiar with. "How bad?" Hope asks worried.

"So far there haven't been any clear pictures of Peter's face," Tony explains.

"Good," Hope says, relieved.

"But even without the clear image every website, and article, are basically in agreement that he is a kid. So unfortunately, Peter's height isn't helping us there," Rhodey comments, with a frown.

"Tell me about it. People are pretty much in agreement that he is my secret son, but they are questioning whether his mother is Pepper, Nat, you Hope, which is more than a little disturbing, May, or mystery woman as they are calling her," Tony explains.

"Let's go through the photos individually so we know what we're dealing with," Pepper suggests.

"Good idea," Natasha says. "Okay, the first one is us just out of the car. Thankfully Peter is facing Tony as Tony put his arm around him, and I squeezed his shoulder," Natasha realizes. "Rhodey and Hope you guys are pretty clear in that one," Natasha says, and as she does she realizes something. "How did May and Ben get to the cemetery?" Natasha asks, looking at Tony.

"Thankfully I had Happy pick them up," Tony says, realizing what Natasha is concerned about.

"Good," Natasha says glad, "Next picture," Natasha says and they continue to look through the pictures.

As they look through the pictures, they realize that though basically all the pictures are taken from behind, there are pictures of Peter hugging Pepper, and Tony and Pepper hugging, and Tony kissing her cheek, Peter standing between Natasha and Tony, both of them having their arms around him. Natasha, Tony, Rhodey, Hope, and Pepper standing together while Peter is crouched down at the grave, though thankfully the name on the grave cannot be read. Tony crouched next to his son, putting his arm around him, and leading him back over to the others; though thankfully his head is turned towards Tony; and pictures of Peter hugging every adult, and even two surprisingly clear pictures of Hope hugging Tony, and Natasha, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey standing together as Peter gets hugged by his aunt and uncle, though because of the angle they are mostly blocked by Happy.

"Go back to that last picture," Natasha requests, and Tony flicks back to the picture of Tony leading Peter back to the others. "FRIDAY, that's a side angle, can it be enhanced? Can it be matched to public pictures of Peter Parker?" Natasha asks worried.

"I will determine that Nat," FRIDAY answers.

"I think that's the only picture we have to be worried about. The rest are either from behind, or too far away, or not the right angle to be able to identify Peter," Natasha explains.

"I think you're right," Tony confirms. "There's plenty of us, but I don't think any of us mind," Tony comments, as Hope's phone rings, and she rejects it. "Press or your Dad?" Tonya asks curious.

"Hank," Hope answers.

"Once we know if the picture can be used to identify Peter, we will need to figure out a response; both SI and us personally," Pepper says.

"I know, but what we do or say will depend on whether the photo can be used to identify Peter," Tony says, and Pepper nods.

"What about those new laws to protect children of Public figures? Could they be relevant here?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Only if we were in California," Pepper answers, and the group drift into silence.

For several tense minutes the group sit in silence as they wait for Friday to tell them how worried they should be about the photos that have made it online.

"Nat, I have an answer," FRIDAY says.

"And?" Natasha and Tony ask together.

"This is the clearest the picture can become using all known technology," FRIDAY says, sending the imaging to Tony's phone. "It cannot be matched to public pictures of Peter Parker," FRIDAY reveals.

"Not clear enough to identify him, even if you know him," Rhodey says, sounding relieved.

"Do the same thing with every other photo, just to be sure," Tony requests. "Comparing Peter, May, and Ben. I want to know if any imagine of the three of them is good enough to be identified," Tony requests.

"Yes Boss," FRIDAY answers.

"And let us know immediately if there are new pictures," Natasha requests.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY says and as he does May walks into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" May asks, as she looks around at everyone, and as she does she notices Tony's phone which has the projected imagine. "Photographer?" May asks worried.

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "We're assessing how bad this is," Tony admits. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this today," Tony says, feeling guilty.

"You shouldn't either," May says, with a comforting smile. "We should go fill in Peter, Ben and Happy," May realizes, and the others nod, and so they all head out into the living room, Tony picking up his phone as they go.

Walking into the living room Tony, Natasha, Pepper, Rhodey, Hope, and May find Peter, Happy and Ben all sitting on the couch together. As soon as Peter sees his family, he knows something bad has happened.

"What's happened?" Peter asks worried as he knows it's bad, as he looks between the people he cares about.

"Someone took photos today, Kid," Tony says, as he sits down across form him. "There are pictures of you, but we believe that none of them could be used to identify you, your aunt, or your uncle," Tony explains.

"But what if they just haven't sold them yet?" Peter asks, and as he does Tony looks worried at Natasha and Pepper.

"That's a possibility, but it wouldn't make sense to hold onto them. if there is not a clear photo released in the next couple of hours I'd say we're in the clear," Tony reveals.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asks worried.

"We're not sure yet, Pete. It will depend on just how much can be told from the photos," Tony explains to his son.

"Everything could change," Peter says worriedly.

"I'm still going to do whatever I have to do to protect you, Pete. No matter what," Tony says, before hugging his son, as Peter feels Natasha's hand on her back.

"We need to wait for FRIDAY before we make a decision, then we can figure out our response," Natasha says.

"SI is already messaging me, wanting answers," Pepper reveals, as Rhodey checks his phone.

"And now Steve is messaging me, wanting some answers," Rhodey says, knowing that they will have to deal with him eventually, but for now he is down the list of priorities, as Tony and Peter break apart.

Over the next twenty minutes everyone tries to eat a bit more, but mainly sit around in tense silence, as they know what FRIDAY is going to tell them has the possibility of changing everything.

"Boss, Nat, I have an answer," FRIDAY says.

"Can any of the pictures be matched to Peter, Ben or May?" Tony asks concerned.

"No," FRIDAY answers.

"I always knew that not being a public figure is a good thing," Ben comments.

"Have there been any more pictures?" Hope asks, as she ignores a call which she is guessing is from the press, as it is not from her father.

"No," FRIDAY answers.

"Then we need to figure out our response," Pepper says, looking around, but her eyes linger on Tony as she knows that ultimately it is his decision. "And we all have to agree to follow what we decide on," Pepper comments, as she knows that is important.

"I'm in on whatever we decide on," Hope says.

"Same," Rhodey, Ben, May, Natasha and Happy say, and Pepper nods.

"No comment," Tony says. "Anything we say will be taken out of context anyway; if we say nothing then the press will get bored, and move onto the next thing," Tony says, saying the opposite of what he would say if it just concerned him.

"I'm good with that," May confirms, as she knows it will protect Peter.

"Even without saying anything I can have the Stark Lawyers contact the major organizations that have posted the pictures, request to remove the pictures of Peter, by just saying he is a minor," Pepper says.

"Won't that just cause them to ask more questions?" Peter asks, looking at his aunt. "Make them want to try to get more?" Peter asks.

"It might," Natasha confirms. "But if they are holding back any pictures, they'll post them now; or at least hint that they have more. That will mean we can get a response ready," Natasha realizes.

"Exactly," Pepper confirms, as that's what she was thinking. "It hopefully mean we won't be surprised," Pepper says.

"We really don't want that," Rhodey confirms. "Then we can figure out what will be said if that happens," Rhodey realizes.

"Do it," Tony says, to Pepper.

"I'll make the calls," Pepper says. "You start to think about what you will say if there are more pictures," Pepper says to Tony before heading to another room to make the calls, and as she leaves Peter comes to a decision.

"The Avengers should be told the truth," Peter says, causing everyone to look at him. "I understand why not telling anything to the press, or public, is the right choice, but the Avengers are different. They deserve to know the truth," Peter says, looking at his father. "After the photos it's time they know I exist, even if they don't meet me," Peter says, looking at his father, and as he does Tony looks at Natasha, and the two of them exchange looks, and have basically an entire conversation, before Tony gives a nod as he realizes that things aren't the same as they were they night before.

"I'll text Steve, tell him Tony and I will be at the Compound tomorrow night to explain what's going on. I'll also message Clint ask him to come to the compound tomorrow," Natasha explains.

"Sounds good," Tony says, and once he does Natasha heads out of the room.

* * *

As he has realized that Natasha hasn't returned to the living room after she contacted Steve and Clint Tony heads into the kitchen where he finds Natasha sitting on a stall, on a tablet.

"You didn't come back, are you okay?" Tony asks worried as he walks over and sits on the stall right next to her.

"Steve and Clint both said that they will be at the compound tomorrow for answers," Natasha explains. "Tony, I'm sorry, I should have realized that there was a photographer around," Natasha explains, guilt in her voice, and so Tony reaches over and takes her hands.

"No, don't do that to yourself, Nat," Tony assures her. "It's not on you," Tony tells her.

"I'm one of the best spies in the world, and I missed someone with a camera? That should never have happened; I'm sorry," Natasha says, feeling really bad about that.

"It's okay, the photos were clearly taken from a distance, I don't blame you," Tony assures her, squeezing her hands and leaning forward. "And I don't want you to blame yourself," Tony says, as he rests his head against Natasha's.

"I'm still sorry," Natasha says, in a quiet voice, and once she speaks Tony moves his head, clearly about to kiss her, but before he can they hear someone clear their throat, and they both turn to see Pepper in the doorway, looking incredibly awkward.

"Pepper," Tony says.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Pepper says, as a feeling of awkwardness takes over the room.

"Pepper, I want you to know, before you and Tony broke up nothing happened between us," Natasha assures her, and as she does it's like the awkwardness is broken.

"I know, that's not who either of you are; despite what some people might believe," Pepper says, walking towards them. "We haven't been right for each other for a while, Tony; but you two are right for each other. I've known that for a while," Pepper admits.

"Thanks Pepper," Tony says. "You will always be important to me, Pep, always be apart of my life, and Peter's, I don't want that to change," Tony admits.

"I don't either," Pepper admits. "I consider you both to be my friends," Pepper reveals looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Me too," Natasha confirms.

"Friendship has always been the best part of our relationship, the healthiest part, I'm looking forward to getting back to that," Pepper says, looking at Tony, knowing it might take a bit of time.

"So am I," Tony confirms.

"Does Peter know yet?" Pepper asks curious, as she can imagine how excited he will be.

"Not yet," Tony answers. "Right now, only Rhodey knows; other than you, and for a while we're going to keep it like that," Tony explains.

"No one will hear it from me," Pepper says. "But if you want to keep someone else from walking in on you maybe consider re-joining us in the living room," Pepper suggests, before grabbing a drink and heading back into the living room.

"She's right you know," Tony tells Natasha. "You should come join us, not sit here and blame yourself," Tony tells Natasha.

"I'm monitoring everything and trying to find out if we should worry about the photographer," Natasha explains.

"You can do that for the living room," Tony says, standing up, and sticking out his hand for Natasha. "Come on, you know you want to," Tony says, and rolling her eyes Natasha takes his hand and the two of them head back out into the living room; even though she has re-joined the others Natasha keeps searching for things on her tablet.

For the rest of the day the family of nine do their best to mourn Mary and Richard by sharing memories, photos, and videos, while still feeling tense thanks to the photos. To everyone's relief no more pictures are released, and so Peter is safe.

* * *

The next day, no more pictures have been leaked. After dropping Peter back at his aunt and uncle's, Natasha and Tony, who made sure there was no one around to take pictures, have headed to the compound.

Just as they get to the compound Rhodey, it the car he and Natasha drove to the city, is pulls in behind them.

"We beat you," Tony says with a smirk, as all three of them get out of the cars.

"We weren't racing," Rhodey says, rolling his eyes. "You ready for this?" Rhodey asks his friends concerned.

"As ready as I can be," Tony admits. "We promised to call Pete once we've told them," Tony reveals, as the three of them head into the building.

"I'm not surprised," Rhodey admits, as he knows Peter would want to know.

Over the next minute or so the three of them walk through the compound and head to the common area where Steve, Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Vision are waiting.

"Looks like the gang is all here," Tony comments, as they walk in.

"What's going on Tony? Who was that kid in the photos?" Steve asks curious, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"That kid is my son," Tony reveals, as he and Natasha talked about it and decided that simplest was best.

"Your what?" Wanda asks shocked, as Clint just smirks which causes Natasha to realize that he already figured it out.

"My son, Peter, he's fourteen," Tony reveals.

"You knew?" Sam asks looking at Natasha in surprise, as he isn't surprised that Rhodey knows.

"I met when Peter when he was eight, almost nine," Natasha explains.

"When you were sent undercover at Stark," Clint realizes, making sense of the timeline.

"Right after technically," Natasha admits. "I've been apart of his life ever since and I'm very glad about that," Natasha explains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asks, and as he does Tony looks between Natasha and Rhodey, both of whom give him supportive looks.

"When Peter was born, I didn't want him to have a childhood like mine. I wanted him to be able to grow up without media and attention. I didn't want him to have to deal with everything that comes with being Tony Stark's son," Tony explains. "I wanted him to have a safe, protected, normal life," Tony explains.

"I get that," Clint says, and as he does the two fathers exchange looks, and as they meet eyes a mutual understanding pass between them.

"When Peter was four his mom, and step-father, were killed," Tony reveals.

"I'm so sorry," Steve says sincerely.

"Ever since then he has lived with me part time, and with his maternal uncle and aunt the rest of the time," Tony explains. "Yesterday was the tenth anniversary of their deaths; that's why we were at the cemetery," Tony reveals.

"Pretty sucky time for people to take pictures off," Sam says, with a frown.

"Yep," Natasha confirms.

"Pete's a great kid, he's smart, and now you're all included in a very small group of people who know about him," Rhodey says. "Tony isn't going to say it, so I am; that's a huge deal," Rhodey says, as he looks between the others. "You may not understand them, but you need to accept that Tony had his reasons for not telling you about Peter; and you have to respect the decisions he's made regarding Peter," Rhodey explains, as he isn't going to let anyone think Tony is less than the incredible dad that he is.

"Rhodey, it's okay," Tony tells him. "After the photos were leaked yesterday Peter said that it was time you all knew, I was still nervous. It is a conversation Nat and I have had a lot; but I agreed because he was ready," Tony explains, showing vulnerability. "I don't know if I will bring Peter around anytime soon, it might take time for me to be ready for you all to meet him; but I think he was right about it being time you found out about him," Tony admits.

"You want to protect your son, that means you do things by your timetable, no one else's. We should all understand that, I know I do," Clint admits, understanding where Tony is coming from, and so if he can help the others understand that's what he is going to do.

"Thank you," Tony says gratefully, and Clint nods.

"I look forward to meeting him when you're ready to introduce us," Steve says, it feeling incredible strange to him to know that not only does his old friend have a son, but also a grandson; who he never got to meet.

"You should look forward to it; Pete's an incredible kid, and I'm his favorite Avenger," Natasha says, with a smug look, causing Rhodey to laugh.

"You're really never going to let me forget that," Tony says, with an annoyed look.

"Never," Natasha teases, and everyone except for Rhodey look confused.

"Is there a story there?" Wanda asks confused, though she can't help but feel a little angry that Tony Stark has a son when she has lost her entire family.

"For Peter's birthday last year Tony got Peter a huge Avengers cake and after he blew out the candles Tony make a big deal about the birthday boy getting to choose his favorite Avenger to eat, Pete choose Black Widow even though Tony was so sure he was going to choose Iron Man; Nat hasn't let Tony forgot that," Rhodey explains.

"And I'm not going to," Natasha says, with a grin.

"So, I'm assuming Peter is who you were talking about Friday?" Steve asks, looking at Natasha.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "Since I've met Peter, I've been a part of his life, he important to me; he counts on me; and I always do my best to be around as much as possible on weekends and during the summer," Natasha explains, having chosen every word carefully.

"Which Peter loves," Tony says, having needed to stop himself before he says, 'so do I'. "Any other questions?" Tony asks curious, and everyone except for Rhodey and Natasha look like they are still trying to digest information. "Great, Nat we told Pete we would call him before I head back to the city," Tony says.

"Yep, let's call him as you walk to your car," Natasha tells Tony, and the two of them head out of the room. Once Natasha and Tony have left the room Rhodey turns to the others.

"I know you all have different opinions about Tony, but what you need to know is that Tony is an incredible dad, Peter is his world," Rhodey explain, unintentionally his eyes linger on Wanda for a few seconds.

"What role does Nat play in Peter's life?" Sam asks curious, asking what everyone is wondering.

"She's a mom to him; I don't know if either have ever actually admitted that; but watching them together it's obvious; she's his mom," Rhodey says, as while she knows Natasha considers Peter family he isn't sure if either her or Peter have admitted that she is a mother to him. After Rhodey speaks he heads out of the common room, giving everyone a lot to think about.

* * *

In a hallway Natasha and Tony are walking together making a video call to Peter. Seconds after they make the call on Tony's phone Peter picks up.

"So? How'd it go?" Peter asks worried.

"It was good," Tony explains.

"Everything went okay, маленький," Natasha assures him.

"Tell me everything," Peter requests, and once he does Natasha and Tony start to explain everything to Peter, as they walk the halls, and then end up in the car, and because Peter is Peter he asks for every single detail, which Natasha and Tony provide.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **AN:** I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**November 5** **th** **2015**

About a month have passed since the Avengers found out Peter exists. Thankfully there have been no more pictures of Peter leaked, and so he wasn't identified; and just like Tony suspected no one making any comment worked, and the press, and public, moved on. Ever since they discovered that the plane crash that killed Richard and Mary wasn't an accident Natasha and Tony have been working to try and find out the truth of how their plane was sabotaged, and so far they haven't been able to find any more information.

It is Thursday night and Natasha and Tony are in the lab of the Tower. While Tony is working on things Natasha is sitting at her usual place on the bench.

"So where are you off too tomorrow?" Tony asks curious.

"New Lead on Rumlow. Apparently he's been sighted in South America," Natasha explains.

"You don't seem so sure," Tony says, knowing that because he knows Natasha.

"There's been a lot of false leads. I don't count on anything until it's for sure, and in this line of work nothing is for sure," Natasha explains.

"When do you have to leave to get back to the compound?" Tony asks curious.

"Oh, about now," Natasha says, checking her watch and jumping down from where she is sitting.

"Nat, when you get home I think we should tell Pete, about us, about what happened to his mom," Tony reveals. "I think it's time," Tony admits.

"I think so too," Natasha says, before kissing Tony. "I'll see you when I get home," Natasha says, before kissing him.

"Stay safe," Tony says, once they break apart, and Natasha heads out of the lab, Tony watching her as she goes.

* * *

**Two days later**

Due to working Natasha hasn't been in contact with either Tony or Peter since she left the tower on Thursday night. While the lead the Avengers had didn't lead to crossbones, it did leave to trouble. Trouble that has resulted in Natasha sitting in the medical are of the compound, getting a bullet taken out of her shoulder on a Saturday morning.

"Done," Doctor Cho says as she puts Natasha's arm in a sling. "Keep your arm immobile for a few days and you'll be fine," Doctor Cho explains. "But if you experience any loss of feeling, or extreme pain, let me know," Helen explains.

"I will," Natasha confirms. "Thanks Helen," Natasha says, and then she turns to Steve, who is standing by the door. "Wanda and Sam okay?" Natasha asks concerned, more concerned about Wanda because this was new for her.

"Yeah, they're good. They're with Vision," Steve explains.

"Okay, I'll check on them before leaving," Natasha says as she goes to stand up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve asks curious. "You can't exactly drive right now," Steve comments.

"I told Peter I would be around this weekend, if I'm not he'll just panic especially if he finds out I'm hurt; and I if you think I can't drive one handed you haven't been paying attention," Natasha explains, as she stands up.

"Then message me when you get to the tower, so I know you've made it in one piece," Steve says realising that Natasha won't be talked out of this, and knowing he will message Tony if he doesn't hear from her.

"I will," Natasha tells Steve. "Thanks Helen," Natasha says, before heading out of the medical area.

After heading out of the medical area Natasha heads to the common area where she finds Sam, Wanda, and Visions sitting together, it looking very much like Sam and Vision are comforting Wanda.

"Nat, are you okay?" Sam asks, being the first to see her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Natasha confirms, as she walks over.

"Nat…" Wanda starts to say, looking guilt.

"It's okay. Teammates protect each other, that's what I was doing," Natasha assures her. "It's not your fault," Natasha assures her. "I don't want you to blame yourself, okay?" Natasha asks, and Wanda nods. "That goes for you too," Natasha says, looking at Sam, who nods. "I'll be back next week, and when I can run training again we're going to focus on scenarios like today; so we can all handle it better," Natasha explains, looking between the trio.

"Okay," Wanda says, and both Sam and Vision nod.

"I'll see you when I get back," Natasha says to them before heading to her room to get changed, and then leaving the compound.

* * *

Proving what she told Steve, that she can drive with one hand, Natasha gets to the tower without trouble. As she steps out of the floor she considers to be her home Natasha debates taking off the sling, so that she doesn't worry Tony or Peter, but she also knows that if doesn't wear it she is going to be stuck with it for longer, which she really doesn't want.

"FRi? Are Tony and Pete in the lab?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes Nat," Friday confirms.

"Thank FRIDAY," Natasha says, heading to the lab, texting Steve as she goes. When Natasha gets to the lab she stops just outside, as she knows that the second Tony and Peter see the sling they are going to worry, and she is never good at dealing when people worry about her.

"They worry because they care," Natasha tells herself before heading into the lab. Walking into the lab Natasha finds Tony and Peter working on something together, and just like she has so many times before Natasha is amazed at how in sync they are. "Hey you two," Natasha says, and as soon as she speaks Tony and Peter look up; the second they look up Natasha can see the worry on both their faces, even though Tony tries to hide it.

"Nat, what happened?" Peter asks worried, as he puts down what he is doing and walks over to her.

"I got in the way of a bullet," Natasha explains. "But I'm okay, Pete. It's just a minor wound," Natasha says as she uses the arm that isn't in a sling to hug Peter.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks worried, as Tony walks over too, and Peter feels Natasha kiss his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure, маленький," Natasha assures him, as she and Peter break apart. "I'm really okay," Natasha says, looking at Tony, and even though he would like to do a lot more he just hugs Natasha, being as careful as possible not to cause her pain.

"Pete, Nat and I have to talk to you," Tony explains to his son, once he and Natasha breaks apart. "Let's go to the living room," Tony tells his son.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asks concerned, as they start to walk.

"We just need to talk to you about a couple of things," Tony explains as he knows one of the things they have to tell him is bad.

"Okay," Peter says, sounding confused; as the get to the living room.

"Take a seat Kiddo," Tony says, as he and Natasha sit down, and Peter sits on the couch.

"You've got me worried," Peter admits. "Have the media found out about me?" Peter asks worried.

"No Bud," Natasha tells him, in a comforting smile. "Your Dad and I have to talk to you about two things; one is good, one isn't," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Peter says, sounding confused, as he looks between his Dad and Natasha.

"Pete, Nat and I are together. we're in a relationship, a couple, seeing each other, dating…" Tony explains.

"Congrats, I think you've successfully described all the ways to say that," Natasha says, with a teasing look. "Pete, what do you think?" Natasha asks curious. "Are you okay with it?" Natasha asks concerned, as she knows that if Peter isn't okay with them then that would lead to a lot of complications between her and Tony as

"Am I okay? Are you kidding?" Peter asks, and for a second Tony and Natasha are worried, but then Peter's face breaks out into a grin. "This is incredible!" Peter exclaims. "I'm so happy for you! You have been kind of like a couple of ages, so I am so happy you have finally gotten together," Peter says, sounding beyond excited, before hugging both Natasha and Tony at the same time. Even though he didn't mean to, or realise he did, Peter's accidently presses against Natasha's injured arm and she had to fight not react to the sudden jolt of pain.

"Thanks Kid," Tony says as he returns the hug.

"Thanks, маленький," Natasha says as she kisses the top of Peter's head, before they break apart.

"What's the bad news?" Peter asks worried once he is sitting back, worry that only increases when Natasha reaches out and takes Tony's hand. "Dad?" Peter asks worried.

"Pete, I've always told you that your Mom and Richard died in a plane crash, that there was a cascade system failure," Tony says to his son.

"Yeah," Peter confirms. "Was there something you haven't told me?" Peter asks confused.

"I have never told you what caused that cascade failure, as I never knew myself," Tony explains. "The official report said that it was an accident, but I wasn't allowed to check the wreckage myself and make sure of that fact," Tony explains.

"Does that mean it might not have been an accident?" Peter asks shocked, not sure how to feel about that.

"Pete, last month your Dad told me what he just told you, and I reached out to some connections of mine," Natasha explains.

"What did you find?" Peter asks, looking between his father and Natasha as while he has a suspicion about what they are going to say he really wants them to confirm it.

"Pete, the plane was sabotaged," Tony says, have no idea how to say that in a more delicate way. "Nat and I are looking into it, and whatever we find, we will tell you," Tony explains to his son. "Pete?" Tony asks concerned.

"I… I need some air," Peter says, getting up and running out to the balcony that was re-added in the renovations.

After exchanging worried looks Natasha and Tony get up and follow him outside. When they get outside They see Peter griping onto the railing tightly and looking like he is trying to take calming breaths.

"Pete?" Natasha asks worried, as she and Tony slowly start to approach him, both doing that carefully as they don't want to spook him.

"Who would have done this?" Peter ask, struggling to talk as he tries to get his breathing under control.

"I don't know. I don't even know why your Mom and Richard were on that plane, or where they were going," Tony admits. "But Nat and I are going to do everything we can to find the answers," Tony says, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder, and as he does Peter turns into his chest and starts to cry.

As his son starts to cry Tony just holds him, tightly, and Natasha, needing to do something, attempts to hug them both, which is rather difficult with her arm. For well over ten minutes Natasha, Tony and Peter stand on the balcony hugging each other, before finally Peter stops crying, and looking glad he pushes away from his father.

"I want to know what you find, even if it's bad," Peter explains. "Promise me, Dad, Nat. promise you'll tell me what you find even if you think it will upset me," Peter requests.

"We will," Tony says.

"We will, маленький," Natasha assures him.

"Are you ready to come back inside, maybe have some lunch?" Tony asks his son.

"Yeah," Peter confirms, and the three of them head inside.

* * *

A little while later Natasha, Tony and Peter are sitting around the table, eating lunch together. To both Natasha and Tony's relief Peter is actually eating.

"Nat, were you apart of the Cold War?" Peter asks curious, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange looks.

"Why do you ask?" Natasha asks curious, as that will depend how she answers.

"I'm doing a report on the Cold War for my history class. I thought considering you're an incredible spy that would have been apart of it," Peter explains. "I was hoping you might be able to help me," Peter explains.

"I was apart of the cold war," Natasha explains. "But I was on the other side," Natasha explains.

"Oh," Peter says, knowing about Natasha's history but he didn't think about that.

"How about you explain your assignment to me, and I'll see if I can help you," Natasha suggests.

"That would be great, thanks, Nat," Peter says, looking glad, and he starts to explain his assignment.

* * *

Hours later, Natasha has given Peter tips, advice, and ideas about his assignment and where to look, and while Peter is now in bed, Natasha and Tony are in the workshop together.

"So, what actually happened to your arm?" Tony asks curious, as he has been wondering that all day, but didn't want to ask around Peter.

"The lead on Rumlow was a trap," Natasha explains, as Tony walks over to her.

"Weren't you expecting it to be a trap?" Tony asks, and as he does Natasha can't help but grin. "What?" Tony asks curious, as he sits down next to Natasha.

"Peggy had a saying about traps, she passed it on to Mel when she trained Mel, and Mel…" Natasha starts to explain.

"Wait, Aunt Peggy trained Mel?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yep," Natasha confirms. "Mel's mum is a CIA legend, officially she's retried now, but I have doubts," Natasha admits. "Lian and Peggy worked together, and are friends, so when Mel was seventeen and choose to join SHIELD rather than the CIA it was a sore point for Lian and a point of pride for Peggy," Natasha explains, and as she does Tony grins.

"That sounds like Aunt Peg," Tony says, with a grin.

"Anyway, Peggy told Mel that it's always a trap, and that's why we bring the guns, Mel hates guns, but she told me that once," Natasha explains.

"Right," Tony says, nodding in understanding. "What happened on the mission?" Tony asks curious.

"Things were a mess. We weren't working the way we should have been," Natasha explains, knowing that if she was with Clint, Mel, Coulson, or even Maria, Sharon, or Bobbi Morse, she wouldn't have got shot. "I realised the flaw, and the way to protect Wanda, was to take the bullet," Natasha explains. "But I'm okay," Natasha says, as she reaches out and with the hand that is not in a sling she takes Tony's hand.

"Are you sure? What did Helen say?" Tony asks worried.

"That I'll be fine in a few days, I just have to keep my arm immobile," Natasha explains. "You don't have to worry about me," Natasha tells him.

"I know better than basically anyone how badass you are, that you can handle anything and don't need anyone's protection," Tony tells Natasha.

"I can hear the but coming," Natasha comments.

"But I care about you Nat, and when you're hurt I'm going to worry," Tony explains, before leaning over and kissing Natasha's cheek.

"I know, I know I'd worry about you if you were hurt," Natasha admits, smiling at Tony. "I'm actually feeling pretty tired, how about we go to bed," Natasha suggests.

"I like the sound of that," Tony says, and he and Natasha head to bed, going to Natasha's room, which has become their room.

* * *

**November 30** **th** **2015**

Just over three weeks have passed since Natasha and Tony told Peter that his mother and stepfather weren't killed by accident. Ever since Natasha and Tony have continued to search for answers, but so far they haven't found any.

It is a Monday morning and Natasha, Tony, and Peter are sitting around the table in the kitchen of their floor of the tower, and eating breakfast.

"Oscorp? Serious? Why would you go on a class trip there?" Tony asks annoyed.

"I don't pick the trips, Dad," Peter says, looking amused.

"I'm going to call Pepper, have her make sure that Midtown can come to Stark on a trip," Tony says, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Oh my god, Dad," Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you go; there's nothing you can learn from Oscorp that you can't learn from here," Tony argues.

"No! I want to go! I want to be with my friends," Peter says, as he looks at Natasha for help.

"Tony, just because you don't like Oscorp doesn't mean Pete won't learn anything," Natasha explains. "Besides, he's already got permission," Natasha reminds him.

"Fine, but you should know that Oscorp is a second-rate company; not even close to Stark Level of brilliance," Tony explains to his son.

"Yes Dad," Peter says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, as he figures there is no point arguing the point with his father. "Nat, can you give me a lift to school on your way to the compound?" Peter asks curious.

"What happened to not wanting to be seen getting dropped off?" Tony asks his son curious.

"Are you kidding? If anyone sees me getting dropped of by Black Widow I'll be the coolest kid in school," Peter explains, wondering if that would mean Flash would finally leave him alone, causing Natasha to grin.

"You have your priorities in order," Tony says, grinning at his son, and feeling proud.

"Which is why I'm going to drop you around the corner," Natasha explains to Peter, who nods. "If you're done with breakfast then go get your stuff," Natasha tells him.

"Okay," Peter says, before getting up and heading out of the kitchen.

"Oscorp? Of all the places they could go on a trip why Oscorp?" Tony asks, once Peter has left the room.

"It could be worse," Natasha comments.

"How?" Tony asks confused, as he can't see it.

"He could be going to Hammer Industries," Natasha explains, and as she does Tony looks horrified.

"Don't even joke about that," Tony says, causing Natasha to laugh, as Peter walks into the room. "Even though I don't see how it's possible, have a good day," Tony tells Peter.

"Thanks Dad," Peter says, before hugging his father.

"I'll be back in a few days," Natasha says, before kissing Tony. "Let's go, Pete," Natasha says, and the two of them leave; leaving Tony alone in the tower.

* * *

A few hours later Peter is on his school trip with his class. Despite what his father said Peter is actually enjoying himself as he looks around.

"This place is soo cool!" Peter's best friend, Ned to Peter as the class walk around a lab, and he can't help but look around at everything in amazement.

"It really is," Peter says, as he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his hand. "Ouch!" Peter says, and he looks down to see a, now dead, spider on his hand.

"You okay?" Ned asks concerned, looking at Peter and not seeing the spider.

"Yeah," Peter says, just brushing the spider off his hand as he feels okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Just an important note I am going to be pretty busy with Law School over the next few weeks so I might not be able to update as much as I have been, but I'll see how I go.

* * *

Even though he felt fine when the spider first bit him a few hours later Peter feels far from okay. Everything seems too bright, to loud, and the bar in the elevator broke when he grabbed it. Considering everything Peter is very glad to be walking into his aunt and uncles apartment, as he is feeling beyond confused about what is going on.

"Hey May," Peter greats, knowing his uncle won't be home yet.

"Hey, how was school?" May asks curious.

"Not bad," Peter answers. "I've got a really bad headache, I'm going to go laydown for a bit," Peter explains.

"Okay, I'll come check on you in a little bit," May says, sounding concerned.

"Thanks," Peter says, before heading to his room, and honestly as soon as he turns off the light, and his room is dark, Peter feels a little better, though he is amazed at how well he can see. So, without trouble Peter walks to his bed, and basically falls on It.

* * *

For a couple of hours Peter naps, and then suddenly he is woken up due to a car backfiring out on the street. Being woken up by the backfire isn't all it cases Peter to do, as he wakes he jerks up in surprised, and next thing he knows he is stuck to the roof.

"This is new," Peter says to himself, as he realises his feet and hands are sticky. "Okay," Peter says surprised, and he climbs along the roof, then back down the side, and drops back on his bed. "What the hell did that spider do?" Peter asks as he looks at his hands in amazement. "I've got to talk to Dad," Peter says to himself, but as he does he realises the implications of that, and he thinks of all the times his dad told him that he is his highest property, that there isn't anything Tony wouldn't do to protect him. "I can't do that, he'll just panic, and worry about me," Peter realises. "Same with Nat," Peter realises, as he thinks of all the times Natasha has said the same thing. "I've got to figure this out on my own," Peter mutters, and as he does his bedroom door opens a crack.

"Peter? Are you awake?" May asks.

"Yeah," May answers, and she walks over to Peter. "How are you feeling?" May asks concerned.

"Um.. okay," Peter says, honestly having no idea what else to say.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry," May explains to Peter.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'll be right out," Peter says.

"Okay," May says and head back to the living room.

After May leaves Peter looks down at his hands in shock before heading head out of his room, and into the living room/kitchen. Just like before when Peter walks into the living room he finds that everything still seems rather bright.

"Peter, you okay? You're squinting," Ben says worried.

"Yeah, I've still got a bit of a headache," Peter admits.

"After dinner why don't you go back to bed, and see how you go," May suggests.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Peter admits, and he attempts to eat while doing his best not to react to how bright, and loud everything is.

* * *

Hours later Peter is in his dark bedroom, but he is not asleep. As he is pretty sure that his Aunt and Uncle are asleep Peter climbs out of bed and stands on the ground. Once he is standing on the ground Peter jumps, just thinking he will jump a little but once more he ends up so close to the roof that he can use his somehow sticky hands, and feet, to the celling.

"So cool," Peter mutters to himself. Wanting to see what he can do Peter tries letting go of one hand, then another, so that he is attacked to the roof just by his feet. "So cool!" Peter mutters to himself, and he reaches up and re-connects his hands to the roof.

Looking over at his window Peter debates for a second what to do, and then he decides to give it a try. Moving along the roof Peter makes his way to his window, which he opens, and with agility that he has never known before Peter easily gets out of his window.

Once he is outside his window Peter climbs up the outside wall of his building and all the way to the roof. Which he easily climbs onto.

"This is so incredible," Peter comments, feeling amazed, as he looks down at his hands, and wondering how this is now possible. "Okay, it's a little cold up here," Peter admits, and so he climbs back down the side of the building and into his warm room. Once he is in his room Peter realises that he needs to do whatever he can to figure out what is going on, but he also has to keep it from his Dad, Nat, Uncle and Aunt, as he knows all four of them will panic, and that is the last thing he wants them to do.

* * *

**December 4** **th** **2015**

For Peter it has been one of the longest four days of his life. Ever since he realised that he has these abilities that have to be connected to being bitten by a spider, Peter has been trying to figure out what he can do; while not telling anyone. As he has gotten a bit more use to his senses being more enhanced it is still a lot for him.

It's a Friday afternoon which means rather than going back to his Aunt and Uncle's house Peter is heading to the tower and is concerned about how he is going to keep all the changes from his Dad and Natasha as he knows, without a doubt, that they will be harder to fool than Ben and May.

Not long after he left school, because he walked quicker than he usually does, Peter arrives at the tower. As he knows the floors that FRIDAY is on, and the ones that she is not, Peter purposely heads to the stairwell, and once in the stairwell he uses his newfound abilities to climb up wall of the stairway until the floor below where Friday observes. Once he is on the floor Peter just walks up the stairs, admittedly a lot quicker than he would have been he got bitten.

"Hey FRIDAY," Peter says, once he is on the Stark Floor.

"Hello Mr Peter," FRIDAY answers.

"Is Dad in his lab?" Peter asks curious.

"Yes, he is," FRIDAY confirms.

"Is Nat here yet?" Peter asks curious as he makes his way to the lab.

"Not yet, Mr Peter," FRIDAY answers.

"Thanks FRIDAY," Peter says, as he walks to the lab.

Walking into the lab Peter finds his dad, unsurprisingly, working on updates for his new suit.

"Hey Dad," Peter says, as he walks towards him.

"Hey Bud," Tony says, looking at Peter, before turning back to what he is working on.

"Are you completely re-working the design?" Peter asks curious, as the design for the suit his father is working on seems very different than anything he has ever seen his father work on.

"It's just something I'm tinkering with," Tony admits, as he isn't sure if anything is going to come off it, but it is still something he is working on. "What do you think of this?" Tony asks, flicking to another suit design, and showing his son.

"I like it," Peter admits, with a grin.

"I thought you might," Tony admits, and he goes to pick up several tolls to start working on stuff, but as he does he drops one of the tools, which Peter uses his new reflexes to catch, before it hits the ground. "Thanks," Tony tells his son.

"No problem," Peter says. "Can I help?" Peter asks curious.

"Of course," Tony says, and he and Peter get to work, as they work Peter tries extremely hard not to give away how much stronger he is, or any of his other abilities.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peter, Tony, and Natasha are all sitting around the living room, eating Pizza together while they watch the TV.

"You okay, Pete? You seem to be squinting a lot at the TV," Natasha asks concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a bit bright," Peter says, knowing he has no chance of lying to Natasha and so he needs to say as close to the truth as possible.

"Pete, your aunt said that you've had a headache a lot this week, maybe we should go to the doctor's tomorrow," Tony says worried.

"No, it's okay!" Peter says, his voice rather squeaky. "I think I'm just a little stressed with school," Peter explains.

"You sure that's all it is?" Natasha asks him with a worried look on her face.

"Yep," Peter says, and honestly he isn't overly sure that Natasha and Tony believe him.

"Pete you know you can always talk to us if there is something bothering you," Tony assures his son.

"Yeah Dad, I know," Peter assures him, looking between Natasha and Tony. "I know I can always count on the two of you," Peter assures them, not even lying in the slightest.

"And we will never judge you Pete. Even if there is something you're worried about talking about," Natasha tells him.

"Thanks Nat," Peter says, with a smile, and the three of them drift into silence.

As he doesn't want Natasha and Tony to worry more, nor does he want to have to lie to them again for the rest of the movie Peter does his best not to react to how bright everything is.

* * *

A little while later Peter has headed to his room while Natasha and Tony are in the living room. As he walks into the room Peter closes his bedroom door and even though he would like to try seeing if he could climb up the side of the building Peter knows he can't as he doesn't want to have to explain to Natasha and Tony. So rather Peter walks over to his tablet and picks it up.

"Hey Friday, does Dad have much information about Oscorp? The kind of things they are working on?" Peter asks, trying to be as casual as possible, and having chosen his words carefully.

"He does, why do you ask?" FRIDAY asks, and both FRIDAY and Peter know that how Peter answers the question will dictate whether FRIDAY tells Tony and/or Natasha what he is doing.

"I enjoyed my school trip there on Monday. I'm just curious about what kind of work they're really doing; I figured Dad would have more information than what's available to the public," Peter comments.

"He does, I will send everything to your tablet," FRIDAY says, feeling that that reason is innocent enough for FRIDAY not to tell Tony.

"Thanks Friday," Peter says gratefully, knowing that he will have to look at everything and not search for the very specific thing he wants otherwise it will be very suspicious and may just trip FRIDAY's protocols so that she will be forced to alert Tony.

* * *

While Peter is in his room Natasha and Tony are both in the living room together. Sitting together, while cuddling.

"Something's wrong, Nat. There's something he's not telling us," Tony says worried. "I'm not being paranoid, he was lying, right?" Tony asks concerned, as he knows that Natasha would know for sure if he was lying.

"Yeah, he was," Natasha confirms, also sounding concerned.

"We've got to do something! We've got to go talk to him! Get him to talk to us!" Tony says, and he even goes to get up, but Natasha pulls him back.

"Tony, no," Natasha tells him.

"Come on, you're just as worried as I am!" Tony tells Natasha, being able to tell that.

"I am," Natasha confirms. "But Peter is a teenager Tony. We can't make him talk to us if he doesn't want to," Natasha explains. "We just need to keep reminding him that we're here for him, without judgement, and that he just has to be open and honest with us; that's the best way not to push him away," Natasha explains to her boyfriend, who gives her a slightly surprised look. "I've been reading books on teenagers," Natasha explains.

"What if he never talks to us? What if he never tells us what is going on?" Tony asks, sounding worried, and hating that he feels so useless.

"Then I think that, for now, we have to respect that," Natasha admits. "Peter has always been honest with us, he's always talked to us; maybe he just needs a bit more time this time," Natasha explains.

"Maybe," Tony says, feeling uncertain, as he feels Natasha kiss his cheek. "I don't know if I know how to parent a teenager, let alone three," Tony says, thinking about not just Peter, but Harley and Kenzie too.

"I don't think anyone does," Natasha admits. "But we'll figure it out together as we go along," Natasha explains.

"I hope so," Tony comments, kissing the side of Natasha's head, as they drift into silence sitting cuddled up on the couch together, both of them feeling worried for their son.

* * *

**December 7** **th** **2015**

For the rest of the weekend Peter does his best to try and hide what has been going on from Natasha and Tony, while avoiding outright lying to them as he knows they are getting suspicious. For Peter that has become quiet the balancing act, and he is trying his best to manage it.

"How you feeling about school today, Pete?" Tony asks curious, trying to give him an opening to explain what is going on.

"Good. We're I've got doubles in chemistry and workshop today, so Mondays are great days," Peter says, with a grin.

"Sounds like a good day for me too," Tony confirms, smiling at his son. "You've got Decathlon trailing after school today too, right?" Tony asks.

"Yep," Peter confirms. "It's going to be really good. Liz is a great captain," Peter explains, trying and failing, to hide his smile.

"Good to know," Natasha says amused, feeling that she knows exactly why Peter is grinning. "Do you want me to drop you at school on my way to the compound?" Natasha asks Peter curious.

"Yeah, that would be great," Peter confirms. "I'll go grab my stuff," Peter says, before heading out of the kitchen.

"There's still something he's not saying," Tony says, once Peter is out of hearing range.

"I know," Natasha confirms, as she gets up and walks toward Tony. "I'll see if he tells me anything when I drop him off," Natasha explains, as she gets to Tony's side.

"Good," Tony says relieved, as Natasha bends down and kisses him.

"I'm ready to go, Nat," Peter says, walking back into the kitchen.

"Then let's go," Natasha says, and Peter walks over and hugs his Dad.

"Bye Dad," Peter says, hugging him.

"Bye Kiddo," Tony say, returning the hug, and once he does, Natasha and Tony head out of the kitchen, leaving Tony to sit and wonder what is going on with Peter.

* * *

A little while after Natasha and Peter left the tower they get to the around the corner, a different street than the last one she dropped Peter off along, Natasha pulls over.

"Have a good day at school, Pete," Natasha tells him, once the car is in park.

"Thanks Nat," Peter says, and he goes to get out the car, but Natasha puts her hand on Peter's arm, stopping him.

"Pete, you know your Dad and I were serious when I said you can always talk to us. No matter what; I don't want you to ever be worried about talking to us," Natasha explains.

"I know, Nat," Peter confirms, leaning over and giving her a hug. "I love you. I'll see you next time you're in the city," Peter says.

"I love you too, маленький," Natasha says as she kisses the side of his head, and once they break apart Peter gets out of the car.

Once Peter is out of the car Natasha watches until he is around the corner before driving off. After he is sure he is beyond where Natasha can see Peter looks around, to make sure no one else is around, before using his newfound abilities to leap over the fence; managing to get over the huge high without a problem.

* * *

A few hours later Peter, who is technically in chemistry is working on a former he has been calling, 'web fluid'. As the school is so advanced there is very little supervision which means Peter can work on his idea without being noticed. Honestly, Peter would love to use his father's resources, but he knows that that he wouldn't be able to keep that from his parents.

* * *

Hours later Peter has finished school for the day, and because he doesn't want to be seen Peter has headed to an alley, where no one is around. Putting his backpack down Peter pulls out a pair of web shooters that he made during his workshop double class, and puts the web fluid into them. After the fluid is loaded up Peter puts the shooter around his wrist.

"Here I go," Peter mutters, and he shoots the web fluid; extremely high on a nearby building. To his relief the fluid works how he was intending and he uses the webs to pull himself up, and to the top of the building and then he shoots again and swings between the two walls.

"Cool," Peter mutters to himself, as he thinks about all the ways he would alter the fluid to make it better, feeling like he is going to have a hell of a lot of fun with this.

* * *

**January 12** **th** **2016**

Six weeks have passed since Peter was bitten by a spider and ever since he has continued to avoid telling his parents, and everyone else he cares about, what is going on. Even though he has found his abilities pretty cool, and he has been working on his 'web' formula Peter hasn't really done anything with his newfound abilities, rather he is just having fun with them.

Despite the fact that he is keeping a secret from them, and attempting to lie to them, Peter still had a great Christmas with Natasha, Tony, Ben, May, and the rest of his extended family.

It is a Tuesday night and Tony, like he is most nights when Peter and Natasha aren't around, is in his workshop working on things.

"Okay, there. That is the last change Rhodey wanted," Tony says to himself as he works on an addition to Rhodey's suit.

"Boss, there is something you have to hear," FRIDAY says, and if he didn't know better Tony would say that FRIDAY sounds sad.

"Fri? what is it?" Tony asks concerned.

"This is coming though police radio," FRIDAY says, before playing a recording, and the more that plays the more horrified Tony looks.

"Oh god," Tony says, sounding beyond horrified, as tears come to his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **AN:** Law school has been kicking my ass so I'm sorry about not updating. It's nearing the end of the semester so updates are going to keep being sporadic.

* * *

While Tony is working on designs at the Tower Natasha is at the compound with Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Sam. As they have just finished dinner they are all just sitting around while Sam, with the occasional help from Natasha, are trying to teach Wanda, Vision, and Steve about some aspects of popular culture.

"But that makes no sense!" Steve objects.

"That's the point," Natasha and Sam say together, and as they do Natasha's phone rings. Seeing Tony on the caller ID Natasha quickly answers. "Hey, can I…" Natasha starts to say.

"Nat," Tony says, cutting her off and the second he does Natasha knows something horrible has happened.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Natasha asks worried as she goes from slouching to sitting up straight.

"Ben's been killed in a mugging," Tony says, his voice breaking as he speaks. "FRIDAY said the NYPD are about to make the notification to May. I'm heading to the apartment now," Tony explains.

"I'll meet you there," Natasha says, before hanging up. "I've got to go," Natasha says before basically running out of the room. Unknown to her Steve gets up and follows her.

"NATASHA!" Steve calls after Natasha, but as he realizes that she isn't going to stop he runs to catch up.

"Steve, I don't have time, I have to get to the city," Natasha explains, as Steve catches up with her.

"Are Peter and Tony okay?" Steve asks concerned, as he assumes that the only reason Natasha would be in that much of a hurry is if something happened to one of them.

"No," Natasha answers. "Peter's Uncle, one of the people he lives with when he isn't with Tony, has been killed," Natasha explains. "Tony's on his way to their apartment. I need to meet him there," Natasha explains.

"If there is anything, I can do…" Steve starts to say.

"I'll call," Natasha responds, before she continues to walk away.

* * *

After a driving a lot faster than usual, though making sure that everyone is safe, Natasha arrives outside the apartment where Peter, May, and up until tonight, Ben, lives. After checking to make sure no one is around Natasha gets out of her car and heads up to the apartment.

Getting to the door, Natasha pauses, before reaching out and knocking on the door. Honestly, she isn't at all surprised when Tony opens the door. The second Tony sees Natasha he looks relieved, and so Natasha just walks forward and once she is close enough Tony hugs her.

"I'm really glad you're here," Tony whispers to Natasha, a she can't imagine getting through this without her, before kissing her cheek.

Once they break apart Natasha and Tony both walk into the apartment where they find Peter and May on the couch, sitting together, May having an arm around her nephew.

"Nat," Peter says.

"I'm so sorry, May, Pete," Natasha says, as she walks over.

"Thank you," May says, honestly feeling a little numb. "I… I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now," May admits.

"Right now, absolutely nothing," Natasha tells her.

"Nat's right. Just stay together. I'll order some food," Tony says as he knows they tend to wait for Ben to get home to eat. "And if there are any calls that need to be made, or doors that need answering, Nat and I will do it," Tony says, feeling beyond useless.

"Thank you," May says gratefully.

"I'll make cups of tea while Tony orders food," Natasha says, heading to the kitchen, as she needs to feel like she is doing something.

* * *

Over the next few hours Natasha and Tony do their best to help May and Peter. Honestly neither are surprised when May was unable to sleep in hers and Ben's room so he is sleeping in Peter's room while Peter is asleep on the couch.

Having just checked on May in Peter's room Natasha is walking back into the living room where Tony is sitting at the table and so Natasha walks over to him.

"May asleep?" Tony asks in a quiet voice as he doesn't want to wake up Peter.

"Yeah. I think she's cried so much that she is exhausted," Natasha admits, pain in her voice.

"I'm not surprised," Tony says, and as he does Natasha reaches out and takes his hand; gently squeezing it and offering him comfort.

For a few minutes Natasha and Tony sit in silence, neither really sure what to say, but then they hear Peter starting to toss and turn, muttering to himself. Feeling worried for him Tony and Natasha exchange looks, and Tony quickly gets up and hurries over to where Peter is.

"Pete," Tony says, kneeling on the ground next to his son, and Peter makes a sound almost like he is in pain. "Pete, wake up," Tony says as he places his hand on Peter's arm.

The second Tony puts his hand on Peter's arm Peter quickly wakes up and he grabs Tony's arm.

"It's just me, Bud," Tony says, and Peter let's go of him. "You've got a strong grip," Tony says, and Peter just hopes he didn't grab his father had enough for him to be worried.

"Yeah," Peter says. "Is this really happening, Dad?" Peter asks, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Bud, but it is," Tony tells his son sadly.

"How does this just happen?" Peter asks, sounding shocked, and hurt.

"It's just one of those random things, Pete," Tony tells his son. "I know it doesn't help, and it's beyond horrible, but I don't have an explanation for this," Tony explains to his son.

"It's not fair," Peter says, sitting up as he starts to cry.

"No, it's not," Tony says, moving so that he is next to his son, and hugging him.

For a while Peter and Tony just sit together, and Tony holds his son, as Peter cries.

"Is Nat still here?" Peter asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm right here, маленький," Natasha says, walking over and sitting next to Peter.

"Does getting shot hurt?" Peter asks, looking at her. "Would Uncle Ben have been in a lot of pain?" Peter asks, and as he does Tony looks worriedly at Natasha, as Natasha quickly figures out how to answer that question as while she doesn't want to lie to Peter she knows the truth can be extremely painful.

"Not at first," Natasha says, trying to think of the most delicate way to explain. "It takes the body a few moments to catch up with what happened, but then yes, маленький, Uncle Ben would have felt pain," Natasha admits, as she puts an arm around her son. "But with a chest wound there wouldn't have been pain for very long," Natasha explains.

"Really?" Peter asks, as while Natasha has never lied to him he also knows she wants to protect him.

"Really," Natasha says, as she kisses his head. "Pete, thinking about what happened at the end will do no good you need to just focus on how much your uncle loved you," Natasha explains.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Peter says, his voice breaking.

"I know," Tony says, as he and Natasha both sit with arms around Peter, as he cries.

* * *

**January 15** **th** **2016**

For the days that follow Ben's death everything seems to be kind of like a blur for Peter, finally the day of Ben's funeral has come. As she didn't want a repeat of what happened when they visited Mary and Richard's graves Natasha ahs been in contact with Sharon, Happy, and Rhodey to make sure there won't be a repeat of pictures finding their way online.

As they have been most of the last few days Natasha and Tony are at the Parker apartment with May, and Peter; the four of them are getting ready to go to the funeral.

"I don't know if I can do this," May admits, as they go to leave.

"You can," Tony assures her. "You've been to too many funerals. We all have, but you won't forgive yourself if you don't come today," Tony explains, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Aunt May," Peter says, walking over to her. "We need to do this, we need to say goodbye to Uncle Ben," Peter says to his aunt. "I'll be with you," Peter explains, as May puts her arm around him.

"We all will," Natasha adds, honestly she isn't really good at dealing with this kind of thing but she wants to help May, and Peter.

"Thank you," May says as she looks between Peter, Natasha and Tony, feeling incredible grateful for them despite everything that is going on. "It's time, isn't it?" May asks, looking at Tony.

"Yeah, but only if you're ready," Tony assures her as he knows that pushing May to go if she isn't ready isn't fair, or right.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," May admits. "But Peter's right, I have to do this," May admits, and once she does they head out of the apartment together.

* * *

A while after they left the Parker apartment Natasha, Tony, Peter and May get out of the car at the cemetery. When they get there they find Sharon, Hope, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. Even though Ben has other friends May decided that she wanted a private funeral for Peter's sake.

As they get out of the car Natasha purposely walks over to where Sharon, Rhodey, and Happy are standing together.

"Is everything clear?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah," Sharon confirms. "We triple checked, and the three of us and Hope are going to be on the lookout," Sharon explains.

"So, will I. I'm not have a repeat of last year, not today," Natasha says, with an edge to her voice.

"Even with everything we have to deal with we've got to focus on May and Peter; they're who matter today," Rhodey says.

"Yeah, they are," Natasha says, and they all start to walk everyone towards the gravestone where the burial is going to take place.

Over the next couple of hours everyone stands together as they say goodbye to Ben Parker.

* * *

Hours later the funeral is over and everyone is back at the Parker Apartment taking place in a makeshift wake. As Peter is sitting alone Sharon walks over to him.

"Hey Pete," Sharon says, as she sits down next to him.

"Hey Aunt Sharon," Peter says, though he doesn't sound that enthusiastic.

"I'm really sorry about your Uncle, I really liked him," Sharon explains.

"He was the best," Peter admits. "I know bad things happen, but this, being shot over money, is just so random; there's no reason," Peter says, pain in his voice, as while he can make sense of a lot of things he cannot make sense of this.

"You're right; there's not," Sharon admits, as she reaches out and takes Peter's hand. "There are so many heroes in this world Pete, but there are also bad people. Or people who are scared, or desperate, or in pain, and that can lead to horrible things," Sharon explains to her nephew.

"Maybe there needs to be more heroes," Peter mutters. "People who can do incredible things to stop the horrible ones," Peter comments, as he can't help but think of what he can do.

"Maybe," Sharon admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

Across the apartment Natasha and Tony are in the kitchen, both trying to get snacks, and drinks, ready.

"I'm glad Pete is talking to someone," Tony says, seeing that Peter is talking to Sharon.

"Me too," Natasha admits. "How are you really doing?" Natasha asks Tony concerned as she knows he has been extremely focused on Peter lately.

"I don't know," Tony admits. "Ben has been a really good friend, and I know Peter and May are in pain, I just want to help them…. And I miss my friend," Tony admits.

"Me too," Natasha admits, there being a level of pain in her voice, and so Tony stops what he is doing, to hug, and kiss her.

* * *

Hours later everyone but Natasha, Tony, May and Peter have left the Parker apartment. While Tony and Peter are in Peter's room, as there is stuff that Peter wants to show his father, Natasha and May are in the living room.

"We don't have to do this this weekend. Peter can stay here, or you can come to the tower. Tony and I both understand," Natasha explains.

"It's better to keep the routine," May comments. "Thank you, Nat, but I think I need to try to do something normal," May admits.

"Okay," Natasha says. "If you change your mind, we're just a call away," Natasha reminds May.

"I know, thank you," May says, honestly feeling very grateful for the support she has gotten from Natasha and Tony, and just as she finishes talking Peter and Tony walk out into the living room. As they do May gets up and walks over to Peter.

"I want you to just enjoy yourself with Dad and Nat, okay. Don't worry about me, okay?" May says to Peter.

"I don't think I can make that promise; but I'll do my best," Peter says, before hugging his aunt. "I love you May," Peter says, as he hugs May.

"I love you too," May responds, before they break apart.

After breaking apart form Peter May hugs Tony.

"Thank you," May says, her voice full of sincerity.

"You never have to thank me," Tony assures her, as they break apart.

Once May and Tony break apart the two of them, and Natasha head out of the apartment. As they go both Natasha and Tony are worried about May, but neither let it show as they don't want Peter to worry even more than he should.

* * *

**January 25** **th** **2016**

Almost two weeks have passed since Ben was killed and ever since Tony, Peter, and Natasha have been going between the tower and the Parker apartment. It is beyond clear that Peter and May have been struggling in their grief, while Tony and Natasha have been doing their best to help.

It is Monday morning, and it is the day that Peter is going to go back to school, and so like they do most, if not every, Monday morning Peter, Natasha, and Tony are sitting around the table in the kitchen of their floor.

"If you're not ready, Bud. You don't have to go back to school today," Tony tells his son.

"No, it's okay. I think it's time," Peter says.

"If it gets too much for you…" Natasha starts to say.

"I know, I can call you or Dad," Peter says. "Are you going back to the compound?" Peter asks curious.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be around as much as possible," Natasha explains.

"Can you give me a lift to school?" Peter asks curious.

"Of course," Natasha answers.

"I'm going to go get my stuff," Peter says, before heading out of the room.

"Do you think it's too soon for him to be going back?" Tony asks worried.

"I don't know," Natasha admits. "I think the only one who can answer that is Peter; maybe going back to his routine will help him," Natasha says, hoping that that is the case.

"Hopefully," Tony says, otherwise he knows it could make things so much worse for Peter. "I'm just worried about him, Nat, he's been through so much; lost so much," Tony says, pain in his voice.

"I know," Natasha says, feeling just as pained. "We've just go to help him as much as he can," Natasha says, getting up and walking over to Tony. "That's all we can do," Natasha says, feeling pretty helpless which is something she doesn't like.

"Yeah," Tony says, leaning up and kissing her.

"I'm ready to go, Nat," Peter says, walking into the room, and he walks over to his father. "Bye Dad," Peter says, before hugging his father.

"Bye Kid," Tony says as he hugs him. "I love you," Tony says.

"Love you too," Peter responds and once he and Tony head out he leaves with Natasha.

* * *

A little while later Peter and Natasha have parked around the corner form Peter's school. As she parks the car Natasha notices that Peter looks extremely hesitant.

"You don't have to do this Pete. I can take you home, or to your aunts or anywhere else," Natasha offers.

"I want to go to school," Peter admits. "I'm just…. Scared," Peter admits.

"What exactly scares you?" Natasha asks curious.

"If I get out of this car, and go to school it's going back to normal," Peter says. "And isn't that the same as forgetting Uncle Ben?" Peter asks. "When Mom and Richard died I was too young to remember what life was like right after, and a lot of the time I have a really hard time remembering them; I don't want to forget Uncle Ben," Peter admits, looking upset.

"You never will, маленький," Natasha tells him. "Pete, you're older now. You've had time to make memories, and you will never forget him," Natasha admits. "Living, continuing on with your life, isn't forgetting your Uncle Pete; it's honouring him," Natasha explains. "Uncle Ben loved you, deeply, and he would want you to have the incredible life you're going to have; okay?" Natasha asks.

"Okay," Peter says with a nod. "I really love you, Nat," Peter tells her.

"I love you too, Bud," Natasha says, before hugging him, and as they hug Natasha kisses her son's head.

Once Natasha and Peter break apart Peter looks out the door, and puts his hand on the door.

"I'll see you this weekend," Peter tells her.

"Yep, and you can call or video call me whenever you want," Natasha reminds him.

"Thanks Nat," Peter says, before getting out of the car, and heading to school.

* * *

A while after Natasha dropped Peter at school she has arrived back at the compound. As nice as the place is and all the places where she sees Tony in the building she designs, Natasha knows that no where will fill like home if Tony and Peter aren't there.

Figuring it is where she will find Steve, and he's the one she needs to check in with, Natasha heads to the room that Steve has set up as his office.

"Hey," Natasha greats, as she stands in the doorway.

"Hey," Steve responds. "How's Peter? And Tony?" Steve asks.

"They're doing as well as they can be," Natasha admits. "Pete went back to school today, but we're going to see how things go," Natasha explains. "I back here, but I don't know for how long. For the next few months I might have to go between The Tower and here a bit more," Natasha explains.

"I understand," Steve admits. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asks curious.

"Not right now," Natasha admits, "But I'll let you know," Natasha explains, and Steve nods. "I'll going to head to the gym," Natasha reveals. "If we want to do some great training in an about an hour, I think that will be good," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Steve says, with a nod, and Natasha heads out of the office.

* * *

After a day at school where he was constantly looked at, and asked if he is okay, Peter was beyond glad when the final bell rang. After leaving school leaping over a fence in the process, Peter makes his way to an alley. Once in the alley Peter opens his backpack and pulls out a hoddie, which acts like a mask, sweats, and a pair of googles. Looking around to make sure he is alone; Peter quickly gets changed. Once he is changed Peter uses his web shooters to stick his bag to a wall, and then he swings out of the alley, knowing exactly what he has to do now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **AN** : Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. Depending on how I go with assignment I'm trying to get done over the next few days there might not be another update to the end of the week. But I will try for sooner.

* * *

**February 4** **th** **2016**

Ten days have passed since Peter went back to school, and ever since he has been acting as 'the friendly neighborhood Spiderman'. Due to the fact that he has been keeping pretty low profile Peter hasn't got caught on camera yet, and so his Dad and Natasha haven't become suspicious.

It is reasonably late on a Thursday evening and Tony is in the lab working on his designs as even though he has taken a step back from the Avengers he is still working on a lot of different things.

"Boss, incoming call from Jill Keener," FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Put it through," Tony requests. "Hey Jill," Tony greats.

"Hey Tony, how's Peter doing?" Jill asks concerned.

"Okay, I think," Tony admits. "He's back at school, and hasn't missed a day," Tony explains. "How are you? How are the kids?" Tony asks curious.

"Not bad," Jill says, unknown to Tony she is lying. "The kids are good. Spring Break starts tomorrow, I was wondering if Harley and Kenzie could spend Spring Break with you, Nat, and Peter, if that's okay," Jill explains.

"It's more than okay," Tony admits. "I can fly down tomorrow; get them from school and bring them up if that works for you," Tony suggests as he knows that will be the easiest way to handle things.

"Yeah, that will be good," Jill admits. "Thank you, Tony," Jill says, feeling grateful for his support.

"It's no problem," Tony assures her. "I'll bring them back the day before they start back at school," Tony tells Jill.

"Sounds good to me," Jill responds. "I'll go talk to Harley and Kenzie," Jill says. "Night," Jill says.

"Night," Tony responds, before hanging up. "FRIDAY, call Nat," Tony requests.

"Yes, Boss," FRIDAY responds, and after a couple or rings Natasha picks up.

"Tony? Is everything okay?" Natasha asks concerned as she and Tony hung up with each other less than an hour ago.

"Yeah, everything's okay," Tony assures her. "I just got a call from Jill. She asked if Kenzie and Harley could spend Spring Break in New York, so I'm going to fly down tomorrow and pick them up," Tony explains.

"That's good. It will be good to see them," Natasha admits. "But it's been a while since they have been here for Spring Break. Did Jill explain why?" Natasha asks interested.

"No, I figured the kids asked," Tony admits. "So, I know things are complicated at the Compounds, but I was wondering if you could be around tomorrow afternoon, wait for Peter while I fly down to Tennessee," Tony explains.

"There's actually not a lot going on around here now. I can drive up a few hours earlier," Natasha comments. "What time are you going to leave?" Natasha asks curious.

"About one," Tony answers.

"Okay, I'll be at be at the tower about twelve," Natasha explains, as she wants a chance to see Tony first.

"I like the sound of that," Tony responds, smirking slightly.

"You going to go to bed anytime soon?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just going to finish something, then yeah," Tony explains.

"Goodnight Tony," Natasha says to him.

"Night Nat," Tony says, before hanging up.

* * *

The following day, after telling Steve to call if the Avengers needed her, Natasha has headed to the city and is arriving at the tower.

"Hey Fri, Tony in his lab?" Natasha asks, as she steps onto their floor.

"Yes Nat," Friday answers, and Natasha heads straight there.

Walking into the lab Natasha finds Tony working on something clearly, he is trying to get something done before leaving for Tennessee. Walking over to him Natasha puts her arms around his waist and kisses his neck.

"Hey," Tony says, leaning into Natasha's arms, as he turns his head and the two of them kiss. "I'm really glad you're here," Tony admits.

"Me too," Natasha responds, then she notices what Tony is working on. "Is that what I think it is?" Natasha asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"I haven't built it yet; I'm just working on designs in case you change your mind," Tony admits, knowing exactly how this conversation goes as they have had it many times.

"Tony, I don't need it. I'm not going to change my mind," Natasha tells him in a kind voice, though she makes no effort to move away, though Tony does move in her arms so that he is facing him.

"Nat, I can't put a suit of armor around the world, Ultron proved that, but I can make suits to protect the people that are my world," Tony admits. "I have a suit that is coded to Peter, which he doesn't know about, just in case he's ever in danger," Tony reveals, as he almost deployed that during the battle of New York. "Sharon, Happy, and Hope are all coded to specifics suits just in case, and suits will obey Aunt Peggy, Harley, and Kenzie in case I need to deploy one to be with them. I've built one for Pepper, and I know you don't want one, but I keep working on designs for you because I need to know that if needed I've done something to help protect you," Tony explains; wanting Natasha to understand his reasons.

Even though she has suspected that Tony's reasons are something like this it is another thing all together to hear Tony confirm his reasoning himself, and so she smiles softly.

"I'll never say never, but I will probably never use it," Natasha admits. "But if it does make you feel better you can make the designs you've been planning," Natasha explains, as she realizes that this will help Tony, and who knows there may come a time where she is glad to have an ironman suit.

"Thank you," Tony says, sounding glad, before kissing her.

For a few moments the two of them kiss, before they finally break apart.

"How…. Long… before… you… have…. To… leave?" Natasha asks between kisses.

"An hour," Tony answers, glancing over at the clock.

"FRIDAY, full privacy," Natasha requests.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY responds, as those protocols are put in place.

As it becomes clear that the privacy protocols are put in place Tony and Natasha continue to kiss, there being more passion, and attention, being put into it, and Natasha starts to remove Tony's top, as he takes off her jacket.

* * *

Hours later Tony has flown down to Tennessee while Natasha is sitting in the living room reading and waiting for Peter to come home. As she knows Peter's schedule well Natasha knows that he should be home by now, and so she finds herself becoming concerned about him, and so she sends him a text message asking where he is.

After a few moments Natasha gets a response back which says he is walking as he missed his train and so he will be home soon. Feeling a little better Natasha goes back to reading, but she carefully watches the clock, and waits for Peter, knowing that if he takes much longer she will go back and try to find him herself.

About ten minutes after the Natasha texted Peter the elevator doors open and Peter walks out, and the second he does Natasha realizes something.

"Peter? What's wrong? You're limping," Natasha says worried, as she gets up and hurries over to him.

"I'm okay," Peter assures her. "I twisted my ankle," Peter explains, telling the truth as he knows that to get away with lying to Natasha, or doing what he believes is getting away with it, he has to be as close to the truth as possible.

"How?" Natasha asks worried as she helps him over to the couch.

"I fell over," Peter says, as technically he landed badly when one of his webs, which use an altered version of his web formula, snapped, and he is pretty sure that if it wasn't for his healing it would have been a lot worse. "It was actually why I missed my train," Peter explains.

"Why didn't you call? I would have come and picked you up," Natasha says worried, as she, very carefully, takes off Peter's shoe.

"I didn't want you to worry," Peter admits, as Natasha lifts the leg of his foot up.

"That's not broken," Natasha says, knowing because she knows injuries well. "I think it's a bad sprain, but I think I should go to the hospital to be sure," Natasha explains; not looking forward to the phone call she has to make to Tony.

"No, it's okay, I trust you," Peter says, speaking rather quickly.

"Pete…" Natasha stats to say.

"I walked here," Peter reminds Natasha. "Would I be able to do that if I had badly damaged my ankle?" Peter asks. "It's not that bad, I'm okay," Peter explains.

"I'm going to grab some ice; and we're going to see how you go," Natasha explains. "When your Dad gets home we'll see how you are doing and we will re-think the idea of going to hospital," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Peter says, as he knows his ankle will be even more held by then and so while he is likely going to make Natasha suspicious, he also knows it should mean he won't have to go to the hospital.

Heading out of the living room Natasha heads to the kitchen, grabs a icepack and then returns to the living room. "Put your leg up," Natasha requests, as she grabs a cushion and so Peter does that, and Natasha gentle puts his foot on the cushion and the ice on it. "Leg stays up, ice stays on," Natasha informs Peter.

"Yes Nat," Peter says, and he does exactly what Natasha tells him to do.

"Are you in much pain?" Natasha asks concerned, as she sits down next to him.

"Not really," Peter admits. "I'm okay, Nat," Peter responds.

"We'll see about that," Natasha says, and it is clear she is worried. "How was school today?" Natasha asks, wanting try and get Peter to be open with her so she might be able to figure out more of what is going on with him.

"Good, really good," Peter says with a smile, and as he does, he realizes something. "Nat, how do you tell a girl you like her?" Peter asks and as he does Natasha can't help but smile.

"You like someone?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah, her name is Liz, she is a junior and she is amazing," Peter explains. "I really like her, but I don't know how to tell her, or if I should. She's our Decathlon captain and she is awesome," Peter explains, grinning as he talks about her, clearly happy.

"I'm not that great when it comes to the whole relationship thing…" Natasha starts to explain.

"But you and Dad are together," Peter reminds Natasha.

"Yeah, and it took a push from your Uncle Rhodey for us to have the conversation we needed to have," Natasha explains. "So that's my best advice, the best way to tell someone you like them is just to tell them, have an honest conversation," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Peter says, with a nod. "Not sure I'm ready for that," Peter admits.

"I get that," Natasha says, as she puts an arm around Peter's shoulders and kisses his head. "Want to watch a movie?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yep," Peter confirms, and Natasha puts a movie on.

* * *

A while after Peter arrived home hurt the elevator opens and Tony, Harley, and Kenzie walk out.

"Harley, Kenzie!" Peter says happily, and he quickly gets up and walks over, still limping slightly.

"Peter be careful!" Natasha tells him, as she gets up too.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned, as Peter hugs Harley and Kenzie.

"I twisted my ankle, but I'm okay, I'm even limping yet," Peter points out.

"That's true," Natasha admits. "But you still need to rest," Natasha informs him, as she hugs Harley and Kenzie.

"But no hospital, right?" Peter asks, as he looks between Natasha and Tony.

"What do you think?" Tony asks Natasha, as he knows Natasha knows more when it comes to injuries.

"I know for sure that it's not broken, but it is a sprain. I think Peter should rest tonight, and use ice, and we'll see how it is in the morning," Natasha explains, as she knows it is the best idea.

"Okay, you heard Nat, Pete. Rest and ice," Tony tells his son.

"Yes Dad," Peter says as he heads over to the couch as he really wants to avoid going to the hospital.

"If Peter's stuck to the couch can we play video games?" Harley asks curious.

"Sure," Tony answers.

"I'll order food," Natasha says, and while Tony goes to get the video games set up and goes to order food.

* * *

**February 14** **th** **2016**

For over a week Natasha, Tony, Peter, Harley, and Kenzie have been enjoying spring break together, thankfully Peter's ankle healed on its own and he didn't have to go to the hospital. Apart from needing to go to the Compound once to help Steve with something Natasha has been at the Tower.

It is about midday on Sunday and Natasha, Peter, Harley, Kenzie and Tony are sitting around the table in the kitchen having lunch. As the kids are trying and failing to keep grins on their faces Natasha can tell that they are trying to keep a secret, and because of the day it is Natasha suspects she knows the cause of the smiles, even if she doesn't know the specifics.

"Nat, can we go do gymnastics in the gym?" Kenzie asks curious.

"Sure," Natasha says, suspecting that distracting her is part of the plan and so she might as well allow Tony, and the kids to do whatever they are planning. "Are you finished lunch?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yep," Kenzie confirms.

"Then let's go," Natasha says, and once she does she and Kenzie get up and head out of the kitchen. Once Natasha is out of hearing range Tony turns to Peter and Harley.

"Okay, that gives us a couple of hours at the most to get everything set up," Tony explains, looking between Peter and Harley.

"We know, Dad," Peter says.

"We'll get it done," Harley assures him.

"Let's go," Tony says, and the three of them head out of the kitchen so that they can go and organize what they have to organize.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha and Kenzie are still in the lab, and Natasha has noticed that Kenzie seems to be getting tired, and struggling.

"Okay, that's enough," Natasha tells Kenzie. "You've done brilliantly, Kenz, but it is time you have a rest, and we both should probably have showers before dinner," Natasha explains.

"This has been really good, I think I'm really learning," Kenzie admits.

"You are, you're doing great," Natasha assure her, as she puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses her head.. "But there is no point doing more and exhausting yourself," Natasha explains. "Plus, dinner is soon and after working out for a while there is almost nothing better than a hot shower," Natasha explains to Kenzie.

"You know we should both dress up for dinner," Kenzie tells Natasha. "It's our last night here. We should dress up," Kenzie suggests, and Natasha suspects this has more to do with whatever it is that Tony has arranged rather than Kenzie's desire to be wearing nice clothes.

"Okay, that sounds good," Natasha responds, deciding to let Kenzie believe that she succeeded.

"Awesome," Kenzie says, with a grin, and the two of them head out of the gym together.

* * *

A little while later Natasha has had a shower and gotten changed into a light blue dress, and has put her hair up. As she suspects she knows exactly what is going on Natasha purposely also picks up a wrapped present before heading out of her room.

Walking into the living room she finds Peter, Kenzie, and Harley sitting around the couch with a pizza.

"Wow Nat," Harley says, sounding impressed.

"You look great," Peter tells her with a grin.

"Really Pretty," Kenzie confirms.

"Thank you," Natasha says, smiling at them. "I'm assuming you three are meant to send me somewhere?" Natasha asks, looking between them.

"Yep," Harley confirms.

"Common level, Dad's waiting," Peter explains.

"Okay, if you three need anything…" Natasha starts to say.

"We know," Kenzie, Harley and Peter say together.

"If anything happens, if we need anything, we'll tell FRIDAY," Peter assures her. "You two have a good time," Peter explains.

"Thank you," Natasha says, and she calls the elevator. "Have fun," Natasha says, before getting into the elevator, and she goes up to the top floor.

Stepping out of the elevator Natasha finds a trail of rose petals leading from the elevator to a small table that is set up for two where Tony, who is wearing a suit, is standing next to.

"Happy Valentines day, Nat," Tony says smiling at her.

"You really didn't have to do this," Natasha says, as she walks towards Tony, though she smiles.

"I wanted to," Tony admits. "Nat, when we started this both of us said we weren't good at relationships, but so far things between us have been incredible, and I wanted to celebrate that," Tony explains.

"We should, because they have," Natasha says, before kissing Tony.

"So, I got the food we love," Tony explains, once they break apart. "And I thought we could start with presents, because you clearly realized something was going on," Tony says, seeing what Natasha is holding.

"The kids weren't exactly subtle, but I like that you involved them in this," Natasha admits.

"There was no way I was going to get it done without them," Tony admits, and Natasha smiles.

"I'm going first," Natasha says, as she hands Tony her gift for him.

"Let's sit down," Tony says, and they both sit at the table. "I got this for you," Tony says, as he hands Natasha her present, and together they both open the present.

Tony is the first to get his present open and inside he finds a big album, full of pictures of him with people he loves.

"Nat…. this is incredible…." Tony says sounding amazed, as he stares at a picture of him and his mom.

"I talked to Rhodey, and Pepper, Harley, Kenzie, Peter, May, Sharon, Hope, and Sharon was even able to talk to your Aunt Peggy in a good moment, and added them to photos I had," Natasha explains.

"I love it," Tony says, sounding amazed, as it is just the kind of personal gift that no amount of money could buy, and as he flicks through the pages he finds an envelope. Wondering what is inside Tony opens the envelope and inside he finds a picture of the louvre. "The Louvre?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know when we'll have time, but when we do I thought we could go to Paris. There is a secret bunker under the Louvre. it's full of things I think you would find pretty amazing. I thought we could do a tour," Natasha explains.

"That would be incredible," Tony says, as he grins as he had no idea that there was a bunker under the Louvre so he would love to see what's there.

"I'm glad you think so," Natasha says before opening her gift. Opening the large box she finds a beige, double breasted jacket with a belt.

"I added ballistic protection for it, for those times when you have to be a bit more undercover, but still protected," Tony explains.

"Thank you," Natasha says, sounding amazed, and she lifts the jacket and inside she finds widow bites, which have clearly been updated, and a photo of the two of them, Peter, Harley, and Kenzie, that was taken a few days ago, in a frame that has family on the bottom and was clearly made by a child.

"Peter made the frame when he was six, when I told him that I was giving you a photo of our family for Valentines day he told me I had to put it in that frame," Tony explains.

"I love it," Natasha says, sounding amazed, and knowing she will have to thank Peter. "Thank you, Tony," Natasha says, her voice full of sincerity as she puts everything Tony gave her back in the box.

"I'm just really glad you like it," Tony admits.

"I love it," Natasha says.

"Me too," Tony admits, and as he does Natasha picks up a glass of the champagne.

"To us, on our first valentines day together," Natasha says, raising her glass.

"And it won't be our last," Tony confirms, and the two of them toast and proceed to enjoy their first valentine's day together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **AN:** After spending two days in bed because of a migraine and uni work I haven't had the greatest weak. Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but it might not be for a few more days.

* * *

**March 25** **th** **2016**

Not quiet six weeks have passed since Valentine's day and because she has had to do so much Avengers work to do Natasha hasn't made it to the city every weekend, though she has tried to be there as much as possible.

After getting a call from Melinda, who said they need to meet as soon as possible, the two of them have met half way between New York and DC.

Walking into a dingy dinner Natasha looks around and finally she sees Melinda sitting alone. Even though Melinda is one of the best spies in the world Natasha can see what is hidden behind Melinda's eyes, she can see the pain, and even fear; which isn't something she has seen on Melinda's face much. Feeling her concern grown Natasha walks over and sides into the booth across from Melinda.

"I'm going to cut through all the small talk, what is going on?" Natasha asks concerned.

"A lot, a hell of a lot," Melinda admits, and the fact that Melinda is admitting that tells Natasha a hell of a lot.

"Things that bad at SHIELD?" Natasha asks, feeling worried about her friends.

"That would be an understatement," Melinda admits. "I still need to figure out some details, figure out if it would even be possible, but if it is can Bobbie and Hunter join you at the compound?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course," Natasha answers, without even needing to think about it. "What's happened with Bobbie and Hunter?" Natasha asks curious.

"It's a long story, but basically they had to be disavowed, it was their choice, but they're should have been another way," Melinda admits, pain in her voice.

"Where are they? Send them to the compound now," Natasha says, knowing she will explain it to Steve.

"I don't know where they are now. Bobbi and I figured a system incase this happened, but its at least a few weeks before we can contact each other," Melinda admits. "And until we can I need to look into whether they could even come to the compound without putting everyone at risk," Melinda explains.

"Okay, as soon as you know if that is possible let me know. If you think it might not be possible call me, Tony might be able to figure out a way," Natasha explains.

"Thanks," Melinda says, gratefully.

"No problem," Natasha says. "What else is going on? You wouldn't have that look in your eyes if Bobbi and Hunter being disavowed was the only thing going on," Natasha comments.

"It's Andrew," Melinda says, pain in his voice. "He's become a murderer, an inhuman; Lash," Melinda explains.

"Lash?" Natasha asks, confused. "I know I'm probably going to regret this, but why Lash?" Natasha asks, and as she does Melinda pulls out a folder picture, and hands it to Natasha.

Feeling a little bit concerned about what she is going to see Natasha opens the picture and inside she finds a picture, clearly taken from security footage, of what looks almost like a monster.

"This is Andrew?" Natasha asks, sounding shocked, and Melinda nods.

"At the moment he's still going between Andrew and that form, but soon he will only be that form, and that form has a habit of burning holes in people's chests," Melinda explains, and even though most people wouldn't be able to tell Natasha can tell how hard that is for Melinda to admit.

"What are you going to do?" Natasha asks, as she knows Melinda well enough to know that she is going to do something.

"I'm going to find him, and stop him," Melinda explains.

"Mel…" Natasha starts to say.

"Nat, I have to do this," Melinda tells her.

"But you don't have to do this alone. When you find him, call me and I'll be there, no matter what," Natasha tells her old friend, as there is no way in hell she is going to let Melinda face this alone.

"Thank you," Melinda says gratefully.

"We've been friends too long for thank yous," Natasha admits, and a look of understanding passes between them.

"So, what's going on with you and Stark?" Melinda asks, being able to ask that because there is no one close enough to hear. "And don't even deny it, I saw your face when you said his name before," Melinda says, knowing that most people wouldn't have been able to tell something was different with Natasha when she said her name, but she knows Natasha well enough to know.

Looking around Natasha leans forward,

"Tony and I are together, we have been for a few months, since last year," Natasha explains. "Things aren't as complicated as I thought they'd be. Thing are really, really, good between us. I'm happy Mel," Natasha admits.

"I'm glad," Melinda admits, smiling as she knows how hard that is for Natasha to admit.

"How's Daisy?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good," Melinda answers. "She doesn't need me in the same way but she does still need me, and things between us are really good. I'm proud of the person she is becoming," Melinda explains.

"Of course, she is becoming someone you can be proud off, she learnt from you," Natasha says, smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Nat," Melinda responds, as the two of them exchange smiles, and the two of them proceed to spend an enjoyable lunch together, catching each other up on important things; though Natasha doesn't mentioned Peter as she hasn't talked to Tony and Peter about telling Melinda.

* * *

**April 28** **th** **2016**

Almost five weeks have passed since Melinda and Natasha met up and ever since they met up Natasha hasn't gotten a call about Melinda needing help with Andrew yet and honestly she isn't sure if that is a good or bad thing.

It is a Thursday afternoon and as she has gotten a call from Tony saying that he needs to see Natasha as soon as possible Natasha has travelled to the tower. Without even needing to check with Friday Natasha has headed to straight to the lab; where unsurprisingly she finds Tony working.

"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha asks concerned.

"There's something you need to see," Tony says, and he plays a video.

Feeling concerned Natasha watches a video of a person, who is wearing a hoddie and goggles, swinging around on what looks like spiderwebs webs. To her complete shock Natasha watches as the person stops a bus then swings away.

"Okay, that's incredible, but why the 911?" Natasha asks curious, as she can't figure out why this video would be a major emergency.

"I analyzed the video, backtracked, to try and find out who it was," Tony explains, purposely keeping his voice even. "FRIDAY, show Nat the response," Tony requests, and then Friday does exactly that.

"Peter," Natasha says, sounding beyond shocked. "Guess we know what he's been keeping form us," Natasha realizes. "How?" Natasha asks, looking at Tony.

"I don't know, yet. I've been looking into things and I don't think he's inhuman," Tony admits, as that was the most obvious explanation, but it doesn't seem to fit.

"From what Mel's said that doesn't feel right," Natasha admits. "Tony, this would explain his ankle, how it heled so quick, the fact that we know he's been keeping something from us…" Natasha starts to say.

"And look at those googles," Tony says, pointing to them. "I think it might explain the headaches he had a few months ago," Tony reveals. "He said everything seemed overly bright," Tony reminds Natasha.

"He did," Natasha confirms, as Tony reaches out and takes her hand, and as he does she gets an idea. "FRIDAY, last December, during the any time at the towed did Peter ask you something specific? Something that he had never asked before?" Natasha asks, knowing that it will be a good way to get information without compeltley invading Peter's privacy.

"Yes, Mr Peter asked me for any information Boss had on Oscorp, on what they were currently working on," Friday explains.

"Oscorp of course they are to blame for this," Tony says angrily.

"Something must have happened on the class trip," Natasha realizes. "Has anything you've found indicated that he's been seriously hurt?" Natasha asks worried.

"No, and I texted him earlier. Asked him if he is okay, and he did he normal 'I'm fine, no need to worry'," Tony explains.

"That's good at least," Natasha comments, honestly feeling overwhelmed.

"I don't know what we should do, Nat," Tony admits. "Part of me thinks I should pull him out of school right now, another part of me thinks I should message him saying he should come straight here after school, or maybe we should take to him tomorrow, or wait until he tells us; I just don't know," Tony admits. "Out of all the things I thought we would have to deal with being parents this wasn't on the list," Tony admits.

"I know," Natasha says, squeezing Tony's hand. "He saved people," Natasha points out.

"But he put himself in danger," Tony says.

"Just like us," Natasha realizes. "However, we handle this thing are going to be complicated," Natasha realizes. "If we tell him not to put himself in danger then he'll point out that he's doing what we do every day," Natasha says.

"I know," Tony says, with a sign. "He's fourteen, but he's still our kid. We need to talk to him about this, I'm just not sure how," Tony admits.

"Me either," Natasha admits. "I want him safe, but if he has abilities he won't do nothing with them. He'll use them to do good; it's who he is," Natasha points out.

"I know; I see building a better suit for him in my future," Tony realizes.

"Yeah, so do I," Natasha admits.

"I just wish I knew why he hasn't come to us," Tony comments.

"He's trying to protect us, keep us from worrying," Natasha realizes. "Tony think about it. Peter knows that we would do anything to protect him, and we would worry if we knew he is was in danger; we already are and we just found out," Natasha explains.

"So, by not telling us, he thinks he's keeping us from worrying about him," Tony realizes. "He really is a great kid," Tony comments.

"Yeah, he is," Natasha confirms. "And he's doing exactly what either of us would do," Natasha says as she and Tony would do whatever they have to do to protect Peter, and even each other.

"Yep," Tony confirms. "What do we do?" Tony asks, hoping that Natasha has all the answers just like she has had so many times before.

"I'm not entirely sure," Natasha admits. "I suspect that no matter what we say he's going to keep doing this," Natasha reveals.

"Yeah," Tony confirms, as that does sound exactly like Peter. "That's exactly why I'm going to get started on that suit now, at least the basics of one, based on the information I have gotten from what I have found. If he is going to do this, he can't keep using that thing," Tony comments.

"He really can't," Natasha confirms. "We're going to need a plan though," Natasha admits.

"He's needs to know that he is not alone, that we know, that we love him, and that he can always talk to us, but he's lied to us every time we've tried confronting him head on," Tony realizes, feeling lost as he tries to think of a solution.

"What if we try a subtle approach over the next few weeks," Natasha suggest. "We don't bring it up right away, we give subtle hits, keep reminding him that he can talk to us and that we'll always be there for him, no matter what," Natasha says. "If he doesn't tell us, then we tell him we know," Natasha explains.

"That does sound like the best option," Tony admits. "Nat, all I've ever wanted is for him to be safe, this is the opposite of that," Tony admits.

"I know," Natasha responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Natasha and Tony stand in silence side by side, both of them are doing their best to comprehend everything that has happened, but then suddenly Natasha's phone rings interrupting.

"Yeah," Natasha says, answering her phone, and for a few moments she pauses as she listens to what the person on the other end of the phone says. "I'll be right there," Natasha says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Tony asks curious.

"Lead on Rumlow, a serious one," Natasha explains, and as soon as she does Tony becomes concerned.

"Nat, last time you went after Rumlow you got shot," Tony says worried.

"It will be okay, I have your valentines day gift," Natasha explains. "I probably won't be around this weekend, but I'll come home when I can and we'll talk more about Pete then," Natasha tells Tony.

"I won't confront him without you," Tony promises. "Stay safe, and good luck," Tony says, before kissing Natasha.

Once they kiss Natasha and Tony break apart and while Natasha heads out of the lab Tony gets to work on what he has to do.

* * *

**May 3** **rd** **2016**

Five days have passed since Natasha and Tony talked about their discovery regarding Peter and because of Avengers missions Natasha hasn't seen Tony since. While Tony spend the weekend with Peter he didn't come out and say what he and Natasha now know, rather he did what he and Natasha talked about.

For tony it's been a long few hours, as a simple speech at MIT turned into something so much more. As he flies back to New York Tony keeps thinking about what the woman who confronted him at the elevator said.

"Boss, breaking news reports that you need to see," FRIDAY reveals.

"Play them," Tony requests, an edge to his voice, and FRIDAY plays reports of what Tony knows will be his latest headache, and will also explain what Natasha's been doing. "FRIDAY, call Nat," Tony requests, worry being clear in his voice.

"I'm okay," Natasha answers after a couple of rings. "I wasn't hurt," Natasha says, feeling pretty sure that the jacket Tony made her is in part to thank for that.

"Rogers, Wilson, Wanda?" Tony asks, wanting to make sure they are all okay as well.

"All unhurt," Natasha answers. "If you've seen the reports, I guess you know how Wanda is actually doing," Natasha explains.

"I'm still playing catch up, but yeah, I can guess," Tony confirms. "She needs to get to the compound as soon as possible," Tony informs Natasha.

"I know, I'm working on it," Natasha explains, as one of the things she is trying to deal with is explaining to Steve why Wanda has to get out of the country but he keeps insisting, 'it wasn't her fault', not seeing the bigger picture.

"Nat, this is bad. This is exactly the opening that's going to be used against us," Tony explains to Natasha who knows exactly what he means by this.

"I know," Natasha confirms, as he realizes there is something off in Tony's voice, but she doesn't have time to focus on that, as much as she would like to. "I've got to go liaise with the Stark Relief foundation, and deal with the other things I'm dealing with. I'll come to the tower as soon as possible," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Tony confirms. "Just watch your back, this is going to get very messy very quickly," Tony explains.

"I know," Natasha confirms, before hanging up.

"Okay Friday, who is trying to get in contact with me?" Tony asks, and FRIDAY lists all the people who are trying to get in contact with him, and he starts to deal with them.

* * *

After a day of dealing with the side effects of Legos and what happened Natasha is finally arriving back at the tower. Despite her lack of sleep as soon as she could, once she was sure that everything at the Compound was okay, Natasha drove to the tower.

"Friday? Where's Tony?" Natasha asks, as she steps out of the elevator.

"Boss is in his office," FRIDAY explains, and honestly considering everything that has happened over the last few days Natasha isn't overly surprised by that.

"Thanks FRI," Natasha says, and she heads there.

Walking into Tony's office Natasha finds him hanging up the phone and looking exhausted. Considering everything Natasha wouldn't be surprised if he got even less sleep than her.

"Hey," Natasha says, walking over to him.

"Hey," Tony responds as he looks glad to see Natasha, but also looks her up and down for signs of injuries. "Everything we've been worried about has started to happen. I can't tell for sure if there is new Legislation about the Avengers, but I seriously suspect something is in the works," Tony explains.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Natasha says, as she leans against Tony's desk, right next to him. "This is going to get so complicated. Rogers doesn't understand the way the world works today; he's going to fight against everything, no matter what it is," Natasha says, knowing that not just because of who Steve is but because he has already demonstrated that.

"I know," Tony admits, with a sign. "If I can figure out exactly what is going on I might be able to quash it, but if I can't our choices are going to be a lot more limited," Tony explains.

"I figured," Natasha says, as after months of helping Tony try to deal with the political fallout of the Avengers she knows how complicated things are going to be. "Things are probably going to get really bad for us," Natasha admits.

"Yep. Which is exactly why we should keep subtly talking to Peter, but not confront him," Tony explains to Natasha.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "How was MIT?" Natasha asks, and she watches Tony's face closely.

"Fine," Tony says, but because she knows Tony so well Natasha can tell that he is the furthers thing from it.

"Tony, what happened?" Natasha asks concerned, in a gentle tone of voice.

"It was hard reliving that memory," Tony admits. "And I was reminded of all the bad things I've done," Tony admits.

"You've done a lot of good too," Natasha reminds him. "What specifically were you reminded of?" Natasha asks curious.

"The cost of Ultron," Tony answers, and Natasha reaches out and takes his hand.

"No one's perfect Tony. Everyone's made mistakes, done things that hurts others," Natasha tells him as she knows that better than anyone. "We can't change the past, what we can do is do things differently in the future," Natasha explains, and Tony nods. "How was Pete last weakened?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good," Tony answers. "He missed you, but he was good. He's still saying that nothing is going on," Tony admits.

"At least we know the reason now," Natasha realizes.

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "If this goes as badly as it could he's going to be put right in the middle," Tony says, knowing that at the moment the Spiderman of New York isn't well known, but if Peter continues the way it has then that could change and in the current climate that may not be good for him.

"I know," Natasha confirms, sounding worried, as she knows that things that the Avengers have done are going to effect so many people.

"Boss, you've just received more emails regarding immediate response," FRIDAY reveals, causing Tony to sigh.

"Thanks FRI," Tony answers, and as he does Natasha picks up Tony's tablet.

"I'll help," Natasha says, as she moves slightly so she is sitting cross legged on the desk next to Tony's main computer. "We'll divide the work, figure out what needs immediate response, and what needs responses from people other than us, then maybe we can get through it all quick enough to figure out a plan; figure out a way to handle this," Natasha suggests.

"Sounds like a really good idea to me," Tony admits, smiling at Natasha, and the two of them get to work.

Over the next couple of hours Tony and Natasha work hard to deal with the fall out. Eventually the exhaustion they are both feeling overwhelmed them, and they end up falling asleep on the couch in Tony's office.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I only have a couple of weeks left of the semester, but I have to get a 3000-word research assignment done, and a few others, so I can't say if I will be be able to update quickly. I really hope you continue to support me.

* * *

**June 19** **th** **2016**

Just over six weeks have passed since the incident in Legos and ever since Natasha and Tony have been doing what they can to deal with the political fallout, and things for them have been getting so much more complicated.

It's a Sunday morning and instead of being in the city with Tony and Peter Natasha is standing at the entry into main building of the compound, with Rhodey, as Tony and Thaddeus Ross pull up in cars and they both get out of their respective cars.

"Mr Secretary," Natasha greats. "Captain Rogers and the others are in the conference room," Natasha explains.

"I'll show you the way," Rhodey says, knowing enough about what Natasha and Tony have been dealing with to know they need a minute to talk.

"Lead the way," Ross says, and while he and Rhodey walk faster Natasha hangs back with Tony.

"Is it what we suspect?" Natasha asks, once Rhodey and Ross are out of hearing range.

"Yep," Tony confirms. "But your idea worked, the one amendment we wanted to put in any document that was created is there," Tony explains.

"Good," Natasha says relieved, as while they couldn't do a lot there is one thing that she and Tony felt they had to do. "Ross played this exactly like we thought he would; limited information to as late as possible," Natasha comments.

"We knew he would," Tony comments. "I'm just glad we were able to use our connections," Tony admits as while they didn't find out much, nor were they able to do much, they could do one thing; one thing that if things go extremely badly could be very useful.

"Have you had a chance to read it?" Natasha asks.

"Most of it," Tony answers. "There are things that need to be changed, but that can't be done unless we agree, and sign," Tony explains.

"Of course," Natasha admits, with a sigh, and the two of them walk faster to catch up with the others.

* * *

A little while later Ross is standing at the head of the table in the conference room while Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Steve, Vision, and Wanda sit around the table, and Tony sits off to the side.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack," Ross explains. "I dropped right in the middle of my back swing," Ross says as he demonstrates his back swing. "Turned out it was the best round of my life," Ross explains. "Because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something forty years in the army had never taught me; perspective," Ross says. "The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the world vigilantes," Ross says.

"And what word would you use, Mr Secretary?" Natasha asks, even though she suspects she knows the answers, as she wants the others to understand just who they are dealing with.

"How about dangerous?" Ross asks. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their wills wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Ross asks as he actives the screen behind him. "New York," Ross says as footage of the battle of New York plays, and as it does Rhodey and Natasha exchange looks. "Washington DC," Ross says as footage of the hell carriers falling from the sky play, and as they do Sam looks down. "Sokovia," Ross says and images of the city rising plays, causing both Wanda and Tony to look down; though Steve only notices Wanda. "Lagos," Ross says and as the footage plays Wanda is even more effected.

"Okay, that's enough," Steve says, causing Ross to not to his aid who turns of the images.

"For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the government of the word can longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution," Ross says and he places a thick document on the desk and passes it over to Wanda, who picks it up and then slides it over to Rhodey. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries," Ross explains, causing Natasha and Tony to exchange the briefest glances as while they knew it would be multinational they weren't expecting that many nations. "It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a Untied Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary," Ross explains.

"The Avengers were formed to make a world a safe place. I feel we've done that," Steve says, and while the others agree with him those who have more experience with Politics know that it's not as simple as that.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asks, and as he does Steve looks up and meets Ross's eyes. "If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences," Ross explains. "Compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground," Ross explains.

"So, there are contingencies," Rhodey realises.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords," Ross explains, and as he does Steve glances over at Tony. "Talk it over," Ross says.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asks.

"Then you retire," Ross explains, as he heads to the door and as he does Natasha stifles a smile.

* * *

A little while later the team are sitting, and standing, around the living area of the compound, while Tony is lying on a couch that Natasha is sitting on the end off, Steve is flicking though the accords as Sam and Rhodey are standing behind him arguing.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of honour, which is one more than you have," Rhodey informs Sam.

"So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long before they LoJack us like common criminals?" Sam asks.

"One hundred and seventeen countries want to sign this," Rhodey says. "One hundred and seventeen, Sam, and you're just like, 'No that's cool we got it," Rhodey says.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asks.

"I have an equation," Vision says, causing everyone to look at him.

"Oh, this will clear it up," Sam says sarcastically.

"In the not even seven years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially, and during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events have risen at a commensurate rate," Vision explains.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks.

"I'm saying there may be a causation. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict, and conflict …. Breads catastrophe. Oversight… oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand," Vision explains.

"Boom," Rhodey says as Tony puts a hand over his face and Natasha feels pretty concerned about him.

"Tony, you are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal," Natasha comments, as she honestly expected Tony to say something long before now, and even though they often spend quiet time together it is unusual for him to be quiet about something like this; especially considering what they both know. As soon as Natasha speaks Tony moves his hand from his face and looks at her.

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve comments.

"Boy, you know me so well," Tony says, as he gets up, as he does he winces and rubs the back of his head, something which Natasha notices and causes her to be concerned about him. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache," Tony says as he gets up and heads towards the kitchen. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort," Tony says as he looks for cub, and fills it up, but he is annoyed by what he finds in the sink. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony asks annoyed, as he puts his phone in the fruit basket and taps it, causing a image of a smiling young man to be protected. Purposely acting dramatic Tony looks down then up, pretending to notice the image for the first time. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia," Tony explains, causing the others, Wanda especially to be effected by what he is saying while Natasha is glad to finally know all the details of what effected Tony so much after his MIT address. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while kicking ass," Tony says and he takes a tablet to help with his headache as he drinks some of his coffee, before turning to face the others. "There's no decision making process here, we need to be put in check!" Tony says. "Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys," Tony says, hoping he can convince the others.

"Tony, when someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve says.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asks, as he walks back over to the others.

"We are if we're not taking responsibilities for our actions. This document just shifts the blame," Steve says as that is his perspective.

"I'm sorry, Steve. That's… that is dangerously arrogant," Rhodey says. "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not Hydra," Rhodey explains.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change," Steve says.

"That's good, that's why I'm here," Tony points out. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing," Tony says.

"Tony, you choose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own," Steve comments.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later," Tony says, saying what Natasha knows. "That's fact. This won't be pretty," Tony says.

"You're saying they'll come for me," Wanda says and Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey all think how it is so much more than that.

"We would protect you," Vision says and as he does Natasha knows what she has to say.

"I think Tony's right," Natasha says, causing Tony to give her a grateful look. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it of…" Natasha starts to explain.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asks surprised.

"I'm reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win the public trust back, it's the only chance we have at doing what we do the way we need to do it," Natasha explains.

"You agree with me," Tony says, smiling at his girlfriend, and feeing glad that Natasha has publicly agreed with him as in the last few weeks Natasha has been making arguments from all sides as they tried to figure things out so he wasn't certain about her opinion.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Natasha tells him.

"Okay, that's it if Nat's on my side then case close, I win," Tony reveals, sounding very proud and Natasha rolls her eyes in a playful way, as she does Steve's phone buzzes as he gets a message.

"I've got to go," Steve says, looking distressed, dropping the accords and heading out of the room, basically the second he leaves Tony's phone rings.

"I've got to take this," Tony says, heading away from the others.

As Steve and Tony both leave Natasha and Rhodey exchange looks, the two of them realising the one thing that connections both Tony and Steve, and so Natasha heads to the room where Tony went to answer his phone.

"Tony?" Natasha asks concerned as she walks into the room, and she can see the pain on his face, the tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," Natasha says, walking towards him.

"Sharon said she died in her sleep. It was peaceful," Tony explains, knowing he won't have to explain more than that, and once she is close enough Natasha just hugs him, and kisses his cheek. "I can't believe she's gone," Tony admits, taking comfort from Natasha as she just continues to hold him.

"She will never be forgotten Tony," Natasha says, as they break apart. "There are generations of good people, good agents, who do what they do, who save lives, because of her," Natasha tells Tony, it being the first thing she can think of to help Tony.

"I know," Tony answers. "I have to tell Peter, and video call Sharon, and Hope, later," Tony explains.

"I'll drive you," Natasha offers. "When's the funeral?" Natasha asks curious, as she will go there to support Tony, even Steve as well.

"Three days from now, in London, but I'm not going," Tony reveals.

"Tony I know what your Aunt Peggy means to you, she was your godmother. Are you really not going to go to her funeral?" Natasha asks surprised, trying to keep her tone of voice as gentle as possible.

"She didn't want me to," Tony admits. "When the disease first started Aunt Peggy told me that I had been too many funerals, that I have struggled so much with grief that she didn't want that for me, she didn't want me to go to another funeral," Tony admits. "Honestly, Aunt Peg hated funerals, she thought that they were the worst way to remember someone," Tony explains, there being a level of fondness to his voice. "Sharon will be there because she, and Aunt Peg, decided that she would reveal who she is at the funeral, to make it less what Aunt Peg hated, but other people who cared about her, who truly knew her, they won't be there," Tony reveals. "Peter, your Friend Mel, and her mom, those agents you mentioned, surviving commandoes and their families, Fury, even Hope and her Dad, none of them will be there because Aunt Peggy made it clear that she didn't want a funeral to be her memorial. She wanted each of us to pick a way to remember her that made us remember the person she was, the way she lived, and what she means to us," Tony explains.

"That sounds nice," Natasha admits. "You want to get out of here? Give the others a chance to read the accords," Natasha suggests, and Tony just nods. "Keys," Natasha requests, sticking out her hands and so Tony just hands the keys over and the two of them head out of the compound together.

* * *

After a drive where Tony is pretty quiet Natasha and Tony arrive at the Parker apartment. After making sure that no one is around both Natasha and Tony head upstairs. Because May knew they were coming she lets them in and they head straight to Peter's room. As she can see that Tony looks nervous Natasha takes his hand as Tony gets the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in," Peter says, and both Natasha and Tony walk in. "Dad? Nat?" Peter asks, sounding surprised, the he notices the look on Tony's face. "What's happened?" Peter asks worried.

"Pete, Aunt Peggy died in her sleep," Tony explains, and as soon as he does Peter looks upset.

"I'm going to miss her so much," Peter says as while he hasn't seen a lot of Peggy in the last few years she was around a lot when he was young.

"I know, Bud," Tony says as he and Natasha walk over and hug their son, and together the three of them stand in Peter's room hugging.

* * *

A while later, after staying with Peter until they were sure he was okay, Natasha and Tony are arriving at the tower, walking onto their floor.

"BOSS, Ms Sharon and Ms Hope will be calling you in five minutes," FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Thanks FRI," Tony says, knowing that will give him enough time to collect a bottle of Peggy's favourite type of whiskey.

"I'll leave you to it," Natasha tells Tony and as she goes to leave Tony reaches out and takes her hand.

"Stay," Tony requests, as he really wants Natasha to be apart of this.

"Okay," Natasha confirms, and two of them go to collect the bottle of whiskey they head to the lab to do the video call with Sharon and Hope.

* * *

**June 22** **nd** **2016**

Even though she stayed at the tower for the video call with Sharon and Hope, during which Natasha learnt a lot about Peggy and what she meant to Tony, Sharon, and Natasha, Natasha did head back to the compound, and has spent most of the last few days talking the accords through with the others, even making a call to Clint to do so.

Even though she had to be in Vienna in a few hours Natasha has stopped at Peggy's funeral because she knew that Steve doesn't know what Tony knows. Steve doesn't know how Peggy felt about funerals and so he would be there, and she wanted to offer him support while also trying to convince him to sign the accords.

As she sees Steve standing alone after the funeral Natasha walks up to him, and as soon as Steve hears her footsteps he looks up.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her," Steve admits.

"She had you back, too," Natasha says. After everything she has learnt she knows that that would have meant a lot to Peggy, but so did the family and life she made for herself while Steve was frozen.

"Who else signed?" Steve asks curious.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision," Natasha answers.

"Clint?" Steve asks curious.

"Says he's retired," Natasha answers, smiling slightly as she is glad that Clint is so focused on his family.

"Wanda?" Steve asks curious.

"TBD," Natasha answers, feeling pretty sure that Wanda's answer will depend on what Steve does. "I'm off to Vienna for signing the Accords. There's plenty of room in the jet," Natasha says, and Steve bows his head. "Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together," Natasha explains.

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve asks, causing Natasha to sigh as he shakes his head, unconvinced. "I'm sorry Nat, I can't sign it," Steve admits.

"I know," Natasha says as while she was hoping Steve would decide otherwise it is what she was expecting.

"Then what are you doing here?" Steve asks curious.

"I don't want you to be alone," Natasha admits, before giving him a hug.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha is in the Vienna International Centre. As she is the co-leader of the Avengers Natasha has to represent them, and while Tony was going to be there Natasha, with help form Rhodey, convinced him to stay in New York because of everything else that is going on.

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?" A UN staffer asks Natasha.

"Yes?"

"These need your signature," The staffer says, showing Natasha documents, and she signs them. "Thank you,"

"Thanks," Natasha says, as the Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, walks over to her.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight," T'Challa says.

"Oh, well, it's not always so flattering," Natasha admits.

"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trop to Capitol Hill, I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company," T'Challa comments.

"Well, I'm not," Natasha admits.

"That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff," T'Challa explains.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?" Natasha asks.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really," T'Challa admits. "Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred," T'Challa says as his father, King T'Chaka walks over.

"Unless you need to move a piano," T'Chaka says.

"Father,"

"Son, Miss Romanoff," T'Chucker greats.

"King T'Chaka. Please allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria," Natasha requests.

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today," T'Chaka admits.

"Yes, so I am," Natasha admits.

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session," The man on speakers says.

"That is the future calling. Such a pleasure," T'Challa says to Natasha.

"Thank you," Natasha says, and she walks away to take her seat.

A little while later King T'Chaka is in the middle of giving a speech when suddenly T'Challa goes running towards his father.

"EVEYRONE GET DOWN!" T'Challa yells and as he does Natasha throws herself sideways just as an explosion goes off.

* * *

A while later Natasha has done what she can to help people caught up in the explosion and after assuring medical that she doesn't need there help Natasha is walking around when her phone rings; and she isn't at all surprised by who is on the caller ID.

"I'm okay," Natasha says as she answers her phone.

"Are you sure?" Tony's worried voice asks.

"Yeah, thanks to T'Challa. I hit the ground in time, I was far enough away that I'm okay," Natasha explains.

"Good," Tony says, sounding relieved. "I'm on my way. I'll be in Berlin as soon as I can," Tony explains, knowing that that is where control is moving too.

"I'll be glad to see you," Natasha admits, and as she does her phone beeps because someone else is trying to call her, checking the caller ID Natasha realises who it is. "Tony, Pete is trying to get through to me on the other line," Natasha explains.

"He's probably seen the news," Tony realises. "I'll see you when I get to Belin, stay safe," Tony says, and Natasha changes the call.

"Nat? Are you okay?" Peter asks worried.

"Yeah, маленький, I'm okay. I wasn't hurt," Natasha explains.

"Really?" Peter asks worried.

"Really," Natasha confirms. "You don't have to worry about me, Bud," Natasha tells him.

"I'm scared that you were gone," Peter admits. Ever since becoming Spiderman he tries to be tough, but there are things that affect him, and the possibility of losing his Dad and Nat are the things that affect him the most.

"It will take a lot more than a bomb to get rid of me, маленький," Natasha says, in a comforting tone of voice. "I've got some stuff I need to do, so I need to go. But I love you, маленький, and you need to know that I'm okay," Natasha explains.

"I love you too," Peter responds. "Bye Nat," Peter says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Peter Natasha sends messages to Harley and Kenzie assuring them that she is okay as she is pretty sure she is going to get a call from both of them soon. After spending them messages Natasha looks around and she sees Sharon who she locks eyes with and gives a nod, telling her that she is okay, and after looking at Sharon Natasha sees T'Challa, who's father died in the explosion, sitting alone and so she walks over to him, and sits on the bench near him.

"I'm very sorry," Natasha tells him, hearing her voice T'Challa glances at her and toys with the ring that he is holding.

"In my culture death is no the end," T'Challa admits. "It's more of a, stepping off point," T'Challa explains. "You reach out with both hands Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where you can run forever," T'Challa explains.

"That sounds very peaceful," Natasha comments.

"My father thought so," T'Challa says as he puts the ring on. "I am not my father," T'Challa says an edge to his voice.

"T'Challa. The task force will decide who brings in Barnes," Natasha explains, as evidence points to Bucky Barnes being behind the bombing.

"Don't Bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself," T'Challa says, before walking away. As T'Challa walks away Natasha's phone starts to ring, this time from a blocked number and Natasha suspects she knows exactly who it is from.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks.

"You alright?" Steve asks concerned.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky," Natasha says as she stands up and looks around, looking for Steve as she bets he is close. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. but Steve you need to stay home. You'll only make this worse, for all of us, please, stay home," Natasha requests.

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve asks.

"Not unless I have no choice. But if it's not me someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now," Natasha explains.

"If he's this far gone, Nat. I should be the one to bring him in," Steve explains.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying," Steve says, before hanging up the phone.

"Shit," Natasha says, having a feeling that things are going to get so much worse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **AN:** Hope you like this chapter. This one is still pretty close to cannon, but that changes with the next one so I hope you like.

* * *

**June 23** **rd** **2016**

Just like Natasha suspected things have gotten worse. Steve's attempt at finding Bucky has resulted in him, Sam, Bucky, and T'Challa who went after them, to all been arrested, and brought to the Joint Terrorist Taskforce headquarters in Belin where Natasha, Tony and Sharon are.

As Steve, Sam, and T'Challa get out of the car, and Bucky is taken away into in a very secure cube, they find Sharon standing with a man who none of them recognize.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asks, clearly worried about his friend.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition," the man, Everett Ross, says.

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander," Sharon explains.

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asks curious.

"Lawyer. That's funny," Everett says. "See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt," Everett says.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that," Sam says, referring to his wings, as they head upstairs.

Once they are upstairs the group start to walk along a covered sky walk, and Natasha walks up to them.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?" Everett asks.

"I don't intend on going anywhere," T'Challa says as now that Barnes is close that's all he wanted.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like," Natasha informs Steve, as she walks with him.

"He's alive," Steve says, feeling that that is all that matters, causing Natasha to look at him as they continue to walk, until they get to Tony who is on his phone.

"No, Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup," Tony explains.

"Try not to break anything else why we fix this," Natasha requests, as she walks over to Tony.

"Consequences? You be there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you Sir," Tony says, before hanging up.

"Consequences?" Steve asks.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something," Tony explains, as he looks between Steve and Sam.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asks, as Tony and Natasha start to walk away.

"technically it's the government's property," Natasha explains as she and Tony walk away. "Wings too," Natasha says, turning to look at Steve and Sam.

"That's cold," Sam comments.

"Warmer than jail," Tony admits, and he and Natasha continue to walk away, as they do Steve notices how close they are, just like how he noticed the way that conversation just went. "We need to figure out a way to fix this," Tony tells Natasha, in a quiet voice.

"I know, but the only way we're going to do that is to make the last day legit," Natasha explains. "Steve needs to sign for us to be able to do that," Natasha comments, as she knows there is no other option.

"I know," Tony says, with a sign. "I have an idea, I'm not just not sure it's going to work," Tony admits.

"Right now, I think we have to try everything," Natasha admits, as she reaches out and puts her hand on Tony's arm.

"Wish me luck," Tony says, putting his hand over Natasha's, then he heads to collect something before heading to the room where Steve is.

Walking into the room where Steve is Tony has removed his jacket and is holding the object that he collected, a presentation box.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tony asks. "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely," Tony says as he shows Steve two pens in a black presentation box. "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bull with these in 1941. Provided Allies when they needed it most," Tony explains.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war," Steve says and Tony has to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he knows that won't get them anywhere.

"See? If not for these you wouldn't be here," Tony says as he sits down. "I'm trying to… what do you call it? This is an Olive Branch. Is that what you call it?" Tony asks.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her," Steve comments, purposely changing the subject.

"No, Pepper and I broke up last year," Tony reveals, to Steve's surprise.

"I'm sorry," Steve says sincerely, and Tony just shrugs.

"It's okay, it was right for us. We're better as friends" Tony admits. "A few years ago I trashed my suits and almost got rid of this because it was what Pepper wanted, but I didn't because this, Iron Man, is a part of who I am and she couldn't accept that," Tony explains touching his arch reactor as he says 'this'.

"Then how can you agree to the accords?" Steve asks as he doesn't understand

"Because they're needed. If they're not going to be this it's gonna be something worse," Tony explains. "Didn't you and Dad follow orders back in the day to protect everyone?" Tony asks, trying to get Steve to see the point, purposely not mentioning Peggy as he isn't sure he can mention her right now.

"And we also ignored orders when we had to," Steve says. "Howard once flew me behind enemy lines against orders," Steve reminds Tony.

"Oh, I know," Tony says, an annoyed tone of voice, as he stands up, cursing himself for not thinking of a better argument. "I've only heard that story, and many others, like a million times, you were Dad's favourite topic," Tony says, bitterness clear in his voice. "God, I hated you," Tony admits.

"I don't mean to make things difficult," Steve says.

"I know, because you're a very polite person," Tony says.

"If I see a situation pointed south… I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could," Steve comments.

"No, you don't," Tony says, knowing that, and causing Steve to smile.

"No, I don't," Steve admits." Sometimes…" Steve starts to say.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth," Tony admits. "But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that cant be undone, if you sign," Tony says. "We can make the last twenty-four hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-centre, instead of a Wakandan prison," Tony explains, needing to get Steve to agree, and in response Steve frowns thoughtfully and picks up one of the fountain pens. As he picks up the ben he stands up and paces, then turns to Tony.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards," Steve explains.

"Sure, once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended," Tony says, as that has always been his intention. "I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…" Tony starts to say.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve asks confused.

"She's fine," Tony assures him. "She's confined to the compound, currently, Vision's keeping her company," Tony explains, knowing that considering everything people were screaming for it is the best possible option.

"Oh god, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way…." Steve starts to say angrily.

"What? It's a hundred acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people," Tony explains, trying to get Steve to see logic.

"Protection? Is that how you see this? this is protection? It's internment, Tony," Steve says angrily.

"She's not a US citizen," Tony reminds Steve.

"Oh, come on, Tony," Steve says angrily.

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction," Tony says, continuing with what he was saying.

"She's a kid!" Steve objects despite the fact that Wanda is in her 20s.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Tony says angrily. "I'm doing what has to be done, to stave off something worse," Tony explains.

"You keep telling yourself that," Steve says disbelieving, with a faint nod as he puts the pen down. "Hate to break up the set," Steve says, before leaving.

After Steve leads Tony becomes frustrated, and upset, and puts his glasses on. Outside the room Natasha sees him and so she heads into the room, and she doesn't even have to ask to know what happened.

Hearing the door open Tony looks up and sees Natasha, and even though Tony is trying to hide it Natasha can tell how distressed he is.

"He won't sign, Nat," Tony says, as he stands up. "I can't protect them if they won't sign," Tony says, pain in his voice, as there are things he can do but he can't really protect Steve and the others if they won't sign. Without a word Natasha just walks over and hugs him, kissing his cheek as she does.

* * *

A little while later while Steve, Sam, and Sharon are in the room Tony and Steve talked in Natasha and Tony are standing together; all five of them watching Bucky being interrogated. Suddenly the power light goes out and everything switches to backup power.

"Not good," Natasha mutters.

"Great, come on, guys. Get me eyes on Barnes, go," Everett instructs.

"FRIDAY, get me the source of that outage," Tony says, tapping his glasses.

In the office Sharon turns to Steve and Sam. "Sub level five, east wing," Sharon says, and once she does Steve and Sam go running, and having seen them T'Challa goes after them.

Over the next couple of minutes everyone tries to make sense of what is going on, but it isn't overly clear.

"Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air," Everett instructs, as Natasha and Tony hurry side by side, both realising they need to get Bucky.

"Please tell me you brought a suit," Natasha says to Tony, wanting that so that he can help her fight, but also because she knows a suit will protect her.

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two button," Tony explains.

"Seriously?" Natasha asks, giving Tony an annoyed look.

"I'm an active duty non-combatant," Tony explains as Sharon runs up.

"Follow me," Sharon says as she runs past Natasha and Tony, and so the two of them exchange looks and go running.

* * *

Not long after Sharon ran past Natasha and Tony the three of them are downstairs, in various positions, waiting for Bucky who will have to come through this way to get free. Just like they suspected Bucky starts to make his way through the ground floor, attacking guards as he does.

"We're in position," Natasha says through the radio comms.

Hearing Natasha Tony taps a bracelet he has on his wrist which becomes his iron Man glove. Moving from where he has taken cover Tony zaps Bucky with a stub blast before Bucky can shoot a guard. Rushing at him Tony continue so fire at Bucky who ducks the blast then starts to trade blows with Tony, and he fires the gun, which Tony has his iron man glove over the barrel off, which thankfully blocks the bullet. Reacting on instinct Tony pulls the gun barrel loose and then Bucky smacks him backward, over a table.

As Tony goes down Sharon and Natasha both rush Bucky. They both land kicks and punches and then Bucky flips Sharon over, causing her to smash into the ground. As Sharon goes down Natasha leaps on Bucky, with her legs around his neck, and he slams her onto another table and grabs her throat.

"You could at least recognize me," Natasha says as Bucky chokes her, as they have met more than once.

Out of nowhere T'Chall comes and kicks Bucky of Natasha, and they start to fight. As They fight Tony runs up to Natasha.

"You okay?" Tony ask worried, as he helps Natasha onto her feet.

"Yeah, you?" Natasha asks with a cough.

"Yeah," Tony confirms.

"We need to find Barnes," Natasha says, but as they look around they realise Bucky and T'Challa have ended their fight and Bucky has escaped.

* * *

A little while later it has become clear that Bucky escaped with the help of Steve, and Sam, and so Natasha, and Tony are back in the conference room with Secretary Ross. Tony looking a little worse for wear.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" Ross asks.

"We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7 they'll get a hunt. Well handle it," Tony says, referring to him and Natasha.

"You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this," Ross explains.

"What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?" Natasha asks, feeling concerned about that.

"If we're provoked," Ross says. "Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math," Ross says, purposely challenging Tony.

"All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in," Tony argues as he knows it is the best solution.

"How would that end up any differently from last time?" Ross asks.

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed," Tony explains.

"Thirty-six hours, Barnes, Rogers, Wilson," Ross says, before heading to the door.

"Thank you Sir," Tony says, once Ross leaves, and after Ross leaves Tony rubs his chest and slumps, exhaling. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?" Tony asks Natasha, as she walks over to him, and Natasha is feeling incredibly concerned.

"You alright?" Natasha asks, knowing that he could have heart complications, especially after a battle when he didn't use a suit, as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Always," Tony says, and Natasha gives him a disbelieving look as he has visible injuries not to mention the invisible ones. "Thirty-six hours, jeez," Tony says shocked.

"We're seriously understaffed," Natasha says, as she knows she and Tony, and Rhodey, are good, but this is a lot, and even if they have Vision help it could potentially not be enough and right now Vision can't leave Wanda.

"Oh yeah," Tony confirms.

"Any chance you know where Bruce is?" Natasha asks, as just because she doesn't know doesn't mean Tony doesn't.

"Nope," Tony admits. "And with Ross involved he probably wouldn't be on our side," Tony says.

"Yeah," Natasha admits. "I have an idea," Natasha admits.

"Me too. Where's yours?" Tony asks, being pretty sure that Natasha isn't going to like his idea.

"Downstairs. Where's yours?" Natasha asks curious and from the slight smile, and guilty look, on Tony's face, Natasha realises exactly who his idea is.

Realising that they need to have privacy for this conversation Natasha reaches out picks up Tony's wrist and uses his watch to make the room soundproof and prevent recording.

"No, no way," Natasha tells him, once she is sure everything is secure.

"We don't have many options, Nat," Tony points out.

"I know, but bringing Peter into this, that doesn't sit well with me," Natasha tells Tony. After what she did as a kid she knows how capable kids are, ad she knows what Peter can do, but she doesn't like the idea of Peter being involved in this.

"It doesn't sit well with me either, Nat, you know how much I want Peter to be safe, but it's the only solution I can think off," Tony admits, guilt in his voice. "You've seen what I've found out about what he can do, he can handle himself," Tony explains. "I'll tell him to web them up and keep his distance, maybe he can prevent it from being an actual fight; which is the best solution for everyone," Tony says, trying to think of the possibilities. "And if a fight does break out we make sure Rogers hears his voice, he wouldn't hurt a kid," Tony explains.

"That's true," Natasha admits.

"I don't like it, Nat, but it's the one solution I can think off," Tony admits, pain in his voice as he hates that he is going to do this.

"We make it clear to him that he is just webbing them up, and is to keep his distance," Natasha tells Tony. "And he gets the suit you've been making," Natasha explains.

"Yeah, there is no way I'm going to let him wear what he has been wearing," Tony comments. "Rogers is likely going to try to get Wanda, maybe others too, we won't be enough to stop them. Nat, I don't want to bring our son into this, but I don't see another option," Tony admits, pain in his voice as it is clear that he doesn't want to bring Peter into this.

"If he says no, don't push him," Natasha says. "It has to be his choice," Natasha says, and Tony nods. While neither Natasha or Tony like the idea of bringing their son into this fight they both realises that they are running out of options.

* * *

After a day at school Peter has arrived home, as he saw one of his Dad's cars parked outside Peter has run upstairs, and into the apartment.

"Dad?" Peter asks, looking excited to see his father, who is sitting on the couch with May.

"Hey Kid," Tony greats, smiling at him.

"Is Nat okay?" Peter asks worried as just because he heard from Natasha and she said he is okay doesn't mean she still is.

"She's okay, but I still need to talk to you," Tony explains to his son.

"Okay," Peter says concerned and the two of them head into Peter's room. "Dad?" What's going on?" Peter asks concerned.

"Well to start with, quick question of the rhetorical variety," Tony says, showing the video he showed Natasha weeks ago of Peter in the Spiderman costume. "That's you, right?" Tony asks his son.

"Uh, no, what do you mean?" Peter asks his father, pretending to be confused, but doing a very bad job at it.

"Don't even try lying Bud, I know it's you. Do you really think I don't know my son?" Tony tells him.

"It's me, I'm Spiderman," Peter reveals, as he realises he's been caught out. "Does Nat know?" Peter asks curious.

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asks his son, as even though he and Natasha suspect the answer she wants to know Peter's reason.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Peter admits. "It's the same reason I didn't tell Aunt May. I knew how much you would have worried about me, but Dad, I can protect myself. That video proves it," Peter explains.

"Yeah, it does," Tony admits. "Pete, we're always going to worry about you, Nat and I worry about each other, but it doesn't mean we don't think you are capable," Tony explains.

"How long have you known?" Peter asks curious.

"A few weeks," Tony answers. "We wanted you to come to us, tell us yourself," Tony admits.

"I thought you'd freak out, and I didn't want that," Peter admits. "Why are you telling me that you know now, Dad? With everything else going on it doesn't seem important," Peter comments.

"You're always important, but you're right. There is something going on," Tony admits. "Obviously your strength and durability have been enhanced," Tony says.

"Yeah, and I can stick to stuff, even completely upside down, and my senses have been dialled up to eleven," Peter explains to his father.

"That explains the goggles," Tony realises. "The webbing? Did you make it yourself?" Tony asks curious, as that's what he suspects.

"Yeah," Peter confirms. "Same with the suit," Peter admits.

"The webbing is impressive, but you're getting an upgraded version of the suit, systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration," Tony explains, and Peter is just shocked, so he nods. "Why did you start doing this, Pete?" Tony asks curious, as he sits on a seat, and Peter walks over and sits on his bed.

"When I got these powers six months ago I just had a bit of fun with them, but when you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you," Peter says, guilt in his voice, and realising what he is referring to Tony walks over to his son.

"Pete, what happened to Uncle Ben wasn't your fault," Tony tells him, as he sits down next to him.

"It feels like it is," Peter admits.

"It's not," Tony assures him, his voice stern, and Peter gives a hesitant nod.

"I need to use what I can do to make things better. Just like you and Nat do," Peter tells his father, who smile slightly.

"Nat and I planned to confront you eventually, but things have changed, so this isn't how I wanted to have this conversation," Tony admits. "Pete, we need your help," Tony explains to his son.

"Really?" Peter asks shocked. "This is about the Sokovia accords right, and the bombing?"

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "The Sokovia accords are necessary, but not perfect, though I do have plans to change them, make them better, now that I've signed. Captain Rogers doesn't agree, he believes he is right and is ignoring the will of one hundred and seventeen countries, which makes him dangerous," Tony explains to his son. "Nat and I have to bring him, and others, into custody, as a way to protect them, so that people who will try to kill them aren't sent after them," Tony explains. "Since the bombing in Vienna Rogers has done some beyond reckless things because what's going on involves his old friend James Barnes, who does need help. But, if Steve keeps doing what he is doing he is not going to get it, and more people are going to get hurt," Tony informs his son.

"What do you need me to do?" Peter asks his father.

"If you are willing I want you to come to Germany. Your job will be to web them up, and keep your distance," Tony explains to his son, stressing 'keep your distance'.

"I can do that," Peter says, with a nod.

"Nat knows you're coming, and Uncle Rhodey will know your voice, but no one else is to know it's you," Tony explains to his son. "Which means as strange as it will be for both us you will need to call me Tony, or Mr Stark," Tony explains.

"I can do that," Peter admits.

"And if Nat or I tell you to go, you go, and you listen to what we tell you to do, because we're going to do whatever we have to do to keep you as safe as possible," Tony tells Peter, who once more nods. "I hope not going to be, but this could be dangerous Pete. You need to know that," Tony explains.

"I figured, I'm okay with that, Dad," Peter assures him.

"Pete, if you don't want to you don't have to come, this…." Tony starts to say.

"I want to come," Peter tells his father, and after seeing no hesitation behind Peter's eyes, Tony nods.

"Okay. I'll take you to the tower, but then I need to get back, so you'll fly with Uncle Happy," Tony explains to his son.

"Okay," Peter confirms. "Even though you and Nat know I don't want Aunt May to know," Peter explains.

"I thought you might say that. I've got an idea," Tony explains as he set the groundwork to explain to May that with everything going on he thought it was best for Peter to go to the tower with Happy and Pepper for a few days.

"Cool," Peter says, sounding glad.

"Let's go, Kid," Tony says, and the two of them head out of the room, and then to the tower together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **AN:** I completely loved writing this chapter; so I hope you love reading it. Let me know what you think. Not sure when the next update will be because of Uni.

* * *

**June 24** **th** **2016**

For Peter things have been like a whirlwind since his father showed up in Queens. Since talking to his father Peter has travelled to Germany with Happy, received a new suit, which he is now wearing, and is waiting in at Vienna airport, hidden.

"Nice suit," A voice says, and Peter turns around to see Natasha.

"Nat," Peter says, sounding glad, and both he and Natasha walk towards each other and hug.

"If you don't want to be here you just have to tell me, and I'll get you home," Natasha explains to Peter as they break apart.

"No, I want to do this," Peter assures Natasha. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I didn't want you and Dad to freak out and worry about me," Peter admits.

"It's okay, I understand," Natasha tells him, but she also knows they will talk about this again. "So, your Dad's been over the plan with you? You know what you have to do?" Natasha asks, wanting to make sure.

"Yep," Peter says, with a nod.

"Web them up, but make sure you keep your distance," Natasha explains, wanting to stress that. "If this doesn't go the way your Dad and I want it to things will get messy, and we don't want you in the middle of it. So, you'll need to keep your distance," Natasha explains.

"I know," Peter assures Natasha.

"Good. I've got to go, your Dad will call for you when it's time, until then stay hidden," Natasha says, and once more Peter nods, and so she goes where she has to go.

* * *

A little while later Steve is in his uniform jogging towards a grounded chopper. Just as he gets close to it an electro-disabler slams onto the chopper causing Steve to look up and see Tony and Rhodey, both in their suits, and they descend to the ground.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony asks Rhodey.

"Definitely weird," Rhodey confirms.

"Here me out, Tony. The doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this," Steve says, not explaining enough to make sense, and as he does T'Challa, in his black panther suit, leaps over a truck.

"Captain," T'Challa greats.

"Your Highness," Steve responds.

"Anyway, Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in, that was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony asks as he paces back and forth.

"You're after the wrong guy," Steve says.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday," Tony says.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't," Steve explains, as Natasha walks up.

"Steve… you know what's about to happen," Natasha says to him. "Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Natasha asks, hoping he realizes how far from okay this is.

"All right, I've ran out of patience. Underoos!" Tony says, and once he does Peter flips in, shoots a web, steals Steve's shield, and binds his hand, ending up on top of a truck. "Nice Job, Kid," Tony tells his son, and Natasha can hear the pride in his voice.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… well, it's nothing, Mr Stark, it's… it's perfect. Thank you," Peter tells his father, struggling a bit at calling his Dad 'Mr Stark' and as soon as he hears Peter's voice Rhodey, who suspects he knows exactly who this new hero is, looks between Natasha and Tony, and as nether look towards him he knows he is right but he also knows that he can't question them about it right now.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation," Tony says, though he is a little amused by his son.

"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man," Peter says to Steve as he has been looking forward to the day he would get to meet Steve, but he didn't think it would be like this.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later… just…" Tony says, knowing that he and Natasha will be having a conversation with Peter later.

"Hey Everyone," Peter says waving, and even though she can't see it, he smiles at Natasha.

"Good job," Tony tells his son.

"You've been busy," Steve notes.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Tony says. "Dragging in Clint. 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep…. I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart," Tony says, becoming angry.

"You did that when you signed," Steve informs Tony.

"Alright, we're done," Tony says, realizing that this isn't going to go the way he wants. "You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite," Tony says and as he does Steve looks aside. "Come on," Tony says, desperately hoping Steve finally sees sense.

"We find it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway," Sam says through the radio that Team Cap is using, and so Steve holds his hands up, and Clint shoots the web off.

"Alright, Lang," Steve says.

"Hey, guys, something…" Peter starts to say as suddenly Ant Man, who is on Steve's shield, becomes regular size, and kicks Peter, taking the shield.

"Who… what the hell was that?" Rhodey asks shocked and confused.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Scott says as he hands Steve his shield back.

"Oh, great. Alright. There's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff," Tony says, as he looks around. "I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey you want to take Cap?" Tony asks.

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes," Rhodey explains.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa says, before heading after him.

"Hey, Mr Stark, what should I do?" Peter asks, feeling a little overwhelmed as he hasn't faced a battle this big.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up," Tony instructs.

"That's keep a far distance Spiderman," Natasha adds.

"Okay, copy that," Peter responds, as he swings away.

As T'Challa runs, chasing after Barnes he finds his path blocked by Steve.

"Move Captain, I won't ask a second time," T'Challa says and while T'Challa is facing Steve Scott is facing Natasha.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you," Scott informs Natasha.

"I wouldn't stress about it," Natasha says as she kicks him in the groin, and so Scott miniaturizes, throwing her head over heels, so as he twists her arm back Natasha zaps him off her with her widow bites, which causes Scott to slam into a nearby truck, leaving a small dent.

Upstairs Peter has gone after Barnes and Sam, and is climbing on the outside of the terminal

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asks, seeing Peter and feeling shocked as he has never seen anything like him.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam says, sounding annoyed. As Sam speaks Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Once Peter kicks Sam Bucky throws a punch and Peter catches his fist.

"You have a metal arm? That's awesome dude!" Peter says, sounding excited and Bucky is just shocked. As Peter is distracted Sam flies into him. "You have the right to remain silent!" Peter says as he fends Sam off mid air, then swings after him, using his webs.

Downstairs Tony shoots rockets that explode just beyond Clint and Wanda while Steve is fighting hand to hand with T'Challa as War Machine locks on.

"Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you, but it ain't going to tickle either," Rhodey says as he smacks Steve's shield with a mace.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings," Tony says, from where he is hovering just above the ground, near Wanda and Clint.

"You locked me in my room," Wanda comments.

"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you," Tony says, as that is his reason behind everything he does. "Hey Clint," Tony greats.

"Hey Man," Clint says, actually looks glad to see him.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?" Tony asks curious.

"Well, I played eighteen, shot eighteen. Just can't seem to miss," Clint says as he fires arrows which Tony deflects.

"First time for everything," Tony says, sounding amused.

"Made you look," Clint says as a car slams past Tony, causing him to look up as dozen more cares come crushing down. Wanda uses her powers until Tony is buried under a pile of cars.

"Multiple contusions detected," FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Yeah, I detected that too," Tony says, in pain. "The Arc?" Tony asks concerned.

"The arc is undamaged," FRIDAY explains.

"Good," Tony says relieved, knowing the fact that the arc is undamaged is likely because of the added protection to it.

Up in the terminal, unaware of what's happened to his Dad, Peter is swinging through the rafters in the terminal, chasing Sam who files backwards firing shots as Peter stops on a high beam.

"Oh god," Peter says, as Bucky throws something at him. "Hey Buddy, I think you lost this!" Peter says, throwing the object back, as Sam kicks him off the beam and Peter fires a web which sends Sam crashing to the floor, and so Peter webs Sam's wrist to a balcony railing. "Those wings carbon fiber?" Peter asks curious.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asks, sounding slightly disgusted.

"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ration, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man," Peter admits, feeling rather proud of himself.

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before but there's usually not this much talking," Sam says as he can't help but wonder how young this kid is.

"Alright, sorry, my bad," Peter says, and he swings down, Bucky jumps in the way and so both Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Peter webs them. "Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Nat and Mr Stark," Peter says, as he knows if he impresses them then maybe they will let him keep doing what he is doing. "So, I'm really sorry," Peter says, and just as he goes to web them up even more Redwing drags him through the glass wall.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asks Sam.

"I hate you," Sam responds.

Outside Steve is fighting both T'Challa and Rhodey. After kicking Rhodey out of the air he sends T'Challa reeling and Rhodey realizes his mace is broken.

"Great," Rhodey mutters sarcastically.

"Hey Cap, heads up," Scott says as he throws Steve a miniature truck. "Throw it at this, now," Scott says and Steve throws the truck at a disk. As soon as it hits the disk the truck enlarges, tumbling towards Rhodey.

"Oh come on!" Rhodey says annoyed as the truck lands and explodes.

"Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh… sorry," Scott says before he and Steve run off while Tony lands near Natasha who is on the ground due to the explosion, and runs towards her.

"Alright, now I'm pissed," Rhodey comments, as Tony helps Natasha back to her feet.

"This really isn't going to plan," Natasha says as Tony helps her.

"Tell me about it," Tony admits. "Do we switch it up?"

"Not unless we have to," Natasha responds. "Give me a lift," Natasha says, without letting go of Tony's hand and he flies while holding her.

As Steve's team are running towards the Quinjet a fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway, coming from Vision, who hovers overhead and causes them to stop.

"Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good you must surrender now," Vision says as the rest of Team Iron Man arrive. While Tony gave Natasha a lift Rhodey did the same for T'Challa and Peter flips in.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asks.

"We fight," Sam says.

"This is going to end well," Natasha says, looking worriedly at Peter, and then Tony, as the two teams stride towards each other with grim determination etched on their faces.

"They're not stopping," Peter says worried.

"Neither are we," Tony says, as everyone breaks into a sprint. "Get out of here, Spiderman!" Tony tells his son as he throws a punch at Steve, which he blocks, as he wants his son to get to safety.

"Can't do that right now," Peter says, as he swings through the air struggling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. As Peter tries not to get hit Clint fires arrows at Vision, Rhodey files after Falcon, Bucky trades blows with T'Challa, whilst Natasha and Clint battle with Batons. As they flight Clint pins Natasha down with his bow, only able to do so because she is looking for Peter and slightly distracted.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha asks.

"Depends on how hard you hit me," Clint says as she spins with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red, and seconds later Wanda causes Natasha to go flying, into a ladder, causing Natasha to wince, a lot.

"You were pulling your punches," Wanda says and Clint nods sheepishly.

A little way away from where Natasha landed Bucky and T'Challa have each other by the throat.

"I didn't kill your father," Bucky tells T'Challa.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa asks as he pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then he spins Bucky and fly kicks him backwards as he does T'Challa spouts claws and aims for Bucky's neck, but Wanda stops his hands then waves her arms causing T'Challa to go crashing into a passenger gangway.

As T'Challa goes flying Peter swings past and Steve uses his shield to cut Peter's webs, causing him to fall.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all," Peter says, because he knows who made it he would love to talk to his Dad about how his grandfather made it.

"Look Kid there isn't a lot going on here that you don't understand," Steve says.

"That's not strictly true, but it is exactly what Mr Stark said you'd say," Peter reveals as he fires webs which stick to Steve's shield and his ankle. Once the webs have stuck Peter pulls Steve towards him, kicks him backwards and then Peter rolls free. "He also said to go for your legs," Peter says as Steve goes runs to get to his shield and so Peter webs his hands and pulls. In response Steve grits his teeth, spins and somersaults propelling Peter through the air.

Across the airport Sam is trying to evade fire from Tony, and he is doing his best, but not really succeeding.

"Clint, can you get him off me?" Sama asks curious.

"Bucked in?" Clint asks Scott who is mini once more and on his arrow.

"Yeah. No. I'm good. I'm good. Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go," Scott says and once he does Clitn fires his arrow and as it is going through the air the head splits and so Tony shoots the shards. As Tony fires Scott dives between Tony's splayed fingers and slips inside the Iron Man Suit at the shoulder joint.

Back with Steve and Peter Steve catches a web and tugs Peter towards him, knocking him down with the shield. Due to his strength Peter recovers and pulls himself up on top of the gangway.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Steve asks curious.

"That you believe you're right, and ignoring the will of a lot of countries, which makes you dangerous, and innocent people are going to get hurt if you continue the reckless things you've been doing," Peter explains as he swings down and Steve leaps to kick him back into the gangways leg.

"He might have a point about being dangerous, but not about innocent people getting hurt," Steve says as he throws his shield at the leg of the gangway which falls, and so Peter is forced to hold it up, and he struggles to do so. "You got heart, Kid, where are you from?" Steve asks.

"Queens," Peter answers.

"Brooklyn," Steve responds and he hurries off, leading Peter holding the gangway.

As Steve hurries off Peter continues to struggles, and he loose his grip and it falls, which Natasha sees and causes her to go running towards him as fast as she can, using a web Peter is able to pull himself away just as it falls so that he isn't crushed; though he comes extremely close.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks Peter once she is close enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter assures her.

"This has gone too far," Natasha realizes, as she looks around and thinks about everything everyone is willing to do. "Stay away from everyone," Natasha informs Peter.

"What! No, I want to keep helping," Peter tells her.

"No, keep your distance," Natasha says her tone of voice completely serious. "I'm ending this," Natasha says, to Peter's confusion, before running away. As she knows where Steve will need to end up she knows exactly where she has to be.

As Natasha is going to where she has to go Clint fires an arrow at Tony who tries to use his arm laser, but it malfunctions.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asks.

"We have some weapon systems offline," FRIDAY explains.

"They what?" Tony asks shocked.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this to the shop," Scott says, from within the suit, as he starts to disconnect things from within Tony's suit.

"Who's speaking?" Tony asks shocked, confused, and annoyed.

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days," Scott responds.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asks.

"Deploying fire suppression system," FRIDAY says and inside the suit Scott sprints through narrow banks of components, cashed by a rolling cloud of CO2, causing him to be ejected from the suit.

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now," Bucky tells Steve.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet," Steve instructs.

"No, you get to the jet! Both of you," Sam says, as he is being chased by Rhodey. "The rest of us aren't getting out of here," Sam realizes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint explains.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve," Sam says.

"Alright, Sam, what's the play?" Steve asks.

"We need a diversion, something big," Sam comments.

"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half… don't come back for me," Scott says.

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asks, sounding shocked and very confused.

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve asks curious.

"I do it all the time. I mean once, in the lab. Then I passed out," Scott says. "I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss, I'm the boss," Scott says as he runs and then he leaps from the stairs and lands on Rhodey's back as he files back. Using a control on his suits wrist Scott shuts his eyes and activates a remote causing Scott to grow huge and he grabs Rhodey's leg as compared to Scott Rhodey is now tiny.

"Holy shit!" Peter says, sounding shocked as he knows that he can't do what Natasha asked and stay away, he has to help.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now," Rhodey says, feeling shocked.

"I guess that's the signal," Steve realizes, and he and Bucky start to run.

"Way to go tic tack," Sam says, smiling and laughing.

"Give me back my Rhodey!" Tony exclaims as Sam files into him as Scott sends Rhodey flying.

"I got him!" Peter says, wanting to protect his godfather and so he uses his web to catch him.

As Peter catches his godfather Scott kicks a bus towards T'Challa and Vision descends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. As T'Challa is protected he sees Steve and Bucky sprinting past. Chasing Sam Tony evades Scott by swinging the wing of a plane at him.

"Okay, anyone on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose I'm open to suggestions," Tony says as Sam files towards Tony and firing Redwing which cracks into Tony's path as Scott blocks T'Challa' s path.

"You wanna get to him, you gotta go through me," Scott says as he sweeps his gigantic foot through the crates T'Challa is standing on, smashing them into pieces. Scott is engulfed in explosions as Rhodey swoops towards him with Peter clinging to a web stuck to Rhodey's back, he fires more webs and wraps them around Scott's oversized arms.

As Peter is trying to limit what Scott can do Clint fires arrows at T'Challa who catches tow right in front of his face. After the arrowheads explode, he drops then and rises up, extending his claws.

"We haven't met yet," Clint says as he flashes his bow and spins it around. "I'm Clint," Clint says.

"I don't care," T'Chall responds and wielding the bow like a staff Clint attacks T'Challa who acrobatically ducks and then counters with a high kick.

As Clint and T'Challa fight Giant Ant-Man punches Rhodey in the air and swings a gangway towards him and as he recovers he uses his gun to open fire on the gangway, causing it to disintegrate. Once the gangway is in pieces Scott tries to step on Rhodey who dives to evade Scott's hand but as he does he is struck by something.

"Ahh!" Rhodey says as Wanda waves he hands and flings vehicles into Rhodey's path.

"Get off," Scott says as he is distracted by Peter, trying to get him off, and because he is distracted Ant-Man doesn't spot Vision curling into a ball and ramming into him. As he rams Scott Vision spots Steve and Bucky approaching the hanger as Ant-Man wavers. In response Vision simply floats through Ant Man's chest. "Something just flew in me!" Scott yells.

As Scott yells Vision fires a beam of energy from his mind stone and the control tower collapses towards the entrance of the hanger. Seeing that Wanda struggles to slow it collapse but then Rhodey descends behind her and fires a sonic disruptor, as Sam fires at T'Challa, causing him to change paths as he attempts to get to the hanger. Due to the sonic disruptor Wanda holds her head and screams, which causes the tower to fall around Steve and Bucky, but they make it into the hanger where Natasha is waiting for them.

"Steve, you need to stop, you're out of control," Natasha informs him. "You've lost sight of what's important, what's okay, what our job is!" Natasha informs him. "You dropped a walkway on my kid!" Natasha exclaims, and Steve realizes just who Spiderman is, but he knows he can't focus on that right now.

"I can't stop, Nat. You know that," Steve tells her, moving past what Natasha said as they don't have time to dwell on that, knowing that Natasha knows him well enough to know that he can't stop.

"Then I'm sorry," Natasha says, as she quickly sends two widow bites at Steve and Bucky, but in response Steve uses his shield to deflect them, causing both the widow bites, and then his shield, to hit Natasha in the chest, due to the force of the shield, and the strong electric shocks, Natasha is knocked to the ground, unconscious, hitting her head as she lands.

"I'm sorry too," Steve says as he grabs his shield as he and Bucky head to the Quinejet.

Having no idea what happened to the person he considers to be his mom Peter is swinging around Giant Ant Man.

"Hey, you remember that really old move, Empire Strikes Back?" Peter asks curious, knowing that his father and godfather both saw it as they watched it with him.

"Seriously Kid is now the right time for a movie reference?" Rhodey asks his godson, as Peter swings towards Ant-Man, feeling like Peter is acting very much like his father.

"Yep, because you know that part, where they're on the snow planet, with the walking thingies?" Peter asks as he wraps webs around Scott's legs.

"Yes, yes! I think you're onto something," Tony realizes, feeling proud of his son.

"High now, Tony, go high," Rhodey says, as Peter swings around Ant Man's legs as Tony and Rhodey power towards his head, both landing blows together.

"Yes! Ha! Ha! That was awesome!" Peter says, sounding amazed as Giant Ant-Man topples. As he falls a failing limb catches Peter and knocks him flying. Just before Scott slams into the ground, on his back, he returns to normal and removes the face-plate of his helmet, grimacing.

"Does anyone have orange slices?" Scott asks and as he does Tony lands by Peter, who is in a heap, and his mask is half off. Feeling terrified Tony retracts the helmet, and the horror can clearly be seen on Tony's face.

"Pete, kid, you alright?" Tony asks, getting to his son's side.

"Hey! Get off me!" Peter exclaims, fighting his father as he doesn't realize who it is.

"Same side, guess who. Hi. It's me," Tony says to his son.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Peter says, looking glad to see him, and Tony just feels glad that he is okay.

"Yeah,"

"That was scary," Peter admits.

"Now you're really done. Alright," Tony tells his son, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"What?" Peter asks shocked.

"You did an incredible job, stay down," Tony tells him.

"No, I'm good. I'm fine," Peter sys.

"Stay down," Tony tells his son.

"No, it's good. I gotta get him back!" Peter exclaims.

"Nope, you're going home, no arguments, or Nat will make you and I'll call Aunt May. You're done," Tony tells his son. "Stay right here," Tony says.

"Wait, Dad! Wait!" Peter starts to say, as he struggles to get up. "I'm not done, I'm not…" Peter says, but he slumps down. "Okay, I'm done. I'm done," Peter says. "Nat?" Peter asks, through the comps, but he gets no answers.

"Nat? where are you?" Peter asks worried, panic rising in his voice, as he gets no response, and he knows that that is not at all like Natasha. Feeling concerned about what could have happened to her Peter does his best to ignore the pain he is in Peter stands up, and pulls his mask on properly, going to where he assumes Natasha went after she left him.

In the air, in the Quinjet that T'Challa tried, and failed, to grab onto, Steve is piloting when he looks over his shoulder to see Rhodey encroaching to the right. Seeing Rhodey Steve pushes forward on the thrusters as Tony flies behind Rhodey and Sam follows them.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six," Rhodey says as Sam fires a small explosive which erupt and buffet Rhodey. "Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider," Rhodey requests.

On the ground where he is holding Wanda Vision takes aim and fires. As Sam spots it coming, he tucks into a tumble which causes the laser to overshoot and slice through the core on Rhodey's chest plate. The hit cases Rhode to lose power and he goes into a spinning free fall.

"RHODEY!" Tony yells in horror as both he and Sam dive.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick," Rhodey says. As he plunges the suit emits black smoke. Tony swoops down towards him and Rhodey's eyes start to close.

"RHODES!" Tony yells in horror as he smacks into a wide grassy field just before Tony lands nearby, retracting his helmet as he does. As he gets to Rhodey Tony pulls off the War Machine face plate and finds Rhodey's eyes are close dan there is blood on his face. "Read Vitals," Tony requests.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on it's way," FRIDAY explains as Sam lands.

"I'm sorry," Sam says and Tony zaps him backwards with a blast of energy from his repulsor. As Tony does that Vision glides to the ground just in front of Sam, stone faced Tony remains with his arms around Rhodey.

"Nat?" Tony asks, feeling worried as he hasn't heard form her in a while, and honestly, he needs to talk to her; he needs her right now.

"Dad, Nat's hurt!" Peter says worried, not even thinking about what he should be calling his father right now. "She's unconscious, I think it's bad, she won't open her eyes!" Peter says, his voice breaking.

"Is she breathing?" Tony asks, barely getting the words out as he cannot lose two of the people he loves the most in one go.

"Um, yeah, but her breathing seems shallow," Peter answers, it having taken several long seconds for him to realize that.

"FRIDAY, make sure emergency medical gets to Nat too," Tony requests, feeling like he can't breath and not because he is injured but because he might lose two people who make ups his world.

In the hanger Peter knows that he needs to make it so the medical team can get to Natasha as easily as possible. Being as gentle as possible Peter picks up Natasha and uses his web to swing over the debris from the tower, and to the outside.

Once he is outside the hanger Peter gently puts Natasha back on the ground, and he kneels down next to her, pulling Natasha onto his lap.

"Nat, please open your eyes," Peter begs. "Please Mom, open your eyes," Peter begs, tears coming to his eyes.

"Kid?" A voice asks, and Peter turns to see Clint walking towards him. "It's Peter, right?" Clint asks, with a gentle voice, as he figures Peter would be the only one to call Natasha mom. "I just want to help, I care about Nat," Clint says as he needs to make sure Natasha is okay. In response Peter fires his webs at Clint, not wanting anyone who was on Team Cap near Natasha, causing him to get attacked to a piece of derby. "Open your eyes, please, Mom," Peter begs, as he pulls Natasha in close to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **AN:** So sorry for the delay, like is crazy at the moment. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Not long after the heartbreaking scene of watching Rhodey fall out of the sky Rhodey has been taken away by emergency medical personnel. As soon as Rhodey was in their safe hands Tony hurried back over to the airport where he gets to Peter and Natasha as Natasha is getting loaded into the ambulance, with Peter standing right next to her. To Tony's relief Peter is still wearing his mask.

"Spiderman," Tony says, hurrying towards him, removing his mask, and Peter turns to him and then hurries forward.

"She's still unconscious," Peter says worried, as he hugs his father. "There's no visible blood so they think there might be internal injuries. Nat told me she was going to end this, but I don't know what happened," Peter admits, pain in his voice, as they break apart.

"I think I do," Tony admits, as after what Peter just said, and where in the airport they are he realizes that Natasha must have tried to stop Steve and Bucky, and they made it so she couldn't. "Pete, I'm going to go to the hospital with Nat and Uncle Rhodey. Uncle Happy's outside the airport and is going to take you back to the hotel," Tony explains.

"What? No! I need to know they're okay!" Peter exclaims.

"People are going to ask questions, a lot of them. We can't have them asking questions about you, I don't want that, and Nat won't either," Tony explains to his son. "I will give you updates as soon as I know more, I promise, and Uncle Happy might even be able to bring you to the hospital later. But for right now I need you to go with Uncle Happy, okay?" Tony says, and Peter is about to object, but then he comprehends the begging on his father's face, and the pleading tone of voice used.

"Okay," Peter says reluctantly, as Tony sees security and police coming.

"Get out of here. You know Uncle Happy's car," Tony says and once he does Peter nods, and hurries away. While he desperately wants to know that Natasha and Rhodey are okay, Peter has realized that this time he has to listen to his father.

As Peter hurries off Tony starts to deal with everything that is left for him to deal with. Thankfully T'Challa offers to take over on a few things so that he can get to the hospital and check on Rhodey and Natasha.

* * *

A couple of hours after Rhodey and Natasha were taken away by medical personal Tony, who has a sling on his left arm, and who has been going between Natasha, who last he saw was still unconscious, and Rhodey, is pacing back and forth is watching as Rhodey is being put into a CT scanner. As he paces Tony stops next to Vision who is also watching on.

"How did this happen?" Tony asks, not being able to comprehend that this happened.

"I became distracted," Vision reveals.

"I didn't think that was possible," Tony says, sounding shocked.

"Neither did I," Vision admits. Looking away from Vision Tony turns towards the hallway where he sees Natasha, who is finally awake unlike the last time he saw her, holding onto an IV pole, and wearing a hospital gown, walking towards him. Due to how well he knows her Tony can tell, due to the way that she is leaning on the poll, that she is in pain.

"Nat," Tony says worried, walking towards her.

"I'm okay," Natasha says, as soon as he is close enough, looking worriedly at his arm. Once he is close enough, not even caring that people are watching on, Tony just gentle hugs Natasha, even though he wants to cling to her, and kisses her. "Where's Peter? Is he okay?" Natasha asks in a concerned, but quiet voice, so that only Tony can hear, once they break apart.

"At the hotel, with Happy, he's okay," Tony explains, and putting an arm around Natasha, so that she can lean on him, they walk down the corridor, towards a balcony area, where there is a bit more privacy.

"Good," Natasha says relieved.

"I put your go bag in your room," Tony explains, speaking of the bag that Natasha takes with her on every mission that wasn't in the quinjet, as they get to the balcony. "You should call him. He found you unconscious, stayed with you, he was terrified," Tony explains, it being clear to Natasha who he is talking about.

"I will," Natasha confirms. "How's Rhodey?" Natasha asks, as while she is still putting the pieces together about what happened she knows enough to know that Rhodey was badly hurt.

"The Doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some kind of paralysis," Tony explains, pain clear in his voice. Wanting to offer Tony some comfort, despite her pain, Natasha reaches over and squeezes his hand. "You know how to call for it, why didn't you call for your suit?" Tony asks, not asking why Natasha faced them alone because he already knows the answer to that.

"Because I thought I would have a better chance getting Steve to stop without it," Natasha admits.

"You were unconscious for a really long time," Tony says, clearly worried, honestly feeling amazed that she is even standing.

"I hit my head as I was knocked down by that damn shield, and the electric shock didn't help," Natasha admits. "But, I'm okay, Tony. Just in a bit of pain," Natasha says, and honestly Tony knows it is a big deal that Natasha is even admitting that she is in pain.

"What are the doctors saying?" Tony asks, and before Natasha can answer they both hear.

"Miss Romanoff!" And they turn to see a doctor and nurse walking towards them.

"You should be lying down! we still have to run tests!" the Doctor says. "Nurse Buth please take Miss Romanoff back to her room," The Doctor who has a nametag reading Doctor Bormann, says.

"Don't fight, please," Tony says, quietly as he kisses Natasha's cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid. Steve's gone off the rails, you need to make sure you don't," Natasha explains to him, as she reluctantly goes with the nurse. Feeling concerned as she knows that there is a chance that things are going to get worse and until she can get away from Medical Personnel there is nothing she can do.

Seconds after Natasha walks away Tony gets an alert on his wrist watch and so he activates it, and a holographic image projects.

"What am I looking at, Friday?" Tony asks curious.

"Priority upload from Berlin Police," FRIDAY explains.

"Fire up the chopper," Tony requests, as he walks out of the hospital, trusting the medical personal to give Rhodey and Natasha the care they need.

* * *

A little while later Tony is flying over a stormy sea in the chopper. As the chopper flies he looks at a surveillance images on a tablet.

"The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man," FRIDAY explains as she shows Tony an image.

"Did you run facial recognition yet?" Tony asks curious.

"What do I look like?" FRIDAY asks.

"Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head," Tony says as there is a particular red-head that is always on his mind.

"You must be thinking of someone else," FRIDAY says, knowing exactly who Tony is thinking off.

"Must be," Tony mutters as he wonders how Natasha is doing.

"The Fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence," FRIDAY says as Tony projects an image. "Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad," FRIDAY explains.

"So, what happened to the real Broussard?" Tony asks.

"He was found dead in a Berlin Hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes," FRIDAY explains.

"Son of a bitch. Get this to Ross," Tony instructs.

"Yes Boss," FRIDAY responds.

* * *

Back at the hospital Natasha is between tests and so she gets out of bed, and moves her bag closer to her, inside she pulls out her phone and earpiece. Once she has the two things she wants she gets back into bed and makes a call.

"Nat? Is that you? Are you okay?" Peter asks worried, answering after a couple of rings.

"Yeah, it's me, Pete. I'm okay, маленький," Natasha assures him.

"You were unconscious, and you wouldn't wake up, I begged you… I just wanted you to open your eyes," Peter explains, sounding upset.

"It's okay, маленький, I opened my eyes, I'm okay," Natasha says, even though she suspects that the doctors would say differently.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks worried.

"Yeah, Bud," Natasha assures him.

"I want to see you, I'm going to get Uncle Happy to bring me to the hospital," Peter explains.

"I want to see you too, Pete, but not right now. It's not safe," Natasha explains to him. "I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?" Natasha asks her son.

"Okay," Peter responds, quiet reluctantly.

"I'm really proud of what you did today," Natasha informs him.

"Thanks, Nat" Peter responds, smiling slightly. "I love you, Mom," Peter tells her, as calling Natasha mom when she wouldn't open her eyes is something that felt right to him, and while he is pretty sure they will have to talk about it at some point it is something he would like to keep doing.

"I love you too, Peter," Natasha responds, feeling overwhelming joy.

* * *

Far away from people he loves Tony is landing in a secret, underwater, jail known as the raft. Once the chopper lands on the Helicarrier the doors close above it and Tony walks out, towards Secretary Ross.

"So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satelites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy," Tony says.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells," Ross says as he looks at Tony sternly before leading him through a thick, steel, security door.

Once through the security door they walk into the operations room where there are soldiers. As he walks through Tony, to his horror, though he keeps what he is feeling off his face, sees Wanda on a surveillance screen, sitting hunched and bedraggled in a craped prison cell.

After walking through the operations room Tony walks through another set of doors and into another chamber which is surrounded by large bared windows. Beyond the windows there is number of prison cells. Tony is taking in all in when he suddenly hears clapping, and he turns to see Clint.

"The Futurist, gentlemen! The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not!" Clint says sarcastically and so Tony walks over to him.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'll put you here. Come on," Tony says, telling the truth as he didn't expect Team Cap to be taken to this place, and Clint spits.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony," Clint says.

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This place is for…" Tony starts to say.

"Criminals?" Clint asks standing up. "Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for?" Clint asks as he eyes Tony through the bars. "Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda, but here we are," Clint comments.

"Because you broke the law," Tony reminds him.

"Yeah,"

"I didn't make you…" Tony says, wanting Clint to take some responsibility.

"La, la, la, la," Clint says.

"You read it, you broke it," Tony says, though unknown to him Tony didn't actually read it.

"La, la, la, la, la," Clint continues.

"Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand why you didn't think of them before you chose the wrong side," Tony says, not understanding how Clint could sacrifice his family like that. "Not that you care, but Nat's awake, she's in hospital still, and running tests, but she's awake," Tony says, as she knows Natasha would want Clint to know, before walking away.

"You gotta watch your back with this guy. There's a chance he's gonna break it," Clint says bitterly, as Tony walks away.

"Hank Pym always said you can never trust a Stark," Scott says as Tony walks past, and Tony makes a not to call Hope when he gets out of here so that he can get some answers about Scott.

"Who are you?" Tony asks as he keeps walking.

"Come on, man," Scott says disappointed.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asks, once Tony is standing in front of his cell.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So... fingers cross," Tony says, and Sam shakes his head. "What do you need? They feed you yet?" Tony asks curious.

"You're the good cop now?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went," Tony explains.

"Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me," Sam explains, and as he does Tony uses a couple of buttons on his watch.

"Oh, I just hocked the A out of their AV. We got about thirty seconds before they realize it's not their equipment," Tony explains. "Just look. Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes," Tony says, as he shows a holographic image of Doctor Broussard. "Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong," Tony says.

"That's a first," Sam says.

"Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help we can get," Tony explains, as while he is beyond angry at Steve for what he did to Natasha, he also knows he has to put that aside to do something bigger, and as difficult as he is finding that he is still going to try. "We don't know each other very well. You don't have to…" Tony starts to say.

"Hey, it's alright," Sam says and Tony leads closer to the window, and so Sam sighs and looks uneasy. "Look, I'll tell you, but you have to go alone and as a friend," Sam informs Tony.

"Easy," Tony responds, and Sam explains what is going on.

A couple of minutes later Tony is walking back to his chopper, as he passed through the security office, he placed something that would help whoever is going to break out team Cap get them out, and Ross, who didn't notice, is walking behind him.

"Stark? Did he give you anything on Rogers?" Ross asks curious.

"Nope. Told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead," Tony lies. "but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink," Tony says, with a smirk, and Ross stares at him as he gets into the chopper.

Once Tony is in the chopper he leaves the raft and Tony un-clips the sling holding his left arm. For a few moments Tony cradles his arm in his hand then he slower reaches out his injured arm and presses a button on a panel. Once he presses the button the Iron Man suit wraps around him, and a hatches opens. After the hatch opens Tony flies out as Iron Man and speeds through the dark clouds, unknown to him T'Challa is following him.

* * *

After a flight that is quicker than by any other means Tony arrives at a bunker in Siberia. As he forces open double doors Steve sees Steve and Bucky, the ladder of whom is holding a weapon. Walking towards them Tony retracts his suit helmet.

"You seem a little defensive," Tony says as Bucky keeps his gun up while Steve walks to meet Tony, using his shield covering his body.

"At ease, Soldier. Not currently after you," Tony reveals.

"Then why are you here?" Steve asks.

"Could be your story's not so crazy, maybe," Tony says. "Ross as no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself, or Nat will have to do it," Tony comments, and he purposely does his best to ignore an image that has popped up in his head.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve comments. "It's good to see you, Tony. Is Nat okay?" Steve asks concerned, as he lowers his shield.

"No thanks to you, which is why I can't say it's good to see you, but I am here to help," Tony informs Steve, as he can't be completely okay with someone who intentionally hurt Natasha, and Steve realizes that Tony is furious with him. "Hey Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop," Tony says to Bucky and only after he gets a signal from Steve does, he lower his gun.

Over the next few minutes the three of them continue to walk along a corridor. Unknown to them T'Challa, in his Black Panther suit, is following them. With his faceplate once more on Tony leads Steve and Bucky towards an enormous chamber with the capsules standing in it.

"I got heat signatures," Tony reveals.

"How many?" Steve asks.

"Uh, one," Tony answers.

Once Tony answers the three of them enter the vast chamber and the light comes on. Hazy yellow mist descends within the capsules and they each display a dead person, causing Steve, Tony and Bucky to look around bewildered.

"If it's any comfort they died in their sleep," Helmut Zemo says through the speakers and Bucky stares at one of the dead people. "Do you really think I wanted more of you?" Zemo asks.

"What the hell?" Bucky asks, sounding very confused.

"I'm very grateful to them, though. They brought you here," Zemo says and Zemo appears in the control room so Steve hurls his shield but it flies back to him. "Please, Captain. The soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of a UR-100 rockets," Zemo explains.

"I'm betting I could beat that," Tony says, as he is pretty sure of that fact.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr Stark. Given time, but then you'd never know why you came," Zemo explains.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asks as he looks through Zemo through a window and Black Panther watches from the shadow.

"I thought about nothing for over a year. I studied you. I followed you, but now that you're standing here, I just realized… there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw," Zemo comments.

"You're Sokovian. Is that what's this is about?" Steve asks.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise," Zemo explans.

"You lsot someone?" Steve asks as he studies Zemo.

"I lost everything, and so will you," Zemo says in a grave tone of voice and he plays surveillance footage from December 16th 1991, as Steve steps over to the screen. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again, but one which crumbles from within? That's dead… forever," Zemo says and as he does Tony looks at the freeze frame of a scheduled road, which also has the date on the screen.

"I know that road," Tony says as he will never forget that road. "What is this?" Tony asks confused.

To Tony's horror he watches as Bucky, back when he was the Winter Solider, crashes the car his parents are in, but it gets much worse. Bucky bashes Howard to death, who recognized him, and then once he has put Howard back in the car, strangles Maria. As the Bucky shoots the camera Steve watches Tony anxiously and Tony lunges towards Bucky, but before he can get him Steve stops him.

"Tony, Tony," Steve says, trying to stop him.

"Did you know?" Tony asks, as he is consumed with grief and has tears glistening in his eyes as he turns and looks at Steve.

"I didn't know it was him," Steve lies.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Tony asks, his voice breaking as he feels betrayed and heartbroken.

"Yes," Steve confirms.

Hearing the conformation Tony steps back, his chin jutting upwards twitchy, as his Iron Man helmet once more covers his face. Before Steve can react Tony pushes him to the floor and he quickly deflects gunfire from Bucky, disarming him. As Bucky is disarmed Tony grabs him and files across the chamber. As he flies Tony slams Bucky onto the floor and then jumps on Bucky's arms. As Tony attacks Bucky, being so consumed by grief that he isn't thinking straight, Steve throws his shield and hits Tony, distracting him.

Taking advantage of the distraction Steve barges him backwards and Tony shoulders him to the floor and shackle his ankles. After Steve is shackled Bucky punches Tony who lifts him and slams him against a machine. As he slams Bucky Tony raises his hand to fire, but Bucky twists his fist around. A rocket shoots out of Tony's arm and a fireball explodes. Seeing the explosion Steve slices his shackles as a towering structure of pipework collapses.

Due to the force of the explosion Tony and Bucky are thrown down a level as twisted metal falls around them, showering sparks.

"Get out of here!" Steve yells to Bucky who is his biggest priority.

As Bucky bolts Tony fires, but misses and Steve lands in front of him. While running Bucky hits a control panel and the silo-styled door overhead starts to open.

"It wasn't him, Tony. Hydra had control of his mind!" Steve tells Tony, wanting him to see sense.

"Move!" Tony yells as after watching Bucky strangle his mother he can't listen to reason as he is far from reasonable.

"It wasn't him," Steve says as Tony flies up, and as he is in mid air Steve grabs him by the foot and smashes his ankle. As Steve does that Tony blocks Steve by shooting down rubble, then with difficult flies up the tower.

"Left boot jet failing. Flight systems compromised," FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Ah Crap," Tony says.

Above Tony Bucky leaps from platform to platform. With stuttering jets Tony gives chase then kicks Bucky and takes aim, but as Steve has thrown his shield the energy bold rebounds off it and hits Tony. The hit from his own weapon causes Tony to drop like a stone and he lands on a lower platform.

"He's not going to stop, go!" Steve tells Bucky.

Just like Steve said he is not stopping and so Tony sores upwards, as he flies up Steve leaps and shoots a wire which wraps around Tony's neck and drags him back down. deflecting Steve's shield Tony tries to target Bucky.

"Come on, come on," Tony says, trying to target.

"Targeting systems knackered, Boss," FRIDAY explains.

"I'm eyeballing it," Tony says, and he retracts his helmet and shuts one eye, taking aim at the opening hatch. Once he is pretty confident with his shot Tony fires and he hits the giant hinge which explodes, cutting off Bucky's escape route. Once the route is cut off Tony flies up and blocks two swings from an iron pipe from Bucky. Once he blocks Tony grabs Bucky around the neck from behind.

"Do you even remember them?" Tony asks, pain in his voice.

"I remember all of them," Bucky responds as he pushes them both from the walkway. As they fall Steve jumps into them to deflect their fair. As Bucky lands on a platform Tony and Steve land on a concreate floor besides an opening in the wall where snow drifts in from outside.

"This isn't gonna change what happened," Steve says, wanting to protect Bucky.

"I don't care. He killed my mom," Tony says as after losing Peggy, almost losing Natasha and Rhodey, and thinking he lost Peter for a few terrifying seconds; then being forced to watch as his mom was killed he has broken, he isn't thinking straight, he is beyond devastated and heartbroken.

Once Tony speaks he and Steve end up trading punches and Tony manages to pin Steve done. Seeing what is going on Bucky picks up Captain America's shield and leaps down from where he is to help. As the two super soldiers fist fight with Tony the shield changes hands between them until Tony manages to zap Steve who is thrown back into the wall. As Steve is thrown back Bucky struggles to hold Tony at bay as Tony releases an energy beam, and then Bucky forces Iron Man against the opposite wall and grips the center piece of the iron man suit that covers the arch, damaging the piece significantly. Needing to stop Bucky before he damages the arc Tony uses the last bit of energy that exists in the piece of the arch to send a blast which knocks Bucky down, his metal arm completely blown away.

Seeing what Tony has done to his oldest friend Steve rushes at Tony with his shield up and Tony fires right at it, and they start to fight.

"You can't beat him hand to hand," FRIDAY says and Tony can't help but think back to what Natasha once told him when she wanted to teach him to fight.

"Analyze his fight pattern," Tony requests.

"Scanning," Friday says as Tony's HUD flashes red while Steve lands blow after blow. "Countermeasures ready," FRIDAY informs Tony, and as soon as she does Tony grabs Steve's shield.

"Let's kick his ass," Tony says and he flings the shield away then zaps Steve backwards, head over heels. Steve rises and Tony blocks his punch then zaps him to his knees, right in front of Bucky who's lying on his back.

"He's my friend," Steve says, trying to get Tony to see sense

"So was I," Tony says, his voice breaking, as he punches Steve then throws him back towards the gaps in the wall. "Stay down, final warning," Tony says as Steve struggles to his feet and he raises his firsts and stares Tony down.

"I can do this all day," Steve says, treating Tony like all the bullies he fought before, not being able to see that he is now the bully; that he is the one in the wrong.

In response Tony raises his left palm, ready to fire, but Bucky grabs his leg and Tony spins, kiching him in the face. As Tony is distracted by Bucky Steve grabs him and lifts him over his head, throwing him to the ground. Once Tony is on the ground Steve bunches him and bashes his face mask of with his shield. Once the face mask is off Tony covers his face, but Steve brings the shield down hard on what Steve believes is just a source of power above the arc, but is actually the arc itself. The second the arc is damaged an emergency protocol, which Tony doesn't know about, is activated.

Struggling to breath Tony looks horrified and he glares fearfully at Steve, who is panting. Both Steve and Tony have blood across their faces. With the arc damage Tony can't move, he shuts his eyes and slumps down, as the shield remains upright, stuck in the center of the Iron Man suit. Struggling up Steve takes hold of the shield, grips both the edge, and pulls it free, doing a but more damage to the arc.

As Tony struggles on the ground, unable to move because of the damage Steve steps away from him and Steve reaches out to Bucky who is lying bloodied but conscious and helps him up to his feet, holding him up as Tony watches on.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Tony exclaims, referring to the shield, from where he is lying on the ground. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Tony exclaims and as he does Steve stops, raises his chin and then drops the shield before walking away with Bucky's arm around his shoulder leaving Tony, who can't get up, the ground, with the light of the arc flickering, barely functioning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

In Germany, Natasha is in her hospital bed and she is starting to drift off to sleep.

"Nat," FRIDAY says through the earpiece that Natasha still has in her ear. "EP43278 has been activated," FRIDAY says and the second she does Natasha is wide awake, despite how exhausted she was a few seconds ago.

"Heart, are you sure?" Natasha asks, feeling terrified.

"Yes," FRIDAY confirms, and Natasha can hear the annoyance in FRIDAY'S voice from being questioned.

"Can you put me through to him?" Natasha asks, as she pulls the various IV's that, include a blood donation, out of her.

"Communication systems have been compromised," FRIDAY answers.

"Of course," Natasha says sarcastically. "Have you got a location?" Natasha asks, as she pulls the last IV out so she can throw off the blanket.

"Yes, Boss is in Siberia, I will send the exact coordinates to your phone," Friday answers, and Natasha quickly tries to think of a way for her to get there as quickly as possible. "Nat, your medical records indicate that you are in desperate need of blood, fluid and medication," FRIDAY tells Natasha. "And the medical professionals are still waiting on the results to determine the extent of your injuries," Friday tells Nat, there being an element of concern in the AI's voice.

"Tony needs me more," Natasha says as she stands up, with slight difficulty. "FRIDAY call the number I have for Melinda May," Natasha requests, as she heads over to her go bag, and FRIDAY places the call.

"Nat? you okay?" Melinda asks, answering the call.

"As okay as I ever am," Natasha answers. "I know it's a lot to ask but any chance you have a plane in or near Berlin I can borrow?" Natasha asks curious as she doesn't have many options and while her suit can fly her quick enough it isn't an option because she doesn't know what state Tony will be in.

"I do actually," Melinda answers. "There are a couple of agents who are on a mission near you. They're not going to leave for a few days, so you can use their Quinjet and I'll send them a quinjet from the Iliad which isn't far," Melinda explains.

"Thanks Mel," Natasha says gratefully.

"I'm not close enough to help, but If you need anything else, let me know," Melinda requests.

"I will," Natasha assures her.

"I'll send you the address, you owe me the story next time we see each other," Melinda says, before hanging up.

Once Natasha hangs up with Melinda she pulls her clothes, widow bites, and other weapons out of her back, and then searches through the belongings still inside until she gets to the very bottom. Once at the bottom she carefully pulls out a box. Holding the box Natasha puts her thumb against the lock and once she does it opens, revealing what is inside when she sees the blue light she was expecting Natasha smiles relived, and she closes the box and puts it back in her bag.

"FRIDAY, I'm going to need your help to get to the address Mel's sent me as quickly as possible," Natasha says, as doing her best to ignore her pain, she starts to get changed.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY responds once she is dressed Natasha takes the blood bag off her IV stand, and collects a few other things from the hospital, as she makes her way out.

* * *

After meeting up with Melinda's agents Natasha was able to fly to Siberia, as she knew that the arc, and thus Tony, would have to be in bad shape for her to get the emergency alert she got, Natasha pushed the plane to it's limits so that she would get there as soon as possible.

Seconds after she lands Natasha hurries down the ramp of the quinjet with her bag over her shoulder.

"FRIDAY, what way will get me to Tony the quickest and be the easiest?" Natasha asks, honestly, she is still feeling a little weak so an easy way will be preferable, and she knows Tony needs her to be quick.

"Abseil down the side of the structure, once on the ground you will be able to enter the area where Boss is and then once you have gotten him outside I can fly the quinjet down to you," FRIDAY explains, as she can't send the plane down to where it needs to go without Natasha being there as she needs a beacon, but she can completely pilot the plane as she is now in the system.

"Okay, can do," Natasha says as she uses a hair tie that is in her pocket to put her hair up into a ponytail. "Direct me to the exact spot that is close enough to get me to Tony," Natasha requests.

Once Natasha is at the exact spot FRIDAY said to go to Natasha uses her grafting hook to climb down the side of the structure. On a regular day it would be a slightly difficult climb, but the snow, and Natasha's injuries, only add to the difficulty.

After longer than she would like Natasha finally gets to a small edge, and she quickly heads into the structure through the holes in the wall, and she finds Tony lying against one of the parts of wall. As she sees Steve's shield laying nearby Natasha figures out what happened.

"Tony," Natasha says, hurrying towards Tony who has his eyes close and to her relief the arc is still flickering, barely flickering, but Natasha knows that is enough for it to be keeping the shrapnel out of his heart.

"Nat?" Tony asks, opening his eyes and looking shocked. "Are you really here?" Tony asks, feeling amazed, and feeling like he is seeing an angel as he was sure he was going to die, and considering he was thinking of Natasha he isn't completely sure that she is real.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms, as she squats down next to him, as she takes her bag of her back.

"Barnes killed my mom, he killed her," Tony says, tears coming to his eyes, and Natasha realizes that he just found out.

"Steve told me he told you," Natasha says, sounding shocked.

"You knew?" Tony asks, sounding betrayed.

"I told that if he didn't tell you, I would, he told that he had already told you," Natasha explains. "I'm going to kill him, I am going to kick his ass so hard," Natasha says angrily, and despite the circumstances Tony can't help but smile at the protectiveness in Natasha's voice, and he feels the furthest thing from betrayed. "I'm going to cut of the front of your suit so you can get free," Natasha explains.

"Great idea, but how are you going to do that?" Tony asks curious. "And even without the suit preventing me from moving I'm not going to get far. The arc is functioning just enough to keep the shrapnel out of my heart, but that's it," Tony explains, as he is still pretty sure that he is going to go die, but he is glad to have Natasha's company as he does.

"I have both situations handled," Natasha admits, as she pulls a device known as a mousehole out of her bag. "I know you can't exactly move right now, but stay still," Natasha requests.

"Pity, I was going to get up and dance," Tony says sarcastically, as Natasha gets to work. "You'll look after Peter... right," Tony starts to say.

"Don't go there," Natasha says as she uses the mousehole to cut pieces of the suit. "Tony, you're going to be okay, I promise," Natasha informs him. "You're going to see our son, and you're going to be okay," Natasha explains, as she pulls of bits off the suit.

"You can't promise that," Tony tells her, as he feels himself getting weaker.

"I can, because I have everything I need to stabilize you. I always do," Natasha explains, as she manages to get the chest piece off. Once the chest piece is off Natasha opens her bag and pulls out the box, as she opens the box Tony, who is intrigued about why it has a fingerprint lock on it, sees just what is inside of it.

"That's the emergency arc I made," Tony realizes, sounding shocked as he knows the design well. "You just happened to have an arc reactor, in a locked box, in your go bag?" Tony asks.

"Be glad I do," Natasha says as she starts to grab what she needs, but she stops when Tony reaches out and takes her hand, forcing her attention back to him.

"Nat, when did you start carrying an arc reactor around with you?" Tony asks, his voice gentle, but serious as he knows that is a big deal.

"After SHIELD fell, just in case," Natasha explains, and as she does she avoids looking at him.

"Nat," Tony says, in a tone of voice which says, 'take to me,', and so Natasha turns to look at him.

"The arc is your heart, and you're mine," Natasha admits, her voice full of vulnerability. "I love you. If anything ever happened to the arc I wanted to make sure I always had a replacement, a way to save you, on me," Natasha explains.

"I love you too," Tony says, smiling back at Natasha as that is the first time, they have said that to each other. "Nat, the emergency arc will tide me over, but there's been a lot of damage, we need to get to the compound," Tony explains as while he has the supplies at both the tower and compound the compound only has the medical personnel he needs.

"I know," Natasha says. "I need to remove the old arch now, and replace it, can I? do you trust me?" Natasha asks, wanting his okay before doing it.

"More than anyone," Tony says, without hesitation.

"Okay," Natasha says, and she, moving carefully, but quickly, to remove the old, damaged, arch, which she puts back into the box, and replace it with the emergency one. "How does that feel?" Natasha asks once the new emergency arch is in place.

"Better," Tony admits. "I'm still hurt, and the arc isn't working as well as it should, but it does feel better. I need Doctor Cho," Tony explains, as she is the only Doctor Tony would trust.

"I know. When you're ready stand up and we can get out of here," Natasha explains, as she gives Tony a hoddie that she has pulled out of her bag.

"Thanks," Tony says, as now that the suit is in pieces it is rather cold. "I can't leave pieces of the suit here, or the shield," Tony tells Natasha.

"I know," Natasha says, as she pulls rope out from her bag.

"Okay seriously do you have everything in that bag?" Tony asks curious, and honestly a little shocked about everything Natasha has pulled from the bag.

"Pretty much, it's my emergency bag," Natasha explains, as she feels herself starting to get weaker. "Over the years there's been a lot of times where I have wished I had something so when I get out of whatever situation I'm in It gets added to this bag," Natasha explains, as she forces herself to stand up and to grab the shield then walks, back over to Tony, and then half falls, half squats down, again.

"You okay there?" Tony asks concerned, as he sits up.

"Yeah," Natasha says as she loops the rope around the legs of the suit, and then the arms, and loops the shield through the ropes, and puts the pieces that have been cut of in her bag, which she closes and puts over her shoulder. "Ready when you are," Natasha tells Tony.

"I think I can stand," Tony admits.

Hearing that Tony can stand up Natasha stands up, and for a second she thinks she is about to fall back over, but she manages to remain standing. Once she is sure that she hasn't fallen down Natasha sticks out her hand for Tony, which he uses to help himself to stand up.

"I got you," Natasha says, helping Tony to step out of the remain of the suit.

"I know, you always do," Tony says, and he puts an arm around Natasha's shoulders as she puts her arm around his waist. Once they are standing together Natasha pulls on the rope that is around the suit, and the suit almost folds slightly with the shield being attached.

"Let's go," Natasha says, and with difficulty they begin to walk, pulling the suit behind them, until finally they are outside.

"Uh, Nat, I really don't think we are going to be able to climb up," Tony comments.

"We won't have to," Natasha says. "FRIDAY, we're in position," Natasha says, through her earpiece, and moments later the Quinejet flies down and then the ramp opens so that Natasha and Tony can easily board.

"Thanks Friday," Tony says, knowing that FRIDAY will hear though Natasha, and the two of them, with the Iron Man suit and Captain America shield dragging behind them, get onto the jet.

Once on the jet Natasha lets go of the rope and then helps Tony over to the seats, which she honestly needs too, and they both sit down, or more specifically almost fall, into the chairs, and Natasha puts the bag next to her.

"FRIDAY, take us to the compound," Natasha requests, as right now she isn't sure if she would trust either her or Tony to fly and so it's better if FRIDAY handles that.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY answers, and the ramp closes, and both Tony and Natasha feel as they are taken off into the air.

"How'd you know I needed you?" Tony asks curious.

"I set up emergency protocols a while ago. As soon as the arc was damaged, I was alerted," Natasha explains, and Tony is just amazed about the lengths Natasha has gone to.

"And the jet?" Tony asks, looking around.

"Borrowed from SHIELD," Natasha admits.

"I'm going to have to thank Melinda," Tony says. "Thank you, Nat. I honestly thought I was going to die," Tony says, as he reaches out and takes her hand.

"As long as I have a stay in the matter that's not going to happen," Natasha says, before leaning forward and kissing Tony. "Tony, we both know that the emergency arc is only a temporary. If by the time we get back to the compound you're not okay I need to know what you want; do you want the extremis protocol to be used?" Natasha asks as she needs to know what Tony wants, as she doesn't want to do something that isn't what he wants.

"Only if Doctor Cho says it's necessary," Tony tells Natasha. "I would prefer it stays in if possible," Tony explains.

"Okay," Natasha says, with a nod.

"Now tell the truth, are you okay? You seem rather pale," Tony comments, and he very much doubts it has anything to do with the cold.

"Yeah, don't freak out, but I kind of left hospital before they could figure out why I had blood loss," Natasha explains.

"What! Nat, you could have died!" Tony says, feeling terrified that Natasha risked her life for him.

"I'm fine," Natasha says, as she opens her bag. Opening her bag Natasha pulls out what looks like a hospital gown crumbled into a ball, but as she uncrumples it she reveals the bag of blood she was connected to earlier, and two ice packs.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yep," Natasha says, as she pulls several other things out of her bag.

"Can I at least help?" Tony asks, as he isn't sure if it is a good idea for Natasha to set up her own blood transfusion. "Please Nat," Tony requests.

"I assume you know what to do?" Natasha asks, and Tony nods, so she hands him the needle. Doing what he has to do Tony sets up the IV and connects it to the blood. "Thanks," Natasha says gratefully.

"Helen is going to check you out when we get back to the compound, find out what caused your blood loss," Tony tells Natasha.

"Yeah," Natasha says, but she is going to focus on making sure Tony needs the medical attention he needs.

With great difficulty, even more than he was expecting, Tony puts his arm around Natasha, and the two of them snuggle up together as they drift into silence, both hoping for the others sake that they get to the compound as quickly as possible.

* * *

A little while later because of the way she is leaning on Tony Natasha has realized that his breathing has become shallow.

"Tony, wake up," Natasha says, worried, turning and gently shaking him, trying to get him to open his eyes; but he doesn't. "FRIDAY, how far out from the compound are we?" Natasha asks.

"Ten minutes, Nat," FRIDAY answers.

"If you could make that quicker that would be great, and put me through to Doctor Cho," Natasha requests.

"Yes Nat," FRIDAY responds, and the call is put through.

"Hello?" Helen's voice asks.

"Helen it's Nat, Tony and I are going to land at the compound in less than ten minutes," Natasha explains.

"Do you need medical attention?" Helen asks concerned.

"Tony does," Natasha answers. "The arc was significantly damaged. The emergency one is currently in so that will need to be switched out for a regular one. He's currently unconscious, I don't know the extend of his injuries," Natasha explains. "You're going to need the full med team," Natasha explains.

"We'll be waiting," Doctor Cho responds.

"Thanks Helen," Natasha says relieved, as the call is ended. "You listen to me, you're not going to die on me," Natasha tells Tony as she takes his hand. "We've got to much of a future together for you to bail now," Natasha explains. "So just hold on," Natasha asks.

* * *

For less than ten minutes Natasha waits with Tony until finally the plane lands and seconds after it does Helen and the medical team hurry on, with a gurney.

"Get him straight to the surgical wing, I want a full picture of his injuries as soon as possible," Helen instructs to her medical team, as they loud Tony on to the gurney. "Go," Helen says to her team before turning to Natasha. "What happened?"

"I don't know all the details but best I can figure Tony took on two super soldiers alone and it ended with a Vibranium shield in the arc," Natasha explains. "I have access to where Tony keeps the spare arcs I will go get one and bring it to you," Natasha says, as she knows the only other person who does is Rhodey, and even though she isn't feeling great she runs out of the plane.

* * *

After hurrying to where Tony keeps his spare arc's Natasha grabs one and she also grabs the things that are required for the extremis protocol. Once she has what she needs she hurries to the medical area where Doctor Cho is waiting.

"Here, this is the replacement arc," Natasha says, handing it over. "If you don't think you can help Tony, if his injuries and the damage done to him because of the arc is too severe come and get me, there is protocol that can save him, but he only wants it used on him as a last resort," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Helen confirms, knowing better than asking about that. "I'll give you updates as soon as I know more," Helen says, and Natasha nods.

After Helen heads back into the medical area Natasha goes to get the suit and shield out of the plane, and then she messages Happy before taking her seat outside the medical area, waiting for updates; making arrangements for Rhodey as she waits.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, during which time there was several things she had to arrange, Natasha is glad when Helen finally walks out of the medical area. While Natasha has been getting updates it hasn't been Helen who have been giving them, but rather one of her medical personals.

"How is he?" Natasha asks worried.

"He's alive," Helen answers. "Tony did receive significant injuries, but I was able to use technology of mine to repair a lot of the damage. Replacing the arc also helped, it has kept his heart going," Helen explains.

"Does that mean he's going to be okay?" Natasha asks.

"He's sedated, and I would like to keep him like that for at least forty-eight hours, but yes, he should be okay," Helen explains.

"Thank you, Helen," Natasha says sincerely. "Can I sit with him?" Natasha asks.

"Of course," Helen answers. "I would like to check you over, Nat, to make sure you're alright," Helen explains.

"I'm fine," Natasha says, as she heads into the medical area.

Once in the medical area Natasha sits down next to Tony and takes his hand, having no intention of moving until Rhodey and/or Peter get home.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **AN** : sorry about the delay, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**June 26** **th** **2016**

Having no idea what his parents have been up to Peter is in a hotel in Germany having breakfast with Happy.

"Can we go see Nat? Or is she coming here?" Peter asks curious as he was expecting to see her the night before.

"I got a message from Nat earlier. She had to go back to the compound with your Dad, so you and me are going to go straight there," Happy explains.

"Are Mom and Dad okay?" Peter asks worried.

"Nat didn't explain what happened, but she said she'd explain when you get to the compound," Happy explains. "Nat's Mom now?" Happy asks curious.

"She has been for a while," Peter admits. "But in that airport, when I was begging her to open her eyes I realized she's my Mom, and if she's okay with that it's what I would like to call her," Peter explains.

"I think Nat's going to be more than okay with that," Happy assures him with a smile. "But we should get going, she wants us to get to the compound as soon as possible," Happy explains.

"Okay," Peter says, feeling concerned about the reason behind that. "We can go now,"

"Then let's go," Happy says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

Hours later, as Peter and Happy are making their way to the compound Natasha, who is starting to feel weak again, is waiting on the helipad with Doctor Cho.

"Will you be able to do anything to help him?" Natasha asks Helen curious.

"I don't know yet," Helen admits. "I'll need to look at his records and see what the injuries are," Helen explains, as the helicopter lands.

Over the next few minutes Rhodey is loaded off the helicopter and to one of the medical beds from the compound. Once he is on the bed Natasha walks over.

"Hey Jim," Natasha greats, trying to look positive.

"Nat, not that I'm not glad to see you, but you're not exactly who I expected to have waiting for me," Rhodey says, as the bed is pushed and Natasha walks alongside it. Honestly, he feels rather worried that Natasha is with him, but Tony's not anywhere in sight.

"Tony's currently sedated," Natasha informs Rhodey.

"What! What the hell happened?" Rhodey asks shocked, and is clearly worried for his best friend.

"I don't know all the details, but from what I have been able to piece together; Tony found out where Steve and Barnes were, went to help them with something, not exactly sure what, but instead was forced to watch a video of Barnes killing Tony's parent's, which is something Steve and I both knew but Steve lied and told me that he told Tony," Natasha explains, and as she does she sees the anger on Rhodey's face, and the only reason Rhodey isn't mad at her is because he can hear the anger in Natasha's voice. "The three of them fought and I'm assuming Steve, because the shield was left behind, significantly damaged the arc," Natasha explains. "I got an emergency alert and flew to Siberia on a borrowed quinjet. I replaced the arc with an emergency one, and got him back here," Natasha explains.

"How bad are his injuries?" Rhodey asks worried. Even though he has a hundred questions that seems like the most pressing.

"Not bad enough for the Extremis protocol to be needed, but bad enough for Helen to want him to stay sedated for another thirty six hours," Natasha explains.

"I'm going to kick Rogers ass if I ever see him," Rhodey comments.

"Get in line," Natasha informs Rhodey as she plans to do a lot more than that to Steve when she sees him, as they arrive at the medical area. "Helen is going to have a look at your records, see if there is anything she can do," Natasha explains.

"I doubt there is," Rhodey admits, pain in his voice, as his bed is put next to where Tony is unconscious. "Where's Peter?" Rhodey asks worried.

"On his way back with Happy," Natasha explains as she sits down in a chair that is between Rhodey and Tony. "He doesn't know what happened yet, I'm going to tell him when he gets here. Happy is going to bring him straight here; for now this is the only safe place," Natasha says, as she has already had increased where FRIDAY is, and has Vision doing regular, but random, checks of the perimeter, and she is excepting that Ross will show up at some point; and he won't be happy.

"How'd we get here, Nat?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Stubborn men not being able to see the bigger picture because they don't understand how the world works," Natasha comments. "Tony and I decided to bring Peter into the battle because we never thought Steve would hurt a kid…. I can't believe how wrong we were," Natasha admits, pain and guilt clear in her voice.

"Nat, do you know how many combat missions I have flown?" Rhodey asks curious as he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"One hundred and thirty-eight," Natasha answers, and Rhodey nods.

"Every one of them could've been my last, same with every mission you've ever done, but we did them for the same reason, because there was a fight that needed to be fought," Rhodey says. "It's the same with the Accords. I signed for the same reason you did, because it was the right thing to do," Rhodey explains. "This outcome sucks, and I didn't think it would get this bad, but I haven't changed my mind," Rhodey informs Natasha.

"Me either," Natasha admits, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together, both thinking about everything that has happened.

* * *

A while after Rhodey landed at the compound Natasha who is feeling even weaker, is standing at the main entrance to the building waiting for Peter. Once Happy's car pulls up Peter gets out of the back and hurries towards Natasha.

"Mom, you're okay," Peter says relieved as he hugs her. "Is it okay if I call you that?" Peter asks, as he hugs Natasha purposely hiding his head in her neck, so he doesn't see her face.

"Beyond okay, маленький," Natasha assures him, as he kisses his cheek.

"Where's Dad?" Peter asks curious, as they break apart.

"Pete, your Dad was hurt," Natasha explains, hating that she has to break that news to Peter.

"What? Is he okay? What happened?" Peter asks worried, as they start to walk.

"It's a long story, and I don't know all the details, but it seems after the airport your Dad got into a fight with Steve and Barnes," Natasha explains. "Your Dad was hurt and he's going to be unconscious for a while, but Doctor Cho suspects he is going to be okay," Natasha explains. "Your Dad and Uncle Rhodey are both in the medical area," Natasha reveals.

"How's Uncle Rhodey doing?" Peter asks worried.

"He's awake, and very aware of what's going on, but he has received significant injuries; he's paralysed, Pete. Doctor Cho, and your Dad once he is awake, are going to look into solutions," Natasha explains, and as she does she sees the distress on Peter's face.

"I want to help Dad make whatever he makes," Peter informs Natasha, sounding stubborn. "I want to help Uncle Rhodey," Peter admits, and from her son's tone of voice Natasha knows he is going to do everything he can to make that a reality.

"I'm sure your dad will be glad for the help," Natasha says, smiling at Peter, and as she does she realises something. "FRIDAY, direct Peter where to go," Natasha requests.

"What's going on?" Peter asks confused, but then to his horror, Natasha collapses. "Mom!" Peter says worried, and he hurries over to her. "Mom, wake up," Peter begs, though honestly he isn't overly surprised when she doesn't wake up, and so, being gentle, as he doesn't want to hurt her, he picks her up. "FRIDAY, tell me where to go," Peter requests.

"Yes Mr Peter," FRIDAY responds, and she starts to direct Peter where to go.

Hurrying as fast as he can while carrying Natasha Peter makes his way to the medical area, after not even a couple of minutes Peter gets to the medical area.

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Peter says, and Helen, who he doesn't know, comes towards him.

"Put Nat on the bed, I'll help her," Helen informs Peter, but he makes no effort to let go of her, as he doesn't know who Helen is.

"Pete, it's okay," Rhodey says from his bed. "That's Doctor Helen Cho, you can trust her, me and your parents do," Rhodey explains, and because he trusts his godfather Peter puts Natasha down on the bed.

"What happened?" Helen asks Peter.

"I don't know, we were talking and she just collapsed," Peter explains, sounding worried. "She was hurt at the airport, do you think it could be connected?" Peter asks.

"Wait, Nat was hurt at the airport?" Rhodey asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she wouldn't wake up, even when I begged her too," Peter explains, sounding upset.

"Which means she went after and saved Tony while injured," Rhodey realises. "FRIDAY, what do Nat's medical records from Germany say?" Rhodey asks, as he figures that is the only way to get answers.

"Nat left the hospital before her injuries could be assessed. Nat was experiencing blood loss, but the cause could not be determined," FRIDAY answers.

"Then I'll figure out the cause," Helen says. "I'm assuming you're Peter, Tony's son?" Helen asks Peter.

"And Nat's," Peter answers, as he wants to make that clear. "Is she going to be okay?" Peter asks worried.

"I don't the answer to that and I won't until I determine Nat's injuries," Helen explains. "I will update you as soon as I know something, okay?" Helen says to Peter in a gentle voice.

"Okay," Peter says, and while Helen and a medical team get started on helping Natasha Peter walks over to his godfather, and sits down in the chair between Rhodey and his Dad. "Why didn't Mom tell anyone she was still hurt?" Peter asks his godfather.

"I don't know, Kid," Rhodey admits. "But I know your Mom is one of the strongest people I've ever met, and the most selfless. She would be more concerned with looking after everyone else than herself," Rhodey explains.

"That sounds about right," Peter admits, glancing over at his father. "Dad and Mom are both going to be okay, right Uncle Rhodey?" Peter asks worried, sounding uncertain.

"I hope so, Bud," Rhodey says, as he knows that he has a long road ahead of him, and he can't imagine getting through it without Tony and Natasha. "Peter, what do you know about how Nat was hurt? You found her at the airport?" Rhodey asks, trying to get some idea about just what happened.

"Yeah," Peter confirms, with a nod. "Um, Captain Rogers had dropped a gangway on me," Peter says, and Rhodey looks shocked and angry, but he doesn't interrupt Peter. "I was fine," Peter quickly adds. "Mom found me, she was really angry, she told me to stayaway and that she was going to end it; that was just before tiny guy became big," Peter explains. "After Dad told me I was going home I asked for her through the coms and she didn't respond, so I went to look for her, I found her in the hanger, she was unconscious, the Quinjet was gone. I'm not really sure what happened," Peter admits.

"I can guess," Rhodey says as from the sounds of things for Steve and Barnes to get on that Quinjet they had to get through Natasha; which they obviously did somehow.

"I heard Dad's voice, he thought you were gone, and I thought Mom was going to die, she still might, and now Dad…" Peter starts to say, tears coming to his eyes.

With great difficulty Rhodey pushes himself slightly so he is a little closer to his godson.

"I'm okay, Pete, and your Dad's going to be okay, too; he just needs to sleep for a little while," Rhodey explains. "Me, your Mom, your Dad, we all love you so much, and that means we're going to always fight make sure we're going to keep being here for you," Rhodey explains. "Your Mom's fighting now, and there's no better fighter than Nat," Rhodey explains, trying to give a pep talk, but he's not overly great at that.

As his godfather can't move closer to him Peter gets up and sits on the edge of Rhodey's bed,

"I love you, Uncle Rhodey," Peter says, before hugging him.

"Love you too," Rhodey responds, and the two of them break apart, but once they do Rhodey once more pushes himself slightly so that Peter can sit in the bed next to his godfather, and the two of them drift into silence, both nervously waiting for news.

For about fifteen minutes Rhodey and Peter wait together for news about Natasha, but they don't do nothing for the entire wait as Peter, with advice from Rhodey about what to say, lets Harley and Kenzie know what happened. Finally, after what feels like a lot longer than fifteen-minute Doctor Cho walks out, and right away Rhodey notices that she is wearing what she usually wears when she has to go into Surgery.

"How's Mom?" Peter asks.

"Nat's being prepared for surgery," Doctor Cho explains.

"How bad?" Rhodey asks concerned, as he glances worriedly at Peter out of the corner of his eye.

"Nat has internal bleeding, it isn't severe which is why she has been able to go so long without treatment, but the source of the bleeding needs to be found and repair, there is a lot of blood in her abdominal cavity so it is hard to tell but it looks like it is coming from her spleen," Helen explains, suspecting that Natasha might have somehow received a blood donation because it's the only way to explain the amount of blood there is. "The more serious injury is that Natasha has two broken ribs that are very sever, they have punched her right lung and so we need to stabilise the breaks and treat the lung injury," Helen says, having treated Natasha enough to know she has some level of increased healing that would be helping right now.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Peter asks, tears coming to his eyes, as Rhodey puts his arm around her.

"I believe so, but I'll know more in a couple of hours," Helen admits. "I'll give you updates as soon as I know more," Helen explains.

"Thank you Helen," Rhodey says, before Helen heads to the Compounds surgical area. "Helen's the best doctor there is, Pete. Nat's in the best hands possible," Rhodey explains, and the two of them once more drift into silence, this time a bit more of a tense one.

* * *

For the next hour Peter and Rhodey wait together for news. Honestly Peter is sure he wouldn't be able to handle the horrible wait if it wasn't for his godfather.

"Colonel Rhodes, Ms Hope is in the lobby," FRIDAY reveals. "Vision is asking what he should do," FRIDAY explains, speaking to Rhodey because with both Natasha and Tony out of commission for the moment Rhodey is who has full authority over her, and her primary directive is to keep Peter safe.

"Tell Vision to bring her here. I trust her," Rhodey says, as even with everything going on that is something he knows for certain.

"Yes Colonel," FRIDAY answers.

A couple of minutes later Hope, with Vision by her side, walk into the medical area, Hope having a bag on her back. Once Hope walks in she looks around and sees Tony and Rhodey both in hospital beds, and sees how worried Peter is and so a look of guilt passes over her face.

"I didn't know Scott was going to take the suit," Hope explains, looking at Rhodey. "If I did I would have stopped him, or had him join Tony's side with me," Hope reveals.

"Tiny guy who becomes big, your Dad's tech?" Rhodey asks.

"Yeah, and I have my own suit. I would have helped you if I knew what was going on," Hope admits.

"I know," Rhodey says, as he has known Hope for most of her life, knows what she would have done. "If you created Scott's suit Ross is going to come for you," Rhodey explains.

"Yeah, he already has. Dad and I split up because it was better," Hope explains. "I was going to talk to Tony about joining you guys, and signing the accords, but I'm not going to make things harder for you," Hope explains. "When Tony and Nat are okay, Tony knows how to contact me," Hope explains, and she goes to leave.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Rhodey reveals, and Hope turns back around. "Since Sokovia Nat and Tony knew that it would only be a matter of time before there was some kind of legislation, or method, to control, and monitor, the Avengers," Rhodey explains. "Using connections, and methods that I thought it would be better not to ask about they made sure that no matter what would be created there would be an amendment that said that no person could be taken from the Avengers Compound without the written consent of three Avengers; that Amendment is in the Accords," Rhodey explains, knowing that the amendment was thought up as a way to protect Wanda, and was why Tony wanted her to stay at the compound when the Accords became a thing, but it will do so much more now. "Ross could walk straight through that door, and chances are he will at some point, and he won't be able to take you anywhere," Rhodey explains. "This is the safest place there is, you should stay, Hope," Rhodey says, and Hope nods.

"Okay," Hope says, and she walks over and takes the seat between Tony and Rhodey's beds.

"Aunt Hope if you have a suit does that mean you can become really small too?" Peter asks curious.

"Yep, but my suit is better," Hope reveals, with a smirk. "I can also fly and have blasters," Hope explains.

"That's so cool," Peter says, with a grin.

Even though they still have a hell of a lot to handle and things are far from okay, Rhodey feels glad to have Hope at the compound, as it means that one more person he cares about, one person he completely trusts is with them; which is something they are in great need off.

* * *

A while after Hope arrived at the compound Rhodey, Hope and Peter are sitting around the medical area as they wait. Due to the fact that she couldn't just do nothing Hope is reading though the accords, making notes of the things she knows they should change in the future.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity to Peter Natasha is pushed out on a bed, while Doctor Cho walks behind.

"How's Mom? Is she okay?" Peter asks, and while Hope looks slightly surprised she doesn't comment.

"Nat's stable, but still critical. She lost a lot of blood, her abdominal cavity was full of it," Helen explains, as the injuries were worse than what the images displayed. "I'm going to keep her sedated for about a day, but then I will bring her out of sedation and everything indicates that she should be fine," Helen explains, as Natasha in her bed is placed next to Tony.

"Thank you," Peter says, sounding relieved.

"I'll monitor Natasha and Tony closely," Helen explains.

"Thank you, Helen, really," Rhodey says relieved, as he is glad that Natasha and Tony are going to be okay.

"I'll let you know if anything changes," Helen says, before walking away, leaving Hope, Rhodey, and Peter together with unconscious Natasha and Tony.

* * *

After a night where he couldn't sleep much due to worry over Natasha and Tony, Peter, who needed to get away from the medical area is walking around the compound. As Peter is looking around he sees Vision, who is carrying a package.

"Mr Stark," Vision greats.

"It's Peter, just Peter," Peter quickly responds, finding it extremely odd to be called Mr Stark.

"Are you alright?" Vision asks curious.

"Yeah, I just needed to stretch my legs," Peter explains. "What's that?" Peter asks, referring to the package.

"It is something that just arrived for your father. I was going to put it in the office," Vision explains.

"I can take it," Peter says. "I'll make sure Dad get's it," Peter says.

"Of course," Vision says and he hands the package over. "Can I help you with anything else?" Vision asks curious.

"Um, yeah, where's the kitchen?" Peter asks curious.

"Straight down corridor and to the right," Vision explains.

"Thank you, Vision," Peter says, and he heads to the kitchen.

Once he is in the kitchen rather than making himself something to eat Peter looks at the package, and as there is no return address he found himself very curious. Not being able to help his curiosity Peter, who is pretty sure his Dad won't mind, opens the box.

"Odd," Peter says, as inside he finds a very old flip phone. "Who would send Dad this?" Peter asks himself as he knows anyone who really knows his Dad would never consider sending him a flip phone. assuming the note will have some answers Peter opens it and starts to read;

_Tony,_

_I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around the tower by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there._

_Steve_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Reading the letter Peter just finds himself becoming more and more confused, and as he reads the end, angry.

"What does that mean?" Peter asks himself, sounding confused. "FRIDAY, you there?" Peter asks curious.

"Always, Mr Peter," Friday answers.

"This letter makes no sense, what happened to my grandparents?" Peter asks. "And what does Captain Rogers have to do with anything?" Peter asks, and because she has been programmed to answer Peter FRIDAY has no choice but to answer, though she also has to tell Tony and Natasha when they are awake.

"While in Siberia Boss found out that your grandparents were killed by James Barnes when he was being mind controlled. Captain Rogers knew and he did not tell Boss, even though he told Nat that he did," FRIDAY explains, and as she does Peter feels anger rise up inside of him.

"Oh god, poor Dad," Peter says, sounding horrified, and feels angry on his father's behalf.

"Mr Peter, Colonel Rhodes has woken up and is asking where you are," FRIDAY reveals.

"Tell Uncle Rhodey I'll be right there," Peter says, and picking up both the letter and the phone he heads out of the kitchen.

* * *

As he ran it doesn't take Peter very long to get back to the medical area, and as he hurries in the first thing he sees is that Rhodey is sitting up in his bed.

"Peter, I need you to tell me if you're going somewhere, even if I'm asleep," Rhodey informs the young boy as when he woke up and couldn't see Peter he panicked.

"Look," Peter says as he hands the letter and phone over to Rhodey. "What is wrong with him? How can he think that he can hurt Dad as badly as he did and think everything will just be okay! It's ridiculous, he's ridiculous! Dad's been forcefully sedated because of how hurt he is, and he just thinks everything's okay? That's not okay!" Peter yells angrily.

"I'm not defending Rogers, I never would because honestly I may shoot him next time I see him, but I don't think he knows how badly hurt your Dad is," Rhodey explains, though he can't deny the fact that the letter makes him very furious, he also knows that letting Peter become extremely angry won't do any good.

"Then maybe he should know," Peter says, before heading out of the medical area.

"Pete! Peter!" Rhodey calls, but Peter keeps walking.

Due to Rhodey yelling Hope, who is curled up on one of the empty beds opens wakes up.

"What's going on?" Hope asks curious, as she sits up.

"You need to go after Peter. He's angry and hurt, and he's too much like his father to be rational when he is like this," Rhodey explains, hating the fact that he cannot go after Pete himself.

"On it," Hope says, hurrying out of the medical area despite the fact that she is half asleep.

* * *

Thanks to help from FRIDAY Hope manages to find where Peter is, but what is harder is to get to where he is; the roof. Managing to get up their Hope sits down next to Peter, and as Hope sits down next to Peter she sees how angry he is.

"Have I ever told you about my high school graduation?" Hope asks curious.

"No," Peter answers, wondering why she is telling him this.

"My Dad wasn't there. I have no idea why, and honestly I don't care," Hope admits. "But your Dad was, and Rhodey, Mary, Happy, Pepper, they were all there for me," Hope reveals. "I was hurt by my dad, and so beyond angry, and when I started to have fun everyone who was there I felt bad that I was still angry," Hope admits. "But your Dad told me something, he told me that there when people hurt you, you don't have feel guilty for how you feel. He said that my emotions are valid, and she I should feel everything that I was feeling," Hope explains. "And so should you," Hope says, as she bumps shoulders with Peter.

"I wanted to meet Captain Rogers, I thought he was soo cool, but now I kind of hate him," Peter admits. "He hurt Dad, and he hurt Mom, and then he sends a letter basically dismissing that and saying that if Dad needs anything he would be there, but you know what Dad did need something; he needs people he can trust!" Peter says angrily. "He needed real friends, and teammates that actually have his back!" Peter says angrily.

"Yeah, he does," Hope confirms.

"People should know what Rogers did, how much of a hypocrite he is," Peter says angrily, and as he does Hope recognizes the look on his face.

"Peter, what are you planning?" Hope asks concerned.

"People deserve to know what happened at the Airport, in Siberia, what's happened to Dad, and Mom, they deserve to know who Rogers really is and I think I should be the one to tell them," Peter explains to Hope. "I want to call a press conference," Peter explains, and once he does Hope very much wishes that Tony, or Natasha, were awake because they would be better at knowing how to handle this. "There's already news articles about Dad, and Mom, I want to set the story straight," Peter explains, as he feels like his parents deserve that.

"I get that, Pete, and I understand that right now you feel you need to do something, but to do that kind of press conference you will have to reveal your identity and that's not something you should do right now," Hope explains to Peter.

"Mom and Dad are barely alive; I didn't do enough to help them. I need to do something!" Peter exclaims.

"Revealing your identity won't help, it might even make things worse. Your Parents will want you protected, they best way to do that is to keep your identity hidden," Hope explains, as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. "But you revealing your identity isn't the only way for the information to get out," Hope says, as she starts to type on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks curious.

"I'm pretty good when it comes to dealing with the press, but for something like this we need the best; and thankfully I have her on speed dial," Hope reveals, as she sends a message. "And she'll be here in a couple of hours," Hope reveals as she gets a response back immediately.

"Who?" Peter asks curious.

"Pepper,"

* * *

A while later Peter, Hope, and Rhodey are all sitting together in the medical area. While Tony and Natasha are both still unconscious Peter is sitting on Rhodey's bed, while Hope is sitting in the chair that is between Tony and Rhodey.

"Miss Potts has arrived at the compound," FRIDAY says.

"Thanks Friday. Tell Pepper where we are," Rhodey requests, as Hope and Peter have filled him in on what they have been thinking, and he is all for it; as long as it doesn't put Peter in danger. "You sure about this?" Rhodey asks Peter, as this affects all of them, but it effects Peter the most.

"I'm sure," Peter confirms, and not long after he does so Pepper walks into the room.

"How are they?" Pepper asks, as she looks between Tony and Natasha. Even with all the complicated history between the three of them she is clearly worried as she cares about both of them.

"Stable, but critical," Rhodey answers. "Helen has them both sedated because they both need time to heal from their various injuries, and considering Nat ignored her injuries to go save Tony, and we all know Tony would do the same, we know neither will rest even though they need it," Rhodey explains.

"This was Rogers?" Pepper asks.

"Barnes too in Tony's case," Hope explains, thanks to FRIDAY they know exactly what happened to hurt Natasha.

"So, there are two questions that we need to figure out; what want to say, and in what way we want to say it," Pepper explains.

"I want everyone to know what Rogers did to Mom and Dad," Peter says, and Pepper isn't surprised by what Peter called Natasha as Hope gave her the heads up. "I don't want anyone to think he was the hero in this," Peter explains.

"I think we can do that," Pepper assures him. "But I agree with your Aunt Hope. Revealing your identity isn't the best way to do this," Pepper explains.

"Then what is the best way?" Peter asks.

"That's what we've got to figure out, and we all need to agree," Pepper says, as she knows it is the best way to handle it.

"Agreed," Rhodey says, as Pepper pulls a chair over and sits down. Once Pepper is sitting down Rhodey, Pepper, Hope, and Peter start to discuss how they are going to achieve what they want to achieve, and exactly what will be revealed.

* * *

A couple of hours after Pepper arrived at the compound press from all of the major media outlets, as well as bloggers, have been assembled in a room of the lobby of the compound, which was designed for press conferences.

While Vision is making his way around the room, looking for anyone dangerous Pepper, Hope, Peter, and Rhodey who is in a wheelchair are all in a separate room together.

"Are you sure about this?" Pepper asks Rhodey concerned.

"Yep," Rhodey confirms, with a nod. "Pete, I know you want to be close, but you need to stay with Aunt Hope. It's beyond important that absolutely no reporters see you," Rhodey explains to his godson.

"I know," Peter says, though he doesn't look very happy.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Hope says, putting an arm around Peter's shoulder, because he knows what Peter is capable of now, but still has a hell of a lot of questions, Rhodey doubts that anyone will be able to keep Peter in one place, he just hopes Peter respects him, Hope, and Pepper, enough to do what they said and stay with Hope.

"It's time," Pepper says, looking at Rhodey. "It will be okay, Pete," Pepper says, looking between Peter and Hope, before heading to the other room, while Rhodey does the same, but for him he has to wheel in the chair.

After leaving the others, Rhodey, who does his best not to notice the whispers, follows Pepper out onto to the podium. While Pepper stands at the microphones Rhodey is next to her, and after a few moments of Pepper standing before them the press quiet down and put their full attention on her.

"As you know there have been a lot of reports and speculations about the events that occurred between the Avengers," Pepper says. "I am here to clean up some of those details," Pepper explains.

"Why isn't Tony Stark clearing this up?" One of the reporters asks.

"Tony Stark is currently unconscious because of injuries inflected by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes after the battle at the Leipzig airport," Pepper explains. "Significant injuries were inflicted on Mr Stark, and he is currently medically sedated to give his injuries a chance to heal," Pepper reveals. "Natasha Romanoff is also medically sedated due to injuries she received when attempting to prevent Steve Rogers from leaving the airport," Pepper explains. "Any questions?" Pepper asks.

"You said significant injuries. What kind of injuries?" a Reporter asks.

"I cannot go into details at the moment, but the injuries are significant to require both Natasha and Tony to be sedated," Pepper explains and she proceeds to answer, and in some case avoid, questions about what happened, purposely not saying a whole lot, but at the same time also saying a lot, and Rhodey also answers a few questions.

* * *

After more than fifteen minutes of Pepper, and Rhodey answering, or in some cases avoiding, questions, the two of them head backstage where Hope and Peter are still waiting.

"Thank you," Peter says, before hugging Pepper, feeling thankful for what she has done.

"You never have to thank me," Pepper assures him, as she hugs him.

"I want to get back to Mom, and Dad," Peter explains, once he and Pepper have broken apart.

"Good idea," Rhodey says, also knowing that Helen wants him back soon, and so they all head back to the medical area.

* * *

Many hours after Pepper and Rhodey gave their press conference Peter, and Hope are still in the medical area with Rhodey, Tony and Natasha, while Pepper had to get back to the city. It's late at night and as he was weened of the anaesthetic Tony is starting to wake up.

When Tony first opens his eyes he feels extremely confused, as he tries to figure out where he is, then he realises that he is in the medical area of the Compound. Looking around he is glad to see Peter on the chair next to him, but then he is worried when he sees Natasha on another one of the medical beds.

"Nat?" Tony asks worried. "Nat, can you hear me?" Tony asks, and he gets no response, and he goes to move but he still feels a little weak, but he falls back onto the bed. "FRIDAY? Is Nat okay?" Tony asks worried.

"Nat was suffering from internal bleeding and two broken ribs. Doctor Cho had to perform surgery to stabilize the broken ribs which had punctured her lung, and fix the internal bleeding," FRIDAY explains. "Like you Nat has been sedated, and the sedation should ware off over the next five hours," FRIDAY explains.

"Thanks Fri," Tony responds, feeling extremely worried about Natasha as she was clearly more hurt than she let on, even after the blood transfusion. "Fri, is Peter okay?" Tony asks concerned as he needs to know for sure.

"Mr Peter is completely healthy," FRIDAY answers.

"And Rhodey? How is he?" Tony asks worried.

"Colonel Rhodes is currently stable," FRIDAY answers.

"Good, that's good," Tony says, before falling back asleep as he can no longer keep his eyes open.

* * *

The next morning Tony once more opens his eyes, but this time he feels a lot more awake than he did. Looking around he sees that Peter is no longer sitting next to him, but rather is sitting on Natasha's bed. Looking over Tony is beyond thrilled to realises that Natasha is also awake.

"Hey Sleepy Beauty," Natasha says, with a smirk.

"Nat, are you okay?" Tony asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Natasha answers.

"I asked Helen to double check," Peter reveals, as he clearly didn't trust Natasha to make sure she was okay herself.

"Good," Tony says relieved.

"Pete, do you want to go get Helen so that we can make sure your Dad's okay," Natasha requests.

"Sure," Peter says, as he climbs down from Natasha's bed, and heads towards where Helen is.

"How you feeling?" Natasha asks Tony, looking over at him without moving.

"I'm good, better now that I know you're okay," Tony admits. "You should have stayed in the hospital," Tony informs Natasha.

"I wasn't going to do that, not when you needed me," Natasha tells him. "I meant everything I said in that bunker, and on the jet," Natasha says, needing Tony to know that.

"Me too," Tony responds, and as he does Peter and Helen walk over.

"Tony, I'm really glad to see you awake," Helen says.

"I'm glad to be awake," Tony admits. "What's the verdict?" Tony asks curious.

"A lot of damage, both you and Nat have to take it easy over the next few days," Helen explains. "Even though it's okay for both of you to no longer be sedated, you are still hurt, and need to be careful," Helen explains.

"I'll make sure they are," Peter comments.

"I'm sure you will," Helen says amused as she has seen how protective Peter is of his parents.

"You know we can look out for ourselves, right?" Natasha asks.

"All the experience I have had treating both of you after injuries tells me a very different story," Helen explains. "I'll be in my office if you two need anything," Helen reveals, before heading to her office.

"I swear she thinks we're children," Tony says, sounding amused. "So, Pete, what's been going on since Nat and I have been unconscious?" Tony asks curious.

"A lot," Peter reveals, before sitting on the end of his father's bed, and once he is sitting there he starts to explain everything that has been going on, including about the press conference.


End file.
